Le prince et son chevalier
by Azra-sama
Summary: Jamais le Prince n'aurait pu penser que sa famille allait mourir et que lui se retrouverait sur les routes avec des compagnons particuliers. Tous sont liés par une étrange prophétie. Yaoi, UA, un peu OOC. Chap 35!
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/Naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

* * *

Explications:

Dans cette fic, j'ai décidé de m'inspirer de plusieurs choses que j'ai vues ou lu. Pour comprendre un peu mieux ma fic dans les chapitres à venir, j'ai décidé d'expliquer de quoi je me suis inspirée (c'est français?):

**La Belgariade de David Edding (5 tomes):** L'histoire se passe dans un monde moyenâgeux avec des continents et des pays différents de notre monde. Là-bas se côtoient des magiciens et d'autres créatures magiques (pas forcément en bon terme). Je me sers de ces livres surtout pour le décor.

**Les Chroniques du Crépusculaire de Mathieu Gaborit:** Il y a des danseurs, ce sont des êtres tout petits, lumineux et qui servent à certaines catégories de mages pour leurs sorts. Ils sont utilisés individuellement par les mages et collectivement par les chorégraphes.

**Le manga "Shining Tears X Wind":** Je l'ai découvert récemment. L'histoire mais en scène des adolescent de notre monde qui arrive dans le Monde des Illusions (La Dernière Terre) qui est ravagé par la guerre. Pour les garçons, ils deviendront des guerriers qui pourront utiliser les épées du coeur ou les épées de l'âme (on dit les deux). Ces épées sont en fait le coeur d'une personne, c'est la matérialisation des sentiments. Par exemple, dans le manga, un des guerriers doit combattre, il demande à son amie de lui prêter son coeur (son épée) pour cela il faut que la personne fasse confiance au guerrier. Si une épée de coeur est détruite, l'âme de la personne à qui appartient l'épée est détruite.

Sinon, je crois qu'il y en à d'autres mais c'est ces trois là les plus important.

* * *

Prologue:

Dans un monde moyenâgeux, les humains côtoient à leur insu des créatures dotées de pouvoirs magiques. Ces êtres fantastiques ont, pendant des décennies, été exterminées par les mortels, pensant qu'ils étaient des démons. Aujourd'hui, ils se cachent, essayant de préserver le peu de membres qu'ils leur restent.

**Créatures (magiques ou pas) bienveillantes:**

Les elfes: ils vivent dans une forêt sacrée où aucun humain ne peut y entrer sous peine de mort.

Les danseurs: voir explications

Les anges: ils ne sont qu'une légende, ils ont disparus il y a un siècle.

Créatures (magiques ou pas) malveillantes:

Les orques (voir seigneurs des anneaux)

Les trolls

**En dehors des créatures, il y a des hommes et des femmes sachant contrôler la magie sous diverses formes:**

Les mages et les chorégraphes: - chez les mages, il y a deux catégories : les obscurantistes et les magiciens. Les premiers torturent les danseurs et les sacrifient. Les deuxièmes n'en possèdent qu'un et demandent aux danseurs de danser pour eux.

- les chorégraphes utilisent plusieurs danseurs qu'ils font danser ensemble et ils dansent avec eux.

La danse permet aux danseurs d'extérioriser leur magie.

Les invocateurs utilisent des symboles tracés avec leur sang ou pas pour leurs sorts.

Les Ravateel (ne vient pas de moi, tiré d'un manga) sont des chanteurs. Ils utilisent leurs voix pour leurs sorts.

Les sorciers utilisent des incantations pour leurs sorts.

Les guerriers ne sont pas considérés comme des êtres doués de pouvoirs, ils ont juste la faculté de révéler l'épée d'un coeur.

* * *

Dans une ville médiévale, appelée Konoha, entièrement construite de pierres froides et tristes, vivait un jeune homme débordant de vie. Il semblait ne pas faire partie de ce monde si mélancolique et terne alors que lui était si gai et lumineux. Cet homme s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki. Il était blond avec de grands yeux bleus semblables à des océans. A vingt deux ans, il mesurait dans les un mètre quatre vingt et était bien proportionné, finement musclé grâce à de nombreuses heures d'entraînement au maniement de la lance, de l'épée, de la hallebarde et autres. Il était au service de la famille royale dans la garde d'honneur. Il n'était pas beaucoup apprécié des autres chevaliers, ceux-ci le haïssaient pour une raison inconnue du blond. Mais il s'en fichait, son seul souci était de protéger les Uchiwa, la famille royale. Ceux-ci régnaient depuis des générations et le pays prospérait dans la paix.

Jusqu'à très récemment. Le royaume était en proie à une organisation criminelle, l'Akatsuki. Ces derniers assassinaient tous les hauts membres de la noblesse. C'est pour ça que Naruto et tous les autres chevaliers étaient sur le qui-vive. Tous avaient peur d'une attaque contre le Roi Fugaku et la Reine Mikoto ou encore contre les Princes Itachi et Sasuke. Naruto n'aimait pas Sasuke. Il avait beau être le

fils du roi, il n'en était pas moins qu'il était haïssable pour son mépris des autres. D'après les rumeurs, l'Akatsuki était composée de puissants êtres dotés de pouvoirs hallucinants ainsi que de formidables guerriers.


	2. Chap 1: Meurtres à la maison royale

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier  
**Auteur:** Azra-sama  
**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab  
**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/Naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra  
**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"Pensées"_ personnages

Note: désolé pour l'orthographe, la grammaire et la conjugaison

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Meurtres royales:**

**  
**A l'aube, le signal d'alarme fut déclenché. Naruto se leva sans attendre et s'habilla vite fait. Il se précipita vers le lieutenant Shikamaru.  
- Tout le monde est là?  
- Oui, répondirent-ils.  
- Bien j'ai une regrettable nouvelle à vous annoncer... commença-t-il.  
Naruto se doutait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout le monde le croyait stupide, mais ça c'était seulement la facette qu'il daignait leur montrer. Il savait réfléchir et devinait que le roi...  
- Le roi est mort, finit-il.  
... était mort. Un murmure s'éleva des chevaliers. Le blond s'en doutait un peu. Car pour que Shikamaru soit réveillé à ce point, lui qui, d'habitude dormait à moitié debout, il fallait qu'il soit arrivé malheur aux Uchiwa.  
- Ce n'est pas fini, la reine est morte aussi.  
Une plainte s'éleva à l'unisson de l'assemblée. Naruto était sous le choc. Ce n'était pas possible. Le roi encore, il pouvait avoir des ennemis qui attenteraient à sa vie mais Mikoto était une femme si douce, tellement dévouée au peuple à un point même que lui vouloir du mal était impensable. A cette nouvelle, certains soldats laissèrent échapper quelques sanglots tandis que Naruto, lui, versa une unique larme et se jura intérieurement de la venger. Après tout, elle avait été la seule à avoir été gentille avec lui, à le remarquer. Il retrouverait les assassins, il se le promettait. Contre toute attente, le lieutenant reprit la parole :  
- Le prince Itachi a disparu...  
- C'est lui qui les a tués j'en suis sûr, s'exclama un homme.  
- Silence, cria une vois derrière Shikamaru. Je ne veux pas de réflexions  
de ce genre.  
- Bien Général Ibiki.  
- J'aime mieux ça. L'enterrement aura lieu dans une semaine et le couronnement du prince Sasuke la semaine qui suivra. D'ici là ouvrez l'oeil et prévenez le lieutenant Shikamaru de tout ce qui vous paraîtra suspect. Bien. Lieutenant, je vous charge d'organiser les rondes et les relèves.  
Sur ces mots, Ibiki sortit. Pour Naruto, le fait que Sasuke soit parachuté roi n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce gars était égoïste, sans coeur, pourri gâté et associable. Il était sans conteste qu'il ferait un très mauvais souverain. Néanmoins, il délaissa sa réflexion et écouta les instructions données par Shikamaru.  
- Edward, Sam, Vincent et Luc. Vous prendrez la porte Nord des appartements royaux. Vous tiendrez vos relèves toutes les quatre heures  
- A vos ordres, dirent-ils en choeur.  
Ils partirent sans attendre. Le brun continua de répartir les différents chevaliers jusqu'a ce qu'il ne restait plus que lui, Will, Richard et Naruto.  
- Nous quatre, nous nous occuperont de protéger le prince. Je vous ais choisis parce que vous êtes les meilleurs. Allons-y.  
Ils suivirent leur lieutenant chacun pensant aux nuits difficiles qu'ils allaient passer. Ibiki avait peur que les assassins du roi et de la reine  
reviennent pour finir le travail, parce qu'il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il fussent plusieurs. De ce fait, le couple royal était constamment protégé de plusieurs gardes d'élites ; d'ailleurs cette nuit, Naruto avait perdu dix de ses camarades. Même si la plupart ne l'aimaient pas, il eut quand même un pincement au coeur.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre du prince. Shikamaru frappa deux coups, puis un et de nouveau deux. C'était un code convenu avec Sasuke. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les quatre guerriers. Ceux-ci firent le salut réglementaire qui consistait à se frapper la poitrine au niveau du coeur avec sa main droite puis de tendre le bras devant la main ouverte.  
- Votre altesse (il n'est pas encore Majesté), saluèrent-t-ils à l'unisson.  
- Repos. Qu'avez vous prévu, Lieutenant, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.  
- La garde royale a été répartie au quatre portes menant à vos appartements. Nous quatre resteront devant votre chambre, au moindre  
problème, prévenez nous mon Prince.  
- Il en va de soit, Lieutenant, répondit-il sans même le regarder.  
Le blond le détestait rien que pour ce genre de manie. Ne pas regarder les gens qui vous parlent en face ou les ignorer, il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable pour le chevalier. Shikamaru se retourna vers nous ainsi que Sasuke qui croisa le regard peu amical de Naruto. Ce dernier espérait ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il le haïssait. Mais le brun s'en ficha royalement. Il retourna à sa contemplation des jardins entourant le château, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un regard froid et hautain à ce soldat, qui, il le savait, n'était pas le seul à le mépriser.  
La voix du lieutenant ramena le blondinet sur terre.  
- Will et Richard vous commencerez en premier, Naruto et moi prendrons la relève. Compris?  
- Oui, Lieutenant.  
Ces deux là sortirent en saluant le prince, qui ne les vit pas, et se positionnèrent de chaque côté de l'immense porte à double battants. Les deux derniers s'apprêtèrent à laisser le prince quand celui-ci leur prêta enfin un regard.  
- Lieutenant?  
- Oui, Votre Altesse.  
- Vous pouvez partir. Je voudrais toucher deux mots à votre second, dit-il ignorant complètement l'irritation du blond.  
- Bien, Mon Prince.  
Juste avant de quitter la pièce, Shikamaru glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Naruto.  
- Ne fais pas de conneries, on a besoin de toi.  
Il lui fit un bref sourire et le brun sortit.  
- Naruto, c'est ça?  
- Oui, Votre Altesse, répondit le soldat, surpris que ce gosse de riche se souvienne de son prénom.  
- Pourquoi me déteste-tu? demanda-t-il, ses yeux froids comme la glace fixant intensément les siens.  
Cette question déstabilisa le chevalier qui ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité ou pondre un mensonge. Alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, la voix du brun l'interrompit dans son dilemme.  
- Réponds franchement.  
- Et bien...  
- Réponds, répéta-t-il. C'est un ordre.  
Naruto se figea. Il allait le tuer. Il savait qu'il devait obéir à son prince mais si celui-ci était plus aimable que sa défunte mère, il ne  
rechignerait pas autant. Il se lança, ne pensant même pas aux conséquences:  
- Vous ne vous doutez même pas un petit peu, commença-t-il. Voyant que le brun hochait la tête négativement, il poursuivit : Vous êtes odieux, méprisant, hautain, frigide, associable et vous vous demandez pourquoi personne ne vous aime ? Mais c'est logique. Vous vous montreriez plus aimable, plus humain, alors peut-être aurions nous un peu plus de considération pour vous.  
Naruto avait dit ça d'une traite. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait  
déblatéré que lorsqu'il vit le visage décomposé de son seigneur. Il pensa alors qu'il avait peut-être un peu exagéré. En fait non, il ne  
regrettait rien.  
- Tu peux te retirer, murmura tout d'un coup l'Uchiwa.  
- Bonne nuit, Votre Altesse.  
Et il rejoignit Shikamaru qui l'attendait de pied ferme dans la salle voisine de la chambre de Sasuke. Le brun lui jeta un regard noir, devinant que le blond n'avait pas du être des plus agréable avec le futur roi.  
- Dormons, Shika. Je répondrai à tes questions lors de notre tour de garde.  
Naruto se dirigea vers sa couchette où il s'affala avant de tourner le dosà son lieutenant. Celui-ci fit de même tout en pensant intérieurement que son second ne perdait rien pour attendre.


	3. Chap 2: Attaque et fuite

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier  
**Auteur:** Azra-sama  
**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab  
**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra  
**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

**Note:** désolé pour l'orthographe, la grammaire et la conjugaison, je fais de  
mon mieux.  
_"Pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Attaque et fuite**

Quatre heures plus tard, Shikamaru réveilla Naruto. Celui-ci se leva et suivit son supérieur. Ils prirent la place de Will et Richard qui partirent immédiatement dormir. Un long silence s'installa entre le brun et le blond. Le premier avait la flemme d'engager la conversation même s'il était curieux de savoir ce que le prince avait voulu à son collègue et, quand au deuxième, il redoutait l'interrogatoire qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à lui faire subir son ami. D'ailleurs, n'y tenant plus, Shikamaru se retourna brusquement vers son coéquipier.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?

- Euh...de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent et réponds-moi vite, je perds patience.

- Euh...euh . . .

Naruto finit par tout raconter à son supérieur qui, au fur et à mesure du récit, devenait de plus en plus pâle. A la fin de son histoire, le blond se rendit compte en voyant la tête de son ami qu'il avait peut-être un peu poussé le bouchon avec le prince.

- Shika...eh oh? dit-il en passant la main devant le visage du brun qui ne réagissait pas.

Le lieutenant fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas étriper son second sur lechamp.

_"Il n'a qu'en même pas dit ça, songea péniblement Shikamaru en maudissant intérieurement le caractère effronté du blond...Si...Non... Il en est bien capable. C'est vrai, il a rai... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte. Il va se faire tuer pour blasphème sur personne royale"  
_

La voix du blond le ramena à la réalité.

-...

- Shikamaru?

- MAIS MA PAROLE TU TIENS SI PEU A LA VIE, hurla-t-il.

- Chut, le prince...

- Et merde!

- Il m'avait donné un ordre, je l'ai exécuté.

- Depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres...

- ...

- La survie, tu connais?

- Je préfère l'honnêteté.

- Enfin bref, il a réagit comment?

- Comme d'habitude, aucune réaction.

_"J'ai quand même cru voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, pensa silencieusement l'Uzumaki en baissant péniblement la tête, l'air légèrement coupable pour son attitude peut être blessante envers le prince. Je me suis peut être fait des idées, finit-il rapidement par conclure avant de poser son attention vers Shikamaru."  
_

- Ce qui est fait, est fait. Maintenant ne te fait plus remarquer. Sasuke s'est pas sa mère, elle au moins été sympathique, conclut le brun.

--------------------------------------

Les deux soldats ne savaient pas que leur souverain qui avait été réveillé par l'éclat de voix du lieutenant, avait tout entendu.

_"Alors aucun de mes subordonnés ne m'apprécie, songea t-il tout en sentant les larmes affluer ses yeux anthracite. J'aurais du m'en douter..."  
_

Le brun se laissa glisser le long de la porte et il sanglota tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière comme un enfant, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps.

----------------------------------------

Entre les deux sentinelles, un silence pesant s'était instauré, parfois coupé par un soupir ou un toussotement.

_" Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta le blond après l'entente d'un bruit étrange qui avait particulièrement retenu son attention entre tous les autres environnant."  
_

Naruto regarda dans la direction de Shikamaru et celui-ci n'avait aucune réaction, seulement un ennui profond était peint sur son visage.

_"J'ai du rêver... Non ça recommence, se persuada t-il en se mettant aussitôt sur le qui vive."  
_

Le blond ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement tous les bruits qui l'entouraient.

_"On dirait des sanglots étouffés...ça vient... ça vient...DE LA CHAMBRE DU PRINCE !"  
_

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en grand devant cette révélation. Sasuke pleurait, c'était impossible!

Au bout d'un moment les pleures s'arrêtèrent et le blondinet se re-concentra sur sa garde.

------------------------------------------

Des cris, des pas précipités, voilà ce qui réveilla Sasuke. Soudain, la orte s'ouvrit violemment et deux hommes entrèrent. L'un des deux, un brun, e pencha sur le prince.

- Votre Altesse! Votre Altesse! Réveillez-vous! Vite!

- Dépêchez-vous Lieutenant, ils vont arriver, dit le second qui était blond.

Sasuke qui avait dû mal à émerger et qui ne supportait pas qu'on le réveille en sursaut, ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qui se passait.

_"Mais de quoi ils parlent... En plus je dormais bien moi, bougonna t-il au fond de lui-même."  
_

Il finit quand même par ouvrir un oeil puis l'autre avant de jeter un regard assassin à celui qui avait osé le réveiller.

- Désolé, Votre Altesse mais pour les oeillades meurtrières, on verra plus tard, dit sarcastiquement Naruto. Alors vous allez vous lever et plus vite que ça si vous ne voulez pas mourir.

- Mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi? Je t'ai dit de ne pas te faire remarquer.

- On n'a pas le temps de le chouchouter, Shika. Sinon on va tous y passer.

- Je sais mais surveille ton langage quand même.

L'Uchiwa comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave pour que ses gardes sous si à cran. Il se leva et demanda aux deux soldats de se retourner pour pouvoir se changer. Quand il eut fini, il s'adressa d'une voix calme au plus gradé :

- Lieutenant, vous allez peut-être songer à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- On a pas le temps pour ça, répliqua nerveusement le blond.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est à toi que j'ai posé une question, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas céder à l'irrésistible envie de lui enfoncer son poing dans la petite gueule d'ange de son souverain, étant donné que cela le démangeait atrocement. Shikamaru, voyant qu'il y avait de l'huile sur le feu préféra intervenir avant que ça ne dérape totalement :

- Le château est attaqué. Selon nos sources se serait une organisation appelée l'Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki...mais c'est...commença Sasuke en redoutant la réponse.

- Oui... C'est l'organisation qu'a rejoint votre frère.

Le prince en resta mué de stupeur tout en réfléchissant nerveusement : _"Je pensais qu'il avait été enlevé par ces chiens, pas qu'il était l'un des leurs."  
_

Naruto, même si il le détestait, eut de la peine en voyant le visage du brun se décomposer face à la nouvelle. Il allait le soutenir par des paroles apaisantes quand la porte de la chambre vola à travers la pièce, soufflée par une puissante déflagration. La fumée empêcha les trois protagonistes de voir qui était le ou les nouveaux arrivants.

- Alors Petit Frère, c'est là que tu te cachais, s'exclama une voix familière... trop familière.  
Le nuage de poussière se dissipa laissant apercevoir le nouveau venu. Grand et brun, c'était le portrait craché de Sasuke en un peu plus vieux. Il s'avança vers le prince qui resta pétrifié sous le regard de son aîné. Celui-ci sortit une épée et s'apprêta à porter un coup fatal à son adversaire.

Le blond, voyant le coup venir, se précipita sur Itachi, car c'était bel et bien lui, et l'envoya valser d'un puissant coup d'épaule. Se relevant difficilement, l'agresseur fixa Naruto qui remarqua que ses yeux, qui avaient été rouges avec trois virgules, étaient redevenus noirs comme avant. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Itachi secoua la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Sasuke dis-moi que-ce passe t-il?

Personne ne lui répondit. Comme si il y eut un déclic, il se rappela tous les évènements depuis la mort de ses parents jusqu'au moment présent.

- Non...impossible, murmura-t-il. Petit Frère, il faut que tu partes, ILS sont venus pour te tuer.

Sasuke, qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, n'en pipa guère un mot à ses propos confus.

- L'Akatsuki, c'est ça? demanda Naruto.

- Oui, Ils...enfin nous avions décidé de prendre la château d'assaut, notre chef voulait me couronner roi comme ça il aurait pu contrôler le royaume par mon intermédiaire. Il faut que tu partes Sasuke, répéta-t-il.

- Comment te croire? Il y a même pas deux minutes tu voulais me tuer.

- IL me contrôle...

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête.

- Files d'ici... je ne...je ne pourrais plus te...nir bien longtemps.

- Partons, Votre Altesse, intervint rapidement Shikamaru.

Ils partirent précipitamment tous les trois, laissant Itachi dans la pièce en train de lutter contre lui-même. Ils suivirent un ensemble de couloirs et de corridors, faisant parfois demi-tour en apercevant des ennemis. Ils coururent ainsi dans le labyrinthe qu'était le château pendant ce qui semblait des heures pour Sasuke.

Soudain Shikamaru s'arrêta et regarda furtivement à l'angle d'un couloir menant à la sortie qui était tout au bout.

- Il y a des gardes murmura-t-il. Je...

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire, le coupa le blond. Et c'est du suicide.

- Naruto, ce qui compte c'est la vie du prince.

-...

- Bien. Je vais faire diversion en les entraînant dans un couloir latéral. Vous en profiterez pour vous échapper. Compris?

- Oui, répondirent les deux autres en choeur.

- Ah oui, une dernière chose. Faites attention à vous.

Et il partit sans même se retourner. Naruto, le cœur serré, pensa alors que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qui le verrait. Au premier cri, il plaqua son souverain contre le mur et attendit que les pas se fussent éloignés. Alors il prit le brun par le bras et l'entraîna aussi vite qu'il le put vers la sortie.

Il restait deux gardes. Naruto plaça Sasuke derrière lui et dégaina. Le premier de ses adversaires chargea, il l'esquiva sans difficulté et le décapita. L'autre tenta de l'attaquer dans le dos mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire embrocher par un blond plus qu'en colère.

_"Il est doué, réalisa enfin le brun, désormais conscient de ses capacités après cette démonstration d'armes fructueuse. Moi, qui le prenais pour un boulet. Ce serait donc lui, le fort et brave chevalier aux cheveux d'or dont me parlait si souvent Mère"  
_

Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Votre Altesse, vite!

Et de nouveau ils coururent à en perdre à l'haine. Le blond le mena aux écuries où ils rencontrèrent le précepteur du prince. Naruto se mis tout de suite en garde :

- Que faites-vous ici, Maître Kakashi?

L'homme le fixa de son seul oeil, l'autre étant caché par un bandeau (le bas de son visage n'est pas caché, car je ne savais pas avec quoi le cacher). Il était grand et finement musclé. Ses cheveux argentés étaient ébouriffés et il tenait à la main un livre au contenu plus que louche.

- Je me doutais que le prince viendrait ici. Voyant que Naruto était toujours sur ses gardes, il ajouta. Du calme, mon jeune ami. J'ai sellé des chevaux. Je ne savais pas combien vous seriez donc j'en ai préparé trois.

Le chevalier se détendit légèrement et courut chercher les chevaux. Il revint bien vite tout en les tenant par la bride.

- Merci, Maître Kakashi. Mais vous êtes en danger si vous voulez un abri, allez chez Iruka Umino de la part de Naruto Uzumaki, il vous recevra.

- Merci, j'y vais de suite.

- Il habite la maison avant le pont du Roi.

- Mais vous où comptez vous allez?

Sasuke n'avait pas encore réfléchit à ça mais le blond répondit pour lui:

- Nous allons quitter Konoha pour l'instant. Je compte nous entourer de puissants guerriers et de trouver un moyen de libérer le Prince Itachi du sort qui l'entrave, pour ensuite reprendre le château pour le rendre à son Altesse.

- Itachi contrôlé? Ça expliquerai pas mal de choses. Bref, c'est un bon plan... enfin si vous restez en vie. En attendant, soyez prudents.

Ils montèrent tous les trois en selle et se séparèrent après avoir traversé le pont-levis. Kakashi les vit s'enfoncer dans la nuit, l'espoir du royaume accompagné d'un des plus fidèles chevaliers de la couronne.


	4. Chap 3: En route vers

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab'

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/Naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"Pensées" personnages_

**Chapitre 3: En route vers...**

Quelques heures avant l'aube, un homme juché sur un étalon brun avançait vers la demeure de l'ami d'un blondinet. Les pas de son cheval résonnaient sur les pavés. Il s'arrêta devant la maison qu'on lui avait indiquée et descendit de sa monture. Il regarda autour de lui méfiant. On ne pouvait le reconnaître, son visage étant caché par le capuchon de sa cape. Il portait des vêtements de plusieurs gris différents d'assez bonne qualité. Il frappa trois coups et attendit. Peu de temps après un homme d'environ deux ans son cadet, vint lui ouvrir.

_"Ce garnement m'avait pas dit qu'il était aussi beau qu'un ange, que comparé à lui le printemps était terne et sans vie, songea t-il béatement en le détaillant soigneusement ...Oups, je m'égare ! S'affola t-il en se donnant mentalement une claque avant de reprendre ses esprits. Ça doit faire un moment que je l'observes, il me regarde bizarrement ..."_

- Excusez-moi, j'ai du vous réveiller.

- Non, je ne dormais pas.

- Vous êtes bien Iruka Umino?

- Ou..i

- C'est Naruto Uzumaki qui m'envoie.

Kakashi fut surpris de voir son vis-à-vis froncer les sourcils et de demander d'une voix grondante :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait?

- Mais... mais rien.

- Vraiment? Alors qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici?

L'argenté regarda à droite et en gauche avant de murmurer.

- Je vais vous raconter...en privé.

Iruka comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et invita Kakashi à entrer. Ce dernier donna une claque sur la croupe de son cheval qui fila comme le vent à travers les rues. Il suivit son hôte en le détaillant du regard.

_"Châtain, yeux noisettes, musclé mais pas trop, naïf et surtout... innocent. Je sens que mon séjour ici va être très intéressant, pensa t-il en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Il se retourne... Wow... Cette cicatrice qu'il a sur le nez lui donne un charme fou ! "_

- Installez vous, dit-il en désignant une chaise. J'étais en train de faire du thé vous en voulez?

- Avec plaisir.

Le châtain se dirigea vers la cheminée où chauffait une bouilloire. Pendant qu'Iruka était occupé, Kakashi observa la pièce. Elle était de taille moyenne et il y régnait une atmosphère conviviale qui plaisait beaucoup au précepteur comme le propriétaire des lieux. A part la table et les quatre chaises, il y avait une commode et un tapis au sol. Aux murs étaient accrochés un cadre et un fer à cheval. Iruka arriva avec des deux tasses fumante sur la table et en tendit une à l'argenté qui la prit de bon coeur. Ce dernier le remercia d'un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir le châtain.

_"Il fait chaud, aurais-je mis trop de bois dans la cheminée?... Il a vraiment un magnifique sourire... mais à quoi je pense ! S'exclama t-il mentalement lorsqu'il réalisa le contenu explicite de ses pensées."_

_" Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il rougit, pensa Kakashi dans un sourire attendri. "_

- Alors dites-moi ce qu'il se passe? demanda Iruka de but en blanc.

- Vous savez sûrement que le Roi et la Reine se sont fait assassinés et que Itachi Uchiwa avait disparu?

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

- Cette nuit, Itachi et l'organisation criminelle l'Akatsuki sont revenus au château pour tuer le jeune Prince.

- ...

- Les chevaliers ont résisté assez longtemps pour que Sasuke puisse partir.

- Et quel rapport il y a t-il avec Naruto?

- Il accompagne son Altesse dans sa fuite.

- QUOI? Cria le châtain en devenant aussi pâle que la mort.

- Du calme, votre ami...

- Mon fils. . . .

- Votre fils?

- Adoptif.

- Ah... Bref, votre fils adoptif fait parti de l'élite. J'ai confiance en lui, même si il ne supporte pas le Prince, il fera de son mieux pour le protéger, il en va de son honneur de chevalier.

- Il vous a envoyé pour me dire ça? Murmura Iruka des larmes dans la voix.

- Pas tout a fait. Il m'a dit que vous pourriez m'hébergez, je ne peux plus retourner au château.

_" Et puis je pourrais vous consolez à ma manière, pensa Kakashi en s'imaginant un certain châtain sur un lit résistant dans une chambre à la lumière tamisée "_

- C'est d'accord mais avant vous pourriez me dire qui vous êtes.

- Oh excusez-moi, je manque à toutes les règles de la bienséance. Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi, précepteur de la famille royale, dit-il en faisant une courbette.

Iruka resta sans voix. Non content de sa petite performance, l'argenté fit un sourire ravageur qui acheva le pauvre Umino qui n'en menait déjà pas large.

- Et vous que faites vous dans la vie?

- Ben...euh...je m'occupe de la bibliothèque du roi.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrez, je vais chercher mes affaires et je reviendrai tellement vite que vous n'aurez pas le temps de dire "Ouf", ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de sans aller.

Le bibliothécaire maudit intérieurement Naruto pour lui avoir envoyé cet homme beau comme un dieu qui avait réveillé ses hormones.

Chevauchant à bride abattue, Naruto et Sasuke étaient déjà bien loin de la ville qu'ils quittaient avec un profond soulagement pour le premier et un pincement au coeur pour le second. Après plusieurs lieues (une lieue correspond à environ 4 km), le blond ordonna une halte et ils mirent pieds à terre. Le chevalier les conduisit sur un sentier entrant dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir l'entrée d'une grotte. Naruto accrocha son alezan (cheval avec une robe brune rougeâtre, couleur fauve) à un arbre et Sasuke fit de même avec son cheval d'un noir de jais. Il décrochèrent leurs sacoches et dessellèrent leurs montures avant de poser leurs affaires dans la grotte.

- Restez ici Votre Altesse. Je vais aller brouiller les pistes.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, il s'en fut. Le brun un peu touché dans son orgueil, décida de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient. Alors qu'il s'affairait, il entendit le blond revenir.

- Bon, il faut faire le point sur ce que nous allons faire.

-...

- J'adore votre conversation, Mon Prince.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler ?

- Je n'ai pas de parents, répliqua-t-il d'une voix dure.

Un silence s'installa, silence pesant qui rendait légèrement nerveux Sasuke.

_"Merde, je suis c.. Au moins comme ça on est deux à pas avoir de parents, pensa t-il mélancoliquement. (Pas à être c../ lol ; Sam : Ah bon t'en es sûre ? Moi je les trouve stupides pour ne pas s'êtres déjà sauté l'un sur l'autre pour faire des choses pas très catholiques ! XD). Il faudrait peut-être que je dise quelque chose..."_

- Enfin bref, dit le blond, le coupant court dans ses réflexions. J'ai réfléchi à ce que nous allons faire.

-...

-...

Il sortit une carte et la déplia sur le sol.

- Nous sommes approximativement là, expliqua-t-il on désignant un point au milieu de la forêt entourant Konoha. Nous allons nous diriger vers Suna. J'y ai des amis qui pourront nous aider.

- Hmm...

- Nous essayerons de nous faire le plus discret possible. Alors je vais vous demandez d'oublier votre rang?

_"Il me prend vraiment que pour un fils de riche..., s'énerva intérieurement Sasuke"_

-...

- Vous allez changer de nom provisoirement car le vôtre est trop connu. Et on va oublier les Votre Altesse.

_"Il doit jubiler de l'intérieur, songea le brun en serrant ses poings de colère non retenue. Mais bon je ne peux pas faire autrement Mère m'avait dit un jour que c'était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance... D'après les autres soldats, il est stupide pourtant en le voyant là à tenter de me protéger j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est le meilleur... Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend . . . ? Se demanda t-il, étonné de ses propres pensées. "_

- Votre Altesse...VOTRE ALTESSE !

- Pas la peine de crier...

- Je fais tout mon possible pour que vous restiez en vie et vous, vous n'écoutez même pas les consignes.

Naruto se leva subitement et sortit de la grotte, laissant Sasuke seul.

_"Je ferais mieux de l'achever moi même au moins il ne souffrira pas... Faut que j'arrêtes d'y penser, l'idée est trop tentante..., se dit le blond avec un sourire carnassier Retournons voir cet imbécile"_

Le blond respira un bon coup avant d'aller retrouver le brun qui n'avait pas bougé. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'autre.

- Continues, dit le Prince.

Le chevalier crut halluciner et fut touché dans son amour propre. L'Uchiwa le considérait vraiment comme un moins que rien. Il soupira et reprit ses explications.

- Bon, vous serez un noble marchand de passage à Suna pour affaire. Je serai votre garde du corps. Vous porterez le nom de mon tuteur, il est pas connu on risque pas de tomber sur quelqu'un qui le connaît. Donc vous vous appellerez Sasuke Umino.

- Mm...

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

- Mm...

- D'accord... Vous voulez dormir?

- Non.

- Bon, nous partirons dans deux heures. D'ici là je vais me reposer et vous prévenez moi si vous entendez quoi que ce soit.

Sur ce, Naruto étala sa cape et posa son heaume à bassinet à côté. Il enleva sa ceinture, son surcot bleu et blanc aux armoiries de la famille Uchiwa prouvant qu'il était garde royale et sa cotte de maille. Son gambison (Vêtement rembourré, je vous jure que ça existe!) alla rejoindre le reste de ses affaires. Le Prince admira le corps d'Appolon de son subordonné. Il était musclé juste ce qu'il fallait. A vue d'oeil, on pouvait deviner qu'il était souple et agile mais aussi d'une puissance redoutable. Naruto garda ses braies (pantalons) noires où s'entrecroisaient des bandes molletières blanches tandis que ses poulaines étaient de couleur brune. Il s'allongea et tourna le dos à Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto se leva et enfila une brigandine et un surcot noir puis sa ceinture. Il rangea le reste dans des sacoches qu'il accrocha à son cheval. Lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui, il se retourna pour croiser le regard interrogateur.

- Si je portes vos armoiries, on risque de se faire repérer vous ne pensez pas? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_"Il se fiche de ma gueule ma parole. Il oublie un peu trop qui je suis...Mais j'ai besoin de lui...Et merde! Pesta t-il intérieurement"_

_"Il enrage très bien... très très bien, songea t-il, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ce voyage va être son pire calvaire. HAHAHAHA !!"_

- Allons-y, enchaîna-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas très loin de Suna. Nous mangerons là-bas. Ils menèrent leurs chevaux par la bride jusqu'à la route. Ils montèrent en selle et partirent au galop vers la ville du désert, Suna.


	5. Chap 4: Amour ou Haine

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

Rating: M (on ne sait jamais)

_"Pensées" personnages_

**Chapitre 4: Amour ou Haine**

**POV Shikamaru**

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes. Que s'est-il passé? Où suis-je? Tant de questions dont je n'avais pas les réponses. L'air sentait le moisi et l'eau croupie. Il faisait noir. Je ne distinguais rien. Peu à peu mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Je reconnus cet endroit, j'y étais descendu plusieurs fois pour chercher des prisonniers que je menais à la mort. Le métier de soldat n'était pas de tout repos. On vous demandait de s'entraîner, de courir, de tuer, un métier trop fatigant pour moi en somme. Mais le pire je crois, c'est d'assister aux séances de tortures. Les cris, le sang, les visages et les corps martyrisés, tout cela me répugnait. Mais mon supérieur, le Général Ibiki Morino était

friand de ses séances. Il ne ratait pas une occasion d'essayer de nouvelles tortures qu'il venait d'inventer. Malheureusement, il ne s'en prenait pas qu'aux prisonniers. C'était un obscurantiste. Il tuait ses danseurs à tour de bras, leur faisant subir des punitions plus atroces et douloureuses les unes que les autres quand ils ne réussissaient pas un sort. Ces petits êtres si purs étaient sacrifiés sur l'autel de la boucherie car ses séances étaient un véritable massacre.

Après ses souvenirs plus que réjouissants, je tentai de me relever mais mes membres ne m'obéirent pas. Je décidai alors de chercher une solution pour sortir des cachots. J'analysai avec minutie tous les coins et re-coins de ma prison. Mon esprit trop fatigué n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre solution. Je sombrai de nouveau dans un sommeil peuplé de scènes de tortures.

Des bruits de pas et d'une clé qu'on tourne dans une serrure me réveillèrent. La lumière d'une lanterne m'aveugla. Je ne voyais rien à part la silhouette de la personne debout devant moi. Je tentai de distinguer son visage mais sans succès.

- Alors lieutenant, j'espères que votre chambre vous plait, ricana mon interlocuteur.

- Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, plaisantais-je.

Je me reçus un coup dans l'estomac qui me laissa à chercher mon souffle un moment. Je me sentit tiré par les cheveux et mes yeux croisèrent ceux de mon agresseur, ils étaient rouges avec trois virgules noires. Je le reconnus tout de suite comme étant...

- Prince Itachi, murmurais-je.

- Exact. Et je te déconseille d'être insolent avec moi. Tu risques de le regretter, dit-il en abandonnant le vouvoiement pour le tutoiement.

- Des menaces?

- Un conseil plutôt.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils. Tuez moi, ça sera bien pour tout le monde.

La main qui agrippait mes cheveux, tira plus fort, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur qui fit apparaître un sourire sadique sur les lèvres du Prince.

- Oh non, mon Petit lieutenant, ça serait trop facile. Mais si tu n'aimes pas ta geôle, je peux toujours te mettre avec Ibiki en salles des tortures. Il est en train d'apprécier ce qu'il a fait subir aux autres.

- Non...et ses danseur? Soufflais-je.

- Morts...

- Pourquoi...pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Pourquoi tant de cruauté? Ils ne vous avaient rien fait.

- Ils n'ont pas voulu se joindre à nous. C'était suffisant pour les tuer.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux espérant lui monter toute ma haine. Mais plus je le fixai et plus il jubilait. J'enrageai de mon impuissance et il se marrait.

Mais où est passé l'ancien Itachi? Celui qui ne parlait pas mais qui aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, qui avait été gentil avec moi étant plus jeune...

**Flash Back:**

L'entraînement pour devenir soldat était très dur. J'en ressortais souvent meurtri.

Un jour, après une séance des plus difficiles où l'entraîneur s'en était pris particulièrement à moi à cause de ma paresse. Il avait sorti son fouet et je m'apprêtai à subir son courroux. J'entendis le sifflement caractéristique du fouet pourfendant l'air. J'attendais ma sentence mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés et contemplait mon Prince qui avait arrêté le fouet en plein vol, s'entaillant la main.

- Prin...ce Itachi...je...je...

- Pourquoi tant de violence?

- Je...Il est paresseux Votre Altesse.

- Cela mérite-t-il des coups de fouet, dites-moi?

- Non, mais...

- Alors présentez vos excuses à ce jeune garçon, immédiatement.

- Oui Votre Altesse.

Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux qui promettaient milles morts pour cette humiliation. Il s'excusa dans la forme et le Prince me demanda de le suivre. Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais le suivit quand même. Dans les couloirs qui menaient jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je t'ai observé, c'est vrai que tu es paresseux.

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi finir.

- Oui...

- Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très intelligent. Je l'ai déduit en te regardant, tu sembles t'ennuyer de tout comme si tu avais les réponses à tout.

Je fus sidéré parce qu'il me disait. Etais-je si transparent? Remarquant mon air effaré, il ajouta :

- Je pense que tu ferais un très bon stratège.

- Merci, Votre Altesse.

- Ne me remercie pas Shikamaru. Je demanderai à Père de te faire suivre une voix spécifique pour les stratèges.

- Je...merci, murmurais-je.

Il rit. Son rire était aussi doux que de la soie et semblait précieux comme des perles de cristal. J'étais sous le charme de cet être et je m'étais juré ce jour là de tout faire pour le protéger lui et sa famille.

**Fin Flash Back**

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus en mesure de respecter ma promesse. Cet être que je respectais, n'existait plus. Il avait été remplacé par un monstre assoiffé de sang et aussi cruel que Satan. Je détourna la tête, je ne voulais plus croiser se regard infernal mais mon tortionnaire ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il posa la lanterne à côté de lui et pris mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder. Je ne pouvais échapper à cette poigne de fer.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, susurra-t-il me faisant frissonner. Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ce que tu sais?

- Jamais.

- HAHAHA !

Ce rire démoniaque me donna la chair de poule.

- Tu finiras par craquer comme les autres, Shikamaru.

- Jamais, répétais-je obstinément.

- Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir?

Non, je n'y croyais pas mais je ne lui laisserai pas le loisir d'apercevoir ma peur.

- Oui, après tout je suis un grand stratège, vous l'avez dit vous même.

- C'est vrai mais n'oublie pas que fasse à toi, tu as le plus grand génie de Konoha.

Quel vantard!

- Je vais te laisser mijoter un peu, mon Petit lieutenant. Je reviendrai te voir demain.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, me surprenant fortement par ce simple geste. Il sortit en riant. Son rire n'avait plus rien avoir avec celui d'autrefois, cela me brisa le coeur.

Quand il fut parti, je passai ma main sur mes lèvres là où s'étaient déposées les siennes. Je souris malgré moi. Pourquoi ça me faisait un tel effet?

Cette nuit là, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je me réveillai très tôt, enfin c'est ce qui me semblait. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si on était le jour où la nuit, seul l'arrivée d'un petit déjeuner composé d'un morceau de pain et d'un verre d'eau, m'indiqua qu'on était le jour.

J'observai de nouveau la cellule. A mon grand étonnement, je m'aperçus que je pouvais sortir facilement... trop facilement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'étais pas accroché au mur, il n'y avait pas de gardes et la porte de ma prison pouvait selon mes observations être crochetée. De plus on ne m'avait pas fouillé à fond ce qui était une négligence. Il me restait encore ma dague dans ma botte. Elle était assez pointue pour ouvrir la porte.

En conclusion, j'aurais pu m'échapper mais c'était beaucoup trop simple. Je ne devais pas oublier qui j'avais en face de moi. Je décidai donc de rester dans le cachot attendant l'arrivée d'Itachi.

Les minutes défilaient mais je n'avais pas la notion de temps. J'étais en dehors de son cours régulier. Je ne pensais à rien en particulier juste à ma fin. Ma fin, quand viendrait-elle? Pas tout de suite en tout cas, Itachi voulait me torturer, je ne sais comment (ah si tu savais...lol ; Sam : Pauvre naïf ! Niark, niark ! XD).

La grille grinça. Je restai allongé. Je savais qui c'était.

- Alors Shikamaru, on ne dit pas bonjour à son Prince?

- A quoi bon?

- Par politesse et par respect.

- Par respect, hein? Je n'ai plus de respect pour ce que vous êtes devenus. Je ne respecte que le Prince d'autrefois.

Je sentis un poids sur mon corps et m'aperçus qu'Itachi était à califourchon sur moi, ses mains enserrant mon cou.

- L'ancien Itachi n'existe plus.

- C'est bien dommage, réussis-je à articuler.

- Tu apprendras à me respecter même si tu dois souffrir.

- Jamais, plutôt mourir.

Sur ces mots, je pris ses mains et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je le forçai à serrer plus. L'air commença à me manquer et mes mains n'avaient plus de force. Je vis trouble et je commençai à dériver. Malheureusement, Itachi n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il me secoua violement et ma tête répondit contre les dalles. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Je remuai un peu, une douleur sourde derrière la tête. Je me redressai et me massai l'arrière du crâne.

- Enfin, réveillé?

Je me retournai vers cette voix. Il était encore là? Je pensais qu'il serait parti. Il était debout et m'observait. Il s'avança vers moi puis se pencha. Par réflexe, je reculai. Soudain il me gifla. Je mis la main sur ma joue endolorie en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette

réaction.

- Ne recommences plus jamais ça, di-il d'une voix grondante.

J'étais abasourdi. Se souciait-il de moi? Non, qu'est-ce que j'allais m'imaginer? Il avait juste besoin d'informations. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Je baissai les yeux. Mais pourquoi je voulais qu'il me remarque? Parce que je l'avais toujours admiré, la réponse était claire.

Il me releva la tête et me fixa. De son autre main, il enleva la mienne quiétait sur ma joue. Il caressa celle-ci avec douceur. Ma surprise n'était pas encore à son comble, j'allai m'en rendre compte.

- Désolé Shikamaru. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais?

Il s'excusait. Un Uchiwa s'excusait. On était dans la Quatrième dimension. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Non, c'était une ruse. Il voulait m'amadouer par la douceur et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, se serait par la force. Je le fusillai du regard et repoussa ses mains. Je vis qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction.

- Je ne vous dirai rien.

Son visage se crispa. Avais-je vu juste?

- Tu as une si piètre opinion de moi, murmura-t-il, tentant de contenir sa rage.

- Vous êtes un manipulateur de génie. Je serai toujours sur mes gardes avec vous.

Il se releva et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Tes barrières cèderont face à moi. Tu m'appartiendras corps et âme que tu le veuilles ou non.

- JAMAIS, criais-je.

Et soudain, il fondit sur ma bouche pour un baiser sauvage et sans tendresse. Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure et un gémissement de douleur m'échappa. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche. Il me lâcha et se lécha les lèvres d'un air gourmand. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Une petite voix au fond de moi me disait de sortir ma dague et de l'égorger mais mon corps était comme paralysé.

- A demain, mon Petit lieutenant.

Je le suivis des yeux et me rendis enfin compte que j'avais embrassé de nouveau mon Prince. Il aimait les hommes et peut-être les femmes aussi. L'embrassé ne me gêna pas. Et à ma grande honte, j'avais aimé ce moment de contact intime avec Itachi. Des larmes coulèrent, laissant derrière elles des sillons humides. Je m'écroulai en larmes maudissant ma faiblesse. Je te haïssais tellement et en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de t'aimer.

**Fin POV**

Azra-sama: J'en ai vraiment chié pour ce chapitre.

Shika: Euh... Itachi m'aime.

Itachi: Mais bien sur mon amour.

Shika: NON !

Azra-sama: On verra bien dans les prochains chapitres

Shika: Pourquoi quand j'ai pensé aux tortures qu'Itachi allait m'infliger, tu as dit "Si tu savais"?

Azra-sama: Ben...euh...

HAHAHAHA (rire démoniaque d'Itachi)

Azra-sama: Revieuw, please.


	6. Chap 5: Rencontres et tensions

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"Pensées" personnages_

**Chapitre 5: Rencontres et tensions**

Le soleil tapait fort. Deux cavaliers traversaient le désert sous la chaleur accablante de midi. Il portait tous les deux une cape mais l'un avait rabattu le capuchon alors que l'autre laisser ses cheveux flottaient dans la brise.

- Vous devriez vous couvrir la tête, Maître Umino.

-...

- Vous allez attraper une insolation.

-...

- Au moins je vous aurais prévenu...

Le chemin se continua dans le silence. Naruto observait le brun de temps en temps. Il était habillé d'un pourpoint noir et bleu marine qui se mariait très bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Il portait des cuissardes et une ceinture à boucle d'argent. Sa chevelure qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les épaules n'était pas attachée. Deux mèches ailes de corbeau encadraient son visage de porcelaine où se dessinaient des yeux onyx et des lèvres rouges comme un fruit mûr. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Naruto se détourna et fixa l'horizon où la silhouette de Suna devrait bientôt se profiler.

Sasuke contempla le chevalier. Pour l'avoir vu torse nu, il pouvait dire que c'était une bombe mais jamais il ne l'admettrait. Ses cheveux blonds nouaient en une natte serrée lui battait les reins à chaque mouvement de son alezan. Quelques mèches tombaient dans ses yeux d'un bleu aigue-marine. Il acheva son examen quand il sentit la tête lui tourner. Il s'affaissa sur sa selle. Il commençait à voir trouble et de la sueur lui coulait sur les tempes. Ces paupières se fermèrent et il s'écroula sur l'encolure de sa monture.

Naruto remarqua que son Prince ne le suivait plus.

- Et merde! S'écria-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour et une course-poursuite s'engagea avec le cheval de Sasuke qui avait commencé à fuir à l'exclamation du blond. Il talonna son alezan qui partit au galop.

- Sasuke, SASUKE! Cria-t-il.

Le brun ne répondait pas, il semblait inconscient. Naruto se rapprochait du fuyard et sauta derrière l'Uchiwa. Il maintint l'autre contre son torse et se saisit de la bride. Il tira un grand coup et le cheval se cabra manquant de faire vider les étriers à ses cavaliers. Le calmant par des mots rassurants, Naruto mit le cheval noir au pas. Il siffla et sa propre monture vint vers lui.

Le blond observa le visage du brun et identifia selon les symptômes qu'il avait une insolation.

- Pff, je l'avais prévenu, dit-il en lui rabattant la capuche sur la tête. Pour plus de confort, il plaça son Prince en amazone, le serra contre lui de la main droite et dirigeait le cheval de la gauche.

- Syn, approche, appela-t-il.

L'alezan arriva et fourra son museau dans les cheveux du blond.

- C'est bien mon beau, le cajola-t-il.

Il attacha les rênes à sa selle et Syn le suivit docilement.

Sasuke se sentait bien en cet instant. Le trot du cheval le berçait agréablement, lui rappelant quand sa mère venait le coucher en lui chantant une berceuse. Il sourit malgré lui de ses souvenirs heureux qui lui réchauffaient le coeur. Soudain, la chaleur de son coeur sembla lui remonter au cerveau. La douleur était affreuse et il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de soif. Il supplia celui qu'il le tenait de lui donner de l'eau. Il sentit une gourde en peau s'approcher de ses lèvres mais avec les mouvements de la monture il ne put boire aucune goutte. Il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Sous la chaleur du Soleil de début d'après-midi, les soldats de garde ce jour-là à Suna crurent d'abord à un mirage en voyant arriver vers eux deux chevaux dont un qui semblait porter deux cavaliers, difficile à dire de loin. Pour l'instant tout allait bien, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Mais à la lueur d'un rayon du soleil, un éclat d'or les éblouit. L'un des cavaliers semblait auréolé par la lumière de l'astre du jour, il ressemblait en cet instant à une créature divine. Ils étaient tellement ébahis qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que leur mirage était devant eux.

Naruto se demandait ce qui leur prenait. Les deux gardes le regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Bonjour Messieurs, les salua-t-il.

- Euh...Bon..jour, répondit- l'un des deux, l'autre toujours abasourdi se frottait les yeux comme si il avait eu une hallucination.

Ils le laissèrent passer en le suivant du regard.

_" Bizarre...pensa Naruto"_

Il fit avancer le cheval noir et Syn sur les pavés de la rue principale de la ville du sable. Des odeurs plus qu'alléchantes montaient des magasins d'épices, des commerces alimentaires et des restaurants. Du linge pendait sur des fils entre les maisons et des enfants jouaient un peu partout ce qui fit sourire le blondinet.

Soudain, la monture s'arrêta. Naruto allait lui crier dessus quand il vit qu'un homme était immobile au milieu de la rue. Celui-ci fit un discret signe au blond qui hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

Au bout de quelques rues, ils arrivèrent devant une taverne portant le nom de "Sable rouge".

- Tu peux déposer les chevaux à l'écurie, après rejoins-moi à l'intérieur, lui dit son guide.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas changé en trois ans, Kankuro?

- Tu m'as reconnu?

- Des bouffons peinturlurés ça court pas les rues.

- Ouais, comme les blondinettes dans ton genre quoi.

- Hahaha, tu m'avais manqué !

- Moi aussi.

Kankuro s'apprêtait à entrer quand il entendit un raclement de gorge derrière lui.

- Dis, tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plait?

- Bien sûr.

Naruto lui fit un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries où Kankuro prit les sacoches et le blond se chargea de son Prince. L'homme du désert regarda le chevalier prendre le brun avec d'infinies précautions.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Insolation.

-Ah...

Et sans échanger d'autres mots, ils entrèrent dans la taverne. Naruto vit tous les regards se tourner vers lui alors qu'il portait Sasuke en position jeune mariée.

- Suis-moi, murmura son ami.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où il parla un peu avec le barman. Sur un signe de tête, Kankuro indiqua au blond de la suivre par une porte à côté du bar qui déboucha sur un escalier puis couloir qui se poursuivait vers la gauche. Il les mena vers la dernière porte à droite. Il toqua trois coups et entre quand on lui en donna la permission.

La pièce était basse de plafond. Il y avait des tapisseries aux couleurs chaudes accrochées aux murs et des tapis dans les mêmes tons recouvraient le sol. Des coussins de couleur rouge et ocre étaient disposés autour d'une table basse. Deux personnes étaient assises. Une jeune femme de deux ans l'aîné de Naruto portait quatre couettes blondes. Un éventail était posé à côté d'elle. L'autre personne avait environ vingt-deux ans comme le blond et le brun. Il avait des yeux froids et bleu comme la glace cerclés de noir pour compenser il avait une chevelure rouge sang qui réchauffait cet ensemble glacial mais qui donnait un air psychopathe au jeune homme. Il couvait du regard pas du regard une jarre à sa taille (elle est pas géante. Lol ; Sam : P'têt, mais elle doit être chiante à porter quand même ! XD). Lui, la blonde et le peinturluré étaient frères et soeur. Le roux leva les yeux à l'entrée du chevalier et de son fardeau.

- Heureux de vous revoir, salua-t-il.

- Bonjour...

- Naruto quel plaisir de te revoir, brailla la blonde.

Le blond sentit Sasuke bouger contre lui et froncer les sourcils à l'exclamation de la blonde.

- Temari, pas si fort.

- Désolé mon blondinet.

Naruto déposa le brun sur les coussins faisant attention à ne pas révéler son visage et tâta le front de celui-ci sous le capuchon.

_"Il a de la fièvre. Elle ne semble pas vouloir baisser. Quel abruti! l'insulta-t-il intérieurement. "_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le roux.

- Insolation, répondit son frère.

Sasuke commençait à s'agiter, il délirait appelant tout un tas de personnes.

- Mère, Père...non...Itachi...Pourquoi?...POURQUOI?

Naruto le prit contre lui le berçant et il sembla se calmer. La petite scène n'échappa pas au rouquin.

- Que fait tu ici Naruto? Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

- Dans le mille.

- Alors?

- Je voudrais que ça ne sorte pas d'ici, Gaara.

- Ok...

-Mais d'abord, il voudrait s'occuper de lui, dit-le blond en désignant Sasuke.

- Temari, indique lui une chambre. Kankuro, déposes-y leurs affaires.

- Bien, ô Prince du désert.

- A vos ordres, Roi des voleurs.

Gaara les fusilla du regard et ces derniers déguerpirent sur le champ. Naruto les suivit et entra d'en une autre pièce où deux lit était à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il déposa le brun sur l'un deux. Temari tenta d'apercevoir l'endormi mais le blond lui boucha la vue.

Il sortirent et rejoignirent Gaara.

- Tu m'expliques, demanda ce dernier une fois qu'ils se furent installés.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Il respira un grand coup et se lança.

- L'Akatsuki s'est emparé du château de la famille royale de Konoha et a assassiné le Roi et son épouse.

- On était au courant...

- Ah...enfin bref, Itachi Uchiwa avait disparu. Certains parmi nous pensaient qu'il était responsable des meurtres mais il n'y avait aucune preuve. Hier soir, nous étions de garde avec Shikamaru, tu te souviens de lui? Il était venu avec moi, il y a trois ans pour la mission.

- Oui.

- Nous devions protéger le dernier membre de la famille royale.

Gaara commençait à se douter de l'indenté de son deuxième invité.

- Cette nuit-là, ils sont venus terminer le travail. Grâce à Shikamaru qui a fait diversion, j'ai pu m'enfuir avec le Prince. Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes arrivés ici.

- Tu...tu veux dire que Sasuke Uchiwa est...est ici..., bégaya Temari.

- Tu n'avais pas encore deviné, ricana Kankuro.

- Tu vas voir, je...

- Il y a autre chose.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Ouais, Itachi fait parti de l'Akatsuki.

- Mes services d'espionnages m'en avaient informé. Continue.

-...

-...

- Alors? S'énerva la blonde, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire.

- Itachi est contrôlé par la magie de l'Akatsuki, dit Naruto dans un souffle.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Tout le monde réfléchissait à la situation.

_"Il faut trouver un moyen de libérer Itachi et Konoha de l'Akatsuki, ça va pas être de la tarte...Je vois pas de solutions, soupira t-il, dépité."_

_"..."_

_" Quand je pense qu'il y a un si bel homme dans la pièce d'en face et que je pourrais le rejoindre pour...Non Temari reprends-toi ! S'écria t-elle mentalement en secouant énergiquement sa chevelure dorée. La discussion est sérieuse...Je voudrais voir son visage. D'après mes amies de Konoha, il est plus qu'appétissant..."_

_" J'espère qu'ils ont des idées car j'ai beau me gratter la soupière, je trouve pas, admit-il avec impuissance." _

Les minutes défilaient et personne ne parlait. Naruto bouillait de l'intérieur. Soudain, Gaara mit fin à son supplice.

- Des solutions?

- Non, répondirent les trois autres.

- L'ermite.

- Quoi l'ermite? demanda le blond.

- L'ermite des crapauds.

- Mais encore?

- Celui de la montagne Hokage.

- Hein? Fut la réponse intelligente du blondinet.

- Mais oui, j'y suis, s'exclama Kankuro. L'ermite des crapauds de la montagne Hokage, Maître Jiraya.

Le roux hocha la tête.

- Tu pourrais éclairer notre lanterne, demandèrent les deux blonds.

- Bien sûr. C'est un invocateur puissant, presque le plus fort de sa génération. Il vit dans une grotte au sommet de la montagne. On dit qu'il vivrait en compagnie de crapauds qui seraient à sa solde. Il ne descendrait jamais à part pour donner son nouveau manuscrit aux scribes du village.

- Un livre?

- Ou..i...euh. . .

- Tu connais le livre du seigneur des grenouilles, ricana le Prince des voleurs. Je suis sûr que tu en as au moins un exemplaire.

Son frère rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et bégaya des explications inintelligibles.

- Jiraya...Jiraya, répéta Naruto. J'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part.

Soudain ce fut le déclic. Un visage apparut devant ses yeux, cheveux argentés, un cache-oeil, un livre... oui un livre...louche.

- Ah, cria le blond. Mais oui, le livre de pervers, "Le Paradis du Batifolage".

A cette déclaration, Kankuro piqua un fard, le rouge aux joues.

- Dis, mon frère que j'adore. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Tu pourras me le prêter.

- Temari, s'écria-t-il.

- Mais...mais. TU N'AS PAS...

- SILENCE.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Gaara et on entendit la présence d'une mouche dans la pièce.

- Vous avez mangé? demanda-t-il à son invité.

-...Non...

- Bon, je vais vous faire préparer un repas et appeler un Ravateel (Ravateel: définition dans le prologue) pour le Prince.

- Merci Gaara.

Il se leva et sortit. Les autres le suivirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Naruto se trouvait à côté de Sasuke, lui posant une compresse d'eau froide qu'on lui avait apporté. La fièvre n'avait pas baissé, au contraire. Le blond commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Il avait beau le détester, s'il mourrait à cause d'une fièvre, il serait dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Son devoir était de le protéger. Il aurait dû insister pour qu'il rabatte sa capuche. Il s'insulta intérieurement. Pendant ses petites remontrances personnelles, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit faisant se redresser Naruto qui attrapa son épée près à dégainer.

- Ranges ton épée.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

- Je t'ai amené une Ravateel.

La personne qui se cachait derrière le roux, se montra.

- Hinata?

- Naruto?

- Je n'attendais pas à te rencontrer à Suna.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la jeune femme s'était évanouie dans les bras d'un brun.

- Nous avons fui ici, pour échapper aux assassins de l'Akatsuki. Gaara étant un ami, Il nous offert l'hospitalité.

- Neji?

- Heureux de te revoir Naruto.

Le blond les avait connu à un banquet organisé par Son Altesse. Il était de garde près du roi avec Shikamaru et il les avait vu défiler parmi la horde d'invités. Plus tard, ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs pendant sa pause.

**Flash Back:**

Naruto se dirigeait vers les cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent quand il entendit ce qui pouvait ressembler à des sanglots. Il repéra l'endroit d'où venait les pleures. Après l'angle du couloir, assise contre le mur, une jeune femme pleurait, les genoux repliés contre elle et la tête dans les mains.

- Mademoiselle, appela-t-il doucement.

- ...

- Mademoiselle, répéta-t-il. Tout va bien?

La demoiselle hocha la tête mais le blond insista.

- Regardez-moi.

Elle se redressa et fixa l'inconnu qui l'avait dérangé en pleine séance d'auto apitoiement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- ...

- Voyons je ne vais pas vous manger, ria le blond en voyant la jeune fille rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- Je...qui êtes-vous?

Naruto lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Naruto Uzumaki, pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant. Et vous charmante demoiselle?

Elle faillit s'évanouir devant le sourire ravageur du jeune homme.

- Hi..Hina..ta...

- Hinata...Hinata. J'ai déjà entendu ce prénom.

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit intensément. Et soudain, il s'exclama.

- Mais oui...Hinata Hyuuga, n'est ce pas?

Elle ne put qu'affirmer, sa voix restant coincée.

- Racontez-moi.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Personne n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter. Elle en fut émue et décida de confier son coeur à cet inconnu.

- Je...je ne vou..lais pas venir. Les gens...ne..ne s'aiment...pas et ils sont...sont là par pure...hypocrisie.

Le blond fut surpris que l'héritière d'une des plus nobles familles de Konoha pense ça des aristocrates. Il lui sourit tendrement lui provocant un malaise. Elle fut rattrapée par un brun lui ressemblant. Les mêmes cheveux d'ébène. Les mêmes yeux pâles presque blanc. Mais contrairement à Hinata, le nouvel arrivant semblait fier et arrogant comme ce prétentieux de Sasuke.

- Que lui as-tu fait?

Lui, ne le vouvoyait pas. Il avait reconnu en lui un simple chevalier.

- Rien, je lui ai juste souri, Messire Hyuuga.

Il se souvenait de son visage. Il l'avait vu au début de la soirée suivant Hinata comme son ombre. Neji Hyuuga, un bout de glaçon au même titre que les deux princes Uchiwa.

- Grosse erreur.

- Hein?

- Timidité maladive.

- Ah.

- ...

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, pendant ce temps Hinata revint à elle brisant le silence pesant.

- Grand frère Neji? S'écria-t-elle en s'écartant de ce dernier.

- Nous devons retourner à la réception. Votre père va s'inquiéter.

- Elle ne veut pas y retourner, intervint le blond.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais.

Vexé, ses poings se crispèrent.

- Grand Frère, ne lui parle pas ainsi.

Se rendant compte de la façon dont elle répliquait, elle baissa les yeux et rougit fortement.

- Je...je ...désolé.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Puis il se retourna vers Naruto. Je m'excuses de ma conduite envers toi, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Le blond n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un Hyuuga, de surcroît Neji, qui s'excusait? Décidément, il allait neiger aujourd'hui. . .

Après ça, ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Ravie de vous revoir sain et sauf, dit Naruto.

- Nous de même. Mais que fais-tu ici?

Le blond fut coupé par des gémissements venant du lit. Hinata se réveilla et se précipita au chevet de la personne.

_" Je l'avais presque oublié...enfin, non je l'avais oublié, ricana intérieurement le blond."_

- Hinata, est-ce que tu peux le soigner?

- Bien...bien sûr.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le lit du malade et lui prit la main. Elle entama un chant de soin que seul connaissaient les Ravateels. Les paroles résonnaient dans la pièce et elles remplissaient l'air de leurs sons mélodieux. Une aura bleutée entourait la chanteuse et son patient. Naruto en était tout retourné. La musique l'imprégnait entrant par chaque pore de sa peau. Quand Hinata eut fini, il ressentit de la tristesse et cette dernière le remarqua.

- C'est dangereux d'écouter un Ravateel chanter. Le chant vous envoûte et la volonté est annihilée.

Elle avait dit sa tirade sans bégayer ce qui fit sourire le blond et rougir la brune mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder là dessus. La personne allongée s'assit faisant tomber sa capuche et révélant à tous son identité.

Naruto mis un genou à terre. Les Hyuuga s'inclinèrent prestement ainsi que Temari et Kankuro, Gaara se contentant simplement d'un hochement de tête. Chacun montrant son respect envers le Prince Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils se redressèrent et le blond se releva. Le brun tenta de se relever mais Hinata qui était la plus près le repoussa gentiment sur le lit.

- Vous ne devez pas vous lever tout de suite. Le repos est la meilleure solution pour un rétablissement rapide.

Cette remarque lui valut une oeilade meurtrière et la pauvre fille alla se réfugier derrière Neji qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes conseils.

A la grande surprise de tous, Naruto envoya ses quatre vérités à Son Altesse.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le Prince de Konoha, en fuite de surcroît, que vous devez vous en prendre à Hinata. Elle vous a soigné et c'est comme ça que vous la remerciez ? Mais il faut avoir un minimum de respect pour les autres dans la vie. Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde. Si vous réfléchissez un peu, peut-être que vous vous rendrez compte qu'elle a raison. Et aussi vous n'auriez pas attrapé d'insolation si vous m'aviez écouté... Mais non c'est vrai que Môssieur Uchiwa fait ce qu'il lui plait, en écrasant les autres de son ego démesuré. Je crois que j'aurais dû partir avec Shikamaru et vous laissez crever au château ! Cracha t-il avec hargne, les yeux pétillants de colère face au brun.

Sur ce, il parti en claquant la porte. De son côté, Sasuke croyait halluciner.

_" Comment il m'a parlé ce petit merdeux? Mais je vais le...Non j'ai besoin de lui. Enfin, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer ici, d'ailleurs on est où? A Suna?... mais en attendant, ça va être sa fête! Songea t-il en grinçant des dents, tout autant furieux que le blond."_

Il se leva malgré les protestations quasi silencieuses d'Hinata. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit violemment.

- NARUTO. REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

Au bout du couloir, se dirigeant vers le bar, le blond lui répondit de la même manière.

- FERMEZ-LA DONC CA ME FERA DES VACANCES ! ET PUIS JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE CHIEN!!

Et il monta les escaliers menant à la taverne.

- Mais je vais le tuer...grogna Sasuke.

- Tu ne ferais pas le poids.

Il se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé et croisa le regard de Gaara. Il frissonna devant ces yeux meurtriers.

- Comment ça?

- C'est le meilleur épéiste que je connaisse. C'est un adversaire redoutable.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités et...un aboiement.

Ils se regardèrent tous dans le couloir et ils purent voir Naruto qui courrait poursuivit par...

Azra-sama: Voilà je pense que tout le mon de c'est qui c'est le nouvelarrivant.

Naruto: Bien sûr c'est...mh

Sasuke (bâillonnant le blond): Tais toi. Et puis viens. Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à régler.

Ils s'éloignent et...

Sasuke: QU'EST CE QUE TU M'AS DIT TOUT A L'HEURE?

Naruto: ri...rien TT.TT

Azra-sama: Ne le tues pas j'en ai encore besoin et je penses que les fans de Naruto te tortureront jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.(Sam : Je confirme ! Et s'il le tue, y'aura pas de lemon Sasunaru, et ça jamais !! èé)

Sasuke: Pf...Même pas peur.

Azra-sama: Tu devrais (lueur sadique dans l'oeil)

Naruto et Sasuke s'en vont en courant. Le premier pour ne pas être tué par le second et le second pour ne pas être assassiné par des fans en furie.

Quelques questions:

Naruto, vous le voyez dans quelle catégorie (voir prologue)? (à part troll,

non je lol)

Sasuke, idem

Iruka, idem

Kakashi idem

Ils peuvent être humain tout simplement.

Merci de me répondre, please.


	7. Chap 6: Double Toi

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"Pensées" personnage_

Note1: Désolé pour le retard. Yaoiloveforever, ce chapitre est pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Note 2: Attention, violence, torture, viol...âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Note 3: Si vous ne lisez pas ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas si grave. Le dernier paragraphe est le plus important.

**Chapitre 6: Double toi **

**POV Shikamaru:**

Allongé sur le dos à même le sol, je contemplai ma cellule. L'humidité suintait par chaque fissure rendant l'air moite et écoeurant. Les murs étaient noirs de crasse et des chaînes y pendaient. Dans un coin, de la paille avait été entassée pour servir de couchette. Elle était moisie maintenant.

Hier soir, on m'avait apporté un espèce de ragoût où trois, quatre bouts de légumes et de viandes se battaient en duel. Pas d'autres visites. Depuis, rien. J'attendais. Le petit déjeuner était passé, ce qui me semblait depuis longtemps. Je patientait encore évitant de penser à ce qui c'était passé là veille. Ces lèvres... ces lèvres si douce... ces lèvres au goût si sucré... Ce souvenir insufflait une vague de chaleur en moi. Mais qu'est-ce que s'était au juste? Du respect et de

l'admiration?...Non...Du désir ?...A ma grande honte, oui un peu... ou alors de l'amour?...je ne sais pas ou plutôt je ne voulais pas savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit et je me redressa faisant face à... des créatures repoussante. Elles étaient deux. Très différentes mais pourtant réunies dans la laideur. La première avait des yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites et quelques cheveux tous rasseux sur le sommet du crâne. Un nez crochu comme un bec de vautour complétait le tableau d'horreur. La deuxième n'était pas mieux. Elle avait des ongles épais, ébréchés, jaunis et sales. Contrairement à l'autre, ces yeux qu'un éclat malsain illuminé, étaient enfoncés dans sa face, dissimulés à moitié par des sourcils broussailleux. La première chose qu'on voyait sur ce fascié hideux, était le groin qui lui servait de nez.

- Lève-toi, grogna l'un deux. Sa Majesté t'attends.

Majesté?...Il a sans doute été couronné.

- Dépêches-toi, Avorton, rajouta l'autre. Maître Itachi a peu de patience.

J'avais remarqué.

Je me leva, m'approchant. Ils me prirent sous les aisselles pour m'amener à mon tortionnaire.

Pendant le chemin qui me parut une éternité, je n'avais cessé de plisser le nez de dégoût. En plus d'être affreux, ils empestaient. Je fus soulagé quand nous arrivâmes devant une portes à doubles battants des appartements du roi mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée en repensant à **Lui** m'attendait derrière. Malgré moi, je tremblais. Mes "compagnons" ouvrirent la porte, non sans avoir saluer leurs comparses qui la gardaient et me poussèrent à l'intérieur.

- Maître Itachi, voilà le prisonnier, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et ne pouvais m'extirper de cette fascination qu'il exerçait sur moi.

- Inclines-toi devant le Maître, m'ordonna un des deux monstres en me donnant un coup dans les tibias qui me fit tomber à genoux.

Il ricana.D'un coin de l'oeil, je pus voir qu'Itachi n'avait aucune réaction...en apparence. Car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui allais se passer.

- Bek...

- Oui, Mon Prince.

- Regarde-moi.

La créature ne sembla pas à l'aise.

- Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il calmement.

- Mais...

- C'est un ORDRE.

Le dénommé Bek ne put faire autrement que de fixer Itachi dans les yeux. Celui-ci commença à incanter. Plus le prince parlait et plus le monstre tremblait.

_**- "Dans mes yeux tu trouveras les ténèbres**_

_**Tu sombreras dans le royaume des ombres**_

_**La souffrance t'y attendra**_

_**De répit tu n'auras pas**_

_**Mangekyou Sharingan"**_

Bek s'écroula au sol, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens et hurlant à la mort. De l'écume apparut à la commissure de sa bouche et ses jambes battaient l'air tandis que ses ongles griffaient le sol. Dans un dernier soubresaut et un ultime cri, il se raidit et se tordit en une position grotesque dans laquelle il mourut. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il l'avait tué avec ces étranges yeux. Je ne savais pas que c'était un magicien. Il était redoutable.

- Emportes-le.

- Oui, Votre Majesté.

Et il sortit sans demander son reste en transportant négligemment sur son épaule le cadavre de son compagnon.

Quand la porte se referma, je sentis son regard sur moi. Il me brûlait la nuque.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Bonsoir Mon Petit lieutenant.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

- Tu n'aimes pas? D'accord alors je continuerai à t'appeler ainsi.

- Qu'est ce que c'était?

- Quoi?

- Ces monstres?

- Des orques.

- De orques?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce que c'est. Relèves-toi et approches.

Je me relevai mais ne m'approchai point. Il fronçât les sourcils.

- Je ne voudrais pas que l'odeur de vos serviteurs qui m'imprègne, vous fasse tourner de l'oeil, ô Votre Toute Puissante Majesté, me moquai-je.

Je me sentis plaqué contre le mur derrière moi. Il avait bougé si vite que je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Tu veux souffrir, n'est ce pas?

- Mourir, serait mieux.

- Ne rêve pas.

- Ah ah ah ah, au moins j'aurais essayé, dis-je avec un rire amer.

Il se décala de moi.

- C'est une infection.

Je l'avais prévenu. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté.

- LUNK.

Un orque entra.

- Oui, Mon Prince.

- Vas-me chercher, Bélinda et une autre servante.

- A vos ordres.

Et il partit au pas de course. Je m'attendais au pire. Qui était cette Bélinda? Une amante d'Itachi? A cette pensée, j'eus un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi réagissais-je comme ça? Il pouvait sauter qui il voulait. Mais mon coeur se serrait encore plus à cette pensée.

Une voix suave me sortit de mes pensées.

- Vous m'avez appelée, Mon Prince.

Je la mirai. Elle était svelte et ses yeux étaient d'émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur. Sa peau avait un reflet verdâtre. Tout chez elle rappelait le serpent et c'était de même pour sa compagne.

- Occupes-toi de lui.

- De quelle manière? Minauda-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, gronda-t-il.

Elle passa à côté de moi et m'ordonna de la suivre dans la pièce adjacente. Nous entrâmes et la servante ferma la porte. Une baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était de marbre et la robinetterie était en or. (Un système de canalisation a été installé).

- Déshabilles-toi, m'ordonna Bélinda, pompant l'eau nécessaire.

J'obéis et la regarda s'affairer en nouant une serviette autour de ma taille. Pendant ce temps l'autre était partie chercher une savonnette et d'autres choses. Elle me contempla de haut en bas ce qui me mis mal à l'aise. Un sourire gourmant orna sa face de reptile me donnant des frissons.

- Viens ici.

Je ne supportais pas sa façon de me parler. J'allais lui faire remarquer quand porte s'ouvrit, faisant place à Itachi dans toute sa splendeur. Il était habillé de braies noires avec par-dessus des cuissardes noires où étaient accrochés des éperons en argent. Sa cape noire avec des nuages rouges, emblème de l'Akatsuki était entrouverte, laissant apercevoir un haut résille. Il était tout simplement sublime.

Son regard se porta sur moi. Il me reluquait tandis qu'une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dan son regard. Un vrai pervers!

- Faites vites, j'ai à lui parler, dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Il sortit enfin et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de soulagement. J'entrai dans la baignoire et la servante commença à m'arroser pour ensuite laver mes cheveux. Bélinda se chargeait de mon corps et ses mains étaient plus que baladeuses. Elle passait ses mains sur les endroits les plus intimes de ma personne. Je la fusillai du regard et pour toute réponse elle me tira la langue. Je fus tellement surpris que je sortis de la baignoire en trombe.

Sa langue était fourchue.

- Mais vous êtes quoi au juste?

- Des succubes.

Des succubes? Je pensais que c'était des êtres mythologiques. Mais les voir en vrai ben...ça fait peur. Je les vis s'approcher de moi, leurs mouvements fluides comme ceux des serpents. Leurs yeux brillaient de désir. A cette constatation, un détail me revenait en mémoire. Ces créatures mi-femme mi-serpent envoûtaient les hommes pour en faire leurs jouets sexuels avant de les tuer, certaines légendes disant qu'elles les mangeaient également. Mais de toute manière, je sentais le danger.

Je me précipitai vers mes vêtements avant que l'une d'elle ne m'attaque. Puis je fis comme si je cherchais quelque chose et les laissa approcher. Une fois qu'elles furent à la bonne distance, je dégaina ma dague et les décapita d'un unique mouvement. Elles s'effondrèrent sans un cri. Je ne savais pas si je les avais définitivement tuées alors je les ai surveillées tout en finissant mon bain. Je me sécha, me vêtit et nettoya ma lame. C'est ce moment là que choisit Itachi pour revenir. Je continuais ma petite affaire sans m'occuper de lui. Du coin de l'oeil, je pus voir qu'il inspectait la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur les corps des deux succubes. Et à ma grande surprise, il sourit. Mais pas un sourire de compassion pour les

défuntes, non...un sourire diabolique.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Mon Petit lieutenant.

Je le fixai tout en rangeant ma dague dans ma botte. Il suivit mon geste des yeux mais ne dit rien gardant son rictus qui me faisait frissonner.

- Que me voulez-vous?

- Suis-moi.

Il sortit et je l'accompagnai. Nous repassâmes dans le petit salon et il ouvrit la porte d'une troisième pièce. D'un signe, il m'invita à entrer. J'hésitai, ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais avais-je le choix? J'entrai et lui de même. Il referma la porte. La pièce était de couleur bleu ciel. De lourds rideaux bleu marine étaient tendus aux fenêtres. Quelques meubles étaient disposés par-ci par-là. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'attira et m'effraya le plus. Contre le mur du fond, il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin. Je vis accrochées aux barreaux, aux pieds et à la tête du lit, des chaînes. Je comprenais enfin où il voulait en venir. C'était ça, sa torture. Non, il n'en était pas question. Je fis demi-tour. Mais fut stoppé par un

obstacle: le torse d'Itachi. Il me serra dans ses bras et se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu voulais me quitter?

**Fin POV**

Shikamaru leva la tête et se fut sa première erreur. Itachi en profita pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser sauvage. Sa deuxième erreur fut de le repousser et tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son opposant. Il se retrouva donc acculé (et non enc... bande de perverses,lol ; Sam : Dommage ! Mais je sens que ça ne va pas trop tarder de toute façons ! Niark, niark ! XD) contre le lit. Itachi leva la main.

- Non, murmura le lieutenant.

_**- "A ce lit enchaîné**_

_**Tu seras mon aimé."**_

Shikamaru sentit quelque chose de froid comme le métal encercler ses poignets et ses chevilles. C'était des menottes. Elles le tirèrent en arrière et il se retrouva allongé sur le lit à la merci de son agresseur. Celui-ci fit le tour du lit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés le plus naturellement du monde.

- Tu ne pouvais pas m'échapper, Mon Petit lieutenant, ronronna-t-il.

- Peu importe ce que vous me ferez, je ne dirai rien.

- Je me fous des informations que tu as, dit-il.

_"Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il veut?...a moins que...Non !! S'écria intérieurement Shikamaru lorsqu'il comprit enfin ses desseins."_

Voyant le regard horrifié de sa victime, Itachi jubilait.

- C'est toi que je veux, susurrât-il à son oreille.

- Non, pas ça.

- Mais si tu me donnes quelques informations, je pourrais être plus...doux.

- Doux? DOUX ? Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Vous ne connaissez pas le sens du mot doux ! Cracha t-il sarcastiquement.

Il se reçut une gifle qui le sonna un petit peu. La douleur était cuisante.

- Ton insolence te perdra.

- Alors, tuez moi.

- Non.

Et il enleva sa cape révélant un corps de rêve. Shikamaru déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard.

- Regardes-moi, ordonna Sa Majesté.

Devant cette voix si virile et envoûtante, il ne put qu'obéir. Il le vit s'approcher de lui à quatre pattes. Il s'assit sur lui à califourchon se pressant contre son corps offert.

Soudain il se pencha et happa les lèvres si tentantes de sa victime. Le baiser ne contenait aucune tendresse. Ce n'était que désir brutal et plaisir charnel. Il les suçotait, les mordait jusqu'au sang. Il se stoppa pour respirer.

A aucun moment Shikamaru n'avait répondu, se laissant faire. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche.

Le liquide vermeil coulait le long du menton du lieutenant attirant lePrince. Il le lécha se délectant de son goût âpre. Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche laissant un sillon humide derrière lui. Arrivée à sa bouche, il mordit cruellement la plaie faisant gémir son prisonnier de douleur. Se redressant, il put voir un éclair de souffrance et de peur traverser les yeux de sa proie. Il sourit fièrement. Il craquerait comme les autres.

Shikamaru le vit amorcer un mouvement vers sa dague dans sa botte. Oubliant toute passivité, il tenta de déstabiliser son adversaire. Il ne réussit au final qu'à blesser ses poignets et ses chevilles, tachant les draps de son hémoglobine.

- Tu crois pouvoir me résister, Mon Petit lieutenant? Minauda-t-il en lui léchant la joue d'un air gourmant.

- Oui.

Itachi fit une grimace. Sa volonté était plus forte qu'il ne pensait, il l'avait sous-estimé.

- Dans un sens, le jeu ne sera que plus amusant.

Il dégaina la dague et découpa lentement la chemise de sa victime finissant par l'arracher intégralement.

Shikamaru n'était pas à l'aise. Il se doutait du plan d'Itachi et en même temps, il ne voulais pas y croire.

L'Uchiwa se lécha les babines d'excitation.

Soudain, un éclat d'acier, le bruit caractéristique d'une lame pourfendant l'air puis la chair. Une souffrance cuisante, atroce qui lui envoyait des décharges électriques et des ondes de douleur. La dague avait entamé son bras maculant les draps de taches écarlates qui grossissaient de plus en plus. Il serra les dents ne voulant donner satisfaction à son agresseur. Le Prince nettoya ses mains ensanglantées de sa langue experte tout en continuant de fixer le lieutenant qui détournait les yeux, dégoûté. Quand il eut fini, il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais l'autre l'évita. Furieux, il lui prit le menton dans l'étau de sa poigne et le força à le regarder. Il lui ravagea la bouche profitant d'un moment de relâchement de sa proie pour

insérer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son homologue. Elle titilla sa jumelle tentant de la faire réagir mais rien alors il l'a mordit fortement provocant un cri de surprise et de douleur qui vint vibrer contre ses lèvres.

Il s'arrêta.

- Je te ferai crier Mon petit lieutenant. De douleur ou de plaisir ou les deux. Peu importe. Tu finiras par me supplier d'arrêter ou de continuer selon le type de douleur. Ta voix résonnera à mes oreilles comme le doux accomplissement d'un travail fastidieux.

- Qui est ?

- Te faire mien.

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui ferait pâlir de jalousie tous les méchants car il était bien dosé. En effet, il était machiavélique, cruel, et le soupçon de folie qui y perçait en faisait un cocktail terrifiant. Mais il se termina bien vite et avec lui commença une série de tortures. De la lame, il entaillait son corps un peu partout pour ensuite se gorger de son fluide vital comme si il lui était indispensable pour sa survie. Shikamaru n'était plus qu'un cri de douleur continu. C'était atroce mais il n'avait encore rien vu.

Itachi se redressa et commença à le déshabiller mais sa victime ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Tant pis pour ses poignet et ses cheville. Il n'allait pas le laisser le violer sans réagir. Mais en avait-il vraiment les moyens de résister? Là était le problème.

- Arrêtez, arrêtez!

- Pourquoi? Donnes-moi une bonne raison d'arrêter, dit-il tout en continuant sa tâche.

- Je...euh...

_" Une excuse, une excuse, s'affola t-il progressivement...vite ou je vais finir par être nu."_

- Je ne veux pas, soupira-t-il.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Nu comme le jour de sa naissance, le prisonnier put voir que son membre était au garde à vous. Etait-ce à cause du fait que son tortionnaire se frottait à lui ou la douleur avait-elle un effet excitant? Peut-être les deux. En tout cas, il avait honte. Son corps l'avait trahi, répondant à l'appel de luxure.

Ses plaies saignaient encore et le frottement du corps brûlant de son homologue sur le sien n'arrangeait rien.

La douleur... et le plaisir

La lame... et les caresses

Le sang...et la sueur.

Tout se mélangeait. Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Et il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Les mains d'Itachi étaient un peu trop près de son intimité. Il sentait qu'il allait passer à la casserole dans peu de temps.

Soudain, la main de son tortionnaire emprisonna son membre dans sa main. Il commença un brusque mouvement de va et vient qui faisait se cambrer Shikamaru. Il gémissait sans retenue, oubliant tout au profit de ce moment. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait démarré, le mouvement s'arrêta, laissant le prisonnier frustré. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard voilé de désir contenu d'Itachi.

- Aimerais-tu que je te libère? Susurra-t-il tout en appuyant sur l'objet convoité d'un doigt taquin.

Le lieutenant se détourna, le rouge aux joues. Il aurait bien croqué ce doigt qui le faisait grimacer. Mais un peu de fierté, quoi? Allait-il se laisser faire? Pas question.

- Faîtes ce que vous voulez.

- Tu es sûr, murmura-t-il à son oreille en continuant son manège.

-... Ou..i...OUI

Itachi se redressa un sourire carnassier accroché à la face. La suite, Shikamaru n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le Prince se pencha sur son sexe et le prit en bouche faisant se tordre de plaisir sa victime. Mais le plaisir ne dura pas. Il l'avait porté au bord de la jouissance pour le délaisser par la suite. Le lieutenant n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait se libérer. Mais la seule personne pouvant l'aider était Son Altesse sérénissime, Itachi Uchiwa et il n'était absolument pas question de le supplier.

- Dis-le et je te soulage.

- Dire quoi?

- Voyons. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Oui, il le savait mais jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ça.

- Alors?

- NON.

Il lécha la hampe de chair sur toute sa longueur.

- Et maintenant?

- Non.

Il mordit légèrement le gland et massa les bourses pleines faisant gémir Shikamaru.

- Dis-le.

- No..n

Itachi s'énerva.

_**- "De ces chaînes, libéré**_

_**Tu es"**_

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un geste, il le retourna sur le ventre et le força à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il le pénétra d'un coup faisant hurler sa victime. Il se retira et lécha le sang qui coulait de l'intimité violée. Il rentra de nouveau encore plus brusquement qu'avant. Les cris de douleur du lieutenant l'excitait encore plus, le rendant plus sauvage. Shikamaru se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. L'intrus était gros, douloureusement trop gros. Il ne put empêcher ses mots de sortir.

- Je te... hais Itachi.

Alors son tortionnaire s'arrêta.

- Dis-le, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure sans prendre compte du soudain tutoiement.

- No...n.

- DIS-LE.

Il se sentait perdu. Il voulait obéir mais sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Au diable son ego.

- Je...je vous appartiens.

- Qui?

- Votre Majesté...

A la fin de sa phrase, il se sentit retourné et le membre de son prince recommença ses allés et venus mais plus doux qu'avant. Itachi s'empara de son sexe et lui imprima la même cadence. Il s'accrocha à son cou et se laissa emmener vers le septième ciel. Ils vinrent ensemble dans un cri mêlé. Itachi se retira et se leva. Shikamaru ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il faisait se tournant sur le côté. Il était sous le choc. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Il avait honte.

Soudain, il sentit contre son épaule quelque chose de chaud ou plutôt de bouillant. Une odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans l'air. Il hurla mais sa peau brûlée toujours. Il vit du coin de l'oeil à travers ses larmes, Itachi, un tisonnier à la main avec au bout le sceau de sa famille.

- Tu m'appartiens corps et âme Mon Petit lieutenant. Comme je te l'avais dit. HAHAHAHA !!

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Shikamaru se jura de sauver celui qu'il admirait et aimait autrefois.

Après avoir fait nettoyer sa salle de bain, Itachi prit un bain. Il parlait à son reflet dans le miroir en face.

- Demain, je ferais changer les draps. Le sang est tellement salissant.

- La faute à qui? dit une voix.

Itachi se releva rapidement.

- Qui est là?

- Le miroir.

Il regarda son reflet et puis voir que se n'était pas tout à fait lui. Il y avait d'infimes différences.

- Toi?

- Tu ne peux pas prendre ma place comme ça.

- Je te croyais anéanti par mon esprit.

- Non, je suis toujours là et je trouverai un moyen de te reprendre mon corps.

- Aurais-tu oublié? Je suis toi.

- Non, tu es seulement le côté le plus sombre de ma personne.

- HAHAHA ! Je suis quand même le plus fort. Tu ne me vaincras pas comme ça.

- J'ai repris le contrôle une fois (voir chap 2) et je recommencerai pour te faire payer ce que tu as fait à mes parents ainsi qu'à Shikamaru.

- Le spectacle t'a plut?

- Enfoiré.

- HAHAHA. Il crie bien le p'tit. Une vraie salope.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui ainsi.

- Et que feras-tu?

- ...

- Tu es si faible Itachi. DISPARAIS.

Son reflet redevient normal et la part de ténèbre du Prince se prélassa dans son bain. Ne se doutant pas que derrière la porte, les larmes aux yeux, une personne avait entendu toute la conversation. Shikamaru retourna dans la chambre où il se recoucha dans les draps pleins de sang, son propre sang. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Un petit espoir brillait au fond de son coeur.

Quelques questions:

Naruto, vous le voyez dans quelle catégorie (voir prologue)? (à part troll, non je lol)

Sasuke, idem

Iruka, idem

Kakashi idem

Ils peuvent être humain tout simplement.

Merci de me répondre, please. J'ai déjà posé ces questions mais n'ayant eu aucune réponse, je renouvelle ma demande.


	8. Chap 7: Révélations et Confidences

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier  
**Auteur:** Azra-sama  
**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab  
**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra  
**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"Pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Révélations et Confidences**

Naruto courait comme un fou dans les couloirs. Il se fit faucher par un boulet de canon blanc qui l'aplatit au sol dans un plaquage digne du meilleur rugbyman (Vive Chabal ! Lol). La boule de poils blanche sortit sa langue et barbouilla le blondinet d'une substance visqueuse et transparente communément appelée salive.

- Akamaru arrête, cria le blond.

- Akamaru, viens ici, dit une voix au bout du couloir.

Après une dernière léchouille, la bestiole retourna vers ce qui semblait être son maître et se coucha à ses pieds, ce qui le faisait arriver à ses épaules.

- C'EST QUOI CETTE CHOSE? Hurla Témari.

- CETTE CHOSE EST MON CHIEN, BLONDASSE, répondit le nouvel arrivant sur le même ton.

- SILENCE.

...bzz...  
(La mouche du chapitre cinq refait son apparition. lol)

Tout le monde se retourna vers Gaara.

- Nom? demanda-il à l'inconnu.

- Inuzuka.

- Prénom?

- Kiba.

- Age?

- 22 ans... Hé, mais qu'est ce que ça peux te faire?

- C'est MOI qui pose les questions ICI, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Ou...i

Dans son coin, Temari rigolait.

- Temari, ferme la.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête.

- Gaara, je vais me charger de Kiba, intervint le blond.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Pourtant, Naruto ne fléchissait pas, forcant ainsi Gaara à détourner les siens.

- Fais comme tu veux.

_" Gaara ne peux toujours rien contre lui, ça n'a pas changé, songea Kankuro dans un petit rictus sur son visage entièrement_

_barbouillé de tatouages colorés."  
_

_" Naruto, WINNER, pensa simultanément la blonde, un sourire amusé aux lèvres face à la situation."  
_

_" Je ne sais pas de la folle furieuse ou du rouquin je dois le plus craindre, réfléchissait Kiba silencieusement tout en caressant distraitement la tête touffue de son chien."  
_

_" Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là... mais quoi?. S'intéroggèrent à l'unisson Neiji et Sasuke sans aucune expression qui témoignait de leur curiosité sur leurs visages froids"  
_

_" Naru..to est... est trop... fort, songea fièrement Hinata en se triturant nerveusement ses doigts, les joues plus cramoisies que jamais."  
_  
Le blond se retourna vers Kiba.

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir.

- C'est pas le moment.

- Désolé.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre. Naruto le fixa un moment tout en le détaillant furtivement. Il portait des braies brunes et des bottes de la même couleur. Son haut était une brigandine rouge avec en dessous une tunique blanche. Des bracelets de force en bronze cerclaient ses poignets. Deux triangles renversés rouge étaient tatoués sur ses joues mates. Un bandeau écarlate retenait ses cheveux châtains.

- Privé? demanda le blond.

- Ouais.

- Gaara?

- Suivez-moi.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce qu'à l'arrivée du brun et du blond.

-Vas-y Kiba, dit Naruto quand la porte fut fermée.

- C'est Maîtres Iruka et Kakashi qui m'envoient.

- Qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé? s'écria le chevalier en se levant brusquement.

- Rien, rien. Calmes-toi.

Il se rassit non sans avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement.

- Ils ont trouvé des informations. Pas grand chose mais c'est déjà ça.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

- Maître Iruka qui travaille à la bibliothèque du château, a pu s'y introduire. Des monstres appelés des orques grouillent dans tout le château. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Il a croisé des succubes, des gnomes et autres.

- Impossible, intervint Neji. Ce ne sont que des légendes alors...

- Je lui fais confiance les yeux bandés, le coupa Naruto. Tu peux continuer Kiba.

- Euh. Ah oui. Kakashi et lui ont décidé de rester encore un peu à Konoha pour voir si ils trouvent autre chose. Après ils partiront. La ville n'est plus très sure.

- Co...Comment ça ? demanda Hinata, légèrement affolée.

- Les criminels et autres bandits ont envahi les rues. Meurtres, voles et violes augmentent en flèche.

-... Hinata faillit s'évanouir. Sa famille était encore là-bas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mademoiselle Hyuuga. Votre famille et tous les autres nobles ont déjà quitté Konoha pour se réfugier dans les villes voisines.

- Me..merci.

Il lui fit un sourire et repris son récit sous le regard noir d'un Neji très protecteur envers sa cousine.

- Kakashi a décidé qu'Iruka ne retournerai plus au château. Trop dangereux.

- C'est mieux ainsi, remarqua Naruto.

- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'ils ont l'air de super bien s'entendre ces deux-là. Je n'ai jamais vu Iruka rougir autant de fois en si peu de temps .Hahaha

- Sale pervers, si je le retrouve, j'en fais de la pâté pour chien, grogna le blond en serrant les poings.

- Waouf

- Non, Akamaru. Tu risques d'avoir une indigestion.

- Bon bref. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour... Ah non. J'allais oublier le plus important.

- Hmm, et? fit Sasuke.

- Iruka a entraperçu Shikamaru.

- QUOI? S'écria le blond à l'entente du nom de son amie qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis si longtemps. Il va bien ? Demanda t-illentement tout en appréhendant douloureusement la réponse.

- Non pas vraiment. D'après les rumeurs, il serait torturé pour révéler votre cachette.

- Le pauvre...murmura Temari alors que Naruto faisait tout pour ne pas retourner à Konoha sur le champ.

- Et où là t-il vu? Intervint Kankuro.

- Il était emmené par deux orques vers les appartements du nouveau roi... Itachi Uchiwa.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Personne n'osait poser la question fatidique seul Gaara qui semblait le plus hermétique aux sentiments le fit.

- Est-il mort?

- Logiquement non. Itachi en a encore besoin. Mais en écoutant une conversation entre des succubes, Iruka a pu apprendre que le lieutenant a tué deux des leurs. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Itachi l'aurait fait venir pour en faire...

Il se retourna vers Hinata et ajouta.

- Mademoiselle devriez sortir pour son bien.

- No..n. Je... je ne veux...pas.

- Comme vous voudrez... Il en aurait fait sa putain.

La brune s'évanouit dans les bras de Neji qui s'attendait à la réaction de sa cousine.  
Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était impossible. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte.

- Tu comptes mourir? demanda Gaara. Sinon je peux te tuer tout de suite. Tu souffriras moins.

Aucune réponse. Le blond sortit et se dirigea vers le bar.

- Abruti...murmura Sasuke en se levant.

Il le rejoignit dans le couloir et l'interpella. Ce dernier se retourna pour recevoir un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

- Bordel ça fait mal, gémit Naruto en se frottant sa joue endolorie par ce coup inattendu et douloureux.

- Tu comptes retourner à Konoha sans même me prévenir ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre?

- Shikamaru s'est sacrifié pour que l'on puisse s'échapper et revenir libérer Konoha ensuite. Et toi tu veux anéantir ses efforts sur un coup de tête...

- C'est pas un coups de tête, le coupa le blond.

- TA GUEULE!

-...

- La seule chose que tu réussiras à faire en retournant là-bas, c'est mourir. C'est ça que tu veux? Sinon Gaara a proposé de tuer. C'est moins loin et se sera plus rapide.

-...

- Alors maintenant, tu vas laisser Shikamaru où il est.

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais. MERDE A LA FIN!

Sur ce, il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre.

- Poli Son Altesse, fit remarquer Kiba.

- Tais toi un peu, lui ordonna Temari.

Gaara leur intima silencieusement de retourner dans le salon. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Le roux resta là, à regarder Naruto prostré par terre. Il ne réagissait pas, les yeux vides de toutes émotions. Soudain, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Gaara le suivit et s'assit près de lui à une table libre. Une serveuse s'approcha.

- Puis-je prendre votre commande, ô Prince du désert?

- Ce n'est pas le moment Sawda.

- Hum...euh...désolé.

Naruto releva la tête et commanda l'alcool le plus fort qu'il existe à Suna, la tornade du désert (Sam-senpai, si t'as mieux je suis prenneuse / Sam : Ben . . . Franchement aucune idée, mais moi j'aime bien ). C'était un mélange d'eau-de-vie, de grenade et de thé glacé (complètement inventée).

- Un thé vert pour moi, dit-il et, lorsque Sawda fut partie, il se retourna vers le blond affalé sur la table. Tu comptes te bourrer la gueule vraiment ou faire semblant pour te barrer sans prévenir? Je sais très bien que tu tiens l'alcool comme personne.

- Tu me connais trop bien. J'aurais du te tuer.

- Essayes un peu.

- Je te déteste.

La serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons. Gaara but son thé d'une traite et se leva.

- Ne tente rien.

- Surveillance?

- Hmm...

Sur ce il partit.

-------------------------------------------

Jusque tard dans la soirée, Naruto s'enfila verre sur verre, essayant de noyer ses pensées dans le liquide aux senteurs orientale et alcoolisée. Mais rien n'y fit. Les paroles de Sasuke passaient et repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, le torturant. Chaque mot renfermait sa part de vérité, contrant logiquement les raisons qu'il s'inventait pour justifier son départ. Il savait que ce sale gosse avait raison mais jamais il n'aurait le courage de l'admettre car ce serait montrer sa faiblesse et accepter de renoncer à un ami. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne voulait pas.

Si Shikamaru était là, il lui dirait que c'était fatiguant de réfléchir comme toute autre chose. Il sourit tristement et releva la tête. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Gaara avait bel et bien raison : s'il retournait là-bas, il se ferait tuer. Sasuke aussi avait raison mais il était trop fier pour le reconnaître.

Il rassemblerait des hommes braves et courageux qui aux côtés du Prince rallumeraient l'espoir perdu. Il sauverai Shikamaru et Konoha, délivrerai Itachi du maléfice qui l'emprisonnait.

Il se le jura intérieurement. Il mènerait à bien la mission que lui avait confié le lieutenant. Car après tout, un guerrier ne recule devant rien et il avancera vers la lumière franchissant obstacle et pièges.

Il se leva sur ces pensées positives et retourna près de ses compagnons qui devaient déjà avoir dîné à cette heure ci tardive de la nuit. Malheureusement, il ne se doutait pas qu'une personne l'observait de derrière le bar.

- Je prends ma pause, Patron, dit la personne sur un ton qui n'admettait  
aucun refus.

Elle sortit et tel une ombre, elle se faufila dans les ruelles que le soleil couchant assombrissait de plus en plus. Elle s'arrêta dans l'une d'elles où une silhouette drapée dans un manteau noir aux motifs rouges semblait l'attendre.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre homme, Sasori-sama.

- Beau travail Sawda.

Soudain les contours de la jeune fille se brouillèrent et à la place apparut un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui répliqua grincheusement :

- Je préfère Deidara, si ça ne vous dérage pas.

Peu à peu, ils s'effacèrent dans l'ombre, ne laissant derrière eux aucunindice de leur passage, comme si ils n'étaient jamais venus ici.

----------------------------------------------------

Pendant que Naruto était allé se saouler au bar, Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec laquelle il partageait avec le blond. A peine avait-il claqué la porte, qu'il s'était jeté sur son lit comme une fille qui venait de perdre son amoureux. La tête dans ses avant-bras, il réfléchissait à ses propres paroles. Comme lui, il lui avait envoyé ses quatre vérités en pleine face. Petite vengeance personnelle.

Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal?

Il avait vu son regard vide. A ce moment là, il avait eu un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi?

Il s'assit la tête dans les mains.

Pourquoi le fait qu'il veuille s'éloigner de lui, courir vers la mort, lui fasse autant de peine? Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? dit-il à haute voix.

- Pourquoi quoi? Lui répondit la voix familière de Gaara.

Le prince releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il ne faisait pas confiance au rouquin car il avait quelque chose de mystérieux qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis il le tutoyait comme s'il se considérait comme son égal, voir plus.

Gaara s'approcha et se posa sur le lit du blond, en face de l'Uchiwa.

- Répondras-tu à ma question?

- ...

- ...

- Que veux-tu?

- Rien.

- Alors que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis chez moi, ici, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- ...

- ...

- Tu comptes jouer à ça longtemps?

- Le temps que tu joueras, toi.

- ...

- Alors?

- Je ne répondrai pas à ta question.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Ils se fixèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux. Les onyx affrontaient les saphirs en un combat silencieux. Finalement, Sasuke rompit

le contact et se détourna.

- Mais comment fait Naruto? Marmonna-t-il.

- Il me connaît. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Est ce suffisant? Où n'y a-t-il pas autre chose? Soupçonna le brun, mais néanmoins avide d'en savoir plus.

- ...

- J'ai raison, n'est ce pas?

- ...

- Très bavard.

- Au moins autant que toi.

- ...

- Nous sommes semblables.

- Hein?

- Naruto et moi.

- ...

- Tu le considères comme un abruti fini comme tant d'autres mais tu es très loin de la réalité.

- ...

- Il a vécu dans la rue jusqu'à ce que Iruka le recueille. Il était comme une bête sauvage, refusant l'aide de quiconque. Iruka dû l'apprivoiser comme on le ferai avec un animal.

- Ses parents?

- Ils sont peut-être morts. Nul ne sait.

- ...

- Quand il est venu avec Shikamaru, il y a trois ans, pour une mission. J'ai fait sa connaissance par hasard au bar du "Sable Rouge".

- ...

- Shikamaru avait presque défoncé la porte en criant qu'il avait besoin d'aide car un abruti avait refusé de porter sa capuche dans le désert.

Sasuke sembla confus. Cette histoire lui rappelait la leur.

- Je suppose que tu as deviné qui était l'abruti en question.

Le brun hocha la tête.

- Temari qui avait entendu crié, avait débarqué et elle s'est occupée de lui. Nous n'avions pas encore de Ravateel avec nous pa scomme aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas aussi puissant que maintenant. Le "Sable Rouge" ne nous appartenait pas encore.

- M.. . .

- Je ne voulais pas d'eux mais Temari a tellement insisté que j'aie fini par céder. Les jours passaient et Naruto ne guérissait pas.Shikamaru avait mené à bien leur mission mais il ne pouvait repartir avec un malade.

- Ce n'était pas qu'une simple insolation?

- Exact. En tombant inconscient de son cheval, il s'est fait piqué par un scorpion noir. On ne sait pas comment il a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps car le poison est foudroyant.

_" Au moins autant que ton regard, songea narquoisement le brun tout en esquissant un sourire sarcastique."_

- Il fallait un antidote. Une fleur rare était la base de cette antidote: La Digitale. Elle pousse dans le lieu le plus dangereux du désert: Les montagnes de Djafar. Djafar est le gardien de ces montagnes. C'est un hippogriffe redoutable.

- Hippogriffe?

- Oui. C'est être mi-cheval mi-griffon. Je fus donc désigné pour me rendre là-bas. Je suis revenu trois jours plus tard, couvert de blessures. Pour moi il avait déjà dû succomber. Mais à mon grand étonnement, non. Il se battait toujours. C'est sa combativité qui m'a plus en premier. Quand il fut guéri, il a absolument voulu s'occuper de mes soins lui même. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se soucier de moi, ça m'a touché.

_"Lui aussi, il a dû souffrir, réalisa le brun en baissant péniblement la tête, plongé dans ses pensées.. Même si il ne le montre pas... Je suis sûr que Naruto l'avait deviné".  
_

- Nous sommes devenus amis par la suite et il m'a raconté sa vie. Puis, il fut mon...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant Naruto.

- Je crois que tu en as assez dit, Gaara.

- Comme tu voudras.

Sur ces mots, il sortit laissant le blond et le brun en tête à tête.  
Naruto referma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci. Le silence se fit pesant. Aucun ne voulait prendre la parole. Sasuke le brisa n'y tenant plus.

- Tu étais là depuis longtemps.

- Suffisamment longtemps pour empêcher Gaara de trop en dire.

- Que caches-tu? Murmura-t-il.

- Rien qui vous concerrne.

- Je...

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Votre Altesse.

- Mais elle peut-être utile parfois.

- En quoi?

- Informations importantes.

- Ouais mais là, ce n'est pas nécessaire à votre survie.

- ...

Le brun le fixa de son regard impénétrable. Les secondes s'engrenaient sans qu'aucun ne fissent un mouvement. Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Dans les onyx, il pouvait y lire une détermination infaillible. Il sut qu'il ne pourrait se défiler. Il soupira.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vouloir savoir?

- Curiosité maladive.

_"On apprend tous les jours avec lui, s'étonna intérieurement Naruto. Mister Uchiwa! Curieux! J'y crois pas, c'est la meilleure."  
_

- Non.

Le visage du brun fut déformé par rictus démoniaque. Il se méfiait de cet air. Pour une fois que la face de l'Uchiwa exprimait quelque chose, ce n'était forcément pas bon signe. Instinctivement, le blond recula mais il avait oublié la porte. Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour.

- C'est un ordre.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il était fait comme un rat. Son code de chevalier lui interdisait de désobéir. Et puis pourquoi ne lui dirait-il pas? Avait-il peur? Non... enfin peut-être que si. Peur d'être rejeté par la personne qu'il avait juré de protéger comme il l'avait trop souvent été dans son enfance. Oui, il avait peur du rejet, du passé. Mais il était temps de changer, de se relever et d'assumer ses choix ainsi que ses différences.

Il regarda Sasuke droit dans les yeux ce qui fit frémir ce dernier.

- Gaara et moi étions amants. J'espère que la réponse vous plait. Sur ce je vais manger.

Et il sortit laissant Sasuke dans un profond désarroi.

_" Il est gay ou bi. Enfin peu importe. C'est ça qu'il voulait me cacher... j'aurais pas dû insister. Je m'imagine des trucs maintenant. Ah, je_ _vais devenir aveugle, soupira le brun en se tenant la tête d'un air déconfit." _(Mais non, mais non...)

Il finit par se reprendre et partit rejoindre les autres tout en appréhendant le dîner.

Comment allait-il réagir fasse à Naruto? Et aussi Gaara? Il ne savait pas.

Mais en réalité, qu'est ce qui le gênait le plus ? Le fait que Naruto aime les hommes? Ou qu'il est couché avec Gaara? Personne ne le sait. (même pas lui, mais moi si. Lol).

Il entra dans la pièce qui servait de salle à manger pour voir qu'une nouvelle personne s'était jointe à eux.


	9. Chap 8: Passé et Sentiments

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"Pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Passé et sentiments**

Il entra dans la pièce qui servait de salle à manger pour voir qu'une nouvelle personne s'était joint à eux.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers Sasuke.

- Son Altesse daigne enfin se joindre à nous, se moqua Naruto.

" Je vais me le faire, je vais me le faire, hurla intérieurement le brun. Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tu vas pas lui laisser la satisfaction de te voir en rogne."

Ne se préoccupant même pas du guerrier, il se défoula sur le nouveau :

- Qui êtes vous? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- ...

L'inconnu ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, il était bien étrange. Il portait des braies brunes, lacées aux mollets avec des lanières de cuir. Malgré la chaleur, une tunique gris foncé à col montant lui dissimulait le bas du visage et la cape qu'il portait encore alors qu'il était à l'intérieur, était rabattue sur sa tête ,seul quelques mèches brunes dépassaient du capuchon, elles étaient retenues par un bandeau de couleur noire. Ces yeux, Sasuke aurait eu bien de la peine à en connaître la couleur car ils étaient cachés derrière des lunettes teintées. Enfin bref, cet étranger l'ignorait et il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ça l'énervait. Alors qu'il allait lui faire une remarque, Gaara intervint :

- Il s'appelle Shino Aburame.

- Aburame? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, marmonna-t-il.

Alors que personne ne parlait, son cerveau fit tilt.

" Mais oui... comment j'ai pu les oublier ceux-là, pesta-t-il mentalement. Aburame, la famille bizarre, la famille d'..."

- Elfe, dit-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte. La famille d'elfes.

Kankuro était abasourdi tandis que Temari s'était levée brusquement sur le coup de la surprise pendant ce temps, le roux restait neutre ne montrant rien de son trouble intérieur.

- Co... Comment le... savez vous? Bégaya la blonde.

- Hein? fit intelligemment Sasuke.

- Comment savez vous que c'est un elfe? Répéta Kankuro.

-...

" Merde, je l'ai dit à haute voix, se réprimanda le brun. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose."

- Je le sais c'est tout, dit-il enfin.

" Il cache quelque chose, c'est sûr, pensa Naruto. Plus les jours passent et plus il m'étonne. En tout cas, il faut absolumment que je sache."

Mais au moment où, il allait questionner son Prince, Kiba intervint :

- C'est un elfe? C'est une personne bizarre avec des oreilles pointues? Celles qui vivent dans la forêt sacrée et qui nous tirent à l'arc comme des lapins? Ceux qui d'après les rumeurs absorbent notre cerveau après avoir ouvert notre boîte crânienne sur une pierre? Et qui...

- En tout cas, ils auraient eu du mal avec le tien, je crois pas que t'en aies. . .

- De quoi?

- De cerveau, sac à puces, cria Temari.

- T'as dit quoi là, poufiasse? répliqua-t-il.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, dit soudainement Shino.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Naruto se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'Uchiwa, la main sur la garde de son épée. Quand à Sasuke, il avait peur que l'Aburame raconte son secret et celui de sa famille. Il se tendit légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à Gaara.

- Oui?

- Il y a un moment qu'on ne s'est vu.

- ...

- Ah... Ils ne savent donc pas.

- En effet et je te prierai de ne rien dire.

Naruto s'agitait. Il ne comprenait rien. Cet elfe avait l'air d'en connaître plus sur le Prince que lui et s'en qu'il ne sachent pourquoi, il eut un pincement au coeur. Gaara, lui, semblait avoir compris puisqu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi? Continua Shino.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant.

Là c'était trop. Le blond se retourna vivement vers la personne qu'il devait protéger, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Que cachez vous? dit-il de but en blanc.

- Rien qui vous concerne.

- Mais...

- Ne sois pas si curieux.

- C'est dans les gènes, je suis curieux de nature.

- C'est un vilain défaut.

" Tiens... Je n'ai pas déjà eu cette conversation avec lui mais les rôles étaient inversés? Se demanda le brun"

- C'est pas vous qui m'avez dit il a quelques minutes que parfois elle est utile, répliqua-t-il en avançant vers sa proie de sorte qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de son visage et que son souffle lui caresse la peau.

Sasuke tiqua. Il s'était fait prendre au piège par ses propres mots.

- Je dirai rien.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Répéta inlassablement Naruto en sautant tout autour du Prince qui commençait légèrement mais très légèrement à s'énerver.

- PARCE QUE J'AI PAS ENVIE D'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI JE SUIS UN ELFE, hurla-t-il.

La révélation plongea la salle dans un silence pesant. Sasuke ferma les yeux en se massant l'arête du nez. Il était en colère après lui de ne pas avoir pu résister à ce blondinet de malheur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il réagissait comme ça quand il était là? Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, il se préparait à essuyer la vague de questions qui viendrait le submerger. Mais à son grand étonnement rien ne vint. Il réouvrit les yeux et put voir la bouille trop mignonne du blond avec ses yeux bleus agrandis par la surprise. Soudain, le brun eut peur. Peur que cet ange le rejette. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment. Il s'en fouttait que les autres le rejettent mais si lui ne l'acceptait plus, il se dit qu'il en mourrait. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et attendit son jugement. Il se comparait à un de ses prisonniers qu'on emmène à l'échafaud, qui s'approche et qui voit se balancer doucement dans le vent la corde qui sera bientôt autour de son cou.

Il déglutit difficilement et il allait prendre la parole quand Shino rabattit son capuchon, attirant les regards sur lui permettant à Sasuke de se détendre légèrement.

Soudain Kiba lui sauta dessus avec des grands yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Wa, elles sont trop choupinoux ses oreilles.

Naruto le regarda comme si il avait affaire à un fou.

- Je peux? demanda timidement le maître-chien en rougissant tout en tendant une main vers les oreilles pointues.

- Tu aimes? répondit Shino.

- Elles sont trop belles, dit-il en sautant partout.

Dans l'instant, on aurait un gamin de deux ans devant quelque chose de nouveau qu'il trouvait trop génial.

- Je veux les même, je veux les même, cria-t-il.

- ...

- Alors dis, dis, dis. Je peux les toucher? Hein, hein, hein? insista-t-il.

Neji qui était contre un mur avec Hinata assise sur une chaise devant lui, soupira d'exaspération.

- Quelqu'un ne peut pas le faire taire? Supplia-t-il. On peut presque que le voir remuer la queue.

A cette phrase, Kiba eut une réaction des plus matures en lui tirant la langue. L'Hyuuga gonfla les joues, vexé alors que sa cousine laissait échapper un léger rire.

L'Inuzuka qui en avait marre d'attendre une réponse avança la main et vint caresser l'oreille du bout des doigts. La réaction fut immédiate. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, écrasé par le poids de son agresseur.

- Les elfes sont très sensibles au niveau des oreilles, les informa Sasuke d'un ton professionnel.

Kiba était gêné par sa proximité avec l'Aburame. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait... troublé.

- Et ça... ça donne des sor...tes de cou... coup de jus? demanda Hinata timidement.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Et ça fait quoi alors? demanda Neji avec une curiosité mal dissimulée (Décidément, ils sont tous curieux dans ma fic, lol ; Sam : On s'en fout, c'est plus amusant comme ça ! XD Niark, niark ! XD)

- Mmh... Ça les excite, murmura-t-il.(moi aussi ca m'excite ! Naru chou, viens un peu par là pour toucher les oreilles de Sasu-chan ! XD Surprise garanti mon cher ! )

- HEIN? Firent-ils tous sauf Kiba et Shino qui se regardaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux

Le maître-chien était de plus en plus mal à l'aise surtout après la révélation de Sasuke. Shino se colla un peu plus à lui rapprochant son visage du sien. L'Inuzuka sentait le souffle de son homologue sur ses lèvres et il eut soudain très chaud. Une chaleur spéciale qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement. De son côté, l'Aburame n'en menait pas large même si il ne trahissait pas les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. D'habitude quand on lui touchait les oreilles, il repoussait la personne indésirable violemment mais jamais il ne lui aurait sauté dessus avec la ferme intention de le violer sur place devant toute l'assemblée. Il soupira et libéra sa victime de son emprise. Il se détourna de lui tentant de se calmer intérieurement.

Soudain Naruto fit volte-face vers Sasuke et lui cria presque dessus.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'oreilles, si vous êtes un elfe?

" Ben ouais, j'aimerai bien les toucher pour vous exciter en vous susurrant à l'oreille des mots d'une extrême perversité et pour qu'ensuite vous rougissiez comme une vierge effarouchée tout en gémissant sous mes caresses... Mon Dieu! C'est quoi ces pensées ! S'écria-t-il en se foutant une bonne claque mentale qui lui ébranla le cerveau d'un bout à l'autre. AH ça va mieux!"

- ...

Le visage du brun avait perdu toute couleur devenant plus pâle qu'il n'était déjà.

- Sasuke?

- Shino?

- Dis-le.

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- ...

- ...

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment avant que l'Uchiwa ne capitule dans un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Ok, ok... Vous devriez vous asseoir, leur conseilla-t-il.

Ils obtempérèrent tous. Kiba qui réagit en dernier se trouva forcé de s'asseoir à la dernière chaise libre qui comme par hasard était à droite de celle de l'elfe. Il eut une grimace mais fit comme les autres, permettant ainsi à Sasuke de commencer son récit. Le brun inspira un grand coup et se lança :

- Il y a 28 ans, mon père partit en voyage pour assouvir sa soif d'aventure. Il laissa derrière lui le royaume dirigé en ce temps là par mon grand-père. Il visita tous les pays des environs, y liant des amitiés ou au contraire se fit des ennemis. Sa voix qui tremblait au début, s'était affermi et il parla d'une voix monocorde. Pendant un de ses périples, il se fit attaquer par des brigands. Ils étaient trop nombreux et il dut se résoudre à fuir. Il se cacha dans la forêt qui bordait la route. Il fut surpris de constater qu'ils ne le suivaient pas. Il voulut reprendre sa route mais le contact froid du métal sous sa gorge, le déconseilla de faire le moindre mouvement.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Il fut capturé mais ne vit pas tout de suite le visage de ses agresseurs étant donné qu'il lui avait bandé les yeux. Il se retrouva ligoté à un poteau. On lui retira son bandeau et il put voir ses êtres considérés comme légendaires qu'étaient les elfes. Il fut soumis à un interrogatoire et il fut libéré à son grand étonnement puisque les elfes sont, selon les rumeurs des êtres sanguinaires. On lui ordonna de partir au bout de trois jours. Il refusa. Il avait remarqué une jeune elfe qui l'intriguait. Il lui fit la cour et au bout de d'un mois, elle s'offrit à lui. Le lendemain, elle lui demanda de partir et il obéit. Il revint cinq ans plus tard n'ayant pas réussit à l'oublier. Elle l'attendait à la lisière. Quand il lui demanda comment elle savait, elle lui répondit que le vent l'en avait informé. Elle le mena jusqu'à son peuple et il put voir un enfant lui ressemblant fortement se jeter dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Il apprit que l'enfant s'appelait Itachi et que c'était comme il le pensait, son fils. Il resta une semaine et repartit comme la première fois. Il ne revint pas car son père étant décédé, il prit sa place à la tête de Konoha. Dix en passèrent puis une femme accompagnée de deux enfants, se présenta devant le roi. Elle était encapuchonnée. Sous l'ordre de Sa Majesté, elle se découvrit et il put reconnaître son seul et unique amour. Mais il y avait une différence. Les oreilles qui étaient la fierté de sa race, avaient disparues. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que désormais il avait deux fils de 15 et 10 ans. La semaine suivante, ils se marièrent mais une question lui brûlait toujours les lèvres. Où étaient ses oreilles qu'il aimait tant? Un soir, il lui en fit la remarque et elle ria en apprenant qu'il avait mis longtemps avant de lui poser la question.

Il se stoppa perdu dans ses pensées, laissant les autres sur leur faim.

- Et alors? C'est tout? demanda Naruto frustré de ne pas connaître la fin.

- Une amulette.

- Quoi?

Il soupira en traitant mentalement le blond de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux.

- C'est grâce à une amulette magique que ma mère pouvait cacher ses traits elfiques.

- Et, vous en avez une aussi, en déduisit le guerrier.

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul, ironisa-t-il.

- Montrez nous cette amulette, dit-il sans prendre compte de la réplique du brun.

- Non.

- Mais...

- N'insistes pas Naruto, intervint Gaara.

- ...

Le roux fit servir le repas et ils mangèrent dans le plus grand silence. Kiba lançait de temps en temps des regards à Shino qui, ayant remarqué son manège, souriait en coin. Quand ils eurent fini, chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre et le Prince du Désert leur donna rendez-vous dans le salon le lendemain matin.

Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent dans leur chambre et se déshabillèrent en se tournant le dos. Ils se couchèrent sans un mot et trouvèrent difficilement le sommeil sachant que l'autre était dans la pièce.

Lemon (tout gentil mais lemon qu'en même)

De son côté, Kiba était le dernier à sortir de la salle à manger. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il repensait à sa proximité avec l'elfe. Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais il aurait aimé être encore contre lui. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Il resta la main sur la poignée sans entrer laissant son esprit vagabondé. Soudain, il sentit l'odeur de quelqu'un. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme de ses pensées. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, il fut plaqué contre la porte. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement et Shino en profita pour fondre sur ses lèvres tellement tentantes. L'Aburame lécha la lèvre inférieure du maître-chien qui entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Sa langue s'insinua entre les lèvres et vint caresser sa jumelle. A bout d'un moment, l'Inuzuka répondit. S'en suivit un ballet des plus sensuels. Shino ne se maîtrisait plus. Sa main glissa le long de la cuisse de son homologue. Kiba passa ses bras autour du coup de l'elfe et ses jambes vinrent entourer sa taille. Il laissait son instinct le guider. Il désirait cet homme à un tel point que ça en faisait mal.

Tout en portant son futur amant, Shino ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière eux. Il s'avança prudemment pour ne pas tomber avec le poids qui lui enserrait la taille. Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent un long moment chacun cherchant de le regard de l'autre la réponse au pourquoi qu'ils en étaient là. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression que jusqu'à présent, ils leur avaient manqué quelque chose, une partie d'eux.

Soudain, les mains se firent baladeuses, douces et brutales à la fois, contacts chauds ou froids. Les vêtements volèrent dans tous les sens, leur place n'était pas sur le corps de l'autre mais au sol, là où ils ne pouvaient pas cacher les corps d'Apollon des deux hommes.

" Sa peau est si douce, pensa Kiba tout en rejetant la tête en arrière pour offrir son cou. Je me suis fait prendre dans la toile de son charme si facilement que s'en est désespérant. . "

Ils en oublièrent le temps et l'espace. Rien ne comptait à part le plaisir de l'autre. Shino après d'infini précautions pour préparer son amant, le pénétra doucement ne voulant lui aire aucun mal. Il se pencha néanmoins pour venir essuyer de sa langue les quelques gouttes d'eau salée qui faisait une course sur les joue de Kiba. Ce dernier n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions contradictoires en si peu de temps. L'anxiété et la confiance, la peur et la douceur, la douleur et le plaisir. Il sentit l'autre commencer à se mouvoir en lui et partir vers les étoiles, accompagné par le plus bel homme qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Ils finirent par se libérer en un cri où se mélangeait leur nom. L'elfe se retira et après avoir échanger un dernier baiser plein de tendresse, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour achever la meilleure nuit de leur existence.

J'espère que ça va te plaire Sam-sempai. Je pense que le prochain sera sur Shikamaru mais je ne sais pas encore.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci de l'avoir lu.


	10. Chap 9: T'appartenir ou non

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (pas pour rien)

_"Pensées" personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 9: T'appartenir ou non**

Un jeune brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retourna sur le dos, se redressant brusquement quand son épaule gauche effleura les draps souillés. Il toucha légèrement la brûlure qui attestait de son grade d'esclave et du fait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. A cette constatation quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

- Arrêtes de pleurer et lève-toi, dit une voix dure.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard glacial d'Itachi qui souriait d'un air machiavélique. Soudain, le souvenir de la discussion des deux Itachi dans la salle de bain lui revint en mémoire, lui gonflant le coeur d'un espoir fou.

- Debout! Ordonna-t-il. J'ai une réunion et tu m'accompagnes.

Shikamaru obéit sachant qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

- Prends un bain et habilles-toi. Tes vêtements sont prêts.

Le guerrier, nu, se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain mais fut arrêté par son Prince qui lui attrapa le bras. Ce dernier embrassa son esclave sauvagement, ré ouvrant ainsi la plaie de sa lèvre. Le lieutenant ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire son tortionnaire.

- Vas, chuchota-t-il en lui mettant une main aux fesses.

Le pauvre garçon ne se le fit pas répéter, il fila ventre à terre s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Ne ferme pas la porte, Mon petit lieutenant. Il se pourrait que je vienne te frotter le dos.

Son rire redoubla quand il entendit le bruit d'un verrou qu'on ouvre. Le brun quand a lui, se laissa glisser le long de la porte, au bord des larmes.

- Itachi, pourquoi? Murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi moi ?... Pourquoi toi ?

Il se releva et se dirigea vers le bain fumant qui l'attendait. Il regarda autour de lui, pas d'objet tranchant, rien qui puisse l'aider à mettre fin à sa vie. Mais en avait-il le droit ? Est ce que ce ne serait pas de la lâcheté ? Pouvait-il abandonner le bon Itachi ? Non. Jamais. Il devait se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait le laisser, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Il entra dans l'eau chaude qui détendit ses muscles endoloris par la nuit qu'il venait de passer mais qui le fit grimacer au contact de ces multiples plaies. Il frotta sa peau énergiquement pour nettoyer la moindre centimètre carré souillé.

Il avait mal au corps, mal au coeur. Il frôla de la main son intimité violée et un rictus apparut sur son visage. Il souffrait mais il lava cette partie là aussi.

Il finit par sortir et se sécha avant de se diriger vers ses nouveaux vêtements. Un petit mot était sur le tas de tissus.

_**" Mets tout sans exception! Sinon tu connaîtras l'enfer. Ton Maître"**_

- Alors je n'ai pas encore touché le fond. Je n'ai pas atteint l'enfer, soupira-t-il.

Il enfila les braies noires qu'il laça aux mollets avec des bandes blanches et chaussa des poulines brunes. Une ceinture vint prendre place autours de sa taille. Elle était de cuir avec des rubis incrustés dans la boucle. Soudain il s'arrêta. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de tunique. Juste une boîte. Une boîte en bois sur laquelle était gravée l'insigne des Uchiwa comme sur son épaule où il porta la main instinctivement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il manigance encore ?

Il ouvrit délicatement le coffret. A peine l'eut-il ouvert qu'il le referma tout de suite, tombant à genoux. Dans la boîte, reposant sur du velours écarlate, il y avait une laisse avec, incrustés dans le collier en cuir, les mêmes pierres que sur sa ceinture. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Des poignets de force étaient là. Ils ressemblaient au collier. Il n'avait pas le choix, il le savait. Alors il se redressa, mit sa dignité de côté et se décida à porter ses horreurs auxquelles son "Maître" tenait tant. Une fois qu'il les eut mis, il se rendit compte qu'une chaîne en argent reliait les menottes et le collier. Il y avait la laisse du même métal qui pendait à son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit pour se retrouver face à face avec Sa Majesté qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il lui tourna autour, admirant son oeuvre. Plus son manège durait et plus son sourire de satisfaction s'étalait sur sa face. Il prit enfin la parole d'une voix suave :

- C'est parfait, Mon petit lieutenant. Elle te va à merveille et te rends encore plus sexuellement attirant.

Sur ce il lui lécha l'oreille avant de prendre la laisse et de tirer son prisonnier à sa suite. Celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas, faillit s'étaler mais se rattrapa de justesse au guéridon. Il s'empressa de rejoindre Itachi en trottinant comme... un bon petit chien.

Ils passèrent par plusieurs couloirs et corridors où de nombreuses personnes, femmes comme hommes, avaient jeté des regards lubriques sur Shikamaru mais qui avaient détourné les yeux en apercevant la marque sur son épaule. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de réunion royale ou deux orques plus horribles que ceux de la veille montaient la garde.

- Bonjour, Votre Majesté, saluèrent-ils d'une même voix en ajoutant une courbette.

- Dois-je annoncer votre compagnon Maître Itachi? demanda l'un des deux.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Sur ces mots, ils ouvrirent la porte à doubles battants en un ensemble parfait puis celui de droite claironna:

- Sa Majesté, Itachi Uchiwa.

Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma derrière eux.

- Enfin, fit un homme avec la peau étrangement bleue et de dents pointues qui lui donnaient l'air d'un requin. Tu t'es fait désirer.

- Kisame, voyons, intervint un blond avec une longue queue de cheval. Il est désirable.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Deidara, répliqua le poisson.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler sur l'articulation et la prononciation pour la bonne compréhension, un sujet dont les deux bruns se foutaients royalement.

- Ils sont tous fous ou quoi? Laissa échapper Shikamaru dans un souffle.

- Chacun a une part de folie, Mon petit lieutenant, lui répondit son Prince à voix basse. Toi-même, n'es-tu pas assez fou pour m'obéir?

- Ais-je eu le choix ? Soupira le guerrier.

- Non.

- Il suffit, cria soudainement une voix. Chacun à sa place.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Shikamaru resta derrière le siège de son Maître. L'homme qui avait parlé, était roux, les cheveux à la mode "décoiffée". Ses yeux étaient deux spirales qui devaient probablement, comme le sharingan, posséder des pouvoirs spéciaux.

- Qui est la personne qui t'accompagne, Itachi ? demanda ce dernier.

- Shikamaru Nara, lieutenant de la section d'élite chargé de la protection de l'ex-roi.

- Attendez, je crois qu'il faut la refaire, s'écria Deidara en se levant, il toussota et se lança. Shikamaru Nara, prostitué d'élite du roi, Itachi Uchiwa.

Et il éclatât d'un rire gras qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge sous le regard meurtrier de Sa Majesté qui n'avait point apprécié. Il se rassit et soupira.

- Je suis un incompris, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu le seras toujours, intervint un homme aux cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Gaara, se rappelant des souvenirs heureux au prisonnier.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Peut-être à Suna...

- Sasori-sama, vous êtes cruel, se plaignit le blond.

Sasori ! Ce nom fit ressurgir un souvenir dans l'esprit de Shikamaru.

* * *

**Flash Back:**

Le lieutenant marchait dans le couloir qui menait chez le frère du Prince du Désert. Ses pensées étaient occupées par un ange blond à l'article de la mort. L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits. Gaara devait absolument revenir avec le contrepoison du scorpion noir, sinon... il n'osait y penser. Il arriva devant la porte du peinturluré et frappa mais personne ne lui répondit. Il retenta sa chance mais toujours aucune réponse. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et remarqua avec étonnement que celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Il jeta un oeil dans la pièce et aperçut la personne qu'il était venu voir assise sur son lit, la tête dans les mains.

- Kankuro?

Celui-ci se redressa précipitamment et essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient des ses yeux. Le brun inquiet pour l'autre s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je... rien, murmura-t-il.

- Galère! Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, répliqua le guerrier.

- ...

- Tu devrais regarder les nuages, ça détend, conseilla-t-il.

Kankuro eut un petit sourire qui fit baisser un peu l'inquiétude du lieutenant.

- Merci.

- Pff, ce n'est rien.

- Tu es venu pour ta mission ou seulement pour me voir?

- Les deux, répondit-t-il.

- hahaha. Charmant ou charmeur?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois choisir ?

- Pourquoi pas les deux ? proposa Kankuro en se penchant vers le guerrier.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant que le baiser devienne plus passionné et qu'ils basculent sur le lit, l'homme du désert sur celui de Konoha. Ils couchèrent ensemble mais il n'y avait pas point d'amour. Il voyait juste là un moyen d'oublier leurs soucis mutuels. Le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient dans ses instants leur changeait les idées. Ils se connaissaient depuis à peine une semaine mais ils avaient été attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient à peine parlé. Le regard avait tout dit. Exténués, ils s'allongèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les sujet de la venue de Shikamaru revienne sur le tapis.

- Tu voulais des infos sur l'Akatsuki? demanda Kankuro.

- Oui.

- L'un des membres s'appelle Sasori, surnommé "Sable Rouge". Il devait être exécuté pour expériences néfastes sur personnes non consentantes.

- Et ?

- Il tentait de transformer des gens en marionnettes de combats, ajouta t-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus faible.

- Des marionnettes ? Tu le connaissais, n'est ce pas? C'est lui que tu pleurais quand je suis entré ?

- Com... J'avais oublié que tu étais un grand génie, ricana-t-il.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sachant qu'au réveil, la vie et tous les problèmes qui vont avec reviendront les hanter.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

La voix impérieuse de son maître le ramena à la réalité.

- Silence! Je ne crois pas qu'on soit venu ici pour discuter de l'utilité que j'ai du lieutenant.

- T'inquiètes, je vais pas te le voler TON lieutenant, répondit Deidara. Quoi qu'il n'est pas mal?

- Désolé de te décevoir, mon vieux mais c'est propriété privée, intervint Kisame. Il est marqué du sceau des Uchiwa.

- Dommage, soupira-t-il en jetant au prisonnier un regard lubrique qui voulait dire "si-on-se-croise-dans-les-couloirs-tu-es-cuit-niak-niak-niak".

_" Mais c'est effrayant, pensa intérieurement Shikamaru, horrifié. Ils me prennent tous pour un jouet sexuel ou quoi ?"_

Le roux aux yeux en spirales se leva ce qui plongea la salle dans un profond silence. Respectueux? Non. Ils cachaient très bien leur peur mais les yeux ne savaient pas mentir. On y lisait la crainte de cet être étrange.

- Deidara, Sasori, votre rapport sur Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Bien, Pein-sama, fit l'autre blond, il jeta un oeil à son coéquipier qui d'un signe de tête l'insista à continuer. Le petit blondinet s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Il est assez doué pour brouiller les pistes, nous avons eu du mal à les retrouver.

- Il y fait une erreur ? demanda un homme au aux cheveux gris et aux yeux où brillait un éclair de folie continuelle.

- Non, Hidan. C'est le Prince. Il a refusé de mettre son capuchon. J'ai pu le reconnaître des cieux.

- Ton frère est stupide, Itachi.

- Je sais, Kisame.

_" Mais quel abruti! Il a dû en faire qu'à sa tête au lieu de s'en remettre à Naruto, pesta mentalement le prisonnier. Quel crétin! Si il accumule les erreurs, je donne pas cher de leur peau."_

- Continue, ordonna le dénommé Pein.

- Sasuke s'est évanoui au milieu du désert entourant Suna sûrement à cause d'une insolation. Enfin bref, ils ont atteint la ville du sable et se sont réfugiés dans l'auberge du "Sable Rouge". Le patron de la taverne est Gaara No Sabaku avec son frère, Kankuro et sa soeur, Temari.

- Le Prince du Désert ? Releva le requin. Intéressant.

- Leurs projets ? demanda le roux qui semblait être le chef de l'Akatsuki

- On n'en a aucune idée. Aucun moyen d'entrer dans la blanque du Roi des Voleurs. La sécurité a été renforcée à leur arrivée.

- Bien. Bon travail. Maintenant trouvez un moyen pour me ramener leurs têtes, je vous laisse carte blanche.

- YATTA, hurla le blond. Je vais pouvoir utiliser mon art si explosif et éphémère !

- Ne recommence pas avec ton "art", soupira Sasori.

- Vous avez quelque chose contre mon art ? Riposta le blond les yeux lançant des flammes.

- Vous n'allez pas reprendre votre querelle sur l'art, se plaignit Hidan.

- On t'a rien demandé, dirent-ils ensemble, l'un calmement, l'autre comme un hystérique.

" Ils veulent les tuer mais que faire? Se demanda le brun. Réfléchis. Dois bien y avoir un moyen..."

- Au fait Itachi, l'interpella Kisame. Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il soit dans cet état, le lieutenant?

L'interpellé se retourna vers son coéquipier tout sharingan dehors lui montrant par là que le sujet ne le regardait pas. Pendant ce temps, Shikamaru avait craint que son Maître ne parle de cette nuit et donc ne l'humilie publiquement. Il soupira donc de soulagement devant le silence de Sa Majesté et celui-ci s'en rendit compte. Il croisa le regard de son prisonnier qui frissonna sous ses yeux meurtriers.

- Disons que je me suis amusé, déclara-t-il sans quitter sa proie des yeux.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle devant la remarque d'Itachi. Chacun s'imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces deux là. Pein finit par briser cet instant et le Prince le contact visuel.

- La réunion est terminée.

Tous se levèrent alors, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Itachi, j'ai à te parler. Seul, ajouta-t-il voyant qu'il tirait le guerrier à sa suite.

Sur ce, il attacha le lieutenant à une chaise et avança vers son chef.

- Oui?

- Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance? demanda-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du brun, le Nara immobile, la tête basse, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Non.

- Direct, murmura le roux.

Derrière eux, Deidara avait profité de l'absence de l'Uchiwa pour s'approcher de sa victime. Il vint se coller au dos du pauvre Shikamaru qui releva la tête précipitamment.

- Tu es vraiment à croquer, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en lui mordillant le lobe. Je suppose qu'Itachi t'est déjà passé dessus vu les marques que tu arbores, n'est ce pas?

_" Quelle vulgarité! S'offusqua le brun."_

- Enfin tant pis, je pourrai toujours proposer une partie à trois à ce cher Itachi, ajouta-t-il en caressant les hanches du lieutenant tout en descendant dans son cou.

Shikamaru était dégoûté. Il put voir du coin de l'oeil que tout en continuant de parler, le Prince avait vu le manège de son collègue et que son regard n'était pas tendre. Le guerrier décida donc de riposter sans attendre. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond, attrapa la chaise et l'attaqua avec. Ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse ne s'attendant pas à la réaction du prisonnier. Celui-ci défit habillement le noeud qu'avait fait son Maître autour de la chaise et se prépara à parer la contre-attaque du blond. Deidara sortit un kunai et se jeta sur lui mais Shikamaru fit un bond en arrière atterrissant sur la table, ses chaînes le gênaient mais il en fit abstraction. Mais l'akatsukien n'en avait pas fini, il lança son arme qui vint se ficher dans le mur derrière avant de lancer une vague de shurikens qui n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Frustré, il ne vit pas venir le coup de pied du brun qui l'envoya contre le mur. Il se redressa et croisa le regard de haine pure que lui adressait le prisonnier.

- Shikamaru, il suffit, ordonna Itachi.

L'interpellé se retourna vers le Prince qui put suivre des yeux une goutte de sueur qui dévalait le corps couvert de cicatrises de son lieutenant. Mais le guerrier n'était pas calmé, il voulait encore se battre alors quand Deidara repassa à l'attaque, un petit sourire de satisfaction orna ses lèvres. L'Uchiwa le remarqua et se dit qu'il devrait sûrement intervenir.

Le Nara recula de quelques pas et récupéra le kunai planté dans le mur pour riposter de plus belle. Shikamaru était déchaîné, les coups pleuvaient et son sourire ne disparaissait pas. Il finit par blesser son adversaire à la joue. Ce dernier cria comme quoi il l'avait défiguré et l'assaillit de nouveau. Le brun l'esquiva mais il commençait à en avoir marre et ses réserves d'énergie n'étaient pas illimitées. Il décida donc d'en finir. Il envoya valdinguer Deidara et posa la main sur sa poitrine.

- _**Révélation de l'épée des ombres**_, murmura-t-il.

Un pentacle apparut au dessus de sa poitrine et la garde d'une arme en sortit. Shikamaru l'empoigna et la dégagea. Elle était noire y compris la lame où se reflétait la lumière du soleil. Elle était fine et longue. Il se mit en position de combat devant un Deidara dépassé par les évènements.

Soudain, le guerrier planta la lame dans le sol et l'ombre de l'épée s'agrandir pour venir emprisonner l'ombre de son adversaire. Celui-ci fut immobilisé. Le lieutenant prit effleura la garde et l'arme se dédoubla. Empoignant le clone, il se rua sur son ennemi pour lui asséner un coup mortel, Deidara reproduisit à l'identique les gestes du brun. Au dernier moment, sa lame fut déviée par un kunai d'Itachi mais celle-ci continua à sa course et trancha net le bras du blond qui vint s'écraser plus loin.

- Je crois que c'est suffisant, intervint Pein. Tu peux aller à l'infirmerie, Deidara. Tu salis le tapis.

Ce dernier récupéra son bras et partit sans se faire prier.

- Range cette épée, Shikamaru, exigea son Prince.

Le Nara regarda une dernière fois sa lame dégoulinante de sang avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, retournant dans son coeur.

- Itachi, si tu veux le garder, remédie à ça, dit le chef de l'Akatsuki.

- Bien. Suis-moi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son prisonnier.

Celui-ci obtempéra, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre ces deux là. Ils firent le même chemin que quelques temps plus tôt à la différence que le lieutenant était couvert du sang de son adversaire.

* * *

De retour dans les appartements de Sa Majesté, Itachi plaqua Shikamaru contre la porte à peine fut elle fermée.

- Surprenant, chuchota-t-il. Tu m'avais caché ce... talent.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La langue de l'Uchiwa sortit de son antre chaud pour venir essuyer le sang sur la joue de son prisonnier. Il se recula et posa une main sur le ventre du lieutenant.

- _**"Talent caché, talent inné**_

_** A jamais scellé**_

_** Par ce sceau**_

_** Gravé sur sa peau"**_

Shikamaru tomba à genoux en hurlant, les mains sur son ventre. Entre ses doigts perlaient des gouttes de liquide vermeil. En un dernier cri, le brun s'affala sur le côté révélant sur son abdomen un sceau gravé à même la peau. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il avait mal, affreusement mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un morceau de coeur.

Le Prince s'approcha et empoigna le prisonnier par le bras le relevant sans douceur. Il le plaça sur une chaise devant un repas fumant.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il. Sinon tu ne résisteras pas au programme de cet après-midi.

Celui-ci obéit étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu un vrai repas depuis un bon moment. Il ravala ses larmes et contint sa douleur pour engloutir sa pitance. En face de lui, Itachi faisait de même mais à un rythme moins élevé. Quand ils eurent fini, l'aîné emmena le plus jeune dans la chambre. Shikamaru remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. A côté de lit, se tenait un grand miroir sur pied. Il sentit son Maître se coller à son dos et lui murmurer à l'oreille:

- Pour que tu puisse voir tes traits déformés par la jouissance ou... la douleur.

Il le poussa vers le lit et vint s'asseoir avant de prendre son amant sur ses genoux. Le Nara sentait le torse musclé de son Prince contre son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ? Le lieutenant ne le savait pas mais il ne put empêcher la peur de se faire une place dans son coeur. Soudain les mains se mirent en mouvement, venant caresser le torse, titiller les tétons pendant que la langue experte nettoyait chaque centimètre de peau du sang laissé par le combat.

_" Non, pas encore, se plaignit intérieurement le brun. Quel pervers!" _

Mais les mains continuaient, s'insinuant toujours plus bas en retraçant les blessures de la veille. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, Shikamaru sombrait dans les sensations qu'il ressentait. Un gémissement lui échappa quand la main de l'aîné pris possession de son membre gorgé de désir.

- Arrête, cria une voix.

Le Nara se redressa et regarda dans toute la pièce mais ne vit personne.

- Tu interviens enfin, répondit le Prince en léchant le menton de sa victime, tournant la tête de celle-ci vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

- Stop, j'en ai assez vu.

Ce coup-ci, Shikamaru suivit le regard de son Maître et put voir qu'il mirait... le miroir. Alors il fit de même et ne vit que son reflet et celui de son tortionnaire. Son tortionnaire ? Non, ce n'était pas lui. Le visage dans le miroir était plus doux, plus tendre mais aussi horrifié par la scène.

- Mon... Prin… Prince ? Bégaya le guerrier.

- Exactement, répondit l'homme derrière lui.

- Relâche-le, ordonna le reflet.

- Pourquoi ? Il est tellement divertissant et... excitant. Tu ne trouves pas?

Sur ces mots, le véritable Itachi se détourna rouge de honte de penser la même chose que sa part des ténèbres. Shikamaru était intrigué. Le bon ressentait-il les mêmes choses que le mauvais ? Bonne question. Il effleura du bout des doigts le sexe de son Maître et il put voir le visage de son Prince se crisper et rougir de plus belle.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était quasiment nu devant la personne qu'il aimait et que celle-ci était excitée par lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car la main reprit le travail qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

- Arrête.

Dark-Itachi obéit laissant un Shikamaru frustré et haletant.

- Désolé, Mon petit lieutenant mais tu vas devoir rester comme ça. Itachi ne veut pas que je te finisse.

Le Nara ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer ses hormones mais rien n'y fit. Le fait que son Prince le regardait l'excitait encore plus. Alors il décida de passer à l'action.

- Pardonnez-moi, mon Prince, murmura le guerrier.

- Que...

Le lieutenant se retourna vers son maître et l'embrassa avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant les jambes écartées de son tortionnaire. Il caressa à travers le tissu l'objet de ses désirs. Il put voir en relevant la tête un sourire victorieux adressé au bon côté d'Itachi. Il enleva la ceinture puis le pantalon et le dessous libérant le sexe dressé.

- Shikamaru, tu n'es pas obli..., commença son Prince.

La fin de sa phrase se finit dans un gémissement quand le prisonnier pris en bouche la hampe de chair pour lui imprimer un mouvement lent et régulier. Il se stoppa et sa langue joua avec le gland, le suçotant, mordillant. Les deux Itachi gémirent de concert.

- Non, Shika... Aah..

- Continue..., l'encouragea Dark-Itachi.

Il obéit au second et augmenta la cadence. Dans un cri de jouissance ultime, son amant finit par se déverser au fond de sa gorge, le forçant à tout avaler.

- Tu as apprécié, Itachi? demanda le mauvais. Car ce n'est pas fini.

Il mit Shikamaru à quatre pattes devant lui et le pénétra brusquement d'un puissant coup de reins. Le guerrier cria de douleur mais celle-ci fut vite accompagnée du plaisir qui n'effaçait pas tout à fait la première. Le pauvre garçon ouvrit les yeux et croisa dans le miroir le regard empli de désir de son Prince mais où brillait une lueur de déception. Cette lueur lui fit mal au coeur. Pour lui ce n'était pas son Maître qui lui faisait l'amour mais son Prince et cette pensée suffit à lui faire oublier toutes les souffrances des jours passés.

- Je... je vous... sauverai, dit-il entre deux halètements.

Le reflet eut un sourire de reconnaissance envers son subordonné qui était près à perdre toute dignité pour lui. Son sourire se transforma bien vite en grimace de pure extase quand il se libéra. Dark-Itachi se retira du Nara qui se redressa et répéta, la voix empreinte de respect:

- Je vous sauverai mon Prince.

Sur ces mots, il s'évanouit.

- Tu vois. Quoi que tu feras, il m'appartiendra toujours. Il m'a offert son âme il y a quelques années et aujourd'hui, il m'a donné son corps. Tu as perdu, dit Itachi avec un sourire tendre à l'adresse de son courageux guerrier.

- NON, il est a moi, tu entends ! A MOI, hurla-t-il avant de briser le miroir d'un coup de poing magistral.

Il regarda le sang goutter de sa main blessée, une grimace de haine déformée son visage si parfait. Il jeta une couverture sur le lieutenant et ouvrit la fenêtre menant au balcon. En dessous de lui brillaient les lumières de la ville, des torches éclairant les rues. Ce soir là, tous les habitants de Konoha sursautèrent, effrayés par le cri inhumain de haine qui retentit dans l'air de cette fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre un peu long. Le prochain arrivera sûrement bientôt étant donné que je suis en vacance (désolé pour ceux et celles qui n'y sont pas).

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	11. Chap 10: Confiance du Coeur

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"pensées" personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Confiance du coeur**

Deux corps étaient allongés dans une chambre du repère du Prince du Désert. L'un deux bougea légèrement et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Qu'il se sentait bien contre ce torse et protégé par ses bras. . . Il se rappelait sa nuit dans les moindres détails. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il soupira de contentement. Les mains qui encerclaient sa taille se mirent en mouvement, caressant son ventre et ses flancs.

Le châtain se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Il lui sourit et s'empara de ses lèvres, commença alors un baiser passionné auquel répondit avec joie le brun.

Ils se séparèrent à regret.

- Bien dormi? demanda doucement Shino.

- Comme un loir, lui répondit Kiba. J'étais é-pui-sé.

L'Aburame rougit légèrement sachant que c'était lui qui avait été responsable de l'état de son compagnon mais il se reprit bien vite.

- Il serait peut-être temps qu'on se lève, non?

- Oui sûrement.

Aucun des deux n'étaient gênés par le fait qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble alors qu'ils ne connaissaient que leurs prénoms respectifs. Ils voulaient se connaître plus mais est-ce que se sera possible? Est-ce que leurs chemins ne se sépareront pas? Ils ne voulaient même pas se poser la question alors y donner une réponse encore moins.

Le brun se leva et remit son sous-vêtement avant de se retourner vers le maître-chien qui avait laissé échapper un petit cri de douleur en voulant sortir du lit.

- Ahh..., gémit-il en serrant les dents.

- Désolé, s'excusa Shino.

- C'est rien. Et puis je ne le regrette pas, ajouta-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

- Tu as le don pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise, marmonna le brun en se retournant et rougissant de nouveau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il sentit deux bras entourer son torse et il frissonna au contact du souffle de son amant sur son oreille.

- Quoi? C'est la vérité. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant toi, murmura le châtain.

- ... Je ne regrette pas non plus.

Il se retourna et embrassa tendrement le maître-chien qui lui répondit avec la même tendresse. Leurs corps s'échauffaient et leurs mains devenaient baladeuses. Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte violemment.

- Le clébard, debout, hurla Temari. Et pourquoi ton chien a dormi devant ta porte?

Les hurlements de la blonde eurent l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Merde... Akamaru, chuchota Kiba. Je l'avais oublié.

Il ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant la soeur de Gaara qui en resta bouche bée, la main en l'air qui tapait dans le vide.

_" Je savais pas qu'il était si beau, s'extasia intérieurement Temari"._

Elle allait reprendre la parole quand elle vit l'elfe dans la même tenue que le premier.

_" Ils n'ont tout de même pas..., s'étonna-t-elle"_

Puis soudain, elle cria:

- YAOI !

- Hein? répondit intelligemment Kiba.

- Temari? L'interpella le brun.

- Oui? dit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Tu te tais.

- Mais...

- Temari, gronda-t-il.

- D'accord, murmura t-elle. Bon, je vais réveiller les autres.

Et elle repartit non sans jeter un dernier regard au deux tourtereaux en lançant "Trop Meugnon" sonore. Kiba allait demander des explications sur son attitude avec la blonde quand il se fit aplatir et léchouiller par un Akamaru mécontent d'avoir été délaissé.

- Aka... Akamaru. Arrête, articula-t-il.

Le chien se décala et laissa se relever son maître, en fouettant l'air de sa queue.

- Rien de cassé? demanda Shino.

- N...

Il fut stoppé par le chien qui grogna contre son amant, retroussant les babines.

- Il suffit, ordonna Kiba.

Akamaru aboya plusieurs fois pour faire comprendre ses intentions à son maître. Celui-ci s'écroula de rire en entendant les explications de son ami.

- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux, plutôt? Se moqua-t-il.

- Waouf, répondit l'animal en détournant la tête, ce qui renforça l'hilarité de Kiba.

-Alors pourquoi tu voulais étriper Shino? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

La boule de poils blanche de répondit pas et partit rejoindre les autres, la queue fièrement dressée. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et rentrèrent se préparer.

* * *

Du côté d'un certain blond, la nuit avait été difficile, ses pensées emplies de questions sans réponse sur des êtres aux oreilles pointues. Il se réveilla en grommelant sur le soleil qui se levait trop tôt.

- Tu as fini de râler dès le matin, se plaignit son colocataire.

- Non, je ne fais que commencer, riposta le blond.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant que...

- Je peux voir vos oreilles? s'exclama Naruto joyeusement.

- Quoi?

- Vous savez les trucs pointus qui vous servent à entendre.

- Tu te fous de moi? S'énerva Sasuke.

- Bien sûr que non, fit innocemment le guerrier. Je ne suis rien comparé à son Altesse sérénissime. Jamais je n'oserai me moquer d'elle.

- Non.

- Non, quoi?

- Pour mes oreilles.

- Mais... protesta-t-il.

- NON, C'EST CLAIR?

- Euh... oui, répondit le guerrier, surprit par l'éclat de voix du Prince.

- Bien, les autres doivent nous attendre, dit-il pour mettre fin à la conversation.

_" Mais je veux les voir? Geignit intérieurement le blondinet. Les caresser, les mordiller, les suçoter... Olà, je m'égare."_

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et rejoignirent les autres.

Tout le long du chemin les menant à la salle de réunion, Sasuke avait senti le regard du blond sur lui. Il aurait dû se retourner et lui hurler dessus d'arrêter de le fixer mais non. Il trouvait ça agréable d'être le centre d'intention de son subordonné. Enfin, il pensait ça... au début car là il en avait plus que marre.

Arrivés devant la porte de la pièce, il explosa.

- Mais arrête de me fixer, s'écria-t-il.

- Je peux les voir? demanda Naruto.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai? Marmonna-t-il avant de dire plus fort. Tu vas me bassiner combien de temps avec ça?

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit très sérieusement le guerrier.

Le brun en resta sans voix. Il était tenace, un peu comme une sangsue. S'il voulait qu'il arrête de le saouler, il devait accéder à ses désirs (qui ne sont pas seulement toucher les oreilles, lol .Sam : Ah bon, quoi d'autre petite cachottière perverse ? XD). Il eut un soupir résigné. Il put voir du coin de l'oeil qu'un sourire victorieux était accroché à la face du blond.

_" C'est sûr, je vais l'attacher, lui ouvrir le ventre avec une épée rouillée, lui arracher les tripes avec un crochet chauffé à blanc, pensa-t-il un rictus déformant son si beau visage. Je ferai une corde avec ses viscères pour pouvoir ensuite le pendre avec. Oh oui, beau programme. Malheureusement j'ai besoin de lui, hurla-t-il intérieurement, frustré de ne pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution."_

- Ok.

- Génial!

Le Prince ouvrit la porte de la salle.

- On revient.

Et il sortit laissant les autres abasourdis. Il prit la main de Naruto et les conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre qu'ils venaient de quitter. Une fois entrés, Sasuke referma la porte et se retourna vers son subalterne.

- Tu es prêt?

Ce dernier hocha la tête en un signe affirmatif. Il vit le brun commencer à déboutonner sa chemise blanche et il se demanda si il n'allait pas se dévêtir complètement. Mais non. Son regard fut attiré par un objet au bout d'une chaîne en or qui reposait sur le torse ivoire du Prince. Malgré lui, il s'avança pour l'admirer de plus près, la prenant entre ses doigts, faisant frissonner l'Uchiwa par se contact froid.

- Vous devez l'enlever?

- Oui.

Alors, le blond prit la chaînette entre ses doigts et remonta jusqu'au mécanisme d'ouverture sans lâcher des yeux les onyx qui le miraient sans ciller. Quand il réussit à la défaire, l'amulette tomba dans sa main. Il recula un peu et le spectacle commença.

Sasuke semblait soudainement briller d'une lumière intérieure légèrement verte. L'air embauma l'odeur des sous-bois et des fleurs des champs. Le Prince ouvrit les bras et les changements s'opérèrent. Ses cheveux poussèrent atteignant désormais ses hanches. Ses yeux allongèrent en amande et devinrent encore plus sombres. Sa silhouette sembla s'affiner et sa peau pâlir encore plus. Pour finir, ses oreilles prirent les caractéristiques de ceux de sa race. Elles s'allongèrent et devinrent pointues en bout. Puis la lumière disparut et le brun, d'un mouvement de la main, remit ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Naruto ne pipait mot. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. A moins de deux mètres de lui se tenait la plus belle créature qui ne lui ait été donné de voir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour voir si c'était une hallucination et qu'elle allait disparaître. Mais non. Voyant qu'il ne rêvait pas, il recula jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur un lit. Il n'en revenait

toujours pas.

- Alors? demanda le Prince.

- Je...je..., essaya désespérément de parler le blond.

- Je... s'énerva-t-il.

- Trop sexy, murmura Naruto s'en même s'en rendre compte.

- ...

- Euh...dés...désolé Votre Altesse, bredouilla le guerrier.

Le silence s'installa. Ils s'observaient, se caressaient du regard, admirant chaque courbe de l'autre. Leurs esprits fertiles leur envoyaient des images plus ou moins chastes. Leurs yeux finirent par se croiser. Les deux miroirs du ciel rencontrèrent les deux puits de ténèbres. En cet instant tout les opposait. Blond et Brun. Bleu et Noir. Guerrier et Prince. Humain et Elfe. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, se complétant et se repoussant en même temps.

Naruto se leva et s'approcha de son Prince.Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. Ils étaient à un moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. Le blond tendit la main vers l'un des oreilles mais elle fut arrêtée par sa consoeur avant d'avoir atteint sont but.

- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé, non? Chuchota Sasuke.

Sa voix était basse et viril, envoûtante, fascinante comme l'être en face de lui, se dit le guerrier.

- Vous devez très bien chanter, murmura-t-il.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Un sixième sens peut-être.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto. Celui-ci n'abandonna pas et retenta une approche vers la chose pointue qui l'intriguait tant. Ce coup-ci, le Prince ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il savait que son subalterne ne lâcherai pas le morceau. Hésitante, la main avançait lentement rendant l'atmosphère plus lourd à chaque seconde. Les doigts finirent par effleurer l'oreille qui vibra légèrement alors qu'un long frisson d'excitation parcourait le dos du brun. Le blond continua ses caresses, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à son supérieur.

- Arrête, dit l'elfe d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

Naruto obéit et bien vite Sasuke regretta son ordre quand il ne sentit plus les doux attouchements. Il riva sur le blond un regard voilé par le désir. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir. Allait-il lui sauter dessus? Pour l'instant, le Prince avait simplement fermé les yeux attendant que la vague d'envie de luxure disparaisse. Il réussit non sans mal et fixa son chevalier qui lui tendit l'amulette. Délicatement, l'Uchiwa l'a prit et la remit autour de son cou redevenant l'humain que tout le monde connaissait.

En ce jour, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Un lien s'était tissé. Sasuke avait fait confiance à Naruto en lui montrant sa forme originelle et celui-ci l'en remerciait du plus profond de son coeur. Ils savaient que les prochains jours ne seraient pas des vacances mais ils étaient ensemble, c'était le plus important.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée faisant place à Kankuro.

- Vous devez partir. Nos espions nous ont signalé l'approche de l'Akatsuki, les prévint-il.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de suivre le peinturluré pour rejoindre les autres et préparer leur plan d'action.

Alors qu'ils courraient vers la salle de réunion, Sasuke et Naruto pensèrent à la même chose.

_" Je te fais confiance parce que mon coeur en a décidé ainsi"_

* * *

Chapitre un peu court mais il fallait qu'il s'arrête là donc le prochain bientôt (enfin j'espère).

Il ne sera pas sur le couple Itachi/Shika et Dark Itachi/Shika, eux viendront un peu plus tard.


	12. Chap 11: Akatsuki, Epée et Renard

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier  
**Auteur:** Azrasama  
**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab  
**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra  
**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

"pensées" personnages

* * *

**Chapite 11: Akatsuki, Epée et Renard**

Les autres les attendaient devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Au regard interrogateur de l'Uchiwa, Gaara répondit qu'ils n'allaient pas partir le ventre vide. Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que le Prince du Désert prennent la parole.

L'Akatsuki approche, ditil calmement, pas le moins du monde inquiet... du moins en apparence. Sasuke, Naruto, vous devez rejoindre le Mont Hokage.

Certains sursautèrent devant la familiarité du Roi des Voleurs envers le Prince. Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête.

-Bien, reprit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas partir à deux. C'est trop dangereux.

-Mais plus discret, argumenta le blond.

Le roux le regarda un moment avant de faire comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu.

-Des volontaires?

-Moi, dit Kiba.

-Mm, qui d'autre?

Shino leva la main sans dire un mot. Il ne partait pas vraiment pour aider le Prince mais plutôt pour protéger son amour et ça, Gaara l'avait deviné. Le brun et le châtain étaient plus proches que la veille et pour quelqu'un doué dans l'espionnage comme le Roi des Voleurs, ça n'était pas passé inaperçu.

-D'accord.

-Euh... je...

-Non, Hinata, fit doucement Gaara. Je ne crois pas que...

-Non, je... voulais proposer, euh... Grand frère Neji, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Hinata ? S'exclama le concerné en se levant brusquement. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner !

-Mais...

-Non, pas question.

La brunette se leva également, les joues rougies par la colère qui enflait en elle.

-Neji Hyuuga, je vous ordonne de suivre Son Altesse pour la protéger au péril de votre vie, c'est bien compris ?

-Euh... Mais, protesta-t-il faiblement, surpris par l'attitude de sa cousine.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne.

-Bien, comme vous voudrez, capitula-t-il.

Les deux Hyuuga se rassirent sous les regards médusés des autres personnes présentes qui ne s'attendaient pas à une scène de ménage entre ces deux là.

-Bien, Résumons, reprit le roux. Naruto et Sasuke seront accompagnés de Kiba, Shino et Neji ainsi que de moi.

-QUOI ? Hurla Temari.

-Mais Gaara, tu ne peux pas partir. Tu as des responsabilités, tenta de le convaincre Kankuro.

-Des responsabilités que tu peux assumer à ma place, riposta son frère.

-Tu comptes nous laisser seuls à Suna pour gérer le service d'espionnage, les missions à distribuer, la paperasse pendant que toi tu ira crapahuter je ne sais où avec tout un tas de beaux mecs, c'est ça ? Résuma la blonde.

-Exact.

-Mais... Et devant le regard froid de son frère elle soupira: C'est pas juste.

-Ils auront besoins mes compétences (au lit? Lol Sam : Moi j'aimerai bien voir ça ! XD ).

-Quelles compétences? demanda Sasuke.

Le Prince des voleurs se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler puis il détacha la gourde à sa ceinture. Chacun regardait avec attention ses gestes, subjugué. Il déboucha l'objet et la posa sur la table.

-Tu peux sortir, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Tout le monde attendait la suite. Qu'estce qui était enfermé dedans? Soudain un bras apparut, puis un autre et enfin une tête. La créature sortit entièrement. Elle devait mesurer approximativement vingt centimètres. Elle était lumineuse et semblait composée d'énergie pure.

-C'est un danseur ? demanda Neji.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est-il rouge ?questionna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en faisant danser le petit être sur sa main. Il est comme un renégat différent des autres et il n'est pas accepté.

-Je vois, c'est assez exceptionnel.

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, observa Kankuro.

-Normal, fit l'Hyuuga. J'en ai un.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui attendant de plus amples explications.

-Je suis un magicien, dit-il d'air suffisant comme si c'était inscrit sur son front.

-Ouais. Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas un obscurantiste, je t'aurais fait la peau, menaça Naruto.

Neji allait répondre mais fut interrompu par le danseur qui se dirigeait vers le blond avec des pas de danse plus gracieux les uns que les autres. Une fois devant le guerrier, il s'arrêta et sembla fixer celui-ci mais personne n'en fut sûr étant donné que la créature n'avait pas de visage. L'Uzumaki tendit la main et celui-ci monta dessus sans hésiter. Naruto lui donnait des impulsions avec ses doigts lui faisant faire des sauts, des vrilles et autres cabrioles. Puis il se stoppa quand le danseur commença à produire des petites étincelles qui étaient là base de leur magie, celle-là même qu'utilisait leur mage. La créature se posa dans sa main dans une position inclinée comme si elle saluait son public. Tout le monde était subjugué et Gaara s'était levé précipitamment, surpris.

-Comment ? Comment faistu ça ? demanda le roux, impressionné.

-Fais quoi ?

-D'habitude, il refuse d'approcher quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, répondit le blond distraitement en caressant le danseur puis s'adressant à ce dernier. Retournes voir Gaara, je  
crois qu'il est jaloux.

Il rit pendant que le Prince du Désert le fusillait du regard. La petite créature revint vers son maître en trottinant joyeusement.

-Bon, voilà je crois qu'on peut y aller, annonça Naruto. Plus vite on sera parti mieux ce sera.

-Oui, c'est vrai, renchérit Kiba.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre pour préparer leurs affaires.

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans leur chambre, Kiba plaqua son amour contre la porte à peine celle-ci fut fermée et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se séparèrent et le maître-chien se détourna ne voulant croiser le regard de l'elfe. Celui-ci  
s'en aperçut et pris le menton de l'être aimé pour qu'il le regarde en face.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Shino.

-Je... rien, mentit le châtain en se dirigeant vers ses affaires pour les préparer.

Il s'arrêta quand il sentit deux bras l'emprisonnés et le souffle du brun lui chatouiller l'oreille.

-Dis-moi, murmura-t-il.

-Je... je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous, avoua-t-il.

L'Aburame recula en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il un peu plus froidement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Kiba, sentant que son amant été vexé, tenta de se justifier.

-Je... je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu comprends?

-Non.

L'Inuzuka soupira. Il avait une très bonne raison pour vouloir que son aimé ne vienne pas. Mais comment lui dire que c'était par amour ? Il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de Shino à son encontre et il avait peur de se faire rejeter. Après tout peut-être que pour l'elfe se n'était qu'une distraction d'un soir.

-Je.. Si tu meurs je ne m'en remettrai pas, murmura-t-il la tête baissée des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Shino s'approcha et releva se visage qu'il aimait tant.

-Je sais me défendre tu sais ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, s'énerva le maître-chien en le repoussant.

-Alors expliques-moi.

-Je... commença-t-il puis respirant un grand coup il se lança. Je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur d'y voir du dégoût. Le silence s'installa. Et plus les minutes passaient et plus Kiba se sentait mal. Pour lui le silence de l'elfe était éloquent. Il s'en doutait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Mais quand la réalité s'impose à vous dans toute son horreur, ça fait mal. Le châtain avait l'impression que son coeur était transpercé par une lame et que celle-ci recommençait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il tomba à genoux et laissa couler ses larmes en un torrent continu.

De son côté, Shino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, celles-ci frémissaient encore de la caresse de ces trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais qui en cet instant le transportaient de joie. Il était encore sous le choc de la révélation quand il vit s'effondrer son amant en pleur. Cette image lui brisa le coeur. Il se précipita à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne.

-Je t'en prie, ne pleure plus, le supplia-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Je... je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je veux t'accompagner. Où tu iras, j'irai.

-Shino... , murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser par lequel il voulait faire passer tout son amour.

Leur échange devint vite plus passionné et les mains baladeuses. Ils s'arrêtèrent et leurs raisons leur dictèrent de finir de préparer leurs affaires alors que leurs coeurs leur disaient de s'aimer comme la nuit d'avant. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre alors ils décidèrent d'écouter la raison. Ils se levèrent et finirent leurs sacs avant de rejoindre les autres.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on peut y aller, annonça Gaara.

Ils suivirent le roux qui les mena vers une porte dérobée à l'arrière de l'auberge. Ils sortirent et Kankuro ainsi que les deux filles les regardèrent partirent, un mauvais pressentiment leur étreignant le coeur.

-Je vous en prie Kami-sama, protégez-les, murmura Hinata, des larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues.

OoOoOoOoO

A l'angle de la rue, des hommes de Gaara les attendaient, tenant par la bride des chevaux sellés. D'un signe de tête de leur maître, ils partirent et leur petit groupe se dirigea à pied vers l'entrée de Suna qui allait en direction du Mont Hokage.

A peine eurent-ils franchi les portes de la ville qu'ils enfourchèrent leurs chevaux et foncèrent au triple galop, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre Suna et eux.

Après une lieu à ce rythme infernal, ils mirent leurs montures au pas et suivirent la piste pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'un groupe d'homme ne leur barre la route. Leurs ennemis devaient être au total une cinquantaine contre six, ils auraient dû tenter de fuir car c'était du suicide de les affronter, voilà ce que pensa Sasuke mais à son grand étonnement Naruto descendit de Syn et tendit la bride à Gaara qui le regarda un moment avant de sans emparer sans un mot.

Le blond s'avança et se plaça face à leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci ricanèrent en comprenant que le chevalier comptait les affronter seul.

-T'es complètement cinglé, Naruto, hurla Kiba. Tu vas pas les affronter seul?

-Si, pourquoi ? répondit l'interpellé avec désinvolture.

-Quel égoïste! s'exclama Neji. Tu pourrais en laisser aux autres.

-Pas envie, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Vous avez fini de parler ? intervint un blond avec une queue de cheval qui portait un manteau noir orné de nuages rouges.

-L'Akatsuki, murmura Sasuke les dents serrées.

Il talonna son cheval qui avança un peu à la rencontre des ennemis. Shino le voyant venir s'interposa avec sa propre monture et lui fit un signe de tête négatif. Il ne passerait pas.

-J'attends de voir les progrès que tu as faits avec impatience, dit le roux à Naruto.

-Si ça devient trop dangereux, tu sais quoi faire, chuchota le blond, sérieux.

Le Roi des voleurs hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Il marcha un peu plus vers l'armée et s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les bras et ferma les yeux.

**-Révélation de l'épée du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues.  
**  
Le pommeau d'une épée sortit de sa poitrine et le blond l'empoigna à deux mains, la sortant complètement. Elle était gigantesque, bien plus grand qu'une épée normale. La garde était noire avec des reflets cuivre et la lame rouge comme si elle avait transpercé des milliers de corps sans jamais être nettoyée.

Le guerrier posa la pointe de l'arme au sol et attendit. Soudain une voix résonna dans l'air. Elle était grondante et menaçante.

-Qui ose me déranger?

Et sur la garde de l'arme, de chaque côté, un oeil s'ouvrit. Les deux yeux étaient rouges orangés et fendus comme ceux des félins. 

-Moi, répondit Naruto.

-Qui d'autre aurait été assez stupide pour m'invoquez à part toi ? Ricana le démon.

-Fermes là un peu tu veux? répliqua le chevalier et il ajouta. Je t'ai préparé une armée de cinquante hommes rien que pour toi. Tu pourrais être au moins reconnaissant.

-Pas envie, répondit le démon en imitant le blond.

-Kyuubi de malheur. Enfin bref, je crois que nos adversaires s'impatientent.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ? Le dégel ? Dans un désert, tu risques d'attendre longtemps.

-Plus les années passent et plus ton humour est pourri, rétorqua Naruto du tact au tact.

L'un des hommes de l'akatsukien, ne pouvant plus attendre, se jeta sur le guerrier qui, d'un mouvement puissant, le trancha en deux horizontalement.

-Suivant, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Derrière lui, Gaara jubilait alors que Kiba tremblait de peur, que Neji et Shino se foutaient royalement de ce qui se passait et que Sasuke semblait absorbé par la contemplation de l'oreille de son cheval.

Des cris de rage s'élevèrent des ennemis alors que plusieurs d'entre eux seruèrent sur le blond qui ne bougea pas. Le premier homme arriva sur lui. Ilesquiva habilement son coup avant de le décapiter d'un geste fluide puis de faire un pas sur le côté, laissant la lame de son prochain adversaire trancher que du vide. L'Uchiwa releva la tête en entendant un cri de douleur et ce qu'il vit l'intrigua. Son subordonné attaquait et esquivait avec facilité comme si il prévoyait les actions futures de ses adversaires. Ses pas et ses coups étaient harmonieux et exécutés avec grâce. Le tout formait une danse des plus sanglantes et des plus mortelles. Puis tout ce compliqua. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux. Le blond se recula pour mettre un peu de distance entre les akatsukiens et lui.

Un sourire cruel s'étira sur sa face alors qu'il enfonçait sa propre lame dans son corps, seul le pommeau restait sorti au niveau de son coeur. Suite à ça, une transformation s'opéra. Les yeux de blond devinrent comme ceux du démon et avec des gestes secs et précis, il retira son armure pour prendre une position presque à quatre pattes. Ses ongles avaient poussés donnant des griffes, ses canines se métamorphosèrent en crocs et des oreilles de renard apparurent sur sa tête, remplaçant les anciennes. Une queue touffue sortit de sous sa tunique.

Quand la transformation fut terminée, il se redressa légèrement et un hurlement animal sortit de sa bouche donnant la chair de poule à toutes les personnes présentes. Il regarda ses ennemis et passa sa langue sur ses crocs d'un air gourmand.

Sasuke se surprit à penser quand cet instant, le blond dégageait une aura sexuel et sauvage qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Mais sa nouvelle forme suffiratelle à vaincre ses hommes ? Bonne question.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard mais j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration.


	13. Chap 12: Perte de Contrôle

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

Note: Désolé pour le retard mais je revient de mon voyage en Pologne et j'étais en manque d'inspiration.

_"pensées" personnages_

**Chapitre 12: Perte de contrôle**

Le silence régnait en maître. Les ennemis se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Les chevaux, qui sentaient la présence du démon Kyuubi, renâclaient nerveusement. Mais le pire était la monture de Kiba. Cette dernière hennissait, terrorisée. Akamaru grognait en regardant son maître alors que celui-ci arborait un sourire carnassier qui révélait des canines démesurées. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur sauvage. Il ouvrait et fermait les points frénétiquement.

Shino fixait son aimé avec inquiétude. Quand il le vit descendre de son cheval, il se tendit sensiblement, attendant la suite.

L'Inuzuka s'avançait vers Naruto. Celuici se retourna vers son ami et, après avoir observé le maître-chien un moment, un rictus terrifiant s'afficha sur sa face.

- Tu vas m'en laisser un peu quand même ? demanda Kiba dont la voix était plus rauque que d'habitude.

_"Il a la voix aussi rauque que cette nuit, pensa distraitement l'Aburame"_

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu interviennes, dit le blond. Tu es instable.

Le châtain grogna dangereusement.

- Je me fous de ton avis, répliqua-t-il.

- On se calme le louveteau, ricana le guerrier. C'est ce soir la pleine lune, tu vas avoir du mal à te contrôler.

- Mm...

- Enfin fais comme tu veux. Si tu me gènes je te tue.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Kiba renversa la tête en arrière, un long hurlement bestiale sortant de sa gorge. Il commença à grossir, ses muscles se développant considérablement au point de déchirer son haut et le bas de son pantalon. Des poils recouvrirent petit à petit sa peau et ses cheveux poussèrent au point d'atteindre le milieu de son dos en une crinière indomptable. Son visage prit les propriétés de la face d'un loup, son nez s'allongeant pour donner un museau, ses yeux s'enfonçant dans ses orbites et s'assombrissant.

L'animal se redressa, de la bave coulant à la commissure de sa gueule qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant des crocs acérés. Il ricana et fixa ses adversaires avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- On va bien s'amuser, dit-il.

- ça sera trop facile surtout, grommela Naruto.

Les deux bêtes s'élancèrent sur l'armée leur faisant face. Avec leurs griffes, ils ouvraient des plaies plus ou moins mortelles, arrachant des membres, creusant la chair, décapitant des têtes de leurs mâchoires puissantes. Les ennemis étaient effrayés ou plutôt terrorisés. Certains tentaient de s'enfuir mais le blond portant le manteau de l'Akatsuki les renvoyait sur le champs de bataille avec des coups de pied sur l'arrière train et des menaces de tortures affreuses.

En somme, ils avaient le choix entre être torturé ou bien être bouffé par des bêtes affamées. Que la vie est belle, hein?

Bientôt il ne resta plus beaucoup d'adversaires. Mais Kiba ne semblait pas calmé. Voyant que les akatsukiens l'évitaient, il se précipita vers leur chef sans réfléchir.

Ses pattes puissantes arrachaient des mottes de terre alors que le blond (Deidara) souriait de la bêtise de son adversaire.

- Kiba!, hurla Naruto. Baka, reviens !

Et il se précipita à sa suite, tentant de l'empêcher de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

L'akatsukien avait sorti d'une sacoche à sa taille un danseur portant des chaînes autour des membres qui semblait le faire souffrir.

- Un obscurantiste, grogna le chevalier.

Il courut le plus vite qu'il put, tranchant corps, têtes et membres, aspergeant le sol de sang et d'organes divers au passage. Mais c'était trop tard, il était trop loin.

Derrière lui, il entendit Gaara lui crier:

- Fais attention! Deidara est réputé pour utiliser ses danseurs comme des bombes.

- Kami-sama! jura le guerrier.

Mais déjà l'akatsukien avait donné une impulsion à son danseur, le propulsant contre Kiba qui était près de lui, trop près de lui au goût de Naruto.

Alors que tout semblait fini, un son cristallin retenti et un mur de terre apparut entre les deux opposants. Le porteur du Démon Kyuubi en profita pour fondre sur sa proie surprise par le dernier évènement. Pendant ce temps, un cavalier s'était précipité sur l'Inuzuka qui, l'étonnement passé, tentait de contourner la fortification. D'autres notes se firent entendre et des insectes vinrent entourer le corps de la créature qui se débattait, l'immobilisant petit à petit. Les sons reprirent formant une musique harmonieuse. Des lianes sortirent de terre, obéissant au joueur de luth et vinrent s'enrouler autour des membres du loup-garou pour le maîtriser.

Naruto, qui était en prise avec Deidara, se retourna vers l'harpiste.

- Tu nous cachais certains de tes talents, Shino?

Ce dernier arrêta de jouer.

- J'aime surprendre, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Cette brève discussion déconcentra le blond quelques secondes et l'akatsukien en profita pour lui envoyer un danseur explosif. Naruto pensa que c'était sa fin, qu'il ne pourrait plus manger de ramens, qu'il ne pourrait plus faire chier Sasuke, mais surtout.. Il ne pourrait plus caresser les oreilles de son Prince.

Alors que le guerrier se lamentait sur son sort, un galop effréné attira son attention. Il leva la tête et put voir Neji chevauchant sa monture lancée au triple galop. Il le vit donner une impulsion à son danseur et se dernier fit une magnifique parabole pour venir se poser sur la tête du chevalier, activant sa magie autour de lui.

Soudain, l'explosion retentit. Deidara fit un saut en arrière et se réceptionna en protégeant son visage de la fumée.

Du côté des alliés du blond, Gaara attendait patiemment extérieurement du moins que le rideau gris se lève, Neji avait stoppé son destrier et s'inquiétait pour la santé de son danseur. Quant à Shino, il était plus préoccupé par l'état de son aimé que par le combat alors que Sasuke avait portait inconsciemment la main à son coeur, l'inquiétude le lui broyant sournoisement.

_"C'est quoi ça? De l'inquiétude?... Non voyons. Pourquoi diable je m'inquièterai pour un baka pareil, hein?, se dit-il... J'essaye de convaincre qui là?... Kuso, j'espère qu'il va bien."_

Chaque seconde qui passait l'oppressait un peu plus. Il maudissait intérieurement la fumée qui l'empêchait de voir la scène de combat. Le rideau commença peu à peu à se lever pour dévoiler un Naruto tout sourire,sans aucune égratignure, protégé par le danseur de Neji juché sur sa tête.

_"J'ai mal... Pourquoi? Se demanda le Prince. C'est moi qui aurait dû le protéger, non?"_

Alors que plusieurs questions tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, Sasuke ne vit pas Deidara faire une approche vers lui. L'Uzumaki, lui, le vit et tenta de se porter au secours de l'Uchiwa mais la barrière protectrice autour de lui avait un défaut, elle l'empêchait de sortir.

- Neji, Neji, désactives-moi cette p de barrière, hurla-t-il.

L'interpellé comprit mais il était déjà trop tard, même Gaara qui était le plus près ne pouvait rien faire.

_"C'est la fin... pensa brièvement le roux"_

Mais au dernier moment, alors que tout semblait perdu, Sasuke dévoila sa botte secrète. Il ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse son talent car il trouvait ça dégradant pour un homme. D'un geste brusque, il arracha le talisman présent autour de son cou, libérant ses pouvoirs et reprenant sa forme d'elfe. Il fixa l'ennemi avec ses yeux devenus rouges et sa voix s'éleva. Tout comme Hinata, il était un Ravateel. Le problème était que pour lui, c'était un talent de femme et qu'il portait atteinte à son statut de mâle.

En cet instant pourtant, il était heureux de le posséder. De un, il lui sauvait la vie et de deux, il se sentait vivant. Le chant le transportait dans un autre monde. Un monde où son âme était en paix avec son passé.

Sa voix d'abord douce créa un bouclier autour de lui et de son cheval mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Les notes devinrent plus discordantes, plus puissantes aussi. La brise naturelle s'intensifia devenant des rafales de plus en plus violentes forçant l'akatsukien à se protéger le visage de ses deux bras levés.

Sasuke descendit de son destrier et s'approcha de son ennemi, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, alors que son protecteur lui ordonnait de reculer et invectivait copieusement Neji ainsi que sa barrière. A chaque son que le brun faisait, sa voix allait crescendo et la tempête s'intensifiait, faisant voler cailloux, branches d'arbres et autres qui allèrent percuter l'adversaire.

Deidara pourtant, ne se démonta pas devant le Prince et au contraire, le provoqua.

- Alors Petit Prince, c'est tout ce que l'on sait faire? Et c'est comme ça que tu veux venger tes parents? Laisses-moi rire, se moqua-t-il. La cerise sur le gâteau, tu maîtrises le pouvoir du chant. Tu ne serais pas une femme par hasard?

Le brun n'en pouvait plus, son chant devient encore plus violent, plus puissant accompagné de notes discordantes qui montraient sa colère.

Soudain, l'ennemi se plia en deux, quelque chose d'invisible venait de le percuter à l'estomac. Cela recommença encore et encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Naruto, enfin libéré de la barrière, à Neji.

- Le Prince utilise son chant pour comprimer l'air autour de lui et de l'envoyer sur son adversaire. C'est comme ci tu recevais un coup de poing invisible en plus puissant, explique l'Hyuuga d'un ton très professionnel.

En effet, les coups pleuvaient et Deidara se recroquevillait de plus en plus sous la douleur. Il savait que s'il ne partait pas tout de suite, s'en était fini de lui.

- Sasori-sama! cria-t-il.

Dans un nuage de poussière, apparut un homme aux cheveux rouges. Une marionnette se plaça devant le blond, le protégeant des attaques.

- J'aurais pas dû te laisser seul, dit le dénommé Sasori.

- Mouais, mais moi je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient si fort, répliqua-t-il. Enfin bref, rentrons.

Sur ce, il invoqua un grand oiseau blanc aux traits simples. Ils montèrent dessus et s'envolèrent sous les regards ébahis de leurs ennemis tandis que leurs alliés s'enfuyaient voyant leur chef partir. Le volatil devint rapidement qu'un minuscule point blanc dans le ciel.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le départ des akatsukiens, Sasuke tomba à genoux, épuisé. Le bruit alerta Naruto qui arracha l'épée plantée dan son corps et la faisant disparaître pour redevenir le guerrier d'avant. Il se porta au secours de Sa Majesté, son visage impassible mais inquiet tout de même.

- Votre Majesté, ça va? demanda-t-il sachant très bien que sa question était stupide vu l'état de l'Uchiwa.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le Prince semblait perdu dans ses pensées, épuisée par sa dépense d'énergie.

Dans l'esprit de Sasuke, c'était le vide. Il était lessivé. Il avait envie de dormir et cette voix si douce aidait ses paupières à se fermer. Il sentit la personne se rapprocher un peu plus et son souffle frôlait son oreille en une agréable caresse aérienne qui le réveilla totalement, attisant son désir. Il n'entendait plus les mots, seul comptait ce souffle sur sa peau. Il voulait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais et en même temps, il voulait plus... oh oui, beaucoup plus. Alors, il se retourna vers le blond. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant la flamme de désir danser dans le regard de son protégé.

- Votre Majès... commença-t-il avant d'être plaqué au sol, un Prince assis à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Il commença à paniquer mais du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Gaara qui tentait une approche par derrière, tenant le talisman du brun dans les mains. Les oreilles de Sasuke frémirent et il se retourna vers le roux. Même si celui-ci avait fait preuve d'une grande discrétion, surtout dû à ses talents de voleur, les sens de l'elfe étaient surdéveloppés. Naruto, qui remarqua que la situation devenait critique, plaqua le brun contre sa poitrine pour l'immobiliser alors que le Prince du Désert lui

rattachait son pendentif. L'Uchiwa commença à se calmer progressivement alors que ses traits elfiques se résorbaient. Il redevint lui même et s'évanouit, la fatigue l'ayant rattrapé.

Le blond soupira de soulagement alors qu'il l'allongeait tendrement sous l'oeil observateur de Gaara quand un hurlement les fit se retourner. Shino qui était toujours avec Kiba avait dû mal à le maîtriser.

- Kiba calmes-toi, criait l'Aburame mais rien n'y faisait.

- Il ne sert à rien de lui parler, intervint Naruto qui accourait près de l'elfe. Ce soir s'est la pleine lune, il n'arrive pas à se contrôler pendant cette période. C'est encore un trop jeune loup-garou!

_"Un loup-garou? Je m'en doutais mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis? As-t-il si peu confiance en moi, pensa tristement l'elfe"._

- Tu peux encore le maintenir ou pas? demanda le guerrier.

- Très peu de temps.

- D'accord alors fais-le.

Naruto le laissa là et courut vers le paquetage de l'Inuzuka, cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il brandit une fiole, un air victorieux plaqué sur le visage. Il revint vers les deux amoureux et pendant que Shino maintenait toujours Kiba, il lui versa le contenu de la fiole dans la gueule. Immédiatement, le loup-garou cessa de se débattre et s'écroula mollement dans les bras de son amant, redevenant le maître-chien qu'ils connaissaient.

- C'était quoi ça? L'interrogea l'elfe.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais juste qu'il faut lui administrer s'il ne se maîtrise plus.

- Shino, Naruto! Appela Neji qui venait vers eux. Gaara dit qu'il faudrait mieux trouver un endroit pour se reposer. Il connaît justement une grotte pas loin.

- Allons-y, répondit le blond.

Ils remontèrent à cheval, Shino prenant Kiba avec lui enveloppé dans sa cape étant donné que ses vêtements s'étaient déchirés pendant la transformation et Naruto tenait Sasuke en jeune mariée contre lui, lui rappelant sont voyage jusqu'à Suna. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres tenaient par la bride les deux montures sans cavalier. Gaara pris la tête de la colonne et les guida vers leur futur lieu de repos.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Encore désolé pour le retard.

Zoubis


	14. Chap 13: Parce que je t'aime

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu ou Sasu/naru à voir et pour les autres bah on verra

**Rating:** M (pas pour rien)

"_pensées_" personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Parce que je t'aime**

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser le brun couché à même le sol, le réveillant. Il papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux pour constater les débris du miroir et la couverture que son geôlier avait pris la peine de jeter sur lui. Shikamaru tenta de se redresser mais ses muscles avaient du mal après une nuit sur un sol de pierres même si celui-ci était recouvert d'un tapis moelleux et surtout après une soirée de débauche comme celle de la veille.

Des bruit de pas lui dirent lever les yeux pour rencontrer l'onyx de son tortionnaire.

- Lèves-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Le lieutenant obéit, s'agrippant au lit tout proche pour se mettre sur pieds.

- Vas prendre un bain et viens manger; ajouta-il avant de partir.

_" J'ai l'impression de vivre la même chose qu'hier matin, lèves-toi, vas-te laver, manges, énuméra le Nara en pensée. Il ne sait dire que ça!"_

D'un démarche clopinante, il réussit à atteindre la salle d'eau où un bain chaud l'attendait. Alors qu'il se savonnait, il repensa à sa soirée, le regard de son Prince, sa voix, ses yeux voilés de désir. Il devait bien l'admettre, le fait que le gentil Itachi le voit si soumis l'avait excité à un point pas possible.

_" Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, se gronda-t-il. Sinon, un travail manuel des plus humiliants s'imposera."_

Il sortit de l'eau, s'habilla et alla rejoindre l'akatsukien qui l'attendait.

- Tu as pris ton temps, grogna-t-il.

- Désolé...

Le regard que lui lança Itachi, le convainquit de finir sa phrase correctement.

- Désolé... Maître.

- Ce mot t'éccorcherait-il la bouche?

- C'est aussi dur à dire pour moi que pour vous complimentez quelqu'un, répondit-il effrontément.

Le Prince se leva brusquement se retrouvant dans son dos en quelques secondes. Shikamaru qui savait comment aller réagir Sa Majesté, esquiva le poing qui aurait dû atteindre sa colonne vertébrale.

- La vérité serait-elle dure à accepter, **Maître** ?, demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Toi, tu veux mourir, menaça l'Uchiwa.

- Vous ne me tuerez pas, contra le lieutenant.

- Et en quelle honneur peux-tu affirmer ça?

- Je vous suis trop utile, où du moins, mon cul vous est trop utile pour faire enrager le Prince.

Un rire démoniaque retentit dans la pièce, faisant frissonner Shikamaru qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

- J'avais oublié comment tu pouvais être intelligent, murmura dangereusement Itachi après s'être calmé.

Il s'avança vers le guerrier qui se fit violence pour ne pas reculer et montrait à quel point il avait peur.

_" Pourquoi l'ai-je provoqué?, se demanda le Nara. Non, je connais la réponse. J'ai envie qu'il me fasse mal comme hier... C'est quoi ces pensées. Je crois que je suis masochiste."  
_

- Tu n'as pas eu assez mal hier? demanda espiègle ment Sa Majesté.

_" Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi? s'étonna le guerrier"_

Sur ce, le Prince s'avança vers lui à la manière d'un prédateur jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur où il se frotta à lui de manière obscène arrachant des gémissement à sa victime. Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et vint lui mordiller le cou avant de dévorer ses lèvres sauvagement. Il se décala finalement de son prisonnier lui arrachant une plainte dû à la frustration.

- Désolé Mon Lieutenant, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je vais devoir te laisser dans cet état jusqu'à ce soir, ajouta-t-il en caressant le renflement du pantalon du jeune homme.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur Itachi qui se contenta de lui rire au nez et de se diriger vers la porte qu'il referma non sans lui avoir ordonner avant de ne pas sortir. Shikamaru resta donc toute la journée avec pour seule compagnie sa bonne vieille main qui l'aida à évacuer son trop plein de frustration sexuelle.

* * *

Ses yeux admiraient les reflets du soleil couchant sur les toits de Konoha. C'était un spectacle magnifique...

_"... quand on a quelqu'un avec qui le partager, rumina-t-il intérieurement"_

Il repensa à son plan de libérer le bon côté d'Itachi mais sans recherche à la bibliothèque, il sera dur de trouver un remède magique. Il soupira car plus les jours passaient et plus il appréciait la brutalité de l'akatsukien. Chaque fois qu'il le prenait, il lui faisait mal mais cet douleur lui était agréable car elle était accompagnée du plaisir. Les deux ensemble formaient un cocktail dont il commençait à être dépendant. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Il faisait un transfert de ses sentiments d'un Uchiwa à l'autre. Bientôt, il ne pourra plus résister et le brun aura gagné.

Mais ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il fallait qu'il sauve le Prince. Il n savait pas comment mais la réponse existait sûrement quelque part, non? Il voulait y croire, il devait y croire.

Une présence se fit sentir dans son dos. Un corps vint se coller intimement au sien ne laissant aucun espace entre les deux et un souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille diffusant des mots d'une voix sensuelle.

- T'ai-je manqué? ou as-tu pu en profiter pour "jouer" avec ta main?

- Tu n'ai pas irrésistible, répondit l'autre. Un peu de méditation et c'est comme si il n'y avait eu aucune trace de ma honte.

Soudain, Shikamaru se sentit plaquer durement contre la fenêtre et il croisa le regard furieux d'Itachi.

- Ta honte?, cria-t-il. Tu ne disais pas ça hier quand je te faisais crier sur le tapis.

Il l'empoigna brutalement par le bras et l'emmena sans ménagement vers la chambre.

- Je vais te montrer à quel point tu aimes avoir honte, grogna-t-il.

Le Nara passa sa pire et en même temps agréable nuit de débauche. Sa raison lui dictait que son comportement était mal alors que son corps et sa voix demandaient toujours plus. Il s'enfonçait dans la luxure, il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à freiner sa descente et à vrai dire, il ne le voulait absolument pas.

Le lendemain, le cérémonial matinal recommença. Se lever, se doucher puis manger. Shikamaru mangeait toujours après Itachi.

_" Comme les chiens mangent après leurs maîtres, constata-t-il amèrement"_

Le Uchiwa, lui, était installé derrière son bureau, travaillant sûrement sur le meilleur moyen de faire encore plus souffrir la population.

- Shikamaru, appela-t-il une fois que celui-ci eut fini son repas. Vas à la bibliothèque me chercher un livre sur la nécromancie. N'en profites pas pour tenter de t'échapper.

- Je ne suis pas inconscient, répliqua le Nara.

Il sortit ensuite n'attendant pas la réponse sûrement furieuse de son Maître. Il empreinta plusieurs couloirs dont il caressa la pierre, un air nostalgique empreint sur le visage. Ils avaient beau être froids, gris, ternes, il avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie ici et l'idée de devoir quitter le château lui répugnait. Il arriva devant deux grandes portes en bois où sur chacun des battants était gravé un live stylisé entouré d'un ruban avec à coté une plume et un encrier. Il avança vers les étagères, tête baissée, il ne voulait pas croiser les regards posés sur les multiples marques qu'arborait son corps. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois caché derrière les rangés de livres. Il se permit de souffler quand soudain, son corps se tendit au son d'une voix.

- Shikamaru?

L'interpellé se retourna reconnaissant avec soulagement son instructeur au château.

- Professeur Iruka, répondit-il joyeusement.

Ce dernier avança vers son ancien élève mais se stoppa bien vite en remarquant toutes les marques qu'arborait le corps du brun.

- C'est quoi ça?, le questionna-t-il en désignant une cicatrice.

- Quelques égratignures, marmonna-t-il en haussant des épaules. Ce n'est rien.

- Rien? RIEN?, s'écria-t-il sa voix montant crescendo.

- Chut, souffla le lieutenant.

- Désolé, dit le châtain. Mais ce ne sont pas quelques égratignures. Qui a fait ça?

- Le Prince, murmura-t-il.

- ITACHI, cria Iruka.

- Chut

- Oups. Mais enfin, il est complètement... fou. C'est ignoble d'infliger des tortures à quelqu'un.

_"Ce n'est pas forcément que douloureux, pensa Shikamaru. Si vous saviez Professeur, je crois que vous seriez choqué pour le restant de votre vie"_

Revenant sur terre, il se mit à chercher le livre que lui avait demandé Sa Majesté, son ancien précepteur sur les talons.

- Que faites-vous encore ici?, demanda-t-il enfin en prenant un livre sur une étagère.

- Je...

Le Nara comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien dire de peur de se faire découvrir si ils étaient épiés. A la place, il prit un livre et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard.

- Je travaille en tant que bibliothécaire, tu ne savais pas?, dit-il pendant que ses doigts parcouraient les pages du livre indiquant des lettres ou es mots pour former un message.

**- Je suis ici pour rentrer en contact avec toi -**

- Non je ne savais pas. Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps.

**- Vous devriez partir, c'est dangereux ici -**

- Depuis dizaines d'années, un peu près. J'ai été engagé pour éduquer des futurs soldats.

**- Je sais, je pars ce soir avec Kakashi. Nous rejoindrons Suna -**

- Ouais, je me souviens vous étiez sévère, rigola-t-il.

**- Bien. Des nouvelles de Naruto et Sasuke ? -**

- Il le fallait bien, répliqua l'enseignant. Vous me rendiez la vie impossible.

**- Kiba est allé les rejoindre. Kankuro nous a envoyé un message comme quoi ils quittaient Suna -**

- On était si dur que ça?

**- Bien. Je vais y aller si je suis absent trop longtemps Itachi me le fera payer sévèrement -**

- Non pas tant que ça, répondit-il sa voix et ses mains tremblant légèrement alors que ses doigts écrivaient fébrilement des phrases tandis qu'un plis soucieux barrait son front.

**- Viens avec nous -**

- Je vais bientôt devoir vous laisser Professeur, annonça le guerrier.

**- Je ne peux pas partir. Je dois tenter quelque chose pour sauver Itachi. -**

- Bien, j'ai été ravi de te revoir, dit-il poliment son coeur se serrant dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'abandonner le jeune homme.

**- Nous reviendrons te chercher, je te le jure-**

- Moi aussi, Professeur. Au revoir.

**- Merci -**

Sur ce, il partit le coeur léger sachant que le petit prince et son ami étaient en sécurité et aussi lourd parce qu'il allait devoir rester ici. Il rumina donc ses sombres pensées en retournant vers les appartements royaux, la tête basse, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qu'il croisait et qui le regardaient avec concupiscence. Il ne sentit donc pas qu'au détour d'un couloir désert, une personne le plaqua contre le mur se frottant à lui vulgairement.

_" Oh non pas encore, se plaignit intérieurement Shikamaru"_

- Alors Nara, ton **Maître **te laisse sortir... seul?, demanda une voix qu'il identifia sans mal comme étant celle de l'akatsukien aux cheveux blonds, Deidara.

- Tu en as pas eu assez la dernière fois?, le provoqua le lieutenant.

- Non, susurra-t-il d'une façon qui se voulait séductrice mais qui le dégoûta sincèrement. La situation ne s'est pas tout à fait déroulée comme je le voulais.

- Vraiment?, ricana le brun.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Nara. Cette fois-ci, Itachi n'est pas là pour te défendre et j'ai appris pour mon plus grand bonheur qu'il avait scellé ton épée. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?, ajouta-t-il, en déplaçant ses mains sur le corps du chevalier qui lâcha son livre après un frisson de révulsion. Prenant se tremblement pour un frisson de plaisir, Deidara continua son exploration de la peau de son prisonnier pendant que sa langue sortait de son antre chaude pour venir lécher le cou avec avidité.

Shikamaru tenta à plusieurs reprises de se libérer de l'emprise de l'akatsukien mais celui-ci tenait bon tout en continuant ses répugnantes caresses passant et repassant sur les cicatrises et les blessures récentes qui marquaient la peau du guerrier. Certaines lui faisaient encore mal et Deidara pris un malin plaisir à appuyer un peu plus fortement sur celles-ci pour le malheur du brun qui en grimaça de douleur.

La bouche du blond remonta le long du cou pour ensuite venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille pendant que ses doigts venaient pincer les tétons percés par les bons soins de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu aimes?, murmura son agresseur.

- Sûrement pas, répliqua froidement Shikamaru. Plutôt coucher avec Itachi.

- Insinuerais-tu qu'il est plus doué que moi?

- Je n'insinues rien, répondit-il. J'affirme.

Il se retrouva bien vite face au visage furieux du blond qui resserra sa prise sur son cou l'étranglant à moitié.

- Et je confirme, dis une voix derrière eux.

Les deux personnes se tendirent. Ils avaient reconnu l'arrivant et ce n'était pas bon pour l'un comme pour l'autre. L'homme s'avança et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Deidara qui frissonna de peur lors que la prise se faisait plus douloureuse.

- Maintenant tu vas le lâcher, ordonna-t-il.

L'intéressé hocha la tête et obéit sans un mots ne pouvant parler, ses cordes vocales ne lui répondant plus. Une fois libéré, le Nara s'effondra au sol, toussant et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Retournes-toi vers moi, intima l'homme.

Le blond fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Et se retrouva face à face avec un Itachi furieux. Contre toute attente, l'akatsukien se rebella et fusilla l'Uchiwa du regard.

- Que veux-tu? cracha-t-il.

- Ce que je veux?, répéta-t-il alors qu'il fronça les sourcils.

- Les cris de ta pute t'ont rendu sourd on dirait?, ricana le spécialiste des explosifs.

L'autre ne répondit rien se contentant de fixer son adversaire. pendant un long moment, le silence se fit pesant, oppressant Shikamaru toujours prostré au sol qui regardait les deux individus, inquiet. Soudain, Itachi envoya un coup de poing magistral qui vint s'écraser contre la joue de son homologue lui cassant la mâchoire dans un craquement sinistre. Le blond vola contre le mur qui amortit sa chute durement. Il se releva difficilement pour foudroyer son agresseur. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit une figurine d'argile en forme d'oiseau. Il murmura quelques incantations et la lança sur son adversaire qui ayant prévu le coup l'évita sans problème. Il s'en suivit ensuite une bataille où chacun utilisait ses techniques les plus redoutables.

Soudain, alors qu'Itachi était en prise avec plusieurs créations d'argile, il ne vit pas venir son adversaire derrière lui. Il le remarqua trop tard. Il avisa la lame tenu par son ennemi et se prépara à recevoir le coup qui serait normalement mortel si le blond visait bien. Il commença néanmoins à incanter car quoi qu'il arrive l'autre crèverait. Mais le coups ne vint jamais ou plutôt, ne l'atteint jamais.

Sous ses yeux, Shikamaru s'était jeté entre les deux adversaires, faisant une rempart de son corps. La lame s'enfonça lentement en lui, froide et dure, elle écartait sa chair pour poursuivre perfidement sa route cherchant un organe vital. Le sang gicla un peu partout aspergeant Itachi qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui qu'il maltraitait depuis des jours risquait sa vie pour lui. Il était vraiment fou!

Le Nara rassembla ses forces et essaya de briser le sceau de Sa Majesté. Il n'y arrivait pas et pourtant il réessaya encore car il était important pour lui de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, il sentit le sceau se briser et sa magie revenir. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour se concentrer, fixant avec détermination le blond qui recula.

- **Révélation de l'épée des ombres**, cria Shikamaru alors qu'une lumière au niveau de sa poitrine apparut et que la garde d'une épée en sortit.

Il se saisit de l'arme et la dirigea vers Deidara qui écarquillait ses yeux de surprise.

- Impossible, murmura-t-il. C'est... impossible.

- La preuve que si, répliqua le lieutenant.

Il s'élança sur l'akatsukien ne remarquant pas Itachi qui le ceintura appuyant au passage sur la blessure. Le guerrier cria de douleur et le blond en profita pour s'enfuir. Le voyant se carapater, le chevalier gesticula pour se libérer de la prise de son Maître mais rien à faire. Il finit par se calmer épuisé d'avoir perdu trop de sang. L'épée disparut et le Nara s'évanouit dans les bras du Prince qui le regarda bizarrement tout en caressant ses cheveux d'une main.

- Pourquoi, Shikamaru?, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi m'avoir protéger alors que je t'ai fait tant de mal?

Ne s'attendant à aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers ses appartements mais il fut surpris d'entendre son prisonnier chuchoter.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Sur ce, il se rendormit, se blottissant dans les bras de l'Uchiwa qui continua sa route, un sentiment nouveau lui étreignant le coeur.

Mais quel était-t-il? Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un nom. Il soigna Shikamaru, le borda et se coucha à ses côtés. Il rumina pendant une bonne partit de l'après-midi sur son coeur qui le faisait douter de ses sentiments. Il finit par s'endormir en fin de soirée, épuisé.

* * *

Voili voilou, désolé pour le retard. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Zoubis


	15. Chap 14: Potion et Loupgarou

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

Note: Désolé pour le retard mais je revient de mon voyage en Pologne et j'étais en manque d'inspiration.

_"pensées" personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Potion et Loup-garou**

Un groupe de cavaliers mené par un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de sang, serpentait entre les arbres du bois de conifères. La route se fit en silence, chacun étant aux aguets. Ils priaient pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'embuscade, ils avaient deux personnes inconscientes, ça aurait été dangereux de se battre.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un amas rocheux et Gaara mit pied à terre. Il prit sa monture par la bride et les autres l'imitèrent tenant les blessés d'une main sur la selle. Ils contournèrent les rochers pour déboucher dans une clairière. Ils aperçurent que le monticule de pierre était creux, c'était la fameuse grotte.

- Dressons le camps, ici, dit le Prince des voleurs. Nous instaurerons des tours de garde.

- Oui, chef, répondit Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère ce qui eut le succès escompté.

- Tais-toi, un peu, abruti, murmura soudainement Sasuke pour ensuite sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Le blond fulminait tout seul exaspéré par la façon dans lui parler le Prince mais il ne pouvait décemment pas taper sur un blessé de sans royal.

- Mets le dans la grotte, ordonna le roux.

Il s'exécuta et Shino le suivit avec Kiba dans les bras. L'intérieur était très spacieux. La grotte n'était pas naturelle, on voyait encore les marques des pioches sur les murs. Au fond de celle-ci, Neji avait installé des couvertures pour les blessés. Ils les déposèrent avec précaution. L'elfe commença à inspecter les blessures de son compagnon.

- Alors? demanda le mage.

- Il a besoin de soins mais nous n'avons pas de Ravateel conscient, soupira-t-il.

- J'ai quelques maîtrises de sort de soins, déclara Neji. Si elles ne sont pas trop sérieuses, je peux peut-être faire quelques choses.

- Vas-y.

L'elfe s'écarta et laissa sa place au mage qui sortait son danseur de... ses cheveux. En effet, ces petits êtres les aimaient bien car ils étaient toujours en mouvement, se balançant au rythme de la marche, du trot ou simplement du vent. Il fit quelques pas sur la main de son maître et se retourna vers lui pour s'incliner. Le Hyuuga lui rendit son salut d'un signe de tête. La relation avec son danseur n'était pas construite sur la base maître/serviteur mais plutôt sur le respect de l'autre. Le salut était donc une sorte de tradition.

- Jiska, saut périlleux, parabole et vrille, atterrissage sur le malade, compris?

La créature hocha la tête et puis se tint droite bras écarté. Neji, lui, se concentrait aussi. S'il ratait son impulsion, le sort serait loupé et son danseur risquait d'être blessé.

Soudain il décolla. Son petit corps trancha l'air en une courbe gracieuse. Au sommet de son arc, il commença à tourner sur lui même libérant les étincelles de magie. Alors que, Jiska se posait sur le front de Kiba. La magie se dirigea vers son corps, sur ordre de la volonté du maître.

- Jiskreni magie na vas, ze leci, incanta Neji.

Une lumière blanche enveloppa la loup-garou et les blessure se résorbèrent ne laissant aucune marque visible. Le danseur s'inclina et vint reprendre sa place dans les cheveux de son maître.

- Impressionnant, commenta Gaara.

- Mais épuisant, ajouta le Hyuuga.

- Ce sort aurait pu me servir bien des fois, constata le Roi des Voleurs. Bref, quelqu'un veut cuisiner?... Surtout répondez pas tous à la fois... C'est bon, j'ai compris je m'en charge.

- Non, intervint finalement Naruto. Je vais m'en occuper. Je veux finir cette aventure, moi.

- Tu insinues quoi en disant ça?, l'interrogea le roux les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, rien du tout, répondit-il précipitamment. Bon, je fais à manger.

- Mouais, ça vaut mieux.

Le repas fut rapidement fait et englouti, une part reposant encore dans la gamelle pour les malades. Ils allèrent choisir qui prendrait le premier tour de garde quand Kiba se réveilla, les pupilles fendues et les lèvres retroussées sur des dents extrêmement longues.

- C'est vrai, c'est la pleine lune!, s'exclama Naruto. Il va vouloir se transformer.

- Tu pouvais pas le dire avant, s'énerva Gaara alors que le loup-garou s'approchait d'eux en se pourléchant les babines.

- Vous croyez qu'on est comestible?, demanda le blond.

- Toi, non, c'est clair, murmura Neji.

- Mais...

- Chut, siffla Shino.

Sur ce, il s'avança et se mit en travers du chemin de la bête.

- Naruto?, appela l'elfe. Il faut faire quoi dans des cas comme ça?

- Euh...

Derrière Kiba, Akamaru farfouillait dans le sac de son maître. Il en sortit, entre ses crocs, une fiole.

- Voilà, c'est ça, s'écria le blond.

Tout en disant ça, il s'élança en direction du chien. Il esquiva les coups de l'Inuzuka et arriva près d'Akamaru. Il lui prit la fiole et s'avança vers le loup-garou. L'Aburame compris vite qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas son instrument. Il était résolu à utiliser ses mains quand Neji et Gaara se placèrent devant lui.

- On s'en charge, déclara le roux;

- Tu comptais pas te battre sans arme, non?, renchérit le brun.

- Neji?

- Oui?

- Tu connais le sort de Noc?

- Ok, j'ai compris. On y va.

Ils se mirent dos à dos et sortirent leur danseurs qu'ils placèrent au bout de leurs doigts de la main droite. Le rouge et le blanc étaient face à leur maître. Ils s'élancèrent pour faire un arc de cercle au dessus des deux mages. Ils se posèrent souplement sur la main gauche des jeunes hommes. D'une impulsion, ils repassèrent à la main droite et d'une autre, ils firent de nouveau une parabole pour atterrir sur la gauche. Les étincelles de magie pleuvaient autour deux mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas, ils étaient concentrés, les yeux fermés. Il se tournèrent vers le loup-garou, et firent tourner sur leur paume les deux danseurs. Ils prononcèrent en même temps la formule:

- Plast na noc pada na vas, jak budete spat prevazuje. (tchèque: La cape de la nuit tombe sur toi que le sommeil t'emporte)

Les étincelles se réunirent en filaments qui vinrent tournoyer autour de l'animal avant de pénétrer sa peau. Il papillonna des paupières et tenta de marcher vers ses ennemis mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il s'écroula. Naruto en profita et lui versa la potion dans la gueule. Tous virent Kiba reprendre sa forme originelle.

- C'est la bonne cette fois? grogna Gaara.

- Oui. L'autre, c'était juste pour le calmer. Celle-là, c'est pour stopper la transformation pendant la pleine lune. Le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir qu'il se transforme de temps en temps pour compenser mais l'influence de la lune sera moins forte, expliqua Naruto d'un ton professionnel.

- Au faite, comment tu sais tous ça?, s'informa Neji.

- Je côtoie Kiba depuis longtemps. C'est sa famille qui m'a tout dis pour que je sache quoi faire dans des moments comme ça.

- Mouais, mais sans Akamaru, on était cuit, constata le roux.

- Oh c'est bon, ma Rose des sables, le taquina-t-il. ils sont là pour ça.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda le Prince des voleurs. Ou je te tue.

- D'accord, d'accord. Tu préfères quoi alors? Ma tempête? ou Mon Prince du désert?

- Je déclare forfait, tu m'énerve, dit-il alors que son visage n'exprimait rien pourtant, Naruto savait qu'intérieurement il bouillait.

Ils allèrent se coucher sans d'autres mots. Gaara prit le premier tour de garde, Shino, le suivant, Neji le troisième et Naruto le dernier. Ils se reposèrent un maximum sachant que le lendemain serait sûrement épuisant.

* * *

Du côté de Konoha, alors que le Prince réfléchissait sur les aléas de son cœur, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées traversaient le plus silencieusement la ville tenant leurs chevaux par la bride. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte Est restant sur leurs gardes.

- Kakashi? appela le plus petit tout bas.

- Oui? répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton.

- Vous êtes sur de vous?

- Oui et combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de me tutoier, je le fais bien.

- Oui, c'est que vous... tu vois, j'ai du mal.

- Tu t'y feras.

Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge et l'argenté pris la ruelle adjacente. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils aperçurent une porte. L'aîné y frappa trois coup attendit puis un. la porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent, un homme assez grand fumant une cigarette les attendait.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Kakashi.

Il se tourna vers Iruka et le salua d'un signe de tête.

- La relève est dans deux minutes. C'est là où la surveillance et la plus relâchée. Vous allez emprunter le tunnel derrière l'auberge. il débouche à une lieue à l'Est. Après, il va falloir galoper avant qu'il ne vous voit. Vous avez de la chance, la nuit et couverte mais si ça se dégage, faites attention à la pleine lune. Ce soir, elle est votre ennemie.

- Merci, Asuma.

- De rien, mon Vieux.

- Vous restez ici avec Kurenai?

- Oui, intervint une femme. On sera vos yeux et vos oreilles à Konoha. Posséder une taverne et très pratique tu sais pour les infos.

- Faites attention qu'en même, dit Iruka.

- C'est sympa de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas mais pensez à vous.

- S'il y des nouvelles sur Shikamaru ou les plans de l'Akatsuki, on te prévient, l'informa Asuma.

- C'est l'heure, Chéri.

- Je sais, je sais. Rentre.

Kurenai leur dit au revoir et partit rejoindre son établissement.

- Suivez-moi, ordonna le fumeur.

Ils traversèrent la cour dallée et contournèrent la bâtisse. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un amoncellement de caisses. Ils les écartèrent sur l'ordre du tavernier pour libérer un passage.

- Bandez les yeux des chevaux. Ils ne passeront pas là-dedans sans rechigner.

Pendant que les deux fugitifs s'exécutaient, Asuma récupéra deux torches à l'entrée du tunnel qu'il embrassa avec sa cigarette. Il leur tendit et leur souhaita bon courage avant de les voir s'enfoncer dans la noirceur du boyaux rocheux.

Le voyage fut long. Pour Iruka, il parut durer des jours. Ils finirent par atteindre la sortie. Sans attendre, ils enlevèrent les bandeaux, rendant la vue à leurs montures et ils grimpèrent en selle pour foncer au triple galop à travers la plaine pour rejoindre la forêt. heureusement pour eux, ils furent à l'abri avant que la lune n'éclaire de sa lumière blafarde la terre. Ils ralentirent un peu l'allure mais ils ne firent pas de pause voulant arriver à Suna le plus tôt possible.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir.

**Lexique (tout est du tchèque)**

Jiskra: étincelle (je l'ai un peu modifié)

Jiskreni magie na vas, ze leci: étincelle de magie sur toi elle guérit

Noc: nuit

Plast na noc pada na vas, jak budete spat prevazuje: La cape de la nuit tombe sur toi que le sommeil t'emporte


	16. Chap 15: Les Effets du Printemps

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"pensées" personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Les Effets du Printemps**

Le soleil se levait et les oiseaux chantaient la gloire de ce beau matin de printemps. La sentinelle descendit de l'arbre. Il était temps de partir. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte où s'entassaient les braises du feu de la veille. Il en allumait un autre quand Sasuke se réveilla. Il avait bien dormi. Il s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait, ou presque.

Son regard se posa sur son chevalier. Le feu donnait des reflets dorés à sa peau. Il se demandait si elle avait le goût du caramel. Il aurait voulu la goûter. Il vit la personne occupant ses pensées se lever et aller réveiller les autres. Chaque fois qu'il se penchait, il admirait sa chute de reins et ses fesses si fermes. Une sensation étrange l'envahit. Il avait envi de le plaquer au sol et de…

« Je ne dois pas penser ainsi, se réprimanda-t-il, puis son esprit répartit en vadrouille. Je voudrais tellement qu'il se jette sur moi, tel une bête sauvage, qu'il arrache mes vêtements et qu'il me fasse subir des supplices plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ensuite, il… STOP »

Pendant que Sasuke se débattait avec ses pensées, Shino appuyait contre le mur, regardait Kiba sortir des bras de Morphée. Il sentit tout son être vibré quand la couverture dévoila son torse bronzé. Ses yeux descendirent le long des pectoraux pour ensuite remonter vers les lèvres si délicieusement tentantes. Il avait terriblement envi de lui. Là, il sut qu'il avait un problème et malheureusement, il savait lequel. Il vit derrière son aimé, Sasuke qui matait Naruto sans vergogne. Donc, ils étaient deux à avoir un problème.

- Sasuke, appela-t-il, quand il vit les yeux de ce dernier virer au rouge.

C'était un signe. Il avait entendu dire que les Uchiwa activaient le Sharingan inconsciemment quand ils étaient excités. Le Sharingan était des yeux magiques qui s'héritaient de génération en génération dans une même famille. Il était comme le Byakugan de la famille Hyuuga. La plus part du temps, ses yeux permettaient d'augmenter le pourvoir de son utilisateur mais parfois, ils avaient des propriétés individuelles. Ainsi, grâce au Sharingan, un combattant voyait les actions de son ou ses adversaires au ralenti. Mais là, il n'y avait pas d'adversaires, seulement un petit blond diablement sexy qui se baladait sous leurs yeux avec cette démarche féline qui lui était propre.

« J'ai pensé que Naruto était sexy, j'espère que Kiba ne saura jamais ça, se dit l'elfe. En tout cas, il faut arrêter Sasuke avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera. »

- Sasuke, répéta-t-il plus fort. Tu ne bouges plus.

Toute la compagnie se retourna vers lui puis vers le Prince.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Shino ?, demanda Neji.

- C'est le printemps, répondit-il évasivement.

A cette réponse, le demi-elfe blêmit. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était le printemps, voilà pourquoi il fantasmait tant sur son subordonné. Il croisa le regard du blond en question et là ses neurones furent court-circuités. N'écoutant que ses hormones, il se jeta sur Naruto pour le plaquer au sol. Mais ce dernier l'esquiva et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, le faisant revenir sur terre.

- Bon sang, Naruto ! Lâches-moi, cria le Prince.

Celui-ci obéit mais resta qu'en même sur ses gardes.

- C'était quoi ça ?, questionna Gaara qui voulait une réponse à l'idée désagréable qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- C'est le printemps et les elfes sont très, très proches de la nature, dit Shino pour confirmer les craintes du roux.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, râla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Après Kiba hier, Sasuke et je suppose que toi aussi, Shino ?, aujourd'hui.

L'elfe acquiesça. Le Prince, lui, regardait tout sauf Naruto, un léger rouge colorant ses joues. Du côté des autres, le blond et Neji avait compris mais Kiba non. Il venait de se lever, fallait l'excuser.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Le chevalier le fixa un moment et se demanda s'il devait lui dire. Oui, sinon, comment lui expliquer pourquoi Shino lui sautait dessus tout le temps ?

- C'est la même chose que pour Akamaru à cette période, répondit-il.

Le maître-chien ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il regarda tour à tour son amour et le Prince en faisant une belle imitation de la carpe. Soudainement, il explosa de rire à s'en plier en quatre. Il finit par ce calmer devant les regards sévères de ses paires.

- Vous êtes en chaleur, dit-il enfin.

- Pas vraiment, expliqua Shino. Mais c'est dans le même genre. Comme Sasuke est un demi-elfe, les effets devraient moins se sentir…

- En théorie, le coupa Gaara. Le problème qui s'ajoute à sa partie elfe, c'est que c'est un Uchiwa.

- Et alors ?, gronda le dit-Uchiwa.

- On sait tous que les Uchiwa sont des pervers, déclara le roux.

- Comment oses-tu ?, s'écria le Prince outré.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, répliqua le Roi des voleur. Hier, tu t'es jeté sur Naruto pendant la bataille et ce matin tu recommences.

- Et ça te suffit pour dire que je suis un pervers.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai trouvé un exemplaire de Icha Icha Paradise dans tes affaires.

- Tu as fouillé dans mon sac ?!

Le ton montait de plus en plus. Les deux se fusillaient du regard alors que Gaara trouvait de nouveau argument pour prouver que Sasuke était un pervers. Naruto sentait que ça allait dégénérer. Il savait que si le roux parlait d'Itachi et Shikamaru, ça irait très mal. Il fallait intervenir.

- Gaara, ça suffit.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi, ne dis même pas ce que tu penses.

- Pourquoi ?, ça lui clouerait le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

- Gaara, ne me forces pas à sévir, menaça le porteur du Kyuubi. Si tu offense Son Altesse, je dois normalement te tuer.

- Ok, ça va, capitula-t-il. Mais tu viendras pas te plaindre s'il te viole.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?, s'énerva Naruto.

-En plus, ça te dérangerait pas vu ta réaction, constata-t-il.

Sasuke se calma aussitôt. Le blond n'avait pas contredit l'accusation faite par le Prince du Désert. Ça voulait sûrement dire que coucher avec lui, ne le dérangeait pas. A cette pensée, ses hormones se réveillèrent. Neji le prit par le bras quand il vit ses yeux prendre une teinte rouge. Il se tranquillisa.

- Arrêtes un peu tu veux. On dirait que tu es jaloux.

- N'importe quoi. Tu sais très bien que nous deux c'est fini.

- Je le sais bien. Alors pourquoi cette attitude ?

- Tu sera encore malheureux si je ne fais rien, point. Maintenant allons-y. Nous avons pris assez de retard comme ça.

Ils mangèrent rapidement dans le silence et Shino donna une pilule à base de plante à Sasuke pour calmer ses ardeurs. Ils repartirent dans la même ambiance tendue en effaçant avant les traces de leur campement.

Gaara prit la tête du groupe et ne pipa mot de la matinée. Sasuke l'avait observé pendant ce temps-là. Il avait compris qu'ils avaient beau avoir été amants, aujourd'hui, il n'en restait plus rien. Ils étaient amis voir un peu plus, plutôt comme des frères. C'est comme ça que se comportaient des frères. Ils étaient complice et rivaux.

Le Prince respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Pas qu'il en manque mais les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort. Il talonna sa monture et se plaça aux côtés de Naruto. Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie.

- Votre Altesse ?

- Je suis désolé Naruto. C'est à cause de moi si tu ne t'entends plus avec ton frère.

- Mon frère ?, répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

Sasuke tourna son regard vers le ciel. Parler de fraternité, le rendait nostalgique et un peu en colère.

- Vous me faites penser à deux frères, Gaara et toi. Votre relation me rappelle celle que j'entretenais avec Itachi. Il te protège à la manière d'un grand-frère. Vas lui parler.

- Merci, Sasuke.

Sur ce, il rejoignit Gaara pour s'excuser de son comportement laissant le Prince tout pantois parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Neji ralentit l'allure de sa monture pour se mettre au niveau du demi-elfe.

- Vous avez parlé avec beaucoup de sagesse, Votre Altesse.

- Je dois dire que ça m'étonne de moi. Mais il le fallait.

Il regarda les deux cavaliers à la tête du groupe, et il se dit que oui, il avait bien fait.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Il n'y eu aucune embuscade, ni aucune dispute entre les membres du groupe. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, le soir tombé, où ils dressèrent le camp. Ils se répartirent les taches : Naruto s'occupait de l'eau, Kiba et Shino du bois, Neji et Gaara du repas. Sasuke était dispensé de corvée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était Prince, voyons.

Chacun ramena ce qu'il avait trouvé et ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était bonne enfant mais ils n'oubliaient pas que le danger pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

La vaisselle fut lavée à la rivière du coin et les tours de garde distribués, les mêmes que la veille. La nuit passa vite pour chacun.

* * *

Le lendemain, quand Sasuke s'éveilla, tous étaient déjà debout. Il plia ses affaires et vit le protecteur d'Hinata s'approchait de lui.

- Votre Altesse, appela Neji.

- Oui ?

- Si vous désirez vous lavez, il y a un bassin naturelle en amont de la rivière. L'eau ne sera pas chaude mais c'est mieux que rien.

- Merci Neji.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Un bain, il en rêvait depuis un moment.

Il prit son nécessaire de toilette et prit la direction indiquée par Neji. Il traversa les bois et suivit la rivière. Le chemin montait un peu. Arrivé en haut, il vit le bassin en question. Il était grand et limpide. Il ne vit personne. Il remarqua pourtant des cercles à la surface de l'eau mais il se disait que c'était des poissons. Il commença à se déshabiller. La ceinture, la tunique furent posés sur un rocher, soigneusement pliés. Vinrent ensuite, les jambières molletonnées et le pantalon taillé dans un tissu précieux. Il ne lui restait plus que son sous-vêtement quand soudain, quelque chose émergea de l'eau.

- Naruto ?

- Désolé de vous avoir surpris, Votre Altesse, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as pas surpris, répliqua-t-il rapidement. On ne me surprend jamais.

Naruto sourit légèrement puis replongea dans l'eau laissant le Prince finir de se déshabiller. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le blond ici. Ça compliquait un peu les choses. Il n'avait pas encore pris la pilule anti-chaleurs. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si son chevalier l'approchait de trop près (ou même de loin). Il enleva son dernier vêtement et il entra dans l'eau le plus vite possible après s'être humidifié la nuque. L'eau était froide mais supportable.

Sasuke s'assit sur un rocher au fond de l'eau de sorte qu'il n'ait que la tête qu'il dépasse. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler à la cheville. Etait-ce Naruto ? A cette pensée, une douce chaleur s'insinua en lui faisant contraste avec la fraîcheur extérieur. Il pencha la tête en arrière espérant secrètement que la caresse recommence. Mais tous les rêves ont une fin.

- Votre Altesse ?, appela Naruto.

- Oui ?, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour remarquer que son subordonné était près de lui, son cœur s'affola.

- Faites vite. Il ne faut pas rester à découvert trop longtemps

- Bien.

Le chevalier fut surpris qu'il ne réponde pas . Après tout, c'était presque un ordre qu'il venait de dire. Il haussa des épaules et sortit de l'eau sans aucune pudeur. Sasuke, de son côté, était pétrifié. Son regard était rivé sur le corps nu du guerrier. Il suivait des yeux une goutte d'eau que partait de la tempe pour descendre le long de la mâchoire et s'écraser sur les pectoraux. Elle continuait ensuite sa route à travers les collines des abdominaux pour venir se nicher dans le creux de l'aine.

Naruto sentit ce regard scrutateur sur sa peau un peu trop tard, préoccupé qu'il était par la surveillance des environs. Il ne remarqua donc la présence de Sasuke que quand celui-ci fut à côté de lui, une main sur sa hanche. Il avait fait une erreur, il le savait. Il s'était montré nu devant un demi-elfe aux envies sexuels instables.

Il déglutit difficilement et posa sa main sur celle de son homologue pour la retirer mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de pervers qui étirait ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, chacun attendant que l'autre face un mouvement. Sasuke fut le premier. Il fit preuve d'une rapidité qui décontenança Naruto. Le Prince s'était collé à lui et avait emprisonné son menton dans sa main.

- Sasuk…, protesta-t-il mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car de lèvres vinrent s'emparer des siennes avidement.

Le baiser était sauvage et forcé. Sasuke avait profité de la surprise du blond pour insérer sa langue entre ses dents. Il y mit fin pour embrasser la mâchoire et puis le cou alors qu'une de ses main vint s'égarer sur les fesses et que l'autre remontait vers un téton. Naruto réagit au quart de tour. Il repoussa le Prince et lui envoya son poing dans l'arcade sourcilière. Sasuke croisa le regard furieux du chevalier et il baissa les yeux honteux.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous laver et on repart au camp.

- Naruto ?, appela-t-il faiblement. Je suis désolé.

- N'en parlons plus, Votre Altesse. Je vous pardonne, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, toute trace de colère ayant désertée ses iris océans.

Il se retourna et laissa le Prince se laver. Celui-ci remarqua un mince filet rouge coulait le long de son visage. Il porta la main à son arcade et grimaça sous la douleur. Il y était pas aller de main morte. Il finit sa toilette et se sécha rapidement.

- Les autres vont voir que vous êtes blessé et je pense pas que vous voulez qu'on dise la vérité, remarqua-t-il judicieusement.

- Exact.

- Alors, on va dire que vous vous êtes pris une branche.

- Ridicule.

- Peut-être mais vu votre état, les autres le croiront sans mal. Il suffit d'une petit distraction de quelques secondes et tout peut arriver.

- D'accord, soupira Sasuke.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence gêné. Chacun pensait à ce qui veniat de se passer et aux conséquences qu'il y aurait eu si Naruto n'avait pas rejeté le Prince. Des idées plus perverses les unes que les autres traversaient l'esprit de ce dernier.

_« Il faut que je me calme, se morigéna-t-il. Ou sinon, je risque de lui sauter dessus et de gagner plus qu'une petite blessure à une arcade »._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne vit pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés au camp, ni que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui.

- Votre Altesse ! Vous êtes blessé, s'écria Neji. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Euh… Branche, distraction… Impact, balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

- Ce que le Prince veut dire c'est qu'il n'a pas vu une branche parce qu'il était distrait, traduisit Naruto.

- Quel genre de distraction ?, demanda Gaara avec aucun tact, se recevant en retour un regard des plus noirs de la part de son frère de cœur.

- Aucune importance, siffla le guerrier.

- Venez par ici, Votre Altesse, appela Neji. Je vais vous soigner.

Sasuke s'assit sur une souche pendant que le protecteur de Hinata sortait de son sac un onguent préparé par les soins de l'héritière des Hyuuga. Il en badigeonna l'arcade du Prince avec des gestes délicats.

_« Pourquoi je ne ressens rien quand Neji me touche ?, s'interrogea Sasuke, perdu. Il n'y aurait que Naruto qui pourrait me mettre dans cet état ? Pourtant, Shino à l'air d'être excité par Kiba majoritairement mais aussi par les autre, non ? Suis-je le seul à être si compliqué ! »._

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Neji rangea le médicament et Shino vint apportait sa pilule au demi-elfe. Ils empaquetèrent leurs affaires et sellèrent leurs chevaux. Ils partirent donc pour le Mont Hokage à la rencontre du célèbre ermite, Jiraiya.

* * *

Le voyage dura encore une journée complète avant qu'ils n'arrivent au village de Zaba, situé au pied du Mont Hokage. Ce village portait ce nom parce que les habitants vénéraient les grenouilles et surtout le roi des Crapauds, Gamabunta. Tous ici savait que le célèbre Jiraiya était le disciple du maître depuis de nombreuses années. Les grands-parents racontaient les légendes de ce peuple aux enfants qui à leur tour le narrer à la génération suivante.

Ils passèrent presque inaperçus parmi les pèlerins venus écouter les prophéties de l'oracle des Crapauds, le vénéré Osama. Mais pour plus de prudence, Sasuke et Naruto avaient rabattu leur capuchon sur leur tête.

Gaara les mena devant une auberge où ils prirent les dernières chambres pour la nuit.

L'auberge était sur deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait composé de la cuisine , du réfectoire et de la salle d'eau composée d'un bac d'eau qu'on remplissait si le client avait payé pour cette option.

Ils prirent tous un bain. Ils l'avaient bien mérité. Et puis c'était l'argent des voles de Gaara, c'est lui qui finançait tout. Après, pour se remplumer, il ira sûrement puisé dans l'or de l'Empereur Baki de Suna, un ami à lui ou chez d'autres riches.

Une fois lavés de la poussières des routes, ils se réunirent à une table à l'écart pour parler de ce qu'ils feront le lendemain.

Naruto exposa son plan :

- Je pense que nous devrions monté avec les chevaux un maximum. Ça nous fera gagné du temps. On les attachera ensuite à un endroit où on viendra les récupérer.

- Sauf si on nous les à voler, rétorqua Kiba qui était de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il avait dû se transformer le matin-même et qu'on l'avait empêché d'aller chasser. Il était vraiment de mauvais poils.

- Un sort pourra remédier à ça, déclara le guerrier. Tu pourrais arrêter un peu de faire la tête, t'es chiant à la fin.

- Tu avais cas me laisser chasser ce matin. Tu laisse bien Akamaru le faire.

- Oui mais lui au moins, est responsable et je sais qu'il ne va pas se sauver.

- Je suis vexé là, bouda le maître-chien.

- Je m'en fous. Ce soir, tu dors, **seul**, avec Shino. Profite-en pour te calmer, dit-il un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

- Comment oses-tu ?, s'offusqua le loup-garou en se levant. Tu devrais te faire dresser par ton Prince, espèce de sale renard puant.

Sur ce, Kiba sortit prendre l'air alors que Naruto monta dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Sasuke. Ce dernier (qui avait pris sa pilule) partit parler à l'Inuzuka d'un commun d'accord avec Shino qui se chargea du chevalier.

- Kiba ?, appela le Prince une fois qu'il fut près de la personne avec qui il voulait discuter.

- Votre Majesté ?, s'étonna-t-il en se relevant du tonneau où il était assis près de la grange.

- Rassis-toi.

- Bien.

- J'aimerai que tu ne m'implique pas dans tes histoires avec Naruto.

- Désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête honteux.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute tu sais mais il serait bon que vous vous excusiez.

- Mais… Mais, c'est lui qui a commencé, protesta le jeune homme.

- Je sais tout ça, j'étais là moi aussi, répliqua Sasuke qui commençait à perdre son calme. Mais il faudrait que vous vous parliez. C'est là seule chose que je voulais te dire.

Il se leva et retourna à l'auberge, laissant Kiba réfléchir à leur conversation.

Naruto montait les marches menant aux chambres d'un pas rageur. Comment ce chien galeux osait-il l'insulter ? Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle se rouvrit aussitôt pour laisser place à Shino.

- Que veux-tu ?, grogna le guerrier.

- J'aimerai que tu t'excuses.

- A Kiba ? Non !

- Non, à moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se mesuraient du regard. Naruto finit par desserrer les dents.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que tu as dit. Ça visait Kiba mais tu m'impliquais en même temps.

- C'est vrai, souffla le chevalier. Je suis désolé, c'était pas mon intention.

- Si tu es sur les nerfs, trouves un autre moyen que te défouler sur nous, dit calmement l'elfe. Nous devons entretenir la cohésion du groupe pour le bien du Prince et tu le sais. Alors vas parler à Kiba.

- Tu as raison, capitula-t-il en se levant. J'y vais.

Il redescendit, Shino sur les talons. Aidé par Sasuke, il trouva son ami près de la grange, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Kiba ?

- Naruto ? Je…

- Je suis désolé, le coupa-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

- Je m'excuse aussi pour ce que j'ai dit.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis s'assirent sur les tonneaux pour admirer les étoiles.

- Tu sais , commença le maître-chien, si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler.

- Merci. Mais, je…, hésita-t-il. C'est juste que je me sens responsable de ce que subit Shikamaru. Si je ne l'avais pas abandonné. Si…

- Avec des Si, on pourrait mettre Konoha en bouteille, répliqua Kiba. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, tu me connais trop bien. Toi et Gaara j'aurais du vous tuer, rigola-t-il.

Ils rirent un moment avant que le loup-garou ne reprenne la parole.

- Allez, racontes, insista-t-il.

- J'ai… j'ai peur.

- Toi ?, s'étonna l'Inuzuka.

- Oui, moi. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'a été confier. J'ai peur que Shika se soit sacrifié pour rien, que toi et les autres meurent par ma faute, confia-t-il le visage caché dans ses mains.

- Nous avons peur nous aussi, intervint une voix derrière eux.

- Gaara ?, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Tout le monde à peur, Naruto. C'est dans la nature de l'homme.

- Chacun de nous à peur de perdre un compagnon, ajouta Neji qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Chacun de nous sais se défendre, remarqua Shino.

- Même moi, surenchérit Sasuke.

- Alors te fais pas de mourons comme ça, finit de le rassurer Kiba. Rentrons, la nuit est fraîche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge mais soudain, Naruto s'arrêta. Tous se tournèrent vers lui attendant des explications.

- Merci, les gars, dit-il simplement avec un sourire de trois lieues de long.

Puis il remarqua ça bourde quand il entendit le loup-garou pouffer.

- Euh… Votre Majesté, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

- J'aime mieux ça, grogna Sasuke. Ah les jeunes de nos jours, plus de respect pour leur supérieur.

La lueur d'amusement et le ton mélodramatique qu'il avait employé rendait la scène comique. Ils furent d'abord tous surpris puis Naruto contre-attaqua. Il se mit au garde à vous et fit le salut militaire en criant.

- Oui chef. A vos ordres chef.

Kiba et lui partirent dans un grand éclat de rire alors que seulement un mince sourire étirait les lèvres des quatre autres. Réputation, oblige !

Ils finirent par rejoindre leur chambre.

* * *

Chambre 1 : Neji - Gaara

Gaara entra à la suite de Neji est s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. Son colocataire lui, le fit avec plus de grâce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, questionna l'homme aux yeux blancs.

- Naruto est épuisant, parfois… Non, en faite, tout le temps, rectifia-t-il.

- Arrêtes de râler, c'est pas ton genre. Tu l'aimes bien au fond.

- Mouais, concéda le Prince du Désert. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me cache des choses et j'aime pas beaucoup ça.

- Bref, tu veux toujours que je t'apprenne le sort de soin que j'ai utilisé sur Kiba ?

- Oui, dit-il en se relevant précipitamment. Plus que jamais.

Ils s'entraînèrent pas trop longtemps sachant que demain la route serait longue.

* * *

Chambre 2 : Naruto - Sasuke

Ils entrèrent et chacun se prépara pour la nuit. Ils se couchèrent et au bout d'un moment, Sasuke murmura :

- Naruto, tu dors ?

- Non, Votre Majesté.

- Je t'ai bien observé et…

Au commencement de sa phrase, Naruto se tendit. Avait-il découvert son secret ? Non, impossible. Il n'avait rien laissé échapper.

- … je pense que tu nous caches quelque chose.

- Je…

- Je t'en pris Naruto, ne mens pas, le coupa le Prince.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il enfin en se mettant en position assise. J'ai un secret.

- Plus d'un, je penses, répliqua l'autre en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Perspicace, grogna le chevalier.

- Merci. Et c'est quoi ?

- Encore votre curiosité maladive ?

- Moui. Alors ?, insista-t-il.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Mais…

- Désolé mais même si vous me ressortez notre conversation sur la curiosité, je ne cèderai pas.

- C'est si important que ça ?, demanda Sasuke sérieusement en regardant le visage grave de son homologue.

- Il en va de ma survie, et donc de la vôtre.

- Mm… Je ne reparlerai plus de ça.

- C'est mieux ainsi Votre Altesse, dit-il en voyant une lueur de déception voilait ses yeux sombres. Peut-être un jour vous saurez. En attendant, il faut récupérer car demain, sera épuisant.

- Bonne nuit, Naruto, finit par dire le Prince en s'enveloppant dans ses couvertures.

Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, il put entendre son chevalier lui répondre :

- Bonne nuit… Sasuke.

* * *

Chambre 3 : Shino - Kiba

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Kiba plaqua Shino contre elle, l'embrassant sauvagement. Ses mains se firent baladeuses, venant caresser les fesses fermes de l'elfe. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Il le repoussa gentiment mais fermement.

- Désolé mais je préfèrerai faire ça sur un lit.

- Bien sûr, dit le loup-garou qui avait sentit l'enfer s'ouvrir sous ses pieds quand son aimé l'avait repoussé.

- Attends deux secondes, ajouta Shino en se dirigeant vers son sac d'où il sortit son luth.

Il joua un morceau tout en murmurant des mots dans un dialecte étrange. La porte se mit à briller légèrement ainsi que les murs puis tout redevint normal.

- Tu as fait quoi ?, demanda Kiba.

- J'ai insonorisé la pièce. Tes cris de jouissance doivent faire frémir que MES oreilles.

- Si les autres t'entendaient parler comme ça, dit-il en rougissant.

- Ils seraient sûrement choqué, ria l'elfe.

Le loup-garou le fit taire d'un baiser et ses mains se remirent en mouvement défaisant la ceinture de son aimé. Shino n'était pas en reste. La tunique de son amant avait déjà été lésée de son lacet et elle couvrait désormais le sol de la pièce.

Après lui avoir enlevé son haut, Kiba poussa l'elfe sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur lui en position dominante, un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres. Il fondit sur la bouche entrouverte de son compagnon puis descendit dans le coup où il laissa plusieurs marques.

- Ki… Kiba, gémit-il. Tu es très entre…prenant ce soir.

L'interpellé se redressa et fixa son amant de ses yeux aux pupilles fendues. Il lui sourit et son aimé remarqua que ses canines étaient plus pointues. Suivant son regard, le maître-chien comprit ce qui le bloquait.

- Désolé, c'est parce que je ne me suis pas transformé à la pleine. Les gènes de loup-garou refont surface facilement, explica-t-il. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Sûrement pas.

Les mains reprirent leur travail et le reste des vêtements volèrent à divers coins. Kiba traçait un chemin avec sa langue de langue de la bouche, en passant par la mâchoire et le cou puis le torse où il mordilla les tétons faisant naître de Shino des sons exquis.

Il menait la barque et c'était génial. C'est fou le pouvoir qu'on pouvait avoir sur une personne. On la rendait folle, dépendante de la moindre caresse, du moindre baiser, comme si c'était de l'oxygène.

Shino n'était qu'un gémissement continu. Kiba lui faisait subire une vrai torture. Il tournait autour de son membre sans jamais le toucher et comme il était pas du genre à supplier, il devait prendre son mal en patience.

Le loup-garou tentait de le faire craquer mais le niveau de sa patience avait atteint le seuil critique. Il se jeta sur le sexe de son amant comme un affamé, accélérant et ralentissant les vas et viens dans un rythme désordonné. L'elfe finit par se libérer sur le visage de Kiba. Celui-ci affichait une mine surprise et innocente, démentit par la lueur de perversité brillant dans son regard. Il porta sa main souillait à sa bouche et lécha ses doigts consciencieusement. Il se pencha sur Shino pour lui réclamer un baiser mais ce dernier esquiva ses lèvres pour venir nettoyer son visage de sa langue.

- Shino ! C'est moi qui mène, protesta-t-il en le repoussant sur le matelas.

- Comme tu ve…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le maître-chien s'était empaler sur son membre sans aucune préparation.

- Kiba !! Tu veux me tuer, réussit-il à articuler entre deux halètements

Mais il parlait dans le vide, son amant ne l'écoutait pas concentré qu'il était par ses mouvements de haut en bas. L'elfe voulut encore protestait mais les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient lui avaient court-circuité les neurones et la seule chose qu'il savait faire c'était gémir et demander plus.

Ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble, leurs cris unis dans le silence de la nuit.

Kiba se retira, retomba sur son aimé et on n'entend dans la chambre que leur respiration saccadée. Shino finit pourtant par brisé cet instant, inquiet pour le maître-chien.

- Kiba ?, appela-t-il doucement.

- Oui ?, répondit l'interpellé, fatigué.

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Pas de trop.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je sais pas j'avais envi. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Si c'est pas ça mais…

- Alors dors, le coupa Kiba. Demain sera une longue journée.

- Tu as raison.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux d'être ensemble.

La nuit était tombé sur le village et avec elle, les paupières s'étaient fermées. En haut de la montagne, le Grand Maître Osama annoçait à son élève l'arrivée de l'espoir.

* * *

**Note :** Zaba grenouille (en tchèque)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu long (enfin pour moi )

J'espère que tu aimeras Sam-sempai. Le prochain sera sûrement sur Shikamaru et Itachi ainsi que Kakashi et Iruka.

Voili voilou.

Zoubis

P.S : Merci à toutes celles et ceux (je sais pas s'il y en a ) qui m'ont laissé des review et à celles et ceux qui ont lu mon histoire. A bientôt (j'espère)


	17. Chap 16: Demiefle et Demimesure

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"pensées" personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Demi-elfe et demi-mesure**

Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce. Seul un mince raie de lumière transperçant à travers les rideaux, osait affronter les ténèbres.

Dans le grand lit à baldaquin, une personne s'était redressée sur un bras. Ses longs cheveux cachaient son visage dont le front était barré d'un plis soucieux. Ses yeux n'arrivait pas à se détourner du visage de l'homme à ses côtés. Sa main se tendit vers lui voulant caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts mais il se stoppa. Avait-il encore le droit de le toucher? L'avait-il jamais eu?

Il se leva précipitamment et se rendit à la salle d'eau. Il se plaça face au miroir fixant son reflet pour trouver une différence qui ne se voyait presque plus. Il repensa à l'épisode de la veille et son cœur rata un battement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Que m'arrive-t-il?,murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde.

- Nous commençons à fusionner, l'informa son reflet.

- Pourquoi?, fut la seule chose qu'il puisse dire.

- _**Il**_ perd peu à peu le contrôle sur toi. Nous allons redevenir un. Tout ça grâce à Shikamaru. Il a ouvert ton cœur qui s'était fermé à tout. Il a fait ressortir l'amour que tu lui porte,... que nous lui portons, ajouta-t-il.

- Je dois sûrement l'en remercier.

- Oui, dit-il puis il continua après un temps d'arrêt sa voix plus froide qu'avant. Que va-t-on faire, maintenant?

- Tu veux dire pour _**Lui**_?

- Oui.

- _**Il**_ va s'en rendre compte que je ne suis plus sous son contrôle. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parte. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- C'est vrai. Mais il sera dur de lui échapper et tu le sais?

- Ne commençons pas à être pessimiste, grogna-t-il. Nous allons sortir d'ici puis on rejoindra Suna.

- On se fera tirer comme des lapins là-bas.

- Tu as mieux à proposer à part ce que je pense?, répliqua-t-il méchamment.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de montrer les crocs à chaque fois que je parle.

- Hn.

- Tu sais qu'on a pas le choix.

Il soupira et regarda son reflet.

- Je sais. Il vont pas non plus nous accueillir les bras ouverts.

- J'aime pas ça non plus. Mais ils nous écouteront s'en doute plus que les autorités de Suna.

- D'accord, capitula-t-il. Nous ferons ainsi.

Un silence tranquille s'installa. Chacun réfléchissait à leur future. Le miroir finit pourtant par parler.

- Il est temps de se réunir.

- Oui.

- Pose ta main sur la surface du miroir, ordonna-t-il.

L'autre obéit sans protester. Ils sentirent à travers le verre la texture de la peau de l'autre. Ils eurent l'impression d'être aspirer, d'entrer en l'autre puis tout se termina.

Itachi admira son reflet. Il était enfin lui-même. Un sourire apparut pour disparaître aussi vite qu'en il se souvint de ce qu'il devait faire. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

Il prit un bain, s'habilla et commanda le petit déjeuner au garde comme d'habitude. Il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons.

Quand le repas fut livré, il alla réveiller son Lieutenant. Pour ça, il ouvrit les rideaux en grand laissant la lumière repoussait les ombres.

- Mm, grogna le bel endormi.

Itachi s'approcha et se pencha vers son oreille. Pour murmurer? Non. Pour crier:

- Debout!

Shikamaru ne se le fit pas dire de fois. Il se leva précipitamment se prenant les pieds dans les draps. Il faillit plusieurs fois tomber mais se retint de justesse. Il finit par se planter au garde-à-vous devant un Itachi qui jubilait.

Il comprit sa stupidité quand il vit le Prince qui n'avait pas pu se contenir plus longtemps, éclatait de rire comme jamais. Malgré que c'était à ses dépends, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Se simple son lui rappelait le Itachi de son enfance. Un larme vint rouler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste rapide. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être heureux en cet instant!

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée quand sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre. Il tomba à genoux et entoura son ventre de ses mains. Ce fut un grognement de douleur qui attira Itachi qui cessa de rire sur le champs en voyant l'état de son subordonné.

- Shikamaru!, cria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu es de retour, n'est ce pas?, murmura-t-il.

- Oui. Tu ne dois pas trop t'agiter. J'ai refermé la plaie mais elle est encore douloureuse.

- Non! Sans blague! J'avais vraiment pas deviner, ironisa le guerrier qui semblait si pathétique sur l'instant.

- Shika..., soupira l'aîné.

Il l'aida à se relever et le conduisit jusqu'au salon pour le petit déjeuner qu'ils prirent pour la première fois ensemble. Itachi sortit une fiole d'une armoire qu'il tendit à son lieutenant.

- C'est quoi?, demanda le chevalier.

- C'est pour la douleur et un guérison plus rapide.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il l'avala cul-sec sans se douter que le goût était affreux comme pour tous les médicaments. Il avait l'impression de boire un mélange de jus de chaussettes bien pressé et corsé avec un nuage de punaises écrasées. Vraiment, vraiment délicieux!

- C'est infecte, ce plaignit-il.

- C'est pour ton bien, répliqua l'autre.

Ils finirent dans le calme. Shikamaru alla prendre un bain et s'habiller. Quand il revint, il vit Itachi absorbé par ses pensées. Il était heureux de le retrouver mais il savait qu'ils allaient devoir partir. Quelqu'un allait sûrement se rendre compte qu'Itachi n'était plus le même, malgré ses talents d'acteurs. Il soupire. Que la vie était galère!

- Itachi, appela-t-il.

- Oui?, dit-il s'en lever le nez de sa feuille, ce qui eut le mérité de porter sur les nerfs du lieutenant.

Celui-ci vint se planter devant lui, furieux. Il souleva son menton d'un main et l'embrassa sauvagement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Itachi le regardait sans comprendre même s'il avait apprécié.

- Que me vaut cet honneur?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas?, contra-t-il pour éluder la question et entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- De quoi tu p...

- Tu sais très bien, le coupa-t-il.

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer. Shikamaru avait tout de suite remarquer qu'il était différent et les autres? Combien de temps mettraient-ils?

- Oui, finit-il par répondre au bout d'un moment. Je sais comment nous faire sortir d'ici.

- Explique, ordonna-t-il.

- Bien Maître, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Arrêtes, tu veux?

- Hn.

- Bon, tu comptes sûrement nous faire passer par les souterrains du château, n'est-ce-pas?

- Hn.

- Il y a juste un problème, fit-il remarquer.

- Hn?

- Quelle conversation, se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu oublies que c'est un vrai labyrinthe et qu'on mourra avant d'atteindre la sortie.

- Hn, hn.

- Galère, soupira le lieutenant. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es si sûr de toi?... s'il te plait.

- Mais bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire vainqueur qui fit grogner son subordonné. Mes ancêtres ont laissé un plan des souterrains. J'ai étudié la carte et j'ai trouvé le chemin qui débouche le plus près de notre destination.

- Qui est?

- La forêt des Elfes, annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Le visage de Shikamaru perdit toute couleur. Il avait entendu les histoire qu'on racontait sur ses êtres mangeurs d'hommes. Il pensait que c'était un ramassis d'inepties mais de là à y aller, il y avait une marge.

- Ta reprise de conscience t'a fait perdre des neurones?, s'exclama le lieutenant. Tu veux qu'on serve de casse-croûte? Tu ne sors jamais le dimanche? On dit que les elfes mangent notre chair et que c'est leur plat favori et...

- Arrêtes, le coupa Itachi. Tu es en train de m'insulter.

Cette phrase calma aussitôt le guerrier.

« Si j'ai bien compris, Itachi était un... »

- ... elfe, dit-il à haute voix.

- Demi, rectifia ce dernier.

- Demi-elfe, répéta Shikamaru.

Un lourd silence s'installa confortablement entre eux. Il se plaisait bien là quand le lieutenant le brisa.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand?, demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Tu as peur que je te mange, répliqua-t-il.

- Sois sérieux.

- Alors sois le aussi et arrêtes de croire n'importe quoi. J'ai jamais mangé d'humain de ma vie.

- Je veux bien te croire mais les elfes ont les oreilles pointues, non?, remarqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai. Je cache mes gênes pour que personne ne soit au courant de mes origines.

- Tu les caches??

- Oui. Sasuke et moi portons des talismans qui nous donnent une apparence humaine. Lui, c'est une amulette et moi, c'est ça, expliqua-t-il en portant la main à son oreille droite où pendait une boucle d'oreille en or.

Shikamaru ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. Tout le bijou était construit autour d'un petit rubis. Elle était longue légèrement recourbée et pointue comme le crochet d'un serpent. Elle était magnifique.

- Donc si tu l'enlèves, tu retrouves les caractéristiques d'un elfe, résuma-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je peux voir?, demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Les elfes sont très sensibles au niveau des oreilles. Si on les touche ça les excite, expliqua-t-il calmement comme s'il lui parler du temps. En plus comme, c'est le printemps, nous avons des sortes de chaleurs. Donc si tu me touche un peu trop, je risque de te sauter dessus et de te prendre à même le sol comme une bête sauvage. Pas que cela me dérange, ajouta-t-il en voyant Shikamaru virer au rouge tomate. Au contraire.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix basse et grave qui fit frissonner Shikamaru. Il déglutit difficilement et recula d'un pas par réflex.

- Je... je te le demanderai plus, dit-il enfin.

- Mais non, c'est juste pas le moment. Remettons nous au travail.

Ils passèrent la journée à peaufiner leur plan d'évasion, Itachi n'ayant pas de réunion pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Le même jour mais en fin de soirée:**

Deux cavaliers encapuchonnés passèrent les portes de la ville de Suna. Ils n'avaient mis que deux jours pour rallier la ville du sable de Konoha. Leurs montures étaient épuisées et eux aussi.

L'aîné était parcouru de tremblement. Il tentait de les dissimuler mais Iruka avait déjà remarqué. Il connaissait ses symptômes. Il était visiblement en manque.

Le jeune bibliothécaire avait remarqué que tous les trois jours environ, Kakashi disparaissait mystérieusement en pleine nuit. Au début, il pensait que c'était pour récolter des informations sur l'ennemi mais c'était trop régulier.

_« Ce soir, il sortira comme d'habitude, pensa Iruka. Mais cette foi, je tendrais et tu devras m'expliquer, Kakashi »_

Celui-ci sentait le regard soupçonneux de son compagnon sur lui et le manque le fit délirer.

_« Il sait, il sait, se répéta-t-il mentalement. Il sait, il sait, il sait... »_

Iruka les mena jusqu'à l'auberge du Sable Rouge dont Naruto lui avait si souvent parler. Là, ils confièrent leurs chevaux à un palefrenier avant d'entrer pour demander Gaara. Le barman les dévisagea avant de tirer sur un cordon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde coiffée de quatre couettes fit son apparition. Elle s'adressa directement à Iruka qui révéla son visage par politesse.

- Que voulez-vous à Gaara?, dit-elle abruptement.

- Nous venons de la part de Naruto, murmura-t-il pour que seuls la blonde et la loque qui l'accompagnait l'entende.

- Oh, ça change tout, déclara-t-elle. Suivez-moi.

Elle les guida vers un escalier qui descendait. Il débouchèrent dans un couloir où s'aligner trois portes de part et d'autre. Elle se dirigea vers l'un d'entre elles et entra.

C'était le même salon qui avait accueilli Naruto et Sasuke quelques jours plus tôt. A leur entrée, deux personnes se levèrent un homme avec des tatouages sur le visage et une jeune demoiselle qu'Iruka reconnu immédiatement, vu qu'elle venait souvent à la bibliothèque.

- Mademoiselle Hinata!, s'exclama-t-il

- Bon...Bonjour Maître Iruka, le salua-t-elle.

- Vous vous connaissez?, demanda l'homme aux tatouages.

- Oui... c'est le tu..tuteur de Na...ruto, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

- Asseyez-vous, intervint la blonde. Nous nous sommes même pas présentés. Je suis Temari No Sabaku, la soeur de Gaara, se présenta-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent assis. Et lui, c'est Kankuro, mon autre frère. Et vous vous êtes le fameux Iruka Umino mais qui vous accompagne?

- Maître Kakashi Hatake, intervint l'argenté en rabattant sa capuche.

Il n'était vraiment pas en forme. Des cernes noires soulignaient son seul œil visible. Sa peau étai étrangement pâle et ses mains étaient agitées de tremblement continuellement.

- Vous allez bien Hatake?, questionna Temari inquiète.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il précipitamment. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Oh, désolé. Nous allons tout de suite vous faire préparé des chambres. Hinata?

- Je m'en... m'en occupe.

Sur ce elle sortit. On leur proposa un encas mais ils refusèrent. Dix minutes plus tard, la timide héritière vint leur annoncer que leurs lits sont près. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au frère et à la soeur Sabaku, ils suivirent Hinata jusqu'à leur chambre, la numéro six.

Ils se couchèrent sans un mot et s'endormirent aussitôt.

OoOoOoOoOo

Une ombre parcourait les rues d'une démarche fluide. Le jour n'allait pas tardé à se lever mais peu importe. Elle avait fini ce pourquoi elle était sorti. Il était tant pour elle de rentrer. Elle se faufila par la porte arrière de l'auberge du Sable rouge pour ensuite se diriger vers la chambre numéro six.

L'ombre entra sans un bruit dans la pièce silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. La porte s'était refermée derrière elle d'un coup sec et une voix s'était fait entendre. Une voix dure et froide qui lui donna des frissons.

- Alors, Maître Kakashi, c'est à cette heure qu'on rentre.

- Iruka, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

- Tu cachiez bien ton jeu. J'ai eu du mal à te démasquer, avoua-t-il.

_« Il sait, il sait, cria l'esprit de l'argenté »_

- Je sais ce que tu es, ajouta-t-il. Et moi qui pensai pouvoir te faire confiance.

- Tu sais ce que je suis mais vu tes propos, je sais moi aussi ce que tu es, déclara-t-il en se retournant.

Il n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol avec un corps à califourchon sur lui, les mains retenues au-dessus de la tête. Il se laissa aller, il ne pouvait rien faire dans cette position. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son compagnon et remarqua que celui-ci était différent. Sa timidité avait fait place à une confiance en soit terrifiante. Son regard si doux était dur et implacable. On aurait dit deux personnes différentes. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un souffle près de son visage.

- Je hais les personnes de ton espèce, susurra Iruka à son oreille en touchant du bout des doigts la peau de son cou. Elles ont tué mes parents sans pitié, je ferai la même chose avec toi, Sale Vampire.

- Je suis propre, rectifia-t-il.

- Ça ne change rien, siffla-t-il. Tu mourras qu'en même.

- Tu ne veux même pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense?

- Pourquoi faire? Ton sort est déjà scellé.

Sur ce, il sortit un bout de papier de sa poche sur lequel était écrit des mots d'un ancien temps.

- Chasseur et exorciste, intéressant, dit le vampire. Je peux avoir un baiser d'adieu?

Iruka arrêta tout mouvement après cette remarque. Il le fixa surpris mais ce repris bien vite, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Si tu veux.

Il se pencha sur son aîné déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kakashi en profita pour se libérer et coinça Iruka sous lui les bras maintenus dans le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me mordre, Buveur de Sang?

- J'ai déjà mangé mais pas assez on dirait alors me tente pas, grogna le vampire.

Iruka voulait qu'il le morde. Il en avait vraiment envi. La sensation lui avait manqué, il voulait la retrouver comme avec Mizuki autrefois avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'il égorgeait des enfants car son sang ne lui suffisait pas. Il avait dû le tuer pour sauver Naruto. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'occasion de retrouver cette sensation qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

- Mord-moi, ordonna le chasseur.

- Mais tu es masochiste ou quoi?, s'étonna Kakashi.

Il sentit que son compagnon se rebeller. Il réussit à se libérer et à le bloquer de nouveau face contre la porte. Il se pencha vers son oreille qu'il lécha et mordilla avant de menacer.

- Mord-moi ou je te tue.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que j'aime ça.

_« Mais il est complètement fou, pensa le vampire. Il doit savoir comment ça se passe s'il y tient temps. Il a peut-être connu un vampire. »_

- Tu as connu un vampire?, demanda-t-il finalement à haute voix.

- Oui. Mizuki, tu connais?

- Oui. Il est mort, lâcha-t-il.

- Exacte, je les tuais alors que je l'aimais mais tu vois, je les vus attaquer un gamin, c'était Naruto. Il voulait le saigner. C'était lui le tueur d'enfant dont tout le monde parler.

- C'est bien, mais ça m'expliqua pas pourquoi tu aimes te faire mordre, dit Kakashi en tentant d'échapper à son tortionnaire qui le plaqua encore plus férocement contre le bois de la porte.

- J'ai la particularité de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent quand je suis en contact direct avec lui.

- Je comprend mieux. Ça t'excite, hein?

- Oui, déclara-t-il sans détour. Alors tu vas faire ce que je demande et je ne te tuerai pas.

- C'est du chantage?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression, remarqua Kakashi avec un sourire triomphant.

- Détrompe-toi, dit Iruka avec une confiance qui fit douter le vampire. J'ai placé ma marque sur ta nuque tout à l'heure.

- Quoi?

- Et oui. Je peux te tuer quand je veux. Si j'enclenche la marque, elle te décapitera simplement mais pas proprement. A toi de voir?, ajouta-t-il en le libérant.

- Je n'ai pas le choix alors.

- Exacte.

- Et si je te vide de ton sang?

- Je m'en rendrai compte et tu mourras.

Kakashi soupira.

_« Et bien, moi qui croyais que c'était un homme timide et innocent , pensa-t-il. Mais non, il a déjà été perverti par un vampire. Je suis dans la crotte de loup-garou »._

Il finit pourtant par s'approcher de son compagnon qui pencha la tête sur le côté dégageant le passage. Les yeux du chasseur brillaient de désir et d'une joie un peu malsaine. Il approcha ses crocs qui venaient d'apparaître(ils sont rétractables) du cou si tentant. Il caressa de ses lèvres la peau retardant le moment fatidique. Un doigt caressant sa nuque lui rappela dans quelles conditions il était alors, il n'hésita plus. Ses crocs transpercèrent la peau caramel du chasseur. Celui-ci émit une plainte de douleur qui se changea très vite en gémissement de plaisir quand Kakashi prit une première goulée de sang. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner. Il en prit une deuxième et il perçut le frottement du corps d'Iruka contre le sien. Par les Dieux que c'était bon! Il allait lu sauter dessus s'il continuait.

_« Son sang est succulent, pensa le vampire. Et son corps l'est tout autant. »_

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand le chasseur le tira par les cheveux pour retirer ses crocs. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser sauvage au goût métallique tout en commençant à le déshabiller.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas, s'inquiéta intérieurement Kakashi. C'est toujours les vampires qui sont dominants. Il se comporte pire qu'un vampire au summum de son excitation. »_

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus sans que Kakashi est pu protester une seule fois, toujours les lèvres occupées ou en train de gémir.

En effet, Iruka était doué et faisait perdre la tête à son amant. Il parcourait les pectoraux jouant avec un tétons puis avec l'autre, les mordillant tellement que du sang s'en écouler mais peu lui importait. Il traça de sa langue un chemin humide jusqu'à la virilité de son aîné fièrement dressée. Il ne pensa même pas à le faire languir. Il le prit en bouche pour commencer directement un rythme endiablé.

- Dou... cement, se plaignit Kakashi entre deux gémissements mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas.

Il continuait de pomper la verge comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le relâcha pourtant au moment où le vampire allait venir lui arrachant un cri de frustration.

- Mais ahhhhhhh, cria-t-il.

Iruka venait de le pénétrer violemment sans aucune préparation. Ses va et vient étaient sans douceur, le faisant crier de douleur mais sous cette souffrance, il sentait le plaisir arriver. Le chasseur toucha ce point en lui qui le faisait grimper aux rideaux et il recommença encore et encore.

- Caresses-toi, ordonna Iruka et le vampire obéit.

Il avait honte et en même temps, il aimait être dominé de cette manière. C'était lui le masochiste dans l'histoire.

Kakashi accéléra le rythme de sa main et le calqua sur le rythme des coups de butoir de l'exorciste. Il finit par se libérer entraînant avec lui son amant. Iruka s'écroula sur son compagnon tentant de reprendre son souffle. Pour lui, ça avait été grandiose mais pour Kakashi? Sûrement que non.

II se redressa et se dégagea en douceur de son amant. Il se cala à ses côtés et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Désolé.

- Pourquoi?, demanda sèchement Kakashi.

- Tu as mal, n'est ce pas?

- Sans blague, s'énerva le vampire en se redressant sur un bras surplombant Iruka.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça. Le chasseur était redevenu le timide bibliothécaire et il pleurait. Il pleurait du mal qu'il lui avait fait et Kakashi se sentit touché. Il se pencha et embrassa chastement le châtain.

- C'est pas grave, chuchota-t-il. Dors.

- Merci, dit-il tout bas avant de se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

_« Il est redevenu le gentil Iruka. Il n'a pas un dédoublement de personnalité. Il est juste lui même. Il a plus confiance en lui quand il adosse le métier de chasseur ou exorciste qui est risqué, il a peut-être un peu trop confiance. Il ne sait pas faire dans la demi-mesure. Sois il est trop confiant, soit il ne l'est pas du tout. Comme avec Naruto, il le surprotège, la demi-mesure, il ne connait pas. Il faudrait lui apprendre, sinon je pourrais plus jamais m'assoir de ma vie, pensa Kakashi. On a dû réveiller les autres. Ah non, il a mit un seau de silence sur la porte. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout. J'étais perdu. »_

C'est sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit jurant d'apprendre la demi-mesure à Son chasseur.

* * *

Voilà.

J'espère que vous aimez. Au départ c'était pas comme ça, je voulais pas écrire ma première idée mais au final je l'ai quand même fait.

Voili voulou.

Sûrement un retour à l'autre petit groupe dans le chapitre 17.


	18. Chap 17: La Prophétie de l'Espoir

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M

_"pensées" personnages_

**Chapitre 17: La prophétie de l'espoir**_  
_

Le soleil se levait à peine mais la nature, elle, était déjà en éveille. Les fleurs ouvraient leurs délicats pétales laissant la rosée du matin glisser sur leurs feuilles. Partout, les signes du printemps apparaissaient. Ça et là, les animaux sortaient batifoler dans l'herbe fraîche, certains venaient seulement de se réveiller d'une longue période de sommeil.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'éveiller. Dans une chambre d'hôtel, un jeune homme blond ouvrait timidement les yeux face aux rayons agressifs du soleil. Il se frotta les paupières d'un geste enfantin et se redressa en position assise. Il parcourut la chambre du regard pour s'arrêter sur le corps dans le lit voisin.

Le drap et les couvertures de son compagnon avaient glissé pendant la nuit laissant voir un fin corps d'albâtre jusqu'aux hanches. Le guerrier laissa son regard caresser les formes de l'homme dos à lui, admirant la nuque, les omoplates et la chute de reins qui l'attirait vers une zone inconnue remplie de promesses de délices infinis.

Il secoua la tête, se trouvant désespérément voyeur mais qui ne l'est pas quand on met sous votre nez la plus belle chose du monde.

Il se leva pour se changer les idées et ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il s'habilla rapidement en faisant un maximum de bruit pour réveiller son Prince. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en grommelant contre les crétins qui ne respectaient pas le sommeil des autres.

- Naruto, fais-moins de bruit, grogna Sasuke.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement l'appelé. Il est l'heure alors debout.

Sur ce, le chevalier sortit de la chambre en claquant le porte pour aller réveiller les autres marmottes, il n'entendit donc pas son Altesse murmurer:

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin? Il s'est levé du pied gauche?

* * *

Dans les autres chambres, des auras assassines s'élevaient demandant que coule le sang de la tornade blonde qui les avait jetés à bas de leur lit. Ils se levèrent tous de mauvaise humeur pour aller manger.

Quand Sasuke vint les rejoindre, il trouva que la table était bien silencieuse et pour cause, Kiba jurait tout bas, Gaara lançait des regards noirs à tout-va pendant que Shino et Neji s'étaient enfermés dans un mutisme glacial. Du côté de Naruto, rien à signaler. Il mangeait à la vitesse d'un lance-pierre sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Au bout d'un moment, le guerrier brisa le silence d'une voix exaspérée.

- Vous comptez bouder longtemps?

Aucune réponse.

- Bref, on devrait se mettre en route rapidement. Si vous avez fini, on s'en va tout de suite. Quelqu'un nous attend.

- Quoi?, s'exclamèrent cinq voix en cœur.

Ne leur répondant même pas, le chevalier retourna dans la chambre, chercher se affaires et celle de la royale personne les accompagnant. Quand, il revint, les autres n'avaient pas bouger, le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Il se planta face à eux et ne bougea pas, le regard sévère.

Kiba et Gaara furent les premiers à partir chercher leurs affaires connaissant Naruto, il savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas l'énerver dans des moments comme celui-ci. Rapidement, ils furent suivit par Shino et Neji qui loin d'être stupides, savaient qu'ils devaient obéir vite fait.

Leurs objets personnels vite empaquetaient, ils payèrent l'aubergiste et récupérèrent les chevaux à l'écurie. Ils montèrent tous en celle et partir. Sasuke s'approcha de son guerrier.

- Naruto, tu comptes t'expliquer l'hiver prochain?, demanda-t-il froidement.

Un silence lui répondit. Une veine commença "gentiment" à pulser à la tempe du Prince.

- Naruto!, gronda-t-il. Réponds!

Le chevalier allait parler qu'en ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt au pied de la montagne. Il se détourna donc et descendit de sa monture. Il tendit les rennes à Sasuke qui les prit sans protester bien qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

- Tu peux sortir Gamakichi, dit-il.

A la stupéfaction de tous, une grenouille sortit de sous les fourrés et se dirigea vers Naruto qui s'était agenouillé pour la prendre dans ses mains. Il se redressa.

- Tu étais plus grand dans mon rêve, commenta le chevalier.

- Je dois prendre ça comment?, demanda le batracien.

- Dans le sens que tu veux, déclara le guerrier. Bref, tu nous guides aujourd'hui ou demain?

- Comment oses-tu me parler de cette manière, misérable bipède? Je suis outré, s'écria Gamakachi d'un ton dramatique.

Les autres n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ni leurs oreilles. Certains, comme Kiba pour ne pas le citer, pensaient qu'ils étaient encore dans son lit et que tout ceci n'était qu'un effroyable rêve dans lequel il voyait son meilleur ami discuter avec une... grenouille comme s'ils avaient curé les dents des chiens ensemble. Le loup-garou secoua sa tête en un geste désespéré pour chasser l'image de Naruto en train de nettoyer les crocs d'Akamaru au cure-dent.

La voix de Gaara le ramena sur terre.

- Naruto!, appela-t-il. Explications, tout de suite!

- Énervé, Petit Roi?, ricana son ami.

- Pas encore mais ça ne serait tarder alors dépêches-toi, gronda-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, dit-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Les amis, je vous présente Gamakachi, fils de Gamabunta, Roi des grenouilles.

Puis, il les présenta individuellement.

- C'est pas tout, mais nous avons du chemin à faire, annonça Gamakachi.

- Nous te suivons, déclara Naruto.

Ils remontèrent tous en selle. Le guerrier avait pris la petite grenouille avec lui. Le chemin fut long et difficile. Les chevaux peinaient à gravir les pentes abruptes. Ils durent plus d'une fois mettre pied à terre pour les aider à avancer. Bien sûr, Gamakachi restait aussi droit qu'un "i" sans le point sur le pommeau de la selle observant d'un œil globuleux ennuyé ses humains qui se démenaient. Le batracien soupira.

- Je crois qu'on va laisser les chevaux, dit-il. Ils nous ralentissent.

- Si nous les laissons accrocher à un arbre, ils n'y seront plus quand on redescendra, fit constaté Kiba.

- Une vieille dame habite près d'ici. Elle nous connaît bien. Elle surveillera vos montures. Allez, suivez-moi.

La grenouille sauta de son perchoir et partit devant les autres quelques pas derrière tenant leurs destriers par la bride. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant de voir au bout du chemin une maisonnette faite de rondins de bois emboités les uns dans les autres. Une personne portant un châle en laine les attendait.

En s'approchant de plus près, ils purent constaté que la dame ne semblait pas si vieille que ça, quelques rides mais rien de bien méchant. Seul c'est cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et l'aura de sagesse qui l'entourait prouvaient qu'elle avait vu beaucoup de temps défilé.

Gamakachi se précipita vers elle et sauta dans ses bras tendus. Elle passa une main sur la peau moite de la grenouille un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Ah, Gamakachi! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir.

- Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier. Mais Papa m'a donné beaucoup de travail. Je suis dépassé!

La dame ria d'un rire clair comme un millier de clochettes qui tintent en même temps. C'était agréable. Puis elle se tourna vers eux, elle les fixa de ses yeux clairs presque aussi incolores que ceux des Hyuuga.

- Mais dis-moi. Qui sont ses jeunes gens qui t'accompagnent?, demanda-t-elle.

Neji s'avança. Il constata que les yeux de la vieille dame ne le suivaient pas.

_"Elle est aveugle. C'est bien ce que je pensais"_

Il s'approcha et lui fit un baise-main qui ne la surprit pas.

- Neji Hyuuga, pour vous servir.

- Vous êtes bien élever, jeune homme, fit-elle remarquer. Gamakachi se serait-il trouvé des amis qui ont des bonnes manières.

- Sokea!, s'indigna le concerné.

- Je ne dis que la vérité mon cher. Alors ne soit pas offusqué.

Sur ce, elle s'adressa à tous.

- Je suis Sokea Vanha, gardienne de la Montagne Hokage.

Elle tendit une main et caressa le visage du protecteur de Hinata.

- Vous êtes un bel homme, constata-t-elle. Pas la peine de rougir comme ça, ce n'est que la vérité, ajouta-t-elle alors que Neji avait rosi sous le compliment.

Il sursauta surpris.

- Mais comment...?

- Comment je sais que vous avez rougi?, le coupa-t-elle. Il n'y a pas les yeux qui peuvent voir.

Sur cette phrase mystérieuse, elle fit le tour du petit groupe palpant leurs visages pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Soudain, elle se stoppa net devant Naruto, la main supendue dans les airs.

- Par tous les dieux..., murmura-t-elle. Vous n'avez donc pas disparu?

Le guerrier se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- S'il vous plait, gardez-ça pour vous? Personne ne doit savoir.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer.

_"C'était quoi ça? pensa Neji. Ce mystère ne me plait guère"_

_"Naruto me cache __**encore**__ quelque chose, s'insurgea intérieurement Gaara. Quel boulet!!!"_

_"... Mystère et boulette de scarabée, se dit Shino"_

_"Tiens! J'ai faim!, remarqua Kiba"_

_"De quoi ils parlent tous les deux? Est-ce que ça un rapport avec le ou les secrets de Naruto?, 'interrogea Sasuke. J'en ai marre... Je veux savoir!!!"_

La voix de Sokea les sortit de leurs pensées.

- Emmenez vos chevaux à l'écurie, dit-elle en leur désignant un bâtiment à côté de la maisonnette. Je suppose que vous repartez tout de suite?, demanda-t-elle à Gamakachi.

- En effet, répondit ce dernier.

Ils dessellèrent les montures et les installèrent dans les boxes. Ils remercièrent Sokea et partirent sans se retourner et sans entendre les mots de la vieille femme emportés par le vent.

- Mon Dieu, protégez ses enfants du mal qui les guettent.

**xXxXxXx**

Ils grimpèrent pente escarpée sur pente escarpée, dérapèrent sur des racines ou de la boue, s'égratignèrent sur des branches et des buissons mais ils finirent pas arriver au village des grenouilles alors que le soleil venait de terminer sa course dans le ciel colorant encore se dernier de quelques touches rosées.

- Enfin!!!, s'exclama Kiba en apercevant les maisonnettes.

- Tu l'as dit, grogna Gaara.

- Arrêtez un peu de râler, intervint Gamakachi. Nous sommes attendus.

- Tu crois que c'est bon la grenouille à la broche?, demanda le maître-chien au Prince des Voleurs.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-il. Mais j'essayerai bien avec des oig...

- C'est pas bientôt fini oui?, le coupa Naruto. Ne faisons pas attendre nos hôtes.

Ils suivirent Gamakachi à travers le village. Plus ils avançaient, plus il y avait de batraciens qui les rejoignaient. Ils arrivèrent près d'un bassin d'eau et devant se tenaient une petite grenouille avec une longue barbe s'appuyant sur une canne, à ses côtés un énorme crapaud rouge avec des arabesques de plusieurs couleurs qui fumait la pipe et portait un couteau à son flanc, et puis il y avait un humain aux cheveux hirsutes, longs et couleur de la neige.

- C'est la mode d'avoir les cheveux blancs par ici, fit remarqué Kiba.

Personne ne lui répondit. Vexé, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue des plus enfantines.

Le gros crapaud souffla quelques ronds de fumée dans les airs avant de s'adresser à eux.

- Je suis Gamabunta, Roi des grenouilles, se présenta-t-il. La grenouille à ma droite, c'est Osama, notre Grand Maître et à ma gauche, mon élève, Jiraya. Bienvenue, Humains.

Naruto s'avança d'un pas.

- Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer. Malheureusement, nous aurions aimé que se soit pendant des temps moins sombres...

_"Je rêve? Pincez-moi! Naruto est courtois??? C'est le monde à l'envers, s'écria intérieurement Sasuke"_

- ... Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, chevalier chargé de la protection de Sa Majesté Uchiwa Sasuke ici présente, dit-il en désignant la personne.

- Un demi-elfe, déclara Jiraya.

- En effet, acquiesça le guerrier. A ses côtés, Gaara No Sabaku, Prince...

- Des voleurs, le coupa l'ermite.

- Je suis honoré que ma réputation est puis venir jusqu'à vos oreilles, déclara le dit-Prince avec une petite courbette des plus ironiques. Je t'en prie Naruto continue.

- C'est trop aimable, grinça-t-il. Il en avait marre d'être coupé. Ensuite, Neji Hyuuga, puis Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka.

- Un Hyuuga, un elfe et un loup-garou, remarqua Gamabunta. Un groupe assez hétéroclite, ma foi. Mais dites-moi qu'est ce qui vous amène dans notre montagne si reculée?

- Une mission où la sagesse du Grand Maître Osama nous sera indispensable.

_"Un peu de flatterie, ne fait pas de mal, hein?, pensa le Prince Uchiwa. Bien joué"_

- Explique-toi, intervint pour la première fois Osama.

Naruto inspira et se redressa plantant ses orbes azurs dans les yeux jaunes de la grenouille.

- L'Akatsuki, une organisation criminelle, a assassiné toute la famille royale avec l'aide d'Itachi Uchiwa, frère aîné de Sa Majesté. Il se trouve que ce dernier est contrôlé par le chef de l'organisation. Nous n'avons que très peu de renseignements sur les membres de l'Akatsuki mais nous savons qu'ils sont redoutables presque imbattables. Il est plus que probable qu'ils s'attaqueront aux contrées voisines un fois que leur contrôle, sur Konoha, sera total.

Le guerrier s'arrêta là, laissant son discours faire son effet. Osama ferma les yeux et réfléchit un moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous aimeriez savoir qu'il existe un moyen de les vaincre et de délivrer Itachi, c'est ça?, résuma la grenouille.

- Oui, souffla le chevalier.

- L'emprise exerçait sur le jeune Uchiwa n'est plus.

- Comment???, s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Un jeune guerrier l'a remit sur le droit chemin en faisant appel à son cœur.

- Shikamaru, murmura Naruto un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres. Bien joué.

- Pour les vaincre par contre, il faudra faire appel à vos seules forces. Chacun de vous possède un potentiel de combat important. C'est à vous de l'utiliser au mieux pour remporter la victoire. Sachez seulement que l'Akatsuki a sous ses ordres des créatures démoniaques comme des orques, des gobelins ou encore des succubes. Il vous faudra aussi les affronter.

Osama les laissa méditer un moment sur ses paroles.

_"Nous connaissions déjà la réponse, pensèrent-ils. Nous voulions juste une solutions de facilité"_

Ils soupirèrent de concert. L'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre.

- Ne partez pas défaitistes, dit Gamabunta. Osama parle leur de la prophétie.

- J'en avais l'intention.

Le roi des crapauds hocha de la tête et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe.

- Écoutez bien car je ne me répèterai pas, prévint-il. Il y a de cela plusieurs années, un pan de l'avenir me fut révélé par les Dieux. Voilà ce que dis la prophétie:

_**"Au cœur des années noires,**_

_**Surgiront les élus de l'espoir.**_

_**Le Prince au sang mêlé,**_

_**Le Roi du désert meurtrier,**_

_**Le Fils de la pleine lune,**_

_**L'Héritier de la rancune,**_

_**L'Homme aux yeux de minuit,**_

_**Le Seigneur de la nuit,**_

_**Le tueur des assoiffés,**_

_**Et la race oubliée.**_

_**Au royaume du peuple des bois,**_

_**L'arme du destin flamboie.**_

_**La paix reviendra**_

_**Quand le cœur du mal**_

_**Elle transpercera."**_

Un silence pesant s'installa. Chacun réfléchissait aux paroles du vieux sages et à la lueur d'espoir qu'elles apportaient.

- Waouh, c'est joyeux, remarqua Kiba, brisant le silence.

- Crétin, grogna Gaara.

Naruto leva son visage vers le ciel, admirant les étoiles parsemées sur l'immense étendue. Jiraya l'observait de loin, repensant à un des vers.

_"Alors, c'est lui? Le dernier de la race oublié? Je crois qu'il est tant que je descende de ma montagne. Le futur a besoin de moi. Même si je ne suis même pas cité dans la prophétie, soupira-t-il intérieurement."_

Osama les intima de le suivre pour le souper. Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre leurs couches exténué par leur journée.

**xXxXxXx**

Sous la lumière de la lune et l'étincelle de étoiles, Gamabunta s'adressa à Jiraya.

- Tu partiras avec eux, mon fils. Protège-**le** de tout même de lui.

- Bien, Votre Majesté, répondit-il dans un murmure.

L'homme posa son regard sur le petit groupe et laissa son esprit vagabondé dans les méandres de ses pensées à la recherche des clefs de l'avenir.

Désolé pour l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Zoubis


	19. Chap 18: Rencontres du Destin

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"pensées"_ personnages

* * *

Petit récapitulatif:

**-Naruto Uzumaki:** guerrier au service de la famille royale. Son épée est le démon renard à neuf queues: Kyuubi.

**-Sasuke Uchiwa:** prince demi-elfe en fuite après que sa famille est été assassinée par l'Akatsuki.

**-Kiba Inuzuka:** loup-garou amoureux de Shino Aburame.

**-Shino Aburame:** elfe de sang pur dont la famille n'est pas appréciée par ses pairs. Il est amoureux de Kiba Inuzuka.

-**Kakashi Hatake:** vampire, précepteur de la famille royale, il fait route en compagnie de Iruka Umino.

-**Iruka Umino:** exorciste et chasseur de créature diverses, en particulier les vampires. Il a une fascination malsaine pour les morsures de vampires dont il raffole. Il va jusqu'à menacer Kakashi pour qu'il le morde.

-**Itachi Uchiwa:** prince demi-elfe, frère aîné de Sasuke, il était contrôlé par Pein et il a été délivré par l'amour que lui portait Shikamaru. Il décide de s'échapper avec ce dernier pour rejoindre la forêt des elfes.

-**Shikamaru Nara:** guerrier au service de la famille royale, il est profondément amoureux du prince Itachi depuis de nombreuses années. Son épée est l'épée des ombres.

-**Gaara no Sabaku:** mage possédant un danseur rare puisqu'il est rouge. Roi des voleurs, il dirige les bas-fonds de Suna.

-**Temari no Sabaku:** sœur de Gaara.

-**Kankuro no Sabaku:** frère de Gaara et ancien amant de Shikamaru Nara.

-**Jiraya:** disciple de Fukaku, il part avec Naruto et les autres pour la forêt des elfes.

Je crois que j'ai mis tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Rencontres du Destin**

D'un bout à l'autre du monde, les rumeurs d'une future guerre résonnaient. Chacun voyait déjà le ciel s'assombrir et leur avenir incertain. Pourtant, un espoir subsistait. De-ci de-là, les ouï-dires sur un prince en cavale se murmuraient de bouche à oreille.

A Suna, Temari et Kankuro No Sabaku œuvraient dans l'ombre pour soulever une armée. Si Sasuke décidait d'attaquer Konoha, il en aurait sûrement besoin. Baki, l'actuel roi de Suna les soutenait personnellement étant un ami de la famille.

Iruka et Kakashi ne se parlait presque pas, ils faisaient bonne figure devant les autres mais le vampire n'avait pas encore digéré l'humiliation d'avoir été dominé par un... humain. Même s'il avait aimé, il devait bien reconnaître que son ego en avait pris un coup. Il déambulait dans les couloirs pour réfléchir à la nuit dernière. Il avait vraiment cru y passer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le si gentil et doux Iruka pouvait être aussi sauvage et violent. Ça l'avait presque choqué.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui le firent se retourner. C'était Iruka. Son visage dont l'œil gauche était masqué se contracta légèrement.

- Kakashi.

- Iruka, répondit-il impassible.

Ce dernier se figea un instant. Il avait très bien sentit la froideur dans la voix du vampire. Il savait qu'il lui en voulait mais lui, même s'il lui avait fait mal, il ne regrettait pas. Il se reprit.

- Temari a eu des nouvelles de Gaara. Il quitte la montagne Hokage pour la forêt des elfes. Nous allons les rejoindre là-bas.

- Bien.

Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et repris sa route vers leur chambre pour empaqueter ses affaires.

- Attends Kakashi, l'interpella Iruka. Tu m'en veux encore, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, souffla-t-il simplement sans lui faire face.

- Je suis dé...

- Ne t'excuse pas si tu ne le pense pas.

- Je... j'ai aimé sûrement plus que toi et je ne le regrette pas. Vous, les vampires, vous tuez les gens dans la douleur et...

- Ne mettez pas tout le monde dans le même sac, siffla Kakashi. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas choisi de me nourrir de sang. Je ne tues pas les gens.

- Mais...

- Je leur prends du sang que j'enferme dans des fioles. C'est moins bon mais je fais avec. Je ne leur retire pas assez de sang pour les tuer.

Il claqua des talons et s'en fut. Iruka resta statufié. Lui qui pensait que tous les vampires étaient mauvais, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Il rejoignit leur chambre au bout d'un temps d'inactivité et prépara ses affaires sans regarder son compagnon de route.

**xXxXxXx**

A Konoha, le château était en effervescence. Le Prince Itachi et le prisonnier s'étaient échappés. Les orques, les gobelins et autres monstres courraient dans tous les sens pour obéir aux ordres des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Deidara gesticulait et babillait.

Sasori tentait de ne pas écouter les cris aigus de son coéquipier.

Hidan se recoiffait devant une psyché.

Kakuzu jouait aux osselets avec des pièces de monnaie.

Kisame se curait les dents.

Zetsu se parlait à lui-même.

Konan faisait des origamis.

Pein sentait la migraine venir.

Et bizarrement, Tobi était silencieux.

Étrange et pourtant pas tant que ça. Pein le regardait de temps à autre, après tout, il était son conseiller le plus avisé.

- Il faut les retrouver, cria soudainement Deidara.

- Sans blague, persifla Hidan en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Hidan, arrête de t'admirer. Tu n'as pas de reflet, tu te rappelles?, grogna Kakuzu énervé par tant de narcissisme.

Pein soupira et les laissa se chamailler. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à rattraper les deux fugitifs. Ils avaient trop d'avance.

Il croisa le regard de Tobi et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans un petit village appelé Kaima, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées achetaient des chevaux et se renseignaient sur les agissements de l'Akatsuki.

Ils partirent au bout de dix minutes sous le soleil radieux parfois dissimulé par de blancs nuages cotonneux. Les sabots de leurs chevaux soulevaient la poussière de la route sèche.

Ils ralentirent l'allure et se tendirent légèrement. La région était réputée pour ses attaque de brigands. Mais rien en se passa. Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans anicroche.

**xXxXxXx**

Du haut de la montagne Hokage, Gamabunta et Osama regardaient l'espoir du monde reprendre la route.

Ils repassèrent par chez Sokea Vanha pour récupérer leur monture et pour que Jiraya en trouve une. Elle leur souhaita bonne chance et sur ce, ils partirent pour la forêt des elfes.

Ils firent très peu de haltes et de courte durée. Ils devaient rejoindre au plus vite le peuple des bois.

**xXxXxXx**

Non loin de là, les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient arrivées à destination. L'une d'elle hésitait à entrer dans l'épais bois qui leur faisait face.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, la rassura la deuxième personne d'une voix douce.

Le silence lui répondit.

Soudain, des bruits de sabots frappant la terre les alerta. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit pour se cacher: la forêt. Seulement, ils n'eurent le temps d'y pénétrer que les cavaliers arrivèrent sur eux.

Ils étaient deux. L'un avait les cheveux châtains et l'autre, argenté.

- Professeur Iruka, s'écria le plus petit des deux inconnus.

- Shi...Shikamaru, balbutia ce dernier. C'est toi?

Comme preuve, il retira sa capuche laissant apercevoir son visage si familier au bibliothécaire.

- Mais... comment?, demanda-t-il sous le choc.

- Itachi, c'est toi n'est-ce pas?, intervint Kakashi.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, Kakashi, dit le concerné en se découvrant, révélant un sourire en coin.

Soudain, Iruka réagit au quart de tour.

- Shikamaru, éloigne-toi de ce connard, ordonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

Ne lui répondant pas, le chasseur prit un poignard caché dans sa botte et le lança en direction du Prince, tout ça en une fraction de secondes.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon le point de vue, Itachi l'évita facilement ne gagnant qu'un éraflure sur la joue droite faisant perler un peu de sang.

Shikamaru soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Les explications seraient longues.

Alors que Iruka allait récidiver, Kakashi prit la parole:

- Attend. Écoutons-les d'abord. On verra ensuite.

- Tu lui fais confiance alors qu'il fait parti de l'Akatsuki?, s'indigna le bibliothécaire.

- Je chemines bien avec toi avec le risque de souffrir de nouveau, répliqua sèchement le vampire.

Iruka ne pipa mot sous l'œil curieux des deux autres.

Shikamaru allait leur expliquer alors qu'un hurlement les figea.

**xXxXxXx**

Naruto et les autres avançaient à bonne allure quand Shino leur demanda de se stopper d'un bref signe de la main.

- Qu'as-tu entendu?, demanda Gaara.

- Il y a quatre cavaliers à environ trois cents toises ( = 540 m), dans le virage. Selon les voix, ce sont quatre hommes. On dirait qu'ils se disputent, il y a des éclats de voix.

Kiba descendit de selle.

- Je vais voir.

Et avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir, il prit sa forme de loup-garou et s'éloigna des chevaux devenus nerveux. Il tendit les oreilles et écouta attentivement puis un jappement de bonheur lui échappa.

Il partit rapidement sous les exclamations des autres en hurla.

**xXxXxXx**

Les quatre cavaliers se tournèrent vers la source de bruit et virent un animal poilu aussi gros qu'un bœuf foncer vers eux.

Les chevaux commencèrent à hennir de peur et s'ébrouaient.

**xXxXxXx**

Kiba courrait la langue en dehors de la gueule en hurlant de plus belle. Naruto et les autres le talonnaient de près même si le loup-garou était plus rapide qu'eux.

**xXxXxXx**

Shikamaru soupira.

Iruka ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

Kakashi souriait légèrement.

Itachi affichait une mine... impassible.

Le cri d'une voix bien connu retentit:

- Kiba, espèce de sale clébard!

**xXxXxXx**

Le loup-garou s'arrêta en un dérapage contrôlé à quelques toises (1 toise = 1m80) des cavaliers. Il se transforma de nouveau oubliant complètement qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements.

- Professeur Iruka, Shikamaru.... ahhhh Itachi, hurla-t-il en se reculant de quelques pas.

Shino arriva et sauta avant que sa monture ne s'arrêta et entoura de sa cape le corps nu de son amant.

- Kiba, grogna-t-il. Ne t'exhibe pas comme ça.

- T'inquiète, mon corps n'appartient qu'à toi.

L'elfe ne répondit rien mais derrière ses lunettes et son col montant, on pouvait voir une charmante rougeur colorée ses joues.

- Kiba!, crièrent deux personnes, l'une en colère et l'autre joyeusement.

Naruto et Iruka se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre rapidement.

- Iruka, souffla le guerrier.

- Naruto, murmura le chasseur.

Ils descendirent tous les deux de cheval et se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et là, au milieu des retrouvailles, un rire s'éleva dans l'air. Tous se retournèrent vers la source du bruit.

- Shikamaru!, s'écria Naruto.

- Tu viens seulement de me remarquer? Quel boulet!

Une autre voix s'exclama:

- Itachi!

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'aîné des deux princes qui les fixa d'un regard neutre.

- Bonjour.

- Alors Osama disait vrai. Shikamaru vous a sorti des ténèbres, Votre Altesse, dit Neji.

- Mmh...

Un silence s'installa chacun regardait les autres. Naruto brisa ce moment d'une voix forte:

- Bon, je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de rester ici. Nous devrions trouver un endroit pour bivouaquer.

- Il n'y a que la forêt, remarqua Sasuke.

- Je sais. nous instaurerons des tours de gardes pour éviter tout danger.

- Je ne pense pas que les elfes nous feront du mal. Ils me connaissent, intervint Jiraya.

- Alors tout va bien, déclara le guerrier optimiste.

- Euh, Naruto?, l'appela son tuteur.

- Oui, Iruka?

- Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Tu pourrais au moins faire les présentations.

- Euh,je... tout de suite. Alors les amis voici, Iruka Umino, mon tuteur. A sa gauche, c'est Kakashi Hatake, le précepteur de la famille Uchiwa. Ensuite, Shikamaru Nara, lieutenant de la garde royal. A ses côtés, Son Altesse, Itachi Uchiwa, présenta-il d'un ton professionnel.

Il sourit à son tuteur qui le fusillait du regard.

- Bon... après, le Prince, Sasuke Uchiwa. A sa droite, Gaara No Sabaku, le Roi des voleurs. Vient ensuite, Neji Hyuuga puis Shino Aburame et le crétin qui fait le pitre, Kiba Inuzuka.

- Hey! Je te permets pas, s'écria ce dernier.

- Je me permets tout seul, répliqua Naruto en lui tira la langue d'une façon très mature. Il reprit son sérieux et termina. Enfin, Jiraya, célèbre ermite de la Montagne Hokage, écrivain du livre...

- "Le paradis du Batifolage", cria Kakashi en se jetant sur l'homme. Je suis votre plus grand admirateur; J'ai tous vos livres sans exception, lâcha-t-il d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

- Alors c'est vous l'homme qui m'envoyait un courrier à chaque fois que j'avais fini un livre, dit-il en repoussant gentiment mais fermement le koala accroché à lui. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, répondit le vampire avec des étoiles dans son seul œil visible.

- Bon, on peut y aller, intervint Iruka sentant la jalousie lui montait au nez.

_"C'est __**mon**__ vampire alors pas touche, pensa-t-il... HEIN?!?"_

Sur ce, le petit groupe plus si petit que ça entra dans le repère des elfes: La Forêt Medvedi.

**xXxXxXx**

A travers le feuillage touffu, deux yeux malicieux fixaient les cavaliers

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Vocabulaire: **Medvedi**: ours en tchèque.

Zoubis


	20. Chap 19: L'Ange Blanc

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

**Note:** Un chapitre un peu plus long que ceux habituels, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Note bis: xXxXxXx** = ellipse de temps.

**xXx** = changement de zone.

_"pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 19:** **L'Ange Blanc**

Descendant de leurs montures, les cavaliers entrèrent non sans une certaine appréhension pour certain dans la forêt. Jiraya, en-tête, se chargeait de leur trouver un endroit pour bivouaquer. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes pour s'éloigner un peu de la route de façon que les brigands ne puissent les apercevoir.

L'ermite s'arrêta au milieu d'une clairière et ils s'installèrent sans échanger un mot. Ils avaient l'impression d'être observés. Les deux Uchiwa avaient conserver leur capuche sous la demande de Jiraiya.

- Bien, commença-il une fois que tous furent assis en cercle. Ici, il y a certaines règles à respecter. Primo, il ne faut pas faire de feu inutile. J'entends par là que nous en ferrons un tout petit pour la nourriture puis nous l'éteindrons. Secundo, il est interdit de chasser sur le territoire des elfes. Tercer,...

Il posa ses yeux sur Kiba et Naruto.

- ... faites le moins de bruit possible.

Les deux jeunes hommes comprenant qu'on s'adressait à eux en particulier affichèrent une mine boudeuse des plus craquantes.

Jiraya et Kakashi partirent chercher du bois mort pendant qu'Iruka sortait les ustensiles de cuisine. Gaara jouait avec son danseur tout en parlant avec Neji. Sasuke fusillait du regard Itachi qui bavardait avec Shikamaru. De l'autre côté, Shino était attiré comme un papillon par une lumière vers Kiba qui boudait toujours.

Soudainement, alors que tous étaient occupés, Naruto se redressa sur son séant. Il fixa attentivement les bois. Il n'aimait pas cette impression d'être observer, sans le rendait nerveux. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil aux autres et voyant qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à lui, il partit faire un tour des environs.

**xXxXxXx**

Peu de temps après, Jiraiya et Kakashi revinrent avec une pleine brassée de bois sec. Ils le posèrent près du foyer rudimentaire construit par Iruka qui consistait en un cercle désherbé entourait de pierres.

L'ermite s'étira et observa les autres. Gaara et Neji bavardait toujours. Parfait. Sasuke, Itachi et Shikamaru n'avaient pas bougé. Bien. Kiba avait fini par sauter sur Shino pour l'embrasser et se blottir dans ses bras. S'ils veulent. Quant à Naruto... ben, il n'était pas en vue....

_"Quoi???, hurla-t-il mentalement. Il est passé où celui-là?"_

- Naruto!, cria-t-il.

- Eh l'ermite, vous nous avez dit de ne pas crier alors respecter vos propres règles, répliqua le maître-chien. Et puis, il a quoi Naruto?

- Il a décampé le saligaud, jura-t-il.

- Quoi???, hurla Iruka. Oh non! Mon bébé perdu tout seul dans cette forêt emplie de monstres infâmes près à dévorer sa chair tendre. T'inquiète pas mon bébé, papa arrive, dit-il avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Il se précipita sans réfléchir dans la sylve ignorant les insultes proférées à son encontre par Jiraiya. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que Kakashi le suivait.

**xXxXxXx**

- Cré nom de nom! Triple buse! Triple andouille! Par Saint Couillebeau!, pesta Jiraiya.

Il continua ainsi pendant un moment avant de reprendre son calme.

- Bon, nous partons rejoindre le peuple de elfes, immédiatement!

Ne voulant pas le rendre encore plus furieux, ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires. Ils partirent par le chemin qu'ils pensaient qu'avaient suivi Iruka et Kakashi mais il ne retrouvèrent par leur trace. Shikamaru avança l'idée de se servir du flair de Kiba quand il vit que le célèbre écrivain était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**xXxXxXx**

Il avançait à l'instinct se basant sur ses sens et ses réflexes pour éviter les racines et autres obstacles rendant plus pénible son cheminement. Ses yeux étaient constamment en mouvement analysant chaque chose qu'il voyait alors que son ouïe captait chaque son pouvant paraître suspect.

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur son environnement. Un moment se passa sans qu'il n'entende rien de particulier.

Soudain, il l'entendit. C'était tellement tenu mais il était sûr de l'avoir entendu. Quelqu'un avait marché sur une brindille. Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Qui est-là? Il est inutile de vous cacher, je vous ai entendu.

Pendant un temps, personne ne lui répondit puis un rire le fit lever les yeux et là, sur une branche, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux... roses et aux yeux verts emplis de malice.

- Tu es doué, dit-elle. Tu m'as repérée. Rien que pour ça, je pourrais te laisser en vie. Sauf que... j'ai pas envi!

Elle sauta devant lui et sortit un arc avec une flèche très vite encochée pointée sur lui. Les yeux verts s'étaient faits sadiques et une sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres fines.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, tenta Naruto.

- Ben, moi, si!, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire démoniaque.

**xXxXxXx**

Le vampire avait fini par rattraper l'exorciste et l'avait plaqué contre un arbre. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère entêté et protecteur du chasseur qui se débattait sauvagement.

- Arrête Iruka! Il ne sert à rien de courir à l'aveuglette!

- Laisse-moi! Laisse-moi où je te tues!

Kakashi soupira et changea sa prise sur Iruka maintenant ses mains d'une seul au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre, il lui administra une gifle magistrale. Le bibliothécaire resta le visage tourné, les yeux grands ouverts avant de fixer son geôlier dans son unique œil visible.

- C'est bon, tu es calmé?, demanda-t-il agressif.

L'autre acquiesça et le vampire le relâcha. Mais ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait suivre. En effet, Iruka le gifla violemment, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

- Non mais oh, ça t'apprendra à me souffler, répliqua-t-il.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Il hésitait entre rire et le claquer. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Naruto était si imprévisible en voyant son tuteur réagir ainsi. Il ne releva pas ce geste mais le garda bien en mémoire. C'est qu'il était rancunier!

- Allons-y, je devrais pouvoir retrouver les autres avec mon odorat.

- Non, s'exclama Iruka. Mon bébé d'abord.

- C'est pareil!, grinça-t-il en se massant l'arrête du nez légèrement mais alors très légèrement énervé. Ils doivent être parti à sa recherche avec le flair du loup-garou ou du chien.

- Oh...

Le vampire se concentra un instant puis d'un signe de la main, il indiqua la direction à suivre.

- Maintenant, silence.

**xXxXxXx**

Kiba cheminait à travers les arbres suivant l'odeur de son ami. Soudain, il releva la tête entendant d'infimes murmures parmi les branches. Il se stoppa et s'avança près de Shino où il repris sa forme humain.

- Nous ne sommes plus seul, annonça-t-il sombrement.

En effet, une vingtaine d'elfes se laissèrent gracieusement tomber au sol, armes en main.

Par instinct fraternel, Itachi se retourna vers Sasuke mais celui-ci n'était plus là. Il échangea un regard avec Shikamaru et Jiraiya qui hochèrent la tête. Eux aussi avaient remarqué sa disparition.

A ce moment-là, non loin de là, ils entendirent un chant s'élever parmi les bois.

- Sasuke, murmura Itachi.

**xXxXxXx**

-Tu sais que le côté sadique t'enlaidit?, remarqua Naruto.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur quand il la vit son visage se contracter sous la colère qui la submergeait.

- Toi, hurla-t-elle. Tu vas vraiment crever.

Elle tendit son arc encore un peu et relâcha la flèche qui fonça droit sur le guerrier qui sentait sa dernière heure arrivait. Ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre pour qu'il puisse l'esquiver. Il serait touché mais il pouvait limiter les dégâts.

Il allait se tourner pour prendre le projectile dans le bras plutôt que dans la poitrine quand il entendit une voix familière chantait. Un bouclier l'entoura et la flèche se brisa dessus. Il fit face à son sauveur dont les traits étaient déformés par la colère. Il fusillait du regard la jeune elfe dans la première impression avait été de s'extasier devant un si beau spécimen puis la deuxième, la peur devant ses yeux rouges de fou. Elle fit un pas en arrière inconsciemment quand il parla.

- Comment oses-tu, Misérable, lever ton arme sur lui?, gronda-t-il.

_"Il prend ma défense!?!, s'étonna intérieurement Naruto. Il va pleuvoir des grenouilles"._

- Il n'y a que **Moi** qui est le droit de le tuer ou de le blesser.

_"Je me disais aussi aussi, pensa le guerrier"._

Il allait continuer sa tirade quand une jeune elfe blonde arriva.

- Sakura!

Elle se positionna près de la rosée et se tourna vers les deux hommes dont Sasuke avait remonté sa capuche.

- Vous devez être ceux que notre Reine attend. Elle n'est pas du genre patiente alors vous feriez mieux de me suivre. Je me prénommes Ino et je serais votre guide à partir de matin, dit-elle en semblant pas remarquer la tension présente dans l'air. Dépêchons-nous.

Ils la suivirent sans un mot mais Sakura resta quand même à une distance raisonnable de Sasuke.

**xXxXxXx**

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière où ils retrouvèrent les autres même Iruka et Kakashi qui avaient été attrapé par une dizaine d'elfes. Ils les rejoignirent poussés par les deux jeunes filles.

Face à eux, se tenait un trône en bois serti de quelques joyaux. Siégeant dessus, une femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse avait la tête posée sur l'une de ses mains et les fixait en colère.

Autour d'eux, de nombreux elfes étaient rassemblés en cercle. Ils piaillaient si fort qu'on ne s'entendait plus penser.

- Silence! Vous me donnez la migraine, hurla Sasuke en se frottant les tempes sous sa capuche.

Tous se turent avant que des protestations indignées s'élèvent en masse.

- Bien joué, Votre Altesse, murmura Naruto un brin moqueur.

- Toi, ferme-là.

Soudain, la femme blonde se leva et le silence se fit. Le guerrier entendit le Prince jurait entre ses dents.

- Qui êtes-vous, Misérables humains, pour oser altérer la tranquillité de mon territoire? Et donnez des ordres à mon peuple?, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Sasuke.

- Eh bien la Vieille, toujours en train de ronchonner, tu n'en as pas marre?, demanda l'ermite en avançant vers la Reine.

- Jiraiya?, s'étonna-t-elle puis elle descendit de son trône pour coller un coup de poing magistral à l'écrivain. Jiraiya! Je ne suis pas vieille!

L'ermite qui avait fini au sol se releva et alla serrer la femme dans ses bras.

- A moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Tsunade.

- Vieux pervers!, dit-elle gentiment en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils se lâchèrent et se regardèrent un moment se rappelant les souvenirs du passé.

Soudain, Naruto s'avança vers eux mais il fut arrêté par les gardes royaux armés d'arcs. Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement blancs.

- Arrêtez de chercher l'avenir dans les fragments du passé. Vous avez été et vous êtes encore, les grands guerriers de ce monde. Tsunade, elfe à la force phénoménale et à la science médicale infinie et toi, Jiraiya, ermite des crapauds, puits de sagesse et de courage. Il est tant de fermer les portes du passé derrière les grilles de la raison. Un nouveau combat s'annonce et les anciennes erreurs ne seront que des ancres qui vous feront sombrer.

- Qui êtes-vous?, demanda Tsunade.

- Le passé, le présent et l'avenir. On m'appelle le Destin. Écoute leur histoire Reine des Elfes. Le futur est en train de se décider.

Sur ce, Naruto s'évanouit laissant les autres muets de stupeur.

**xXxXxXx**

Sa tête était lourde, des voix bourdonnées autour de lui et il avait l'impression qu'un troupe d'orques courrait à travers son crâne.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais une vive lumière agressa sa rétine. Les sons des environs se stoppèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre de plus belle.

- ... réveillé. Allez prévenir la Reine.

Il voulut bouger mais ses membres ne lui répondaient pas. Un faible gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Il sentit quelques choses de froid sur son front.

- Il a l'air d'avoir la migraine. Ino, j'ai besoin de la potion à base de griffonia (plante africaine qui permet de lutter contre les migraines l'anxiété...).

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Naruto sentit une main sur sa nuque qui lui relevait la tête.

- Chevalier, buvait ceci.

Le guerrier ouvrit la bouche et laissa le liquide au goût infecte couler au fond de sa gorge. Son mal de tête reflua rapidement. Il avait entendu dire que les elfes étaient de grands guerisseurs et leur réputation ne semblait pas être surfaite.

Il ouvrit progressivement les yeux pour tomber sur ceux verts de l'elfe qui l'avait agressée dans la forêt. Il voulut se lever rapidement mais un vertige le saisit et il tomba à genoux à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger, crétin, s'écria Sakura soudainement. Elle avait voulu être gentil et l'autre la fuyait comme si elle puait l'orque.

- Je reste pas à côté de quelqu'un qui a voulu me tuer, répliqua-t-il. C'est du bon sens, Grand Front.

L'elfe sentit une subite colère l'envahir. Elle n'était pas anthropophage mais elle pourrait bien le devenir.

_"Elle va le tuer... Dommage, il était si bel homme, soupira Ino intérieurement pas plus inquiète que ça"_

- Pardon? Tu as dis quoi?, gronda-t-elle, une veine battait furieusement à sa tempe et elle faisait craquer ses jointure en un bruit particulièrement sinistre.

Naruto, pas impressionné pour un sou, répéta calmement.

- Tu as un grand front.

Sur ce, il sortit par la fenêtre n'étant pas suicidaire. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ne rencontrer que du vide. En effet, les villages des elfes étaient éparpillés dans la forêt et construis en hauteur pour un meilleur camouflage.

Le guerrier attrapa in extrémiste une liane et d'un souple balancé, il se propulsa sur un des pont de corde et de bois qui reliait les différentes huttes. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix... mélodieuse de cette chère Sakura.

- Reviens ici, imbécile.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui tira la langue puérilement.

- Attrape-moi si tu peux, la provoqua-t-il.

Commença alors une course-poursuite à travers le village, sautant de branche en liane et de liane en branche, Naruto tentait de semer l'elfe. Malheureusement, celle-ci connaissait les lieux comme sa poche mais lui avait sa vitesse et son endurance comme avantage. Les autres habitants les regardaient faire, certains en riant, d'autres en pestant contre les étrangers qui chamboulaient leurs petites habitudes.

Le chevalier jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour suivre l'avancée de sa poursuivante. Cependant, il ne vit pas la personne devant lui et la percuta de plein fouet. Il se releva rapidement en s'excusant et tendit la main pour aider l'autre personne mais une voix froide fut sa réponse.

- Naruto...

- Votre... Al...Altesse, bégaya ce dernier, des sueurs froides parcourant son dos.

- Tu veux mourir, c'est ça?, grinça-t-il.

- Mais pas du tout... c'est juste que... que... j'ai une furie à mes trousses et que bizarrement, elle aussi veut me tuer, répondit-il d'une traite.

Un silence suivit sa réplique vite brisait par l'arrivée fracassante de Sakura.

- Crétin, cria-t-elle en propulsant son poing vers le visage de Naruto.

Elle stoppa son geste quand elle remarqua la sombre présence de Sasuke.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau! Même si je ne peux voir son visage, il doit forcément l'être sinon, on aurait pas l'idée d'avoir une voix aussi sexy, pensa-t-elle en bavant mentalement puis un frisson la traversa. Mais il est vraiment flippant comme gars"._

Détournant le regard pour foudroyait son guerrier de ces orbes onyx, il lui intima d'un bref geste de la main de le suivre. Naturellement, la jeune femme les suivit obnubilée par ce demi-elfe tellement charismatique.

Ils se rendirent à la demeure de la Reine. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent les autres et Ino qui n'avait eu aucune envi de rester seule dans l'infirmerie.

- Naruto, s'exclama Iruka. Je t'ai pourtant inculqué les bonnes manières. On en fait jamais attendre une dame.

- Oui, je sais, soupira le concerné.

- Alors, si tu le sais, applique, assena son tuteur.

- Oui, oui, répondit le chevalier un peu trop rapidement pour être sincère.

Un toussotement autoritaire interrompit la nouvelle réplique du chasseur. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Tsunade qui se tenait... affalée sur son trône. Un bâillement lui échappa mais elle posa pourtant un regard perçant sur ses invités.

- Bien, Jiraiya, appela-t-elle.

- Oui?

- Raconte-moi ce qui vous amène à Medvedi.

- L'Akatsuki s'est emparé de Konoha après le meurtre de la famille royale. Le jeune Prince fut forcé de s'exiler d'abord à Suna puis son voyage le mena à la Montagne Hokage où le grand prophète Osama leur fit pars, à lui et à ses nobles compagnons, de la prophétie qui régit leur destin de sauveurs du monde et de l'humanité ainsi que de chaque animaux et petites pousses sur cette planè..., s'emballa l'ermite.

- Jiraiya, intervint Tsunade.

- ...te. Ils libèreront les royaumes des ténèbres et feront régner l'ordre, la justice, sauveront les demoiselles en détresse qui les remercieront d'un tendre baiser et plus si affinité puis..., continua-t-il inconscient des poings crispaient sur son trône de la Reine.

- Jiraiya, hurla cette dernière on lui assénant un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.

- Voui?, répondit-il après s'être relevé en frottant sa joue meurtrie.

- La prophétie.

Les traits de l'écrivain devinrent soudainement grave. Les personnes présentes se tendirent imperceptiblement en entendant les vers lourds de sens. Quand il eut fini, un silence pensant avait pris place. Chacun réfléchissait à la signification de la prédiction.

Shikamaru posa un genou au sol attirant tous les regards sur lui. Avec ces mains, il forma un cercle terminant sa position de méditation. Les secondes s'égrainaient et personne ne bougeait. Le maître des ombres finit par se relever. Il se tourna vers Jiraya.

- Beaucoup d'entre nous sont présents dans cette prophétie mais pas tous, n'est-ce pas?

- A vrai dire, je ne suis sûr de rien. Je n'ai pas de preuves.

- Alors suivons mon raisonnement, dit-il. Suite au premier vers qui n'est qu'une description de notre situation, la prophétie annonce **"les élus"**. **"Le Prince au sang mêlé"** pourrait désigner autant Son Alteste Sasuke ou Son Alteste Itachi mais étant donné que le Prince cadet était à la Montagne Hokage pendant la prédiction, je pense que ce vers le désigne. Ensuite, **"Le Roi du désert meurtrier"** fait forcément allusion à Gaara no Sabaku ici présent. **"Le Fils de la pleine lune"** est un loup-garou, donc Kiba Inuzuka. Je garde le vers de la rancune pour la fin ainsi que les yeux de minuit. Après, **"Le Seigneur de la nuit"**, je pense que c'est vous Kakashi Hatake.

- Pourquoi?, demanda Naruto.

- C'est un vampire, répondit aussitôt Kiba dont le poil se hérissait.

- C'est exact, votre peau est un peu trop pâle et vos cheveux ont une teinte argenté inhabituelle, expliqua Shikamaru coupant court aux autres questions du guerrier. Bref, il nous reste donc quatre personnes: **"L'Héritier de la rancune"**,** "L'Homme aux yeux de minuit"**,** "Le tueur des assoiffés" **et **"La race oubliée"**.

- **"Le tueur"**, intervint Iruka. C'est moi.

Son intervention fut suivit de plusieurs exclamations vite enraillées par un tonitruant "Silence" de Tsunade.

- Expliquez-vous, Professeur, questionna Itachi toujours encapuchonné depuis son entrée dans la forêt.

Le châtain soupira puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kakashi qui évitait son regard.

- Je suis un chasseur de vampire et un exorciste.

- Quoi?, s'écria Naruto. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

- J'ai commencé à éradiquer les vampires et autres créatures quand tu as failli mourir à cause de Mizuki.

- C'est pour ça, murmura le chevalier.

- Mmh, acquiesça Iruka.

- Alors pourquoi Messire Hatake est-il toujours en vie?, demanda judicieusement Gaara.

Bizarrement, le chasseur rougit surprenant tout le monde, même Kakashi.

- Il n'est pas comme les autres, expliqua-t-il. Je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard.

Le vampire perçut dans cette simple phrase un pardon sincère qui le toucha en plein cœur. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment qu'Iruka comprit.

- Bien, dit la Reine des Elfes. Il nous en reste trois. Des idées?

- **"L'Homme aux yeux de minuit"** pourrait être un Hyuuga, suggéra Neji.

- Pourquoi cela?

- Il existe une vieille légende dans notre famille. Il paraitrait, qu'il y a de cela trois mille ans, le chef de la famille aurait utilisé une dangereuse technique pour sauver son clan d'un ennemi. L'histoire raconte qu'au summum de sa puissance, les yeux d'un Hyuuga passe du blanc au noir. Les doyens pensent que ce serait dû à un pacte avec le mal.

- Donc, il se peut que se soit toi, Neji?, dit Shikamaru.

- Moi?, s'exclama-t-il surpris. Impossible, je ne suis pas de la branche principale. Je ne vois pas comment un membre de la Bunke pourrait faire partie d'une prophétie.

- Il y a bien un vampire et un loup-garou. Donc, je en vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être toi. De toute manière, on va prendre en compte que les gens présents lors de la prédiction sont les principales personnes qui pourrait correspondre aux profiles des élus. Alors, on va dire que c'est toi. Plus que deux mais là, je n'ai aucune idée.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Il fut brisé par Kiba.

- **"L'Héritier de la rancune"**, c'est Shino Aburame.

- Comment?, s'exclama Tsunade.

- Vous ne le savez pas?, questionna le loup-garou avec un sourire mesquin. Pourtant, vous devez sûrement connaître l'héritier de la famille que votre peuple à mis aux bancs de la société. Les Excluant, les Rejetant....

- Ça suffit, Kiba, intervint Shino.

- Mais... protesta-t-il avant que d'un regard l'elfe le fit taire.

Le maître-chien enlaça celui qu'il aimait en une piètre tentative de réconfort qui bouleversa l'Aburame. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement outre-passant la présence des autres. Les personnes qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence étaient plus ou moins surpris. Tsunade n'en menait pas large, elle avait compris qu'elle avait laissé souffrir une partie de son peuple, même infime, alors qu'elle aurait dû tous les protéger. Sakura et Ino qui trouvaient la famille Aburame effrayante à cause de son affinité avec les insectes étaient attendries devant le tableau des deux amoureux.

- Bien, intervint Shikamaru. Il nous reste plus que **"La race oubliée"**.

Suite à ces mots, Jiraiya sortit une dague qu'il lança sur Naruto qui l'esquiva de justesse.

- Vous êtes malade, le Pervers, cria-t-il.

L'ermite ne répondit pas et l'attaqua au corps à corps. Les autres étaient paralysés par la surprise. Sasuke fut le premier à se reprendre mais la voix autoritaire de la Reine le coupa dans son élan.

- Laissez, Jiraiya sait ce qu'il fait.

Pendant ce temps, l'écrivain avait forcé le guerrier à sortir de la hutte et le poussait inexorablement vers le vide. Le chevalier esquivait et parait chacune de ses offensives avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Acculé aux rambardes qui délimitaient le village, il se résolut à faire appel à Kyuubi.

Il fixa droit dans les yeux Jiraiya. Il était déterminé.

**- Révélation de l'épée du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues.**

Naruto empoigna le pommeau de l'épée sortant de sa poitrine et contra de justesse la rapière de son adversaire.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Jiraiya, quel déplaisir de te revoir vivant, persifla le Démon.

- Kyuubi? Alors, tu étais dans ce gamin. Intéressant.

Le combat reprit avec plus d'acharnement. L'ermite finit pourtant par pousser Naruto dans le vide. Celui-ci se rattrapa à une liane et commença à se balancer pour rejoindre le bord.

- Tsunade, appela Jiraiya.

- Compris. Tenten?

- Oui, Votre Majesté?

- Coupe la liane avec ton arc.

- A vos ordres.

Sans état d'âme, la jeune elfe brandit son arme et décocha une flèche qui fila droit vers Naruto.

- Mais vous êtes fous, s'écria Iruka. Vous allez le tuer.

La flèche atteint son but et sectionna la liane nette. Le chevalier commença alors sa lente descente vers la mort.

Tsunade espérait au fond de son cœur que Jiraiya avait raison et qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de sacrifier un innocent. Elle sentit soudain un courant d'air passé à ses côtés et ne reconnut la personne que quand une autre l'appela.

- Sasuke, cria Itachi.

_"Sasuke? Comme dans Sasuke Uchiwa? Donc l'autre doit être Itachi, pensa distraitement la Reine"_

Le Prince cadet n'interrompit pas sa course en entendant son frère et il sauta dans le vide à la suite de Naruto. Celui-ci qui se sentait trahi, aperçut Sasuke et son cœur rata un battement. Il n'avait pas hésité à sauter pour le sauver lui. Il se sentait honoré et en même temps. Il ne savait pas comment ils réussiraient à s'en sortir.

**xXx**

Là-haut, Jiraiya jurait contre "un crétin de Prince trop impulsif" pendant qu'Itachi hésitait entre sauter à la suite de son frère ou étriper le vieux pervers.

**xXx**

Sasuke avait presque atteint son chevalier. Il tendit sa main que ce dernier saisit.

- Vous êtes fou, murmura-t-il.

Puis, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique moyen pour qu'ils s'en sortent, Naruto brisa la promesse que ses parents lui avaient demandé de tenir dans leur dernière lettre. Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, il révéla sa vrai forme.

**xXx**

Le village était réuni derrière leur Reine et chacun purent voir l'un des étrangers portait en jeune marié par une des plus belles créatures que la Terre est portée. Il irradiait d'elle une douce lueur blanche apaisante. Elle ne portait pour seule vêtement qu'un pantalon de toile blanche maintenue par un baudrier de cuir tenant son épée. Sa chevelure d'or foutait ses reins au rythme de la brise des sous-bois. Mais le plus magnifique, c'était ses deux ailes immaculées présentes dans son dos et qui les avaient sauvées de la mort.

Cette créature des Dieux n'était autre que Naruto.

Un sourire de victoire étirait les lèvres des deux guerriers légendaires et d'un même mouvement, ils s'agenouillèrent.

- Bienvenu, Ange Blanc, dirent-t-ils en chœur.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

Zoubis

Azra


	21. Chap 20: Le Rituel de Laska

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

_"pensées"_ personnages

**Note:** Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour MOUAHAHA... Bref, excusez ce moment de folie.

Voilà, j'ai de nouveau internet et voici le chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup. Je recommende vivement à ceux qui n'aime pas les lemons de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite. Sinon, pour les autres, bonne lecture.

* * *

_[__Chapitre précédent:_

_Cette créature des Dieux n'était autre que Naruto. _

_Un sourire de victoire étirait les lèvres des deux guerriers légendaires et d'un même mouvement, ils s'agenouillèrent._

_- Bienvenu, Ange Blanc, dirent-t-ils en chœur.]_

**Chapitre 20: Le Rituel de Laska**

Tous les villageois présents s'étaient eux aussi inclinés suivant leur Souveraine.

- Bienvenu, Ange Blanc, répétèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Un gros soupire leur répondit. Surpris, Tsunade et Jiraiya relevèrent la tête rapidement voyant les traits du blond altérés par la contrariété. Il se posa devant eux.

- C'est bon. Relevez-vous. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me cire les bottes, cingla-t-il agacé.

La Reine elfique se redressa rapidement et vient abattre son poing sur la tête du blond.

- Je préfère ça, murmura-t-il si bas que seuls les deux sannins et Sasuke l'entendirent.

L'elfe blonde lui adressa un sourire comprenant que le guerrier ne voulait pas qu'on l'adule. Elle haussa les épaules agitant son opulente poitrine.

- Levez-vous, ordonna-t-elle à son peuple.

Chacun obéit et d'un signe de la main elle les congédia. Elle se retourna vers l'ange et une lueur taquine éclaira ses beaux yeux noisettes.

- Je me doute Votre Altesse que les bras musclés de votre chevalier doivent être confortables mais ne voudriez-vous pas le lâcher?

Sasuke piqua un fard monumentale et toussota pour se redonner une contenance sous le regard goguenard de son frère. Il ordonna sèchement à Naruto de le reposer et lissa des plis imaginaires sur sa tunique.

- Nous devrions peut-être retourner à l'intérieur, intervint le blond pour couper court à l'embarras de son Prince.

- C'est une excellente idée. J'ai énormément de questions à te poser, déclara Tsunade.

Ils suivirent tous la Reine. Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il n'allait sûrement pas aimer l'interrogatoire.

Il entrèrent dans une hutte qui devait servir de salle de conseil comme l'indiquait la table ronde autour de laquelle ils s'installèrent. Avant de passer le seuil, l'ange repris sa forme humaine. Ses vêtements changèrent pour ceux du guerrier et ses cheveux retrouvèrent une coupe mi-longue. il fut le dernier à s'assoir sous les regards curieux de ses compagnons. il soupira de nouveau, ça promettait d'être long.

- Commençons, dit-il excédé. Vous voulez savoir quoi?

Les deux sannins se regardèrent et Jiraiya pris la parole.

- Sais-tu d'où te vient Kyuubi?

- Oui. Je sais que normalement, un guerrier à son épée du cœur dès la naissance. Pour moi, c'est différent. Kyuubi est un des neuf démons les plus puissants des enfers. Pendant la bataille de Konoha il y a vingt deux ans, mon père a réussit à transformer le démon en une épée d'âme qu'il a scellé en moi.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- C'est mon père qui dans une dernière lettre m'a informé de ma condition et de Kyuubi. Il...

- Attend!, le coupa Sasuke. Tu veux dire que tu es le fils du héros inconnu qui a sauvé Konoha ce jour-là?

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- Mon père a toujours cherché à savoir qui était l'homme qui avait pu vaincre le Démon Renard. Il aurait voulu le remercier comme il se doit, expliqua le Prince un brin de nostalgie teintant sa voix au souvenir de l'ancien roi.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Itachi avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère alors que de l'autre, il serrait celle de Shikamaru sous la table.

Tsunade finit par briser ce moment intime et gênant.

- Certaines légendes disent que les Anges sont des maîtres des éléments. Est-ce vrai?

- C'est exacte en effet. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je maîtrise l'air et tous ses dérivés comme la foudre ou la pluie.

Comme exemple, il serra le poing et quand il rouvrit sa main, de fins filaments d'électricité reliaient ses doigts. Kiba poussa un petit cri admiratif alors que les autres restèrent stoïques. Il ferma de nouveau la main et les éclairs disparurent.

- J'ai une dernière question qui va sûrement te paraître indiscrète..., commença Tsunade.

_"Nous y voilà, pensa Naruto. C'est sûrement sur __**ça**__ qu'elle veut des réponses."_

- ... le rituel de Laska existe réellement?, acheva-t-elle au plus grand malheur du chevalier.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de laisser échapper un petit "oui". Si Tsunade n'avait pas était une Reine donc quelqu'un qui savait se tenir, elle aurait fait la danse de la victoire sur la table.

- Le rituel de Laska? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, pensa Itachi à voix haute puis il s'adressa au blond. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il alla répondre quand la voix de l'elfe à la poitrine opulente prit la parole.

- C'est un rituel qui permet à un ange de trouver sa moitié, en clair son âme sœur. Dans les livres, la cérémonie est décrite comme un évènement d'une grande sensualité qui émoustille les sens.

- Votre Majesté!, s'offusqua Naruto. Vous êtes aussi perverse que l'ermite!

- Il consiste en quoi se rituel?, demanda l'aîné des Princes.

- L'ange danserait au milieu d'un cercle magique tracé au sol. Il danserait jusqu'à ce que sa moitié le rejoigne. Sa danse appelle son âme sœur mais si celle-ci ne vient pas, il se peut que l'ange périsse d'épuisement.

Un lourd silence accueillit la nouvelle et tous les regards se portèrent sur le chevalier.

- Cependant, reprit Tsunade, l'union de l'ange et de son âme sœur renforce leurs pouvoirs respectifs permettant dans un combat en duo une quasi invulnérabilité.

- Ça serait un atout non négligeable dans la lutte qui s'annonce, ajouta Jiraiya.

Naruto se leva brusquement, ses traits déformés par la colère.

- Il est hors de question que je force ma moitié à participer à cette guerre. Mon instinct de protection aurait plutôt tendance à l'éloigner de tout ça, cria-t-il.

Sur ce, il sortit sans se retourner. Dans la salle, tous restèrent silencieux et ne quittaient des yeux la porte par laquelle était sorti l'Ange Blanc. Tsunade se rendit compte que la réaction du guerrier était justifiée. Ils n'auraient pas dû penser à lui et à sa moitié comme des armes. Ils avaient eu tort.

Pendant que la Reine réfléchissait, Sasuke s'était levé sans un mot et avait suivi son chevalier sous le regard curieux et étonné d'Itachi.

_"Il me semble qu'il est plus humain, pensa le Prince aîné. Est-ce seulement une impression?"_

**xXx**

Les pas de Naruto le menèrent aux abords du village. Il s'appuya à la rambarde et regarda les étoiles à travers le feuillage des vieux chênes plusieurs fois centenaires.

Il soupira et il pensa furtivement qu'il avait un peu exagéré mais bien vite, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison: on ne joue pas avec la vie de la personne qui partagerait son existence.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il en se retourna pas. Si la personne voulait lui parler, elle entamerait la conversation.

Mais aucun mot ne vint. La personne vint seulement s'accouder à ses côtés, en silence. Il identifia du coin de l'œil, non sans surprise, Sasuke. Sans échanger aucune parole, ils contemplèrent les astres.

De longues et paisibles minutes passèrent ainsi. C'est quand le froid du soir vint les envelopper que le Prince se décida de parler.

- Il commence à faire frisquet, murmura-t-il. Rentrons.

Le ton péremptoire de Sasuke le fit sourire: il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

- Bien, Votre Majesté. Mais, j'ai une question à vous poser.

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi avoir sauté après moi? C'était suicidaire.

Il sentit le demi-elfe se raidir.

- Mon corps a régit tout seul. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je l'ai fait pour toi, répondit-il d'un voix dure démentie par la rougeur sur ses joues à peine visible dans l'obscurité.

Naruto pris la direction de la maison royale.

- Vous ne vouliez pas rentrer, Votre Majesté?, fit-il remarquer riant à moitié.

Au moment où il allait repartir, une main vint enserrer son poignet. Il sentit un corps juste derrière le sien: assez loin pour respecter les bienséances mais en même temps pas assez près pour les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tu devrais faire le rituel, Naruto, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi?, demanda-t-il sur le même ton une pointe de colère perçant dans sa voix.

- Tu serais plus heureux... entier.

Surpris, le chevalier voulut questionner son Prince mais celui-ci le dépassa et rejoignit les autres. Naruto resta immobile un moment avant de le suivre.

**xXx**

A son entrée, le silence se fit. Naruto chercha à croiser le regard de Sasuke mais celui-ci semblait l'éviter. Pourquoi? Mystère.

Il tourna son attention vers Tsunade et annonça fermement:

- Je ferais le rituel ce soir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Il fixa de nouveau son Prince sous les yeux vigilants d'Itachi et Shikamaru que la même pensée traversait.

_"Non, ne me dite pas que..."_

**xXxXxXx**

Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt. Naruto, les deux sannins et ses compagnons de voyage, étaient descendus du village. L'ange avait creusé dans la terre un tout petit trou dans lequel il avait enfoncé un pendentif bleu muni de deux petites perles en nacre de chaque côté. Une fois que le collier fut inséré dans le sol, un cercle avec une étoile inscrite à l'intérieur apparut. Ça et là, des runes brillaient comme la totalité du cercle magique d'une douce lueur bleutée.

Aux cinq branches de l'étoile, Naruto demanda à ce que l'on plante une torche non allumée.

Maintenant, tout le monde attendait le chevalier. Celui-ci arriva enfin, flanqué de Sakura et Ino qui l'avait aidé à tracer des arabesques compliquées sur son corps. Il était simplement habillé d'un pantalon blanc, le même que plus tôt dans la journée.

Dans la clairière, tout était silencieux. Même les animaux de la forêt s'étaient tus face à l'évènement important qui se déroulait.

A pas lents, alors que le soleil décliné, Naruto entra dans le cercle qui brilla de plus bel. Il se plaça au centre, les mains le long du corps, la tête penchée vers l'avant, les yeux fermés. Quelques secondes se passèrent ainsi sans que rien ne bouge.

Soudain, comme si un signale lui avait été donné, l'ange se mit en mouvement. Brusquement, il redressa la tête offrant son visage aux cieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et frappa une fois dans ces mains. Le son se répercuta dans la clairière et les torches s'allumèrent.

Son corps commença à onduler sur une musique que seul lui entendait. Puis, sur l'une des branches de l'étoile apparut progressivement une silhouette qui se densifia. le son d'un tambour monta dans l'air. C'était un homme avec des cheveux blonds coupés inégalement et aux yeux rieurs.

- Père, murmura Naruto.

Une autre personne apparut. Cette fois-ci, c'était une femme jouant du violon. Elle avait une chevelure flamboyante et des yeux bleus.

- Mère.

Trois autres silhouettes vinrent les rejoindre chacune avec un instrument: flûte, luth et violoncelle. Le seul point commun qu'ils avaient, était les immenses ailes immaculés présentes dans leur dos.

Naruto dansait toujours. Autour du cercle, les gens regardaient émerveillés la scène sous leurs yeux. Parmi eux, quelqu'un se sentait bizarre. Une douce chaleur s'insinuait en lui. Il avait envi d'avancer vers le blond.

Les voix des silhouettes se marièrent progressivement à la musique. Naruto semblait comprendre leur message.

- Un homme...

Les mots ne formaient pas de phrase clair mais le sens n'était on ne peut plus explicite.

- ... dominé.

Itachi et Shikamaru parurent surpris mais un fin sourire moqueur étira leurs lèvres.

- Viens, viens... rejoint-moi.

Au son de cette voix, sous l'ordre implicitement donné, il marcha vers le cercle. Il n'entendit pas les exclamations surprises des autres. Seul comptait ce corps, cet être qui l'appelait. Tout en avançant, il enleva son manteau et sa unique restant torse nu. Ses bottes furent retirées. Il marcha pied nu sentant à peine la texture de l'herbe alors qu'un brasier s'allumait en lui. Il passa le cercle et vient rejoindre l'ange qui dansait toujours.

Progressivement, il vint se joindre à cette danse collant son torse au dos de cet être magnifique. Il n'avait jamais appris comment se dérouler le rituel de Laska mais instinctivement il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Chaque pas était inscrit dans sa mémoire en lettres de feu.

Il passa devant son partenaire et à la seconde où la musique s'arrêta, il se retrouva agenouillé devant l'ange aux yeux fermés, le visage levé vers lui.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans un puits sans fond légèrement altéré par le sort d'appel qui le manipulait. Il détailla son homologue et le trouva encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux encadraient son visage couleur de porcelaine. Le nez fin et les traits androgynes lui conféraient une grâce et un port fier qu'il adorait. Enfin, ce qui l'attirait comme une abeille sur une fleur était ces lèvres rouges comme un bouton de rose qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées.

_"Ressaisie-toi Naruto, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. Il faut achevé la cérémonie."_

- _**Toi, qui est venu jusqu'à moi**_

_** Toi, que le destin a placé sur mon chemin**_

_** Vois qui je suis**_

_** Vois ce cœur qui t'es offert**_

_** Prend mon amour ou jette-le**_

_** Décide-toi**_

_** Ils te regardent des Cieux**_

_** Les immortels et puissants Dieux**_

_** Alors choisie, maintenant.**_

Le sort d'appel fut annulé et le voile s'ôta des yeux de l'homme à genoux. Pour la première fois, il fut conscient de sa position: agenouillé devant quelqu'un. Son ego en prenait un coup. Il avait envi de se redresser immédiatement mais au fond de lui, quelque chose lui criait que s'il le faisait, il le perdrait pour toujours cette créature angélique et pure qui lui faisait face: Naruto.

Celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de son vis à vis. Il allait reprendre la parole quand il le fit:

- Comment peux-tu vouloir de moi? Nous sommes diamétralement différents, murmura-t-il son regard se faisant triste. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis réellement.

Un sourire indulgent et un brin soulagé vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Naruto.

- Tu es seulement un enfant perdu. Je te protègerai de tes ténèbres. Seulement si... tu veux de moi?, ajouta-t-il son inquiétude refaisant surface.

Après un temps de silence où il pesait le pour et le contre ne voulant blesser cet ange.

- Tu as été mon ombre jusqu'ici, j'aimerai que tu le sois encore, déclara t-il finalement.

D'une vois forte et ferme, il acheva le rituel de Laska.

- _**J'accepte d'être à toi **_

_** Comme tu seras à moi**_

_** Je te serai fidèle**_

_** Pour l'éternel.**_

Naruto sourit et lui tendit la main que l'autre accepta. Il se releva et les cinq silhouettes vinrent les entouraient.

L'homme blond tendit sa main fermée au chevalier. Quand il l'ouvrit, reposaient dans sa paume deux anneaux en or blanc gravé de quelques mots: **"Destin Blanc, Amour Blanc".**

- Merci, Père, dit Naruto.

- Fils, tu es le dernier ange sur Terre. Si vous ramenez la lumière, les Dieux vous feront un cadeau sans valeur.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de récompense pour avoir envi de mettre fin à cette guerre.

- Je le sais, Fils mais il en est ainsi.

Ils échangèrent les alliances.

- Vous voici liez à jamais, dit la femme rousse. Soyez heureux.

- Oui, Mère.

Les cinq anges disparurent et le cercle magique avec. Naruto récupéra son pendentif et s'approcha de sa moitié.

Ils se regardèrent sans se parler. Il fallait achever leur union par celle du corps.

Soudain, un rire attira leur attention. Kiba était plié en quatre ne cachant pas son four rire au contraire d'Itachi qui jubilait dans son coin.

- Quoi?, râla Naruto.

Mais l'autre ne pouvait pas lui répondre tellement il riait.

- Shika, on avait vu juste. C'est bien lui.

- Expliquez-vous, demanda le chevalier.

- On savais que ta moitié serait Sasuke ou du moins, on avait de gros doute.

- Comment ça?, s'exclama le jeune Prince.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre Petit Frère, dit Itachi.

Ils remontèrent tous dans le village et chacun rejoignit sa hutte.

**xXxXxXx**

Kiba avait eu du mal à se calmer et Shino se doutait du sujet de son hilarité. Par pure curiosité, il lui demanda.

- Tu... n'as pas entendu?... il a dit: (imitant la voix de Naruto) Un homme... dominé... Hahaha, Sa Majesté Sasuke sera en dessous... tu trouve pas sa hilarannnnnnt?

- Non.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Hahahmmmmmh....

L'elfe venait de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Ils se séparèrent et sans se quitter des yeux, le loup-garou susurra:

- Recommence.

Il ne se fit pas prier et lui offrit bien plus.

**xXx**

Iruka était assis sur son lit l'air rêveur. Kakashi le regardait et s'inquiétait des envies de son corps. Il voulait le coucher et lui faire l'amour tendrement. Mais d'où lui venaient des idées pareilles?

- Dis Kakashi, j'aimerai dormir avec toi ce soir, je peux?, demanda soudainement Iruka rougissant de gêne.

- Iruka, soupira le vampire pour cacher sa surprise. Tu demandes pour dormir avec moi mais est-ce la seule chose que tu attends de moi?

- C'est à dire que... que... non.

- Je crois qu'on devrait tout recommencer depuis le début. Qu'es-ce que tu en dit?

- Ça... serait une bonne idée..., dit-il en souriant. Il inspira un grand coup. Bonsoir, je m'appelle Iruka Umino, je suis bibliothécaire au Palais Royal de Konoha. Et je crois que vous m'attirez beaucoup.

- Bonsoir, je suis Kakashi Hatake, précepteur de la famille Uchiwa. Pour l'attirance, la réciproque existe aussi.

Cette nuit-là, ils découvrirent le corps de l'autre avec douceur. Le vampire planta ses crocs et pris plaisir à dominer l'exorciste comme l'ordre des choses l'imposait habituellement.

**xXx**

Itachi et Shikamaru se prouvaient une fois de plus qu'ils s'aimaient. L'aîné des Uchiwa avait été sérieusement en manque du corps de son amant depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Palais.

**xXx**

Gaara et Neji s'étaient laissés aller dans les bras de Morphée après quelques exercices avec leurs danseurs.

**xXx**

La lumière des bougies vacilla quand Sasuke ferma la porte de la hutte de l'ange après que tous furent allés se coucher. Il s'appuya contre le panneau de bois et ferma les yeux.

Il imaginait bien devant lui, Naruto alangui sur la natte et les peaux de bêtes attendant qu'il s'approche. Son désir montait en même temps que son imagination fructifiait.

Il laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et constata que son chevalier lui tournait le dos. Un dos nu où les muscles se dessinaient élégamment. A la lueur des flammes, la peau ressemblait à du caramel qu'il avait envi de laper.

Il s'approcha tout en enlevant ses bottes et sa tunique. Il retira son amulette et laissa ses traits elfiques prendre le dessus. Il vint se coller à son ange et ses mains se perdirent sur les abdominaux dorés. Naruto laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule opaline.

- Sa-su-ke, murmura-t-il savourant la douceur du nom sur sa langue.

Le Prince sentit une bouffée de chaleur le saisir. Il retourna son chevalier et se pelota dans ses bras posant sa joue contre la clavicule du blond. Les mains de celui-ci se posèrent en une agréable caresse sur les fines hanches pâles.

Sasuke releva son visage vers son ange et rencontra son regard bleu océan.

- Embrasse-moi, lui intima-t-il.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et vint lécher ce bouton de rose qui l'appelait. En un tendre baiser, il vint cueillir cette fleur écarlate. Ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres sans jamais fermer les yeux voulant graver ce moment dans leur mémoire.

Le Prince chercha à insérer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son ange qui ne lui refusa pas l'accès. Le baiser devint plus passionné et les mains baladeuses. Naruto déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Sasuke qui exhala un gémissement de plaisir sous les suçons qui laissèrent quelques marques.

Le chevalier enleva la lanière de cuir qui retenait le pantalon et passa ses mains sous le sous-vêtement caressant les fesses avec douceur.

- Naruto, soupira-t-il.

Le pantalon descendit bien vite et l'ange coucha son aimé sur le matelas de fortune. Sa bouche traça une trainée humide de baiser de la clavicule qu'il mordilla au nombril qu'il butina.

Sasuke soupirait et gémissait se laissant aller progressivement au plaisir. Il n'avait jamais été dominé et il ressentait une certaine appréhension.

Les dents de Naruto attrapèrent le bord du sous-vêtement le descendant lentement. Il faisait tout pour ne pas toucher à la virilité de son amant, le frustrant intentionnellement.

- Na..ru...

Il embrassa la peau tendre des cuisses soufflant parfois sur le sexe dressé du brun. Il caressa de ses paumes le bas ventre du demi-elfe et la petite ligne de poils qui lui indiquait l'entrée du Paradis.

Sans aucun signe avant coureur, il prit en bouche la hampe de chair de Sasuke qui se cambra sous le plaisir soudain. Il fit un lent va et vient suçotant le gland parfois. Il descendit mordiller les bourses et lécher l'intimité de son Prince.

- Narut...ahhh

Le demi-elfe s'accrochait désespérément à la chevelure d'or cambrant son dos au maximum. Il sentait la jouissance monter mais Naruto retira sa bouche au dernier moment.

- Mais...

- Pas comme ça, souffla l'ange remontant prendre les lèvres de son amant.

Sasuke aida le blond à enlever ses derniers vêtements en échangeant des caresses appuyées et des baisers brûlants.

Naruto tendit ses doigts au demi-elfe qui les humidifia sensuellement enroulant sa langue autour des appendices ne quittant pas des yeux ceux de son amant. Il les retira et vint les présenter devant son intimité. Il en enfonça un faisant grimacer légèrement le cadet des Uchiwa. Après quelques va et vient, il en ajouta un deuxième tout en masturbant de son autre main le sexe du demi-elfe. Le troisième passa sans difficultés quand les doigts vinrent effleurer sa prostate.

- Naruto, cria-t-il. Re...recommence.

Un petit sourire tendre vint fleurir sur les lèvres de l'ange qui s'exécuta plusieurs fois avant de retirer ses doigts sous un gémissement frustré de son amant. Il appuya contre la fleur rosée jusqu'alors inviolée la tête de son sexe qui vibrait d'envie.

- Sasuke,... tu es prêt?, haleta-t-il le tutoyant pour la première fois.

N'étant pas sûr de sa voix, il l'embrassa lui prouvant par se simple geste qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Naruto commença donc sa lente avancée écartant les chairs sur son passage. Le Prince se mordit la lèvre de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé, de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent bien vite effacées par la langue de l'ange attentif au moindre réaction de son amant.

Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta attendant que Sasuke s'habitue à sa présence en lui.

- Tu es si délicieusement étroit, murmura-t-il près de son oreille, son souffle caressant cette partie si sensible du demi-elfe.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un petit cri de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du brun. L'ange continua son traitement en suçotant le lobe, le mordillant, l'aspirant.

Sasuke, complètement détendu, initia le premier mouvement de bassin donnant le signal à Naruto qui commença à se mouvoir d'abord lentement puis accélérant ses vas et vient au rythme des cris de son amant qui s'intensifiaient.

Leurs corps bougeaient dans une unité parfaite. Naruto passa sa main entre leur corps et imprima un mouvement en accord avec ses coups de bassin sur la virilité de Sasuke. Trop pris dans leur plaisir, ils ne virent pas sur leur hanche droite, dans le plis de l'aine la rune de l'amour se tatouer.

Après encore quelques vas et vient, l'orgasme les faucha faisant se répendre Sasuke entre leur corps en un long cri de pur plaisir qui se mêla au râle presque animal de Naruto qui jouit dans les profondeurs de l'intimité de son amant.

Naruto resta allongé sur le corps de Sasuke un moment sans rien dire. Il finit par se retirer et se posa à ses côtés entourant la taille du demi-elfe de ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent sans échanger un mot. Les paroles d'amour ne seraient pas pour tout de suite mais un jour, oui un jour, elles viendraient.

**xXxXxXx**

Le lendemain matin, quand Sasuke se réveilla, il croisa le regard lagon de Naruto. Celui-ci lui sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres offertes.

- Bonjour, mon ange, murmura le demi-elfe.

- Bonjour Votre...

Un doigt sur sa bouche lui intima le silence.

- S'il te plait appelle-moi Sasuke.

Naruto sourit:

- Bonjour Sasuke.

**xXxXxXx**

Quand ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle de réunion, Itachi tira pour son frère une chose où il posa un coussin. Sur son visage s'affichait un sourire moqueur.

Sasuke s'assit tout en fusillant le Prince aîné du regard. Il allait reprendre sa place quand il se tourna de nouveau vers son cadet.

- Au faite Sasu, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'apporte un thé au miel. Après tout, tu dois avoir mal à la gorge après avoir tant crier, non?

C'est dans la joie et les rires que commença une nouvelle journée.

A l'horizon, les nuages noires s'amoncelaient apportant avec eux le grondement de la guerre.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je trouve Sasuke un peu (beaucoup?) OOC au matin mais bon voilà.

J'espère que c'est pas trop guimauve et que le lemon ne vous a pas trop déplu.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

Zoubis


	22. Chap 21: L'arme volée et le traqueur

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M

**Note:** Désolé pour ce monstrueux retard, je m'excuse sincèrement. De plus, vous devez vous dire: "elle nous a fait patienter si longtemps pour un chapitre si court". Encore désolé mais j'ai été obligé de m'arrêter là. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée des reviews jusqu'à présents et ceux qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture

_"pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 21: L'arme volée et le traqueur**

Le petit déjeuner finit, la Reine des elfes demanda une énième réunion pour le plus grand malheur de Naruto qui aurait aimé profiter de la journée avec son Prince. Il savait que la situation géopolitique était plus qu'instable mais ne pouvait-on pas le laisser un peu en paix? Il faut croire que non.

Il soupira encore une fois s'attirant un œil noir de Tsunade. Il soutient son regard et ce fut le toussotement de Jiraiya qui mit fin à leur duel oculaire.

- Tsunade, hier, tu as entendu l'intégralité de la prophétie. Deux vers parlent de ton peuple: _**Au royaume du peuple des bois,**_

_**L'arme du destin flamboie**_, récita-t-il. Sais-tu de quoi il en retourne?

La Reine soupira.

- Tsunade?, insista l'ermite.

- Laissez Sa Majesté, intervint l'une des elfes derrière elle se plaçant devant le trône royal. Vous ne voyez pas que vous la peinez? Vous...

- Il suffit Sakura.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Obéit c'est tout, s'exclama la blonde d'une voix forte.

- Bien, Votre Majesté, s'inclina la jeune elfe en reprenant sa place.

- Tsunade, je crois que nous avons le droit à des explications, dit Jiraiya calmement.

La Reine soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper.

- Bien... Il y a de cela quatre lunes (environ 112 jours), un petit groupe armée s'est introduit dans notre territoire. On pensait pouvoir les arrêter facilement alors on a envoyé le minimum de soldats à leur rencontre, principalement des jeunes. Malheureusement, nous les avions sous-estimé et parmi eux, il y avait un vieil ami à nous, Jiraiya...

- Qui?

- Orochimaru.

Ce nom avait la sonorité d'une sentence.

- Orochimaru, répéta-t-il surpris. Il est encore en vie?

- Malheureusement..., soupira la Reine.

- Votre Majesté, intervint diplomatiquement Shikamaru. Pourrions-nous savoir qui est cet Orochimaru qui vous perturbe tant?

- C'était un "ami" d'enfance...

- Un ami?, ricana Naruto. Ouch... pourquoi tu m'as frappé Sasuke?

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en un signe flagrant du personnage désespérant de tact qu'était son amant.

- Oui, c'était un ami, reprit-elle d'un ton nostalgique. Nous avons fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Nous avions le même mettre et il essayait tant bien que mal de nous apprécier Jiraiya et moi. Orochimaru n'était pas quelqu'un de turbulent. C'était nous qui mettions de l'animation.

Sa voix où la mélancolie percée aux souvenirs de ces instants d'innocence devint sombre.

- Cependant, Orochimaru avait un défaut qui causa sa perte. Il était avide... avide de savoir et de pouvoir. Il aimait dominer les autres. Il cachait ce travers en notre présence mais nous finîmes par l'apprendre. Partout où nous passions, des personnes disparaissaient. Homme, femme, enfant... tout y passait. Durant cette période, Orochimaru disparaissait souvent le soir et nous en vîmes à le soupçonner... à raison. Il faisait des expériences sur des villageois tentant de trouver un moyen de devenir immortel.

- Immortel... murmura Naruto. Quelle folie! L'immortalité n'est pas un cadeau mais plutôt un poison.

- Que veux-tu dire?, demanda Neji.

Le guerrier secoua la tête faisant voler des mèches blondes qui cachèrent par intermittence ses orbes bleus voilés de tristesse.

- Les anges sont immortels. Seulement, beaucoup ne supportent pas cette vie d'éternelles épreuves et se suicident. D'autres tombent amoureux d'humains et renoncent à leur immortalité

ainsi qu'à une partie de leur pouvoir divin.

Les yeux du cadet des Uchiwa s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Dans sa tête, ses pensées se bousculaient noircissant son humeur.

_"Il est immortel... Même si les elfes vivent vieux. Il me verra vieillir puis mourir... Il restera seul à jamais... Non! Je ne veux pas... pas ça. Il doit rester avec moi..."._

Il ne voyait, ni n'entendait plus les autres. Il était seul avec son désespoir. Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit: Orochimaru...

_"Peut-être aura-t-il la solution à mon problème, pensa-t-il, l'euphorie le gagnant petit à petit"._

Comme un automate, fort de cette idée, il sortit de la hutte. Personne ne fit attention à lui sauf l'une des deux elfes de garde: Sakura mais celle-ci ne voulant se faire disputer pour avoir de nouveau interrompu la réunion, se tût.

**xXx**

Le demi-elfe se dirigea vers la maisonnette qui avait accueilli la nuit la plus magique de sa vie. Là, il rassembla ses affaires en un baluchon qu'il jeta négligemment en travers de son épaule puis repartit.

Il descendit du village caché par une des grandes échelles végétales qui reliaient la terre au ciel.

Un murmure parcourut les sentinelles. _Que faisait là le Prince?_ Elles ne savaient pas si elles devaient intervenir. Elles décidèrent de ne rien en faire. Si elles avaient été plus expérimentées, peut-être qu'elles ne l'auraient pas laissé s'échapper. Malheureusement, elles étaient bien jeunes et aucune d'elles ne réagit.

La silhouette de l'Uchiwa finit par s'enfoncer dans les ombres mouvantes des sous-bois.

**xXx**

Dans la salle de réunion, un mauvais pressentiment assaillit l'ange blanc. Il ne savait pas d'où ce malaise provenait mais rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à l'ensemble de ses compagnons écoutant d'une oreille distraite les informations qu'avait récolté Tsunade sur Orochimaru.

_"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi tenant la main à Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Shino avec un Kiba dormant à moitié sur lui, Sasuke et moi... Attend! Où est Sasuke?"_

Il se leva précipitamment et sous les cris des autres sortit d'un pas brusque.

Il se précipita vers la hutte où ils avaient passés la nuit et remarqua avec horreur que les affaires de son amant n'étaient plus là. Mais où comptait-il aller?

Il se remémora les évènements passés tentant de trouver pourquoi Sasuke était parti mais rien ne lui donna une piste.

Il sortit et chercha les résidus de magie de son Prince en suspension dans l'air.

Concentré, il n'entendit pas les autres arriver et le fixaient dans l'espoir de comprendre son comportement. Ils le virent froncer les sourcils et contracter la mâchoire en signe de mécontentement.

Gaara posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et l'appela mais il ne lui répondit pas. Alors, il le gifla. Les autres retinrent leur souffle.

L'Ange ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa un regard froid mais où brillait une lueur de désespoir sur le Prince du Désert.

- Naruto. Que ce passe-t-il?

- Ça un rapport avec la disparition de Sasuke?, ajouta Itachi dont la voix était secouée par l'angoisse malgré tout son self-control.

Le guerrier soupira.

- Techniquement, il n'a pas disparu. Il a simplement décider de partir.

- Bah pourquoi?, demanda Kiba.

- Ça, j'aimerai bien le savoir... Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas suffisamment assuré?, se moqua le loup-garou dans une faible tentative de réconfort à sa manière.

Tous le regardèrent choqué ou bien irrité alors que Shino lui donna une taloche à l'arrière du crâne. Naruto fit un pâle sourire et souffla:

- Merci.

- De rien, Vieux! Les amis c'est fait pour ça.

Depuis le début de la conversation, Shikamaru n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Itachi, près de lui, le vit dans sa posture de réflexion: ses yeux fermés, les mains jointes en un cercle, accroupis et les traits... étonnement crispés par l'effort.

- Shika...

Toute l'attention convergea vers eux.

Soudain, le guerrier des ombres rouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa.

- Je crois que j'ai compris.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et lui pris les mains d'un air suppliant.

Shikamaru se subtilisa à son emprise et commença à faire les cents pas agrémentant son discours de gestes.

- J'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi le Prince était parti et puis, je me suis souvenu du dicton "l'amour rend aveugle". j'ai alors enfin compris à quel point Sa Majesté pouvait être stupide. Il s'est laissé aveugler par ses sentiments faussant son jugement et nous foutant tous dans une galère sans nom.

L'Ange commença à s'inquiéter même il n'avait que moyennement apprécié que le guerrier se moque de sa moitié.

- Accouche, bon sang!

- J'y viens. Tu te souviens, tu as dis que les anges étaient immortels, non?

- Oui et alors?, s'énerva-t-il ayant l'impression que cette discution allait nul part.

- Sasuke est un demi-elfe même si les elfes ont une vie plus longue que la normale, il n'en est pas moins qu'ils mourront un jour. Alors...

- ... mon frère s'est dit: _"Il est immortel... Il me verra vieillir puis mourir... Non! Je ne veux pas... pas ça"_ ou quel que chose comme ça, finit Itachi en imitant le deuxième fils Uchiwa.

- Exactement, acquiesça Shikamaru.

- Où va Sasuke alors?, demanda l'Ange.

- Chez Orochimaru, déclarèrent-ils en chœur sombrement.

- Orochi-quoi?, intervint Kiba.

- Orochimaru. L'un des "ami" d'enfance de Sa Majesté Tsunade et de Maître Jiraiya, expliqua Neji. Tu étais où pendant les explications?

- Mmh... crois-moi tu veux pas le savoir, susurra le loup-garou alors que Shino rougissait.

- Esprit perverti..., murmura Gaara avec un petit sourire.

Naruto s'approcha de la fenêtre et fixa la végétation sans la voir son esprit accaparé par la vision angélique d'un brun au sale caractère.

- Il cherche l'immortalité...

- Oui, avoua Shikamaru.

- C'est tellement niais, remarqua le Roi des Voleurs.

- Gaara..., gronda l'Ange en se tournant vers lui.

- Mais écoute Naruto. "Ils vécurent heureux sans enfant et pour l'éternité". Ça sonne pas comme un conte ça?

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais a-t-il seulement écouté tout ce que j'ai dit?

- Je ne crois pas, fit remarquer Itachi. Sinon, il aurait compris que tu serais prêt à perdre ton immortalité, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

**xXxXxXx**

Sasuke marchait et marchait encore dans la sombre forêt des elfes. Aveuglé par son désespoir, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était perdu. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les bois, pénétrant dans ce que son peuple appelait les kohtalokas. Dans cette sylve démoniaque, beaucoup de jeunes innocents y avaient péri, englouti par les marais, dévoré par plantes ou animaux carnivores et bien d'autres choses encore.

Il marchait et marchait encore, trébuchant sur les racines, s'égratignant toujours un peu plus.

**xXx**

Naruto, ses amis et une délégation d'elfes interrogeaient les sentinelles. Deux d'entre elles avouèrent avoir vu le Prince Uchiwa descendre par une des échelles et s'enfoncer dans la forêt mais elles ne pensèrent pas à l'arrêter. L'Ange se retint comme il put d'écorcher vif ses elfes incompétents. Il respira fortement pour se calmer.

- Il va falloir retrouver sa trace, remarqua intelligemment Kiba. Je peux m'en charger.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple, jeune homme, intervint Tsunade. Cette forêt regorge de plantes au parfum entêtant qui pourrait fausser votre flaire.

- Va falloir trouver autre chose, constata Gaara. Le flair du clébard est inutile, Naruto n'a pas pu trouver sa signature magique.... Je crois qui va falloir faire avec les bonnes vieilles méthodes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, le questionna le réceptacle de Kyuubi.

- Il nous faut un traqueur ou un bon chasseur qui sache lire les empreintes et repérer une présence, lui répondit Shikamaru.

- Iruka!, s'écria le blond avec espoir en fixant son tuteur.

- Désolé, Naruto mais je n'arrive qu'à traquer les créatures malfaisantes. Je veux bien essayé mais je ne crois pas que cela fonctionne. J'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude des milieux urbains. Désolé, répéta-t-il.

- C'est rien, nous trouverons bien autre chose.

Tout le monde était en pleine réflexion cherchant un moyen de retrouver Sasuke.

- J'ai trouver, s'écria soudainement Tsunade en se frappant le front. Comment n(y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Sakura, Ino!

- Oui!

- Allez me chercher nos autres invités.

- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté.

Elles claquèrent du talon et partirent au pas de course.

- Eh, Vieille Peau, qui sont tes "autres invités"?, demanda Jiraiya.

- Tu verras bien, Vieux Bouc, répliqua la Reine.

Les deux elfes revinrent quelques minutes plus tard accompagnées par deux hommes. Ils s'inclinèrent devant la figure royal. Ils portaient tous les deux un pantalon moulant vert forêt qu'on aurait pu prendre pour des collants avec une tunique marron cintrée d'une lanière de cuir. Ils portaient des bottes de la même matière entourées de jambière molletonnée. Leurs bras étaient couverts par des mitaines de cuir. Des dagues pendaient à leur taille alors qu'un arc et un carquois étaient harnachés dans leur dos. Le plus grand avait une affreuse coupe au bol avec des larges sourcils que possédait également le plus jeune mais ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés avec une fine natte qui portait du bas de sa nuque.

- Maître Gai Maito, ces jeunes gens et moi-même avons besoins de vos talents.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le groupe et les salua. Son regard tomba alors sur Kakashi et s'en prévenir, il lui sauta dessus. Le vampire surpris alors qu'il lisait son livre ne réagit pas immédiatement. C'était trop tard, l'homme était déjà sur lui. Seulement, une autre personne l'avait vu et s'interposa.

Leurs armes entrèrent en collision. Gai fit un salto arrière et se réceptionna plus loin.

- Iruka..., murmura Kakashi surpris.

Maître Maito s'approcha de l'exorciste.

- Tu sais qui... ou plutôt quoi tu protèges?

- Bien sûr. Je protège Kakashi Hatake, précepteur de la famille Uchiwa, le provoqua-t-il.

Le traqueur fronça les sourcils et remarqua un pendentif qui brillait au cou de son interlocuteur. Il reconnu sans mal le symbole des chasseurs-exorcistes. Il rit.

- Te moques-tu de moi?, grogna-t-il. Toi, un chasseur, tu protèges ce misérable vampire?

- Ne l'insultez pas, cria-t-il. Je vous l'interdis.

Sur ces mots, il se mit en position d'attaque et seul le bras du vampire qui lui encercla la taille l'empêcha de se jeter sur l'indésirable.

- Calme-toi Iruka, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille puis, il regarda le traqueur d'un œil ennuyé. Quel bon vent t'amène ici Gai?

- Je chasse et parcours le monde avec mon élève, Rock Lee, dit-il en le désignant.

- Enchanté.

- C'était quoi cette mascarade?

- J'étais juste étonné de voir un chasseur protégé un vampire. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, dit-il faisant rougir Iruka par ses sous-entendus.

- Je vois. Si Iruka n'avait pas été là, tu m'aurais touché, constata-t-il sous les regards incrédules des autres qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là qui semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'on est toujours à 50 pour moi et 49 pour toi.

- Je sais, je sais.

De son côté, Iruka sentait la colère le gagner.

_"Alors ce n'était qu'un jeu, hein?, pensa-t-il furieusement"._

Il se libéra de la prise du vampire et lui asséna une gifle magistrale. Il se détourna de lui et vint se placer près de son fils adoptif.

Tsunade toussota sortant Kakashi de sa stupeur.

- Revenons à nos moutons. Maître Gai, il nous faut absolument retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa. Ces deux sentinelles vous diront par où il est entré dans la forêt. Nous comptons sur vous, votre prix sera le notre.

- Bien, mais considérer ça seulement comme un service à un ami.

Gai, Lee accompagnés de Naruto et ses amis ainsi que Sakura et Ino qui connaissaient la forêt se préparèrent et partirent rapidement laissant la Reine des Elfes et Jiraiya derrière eux.

**xXxXxXx**

Alors qu'ils suivaient tous le traqueur qui ouvrait la marche. Gaara sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque. Il se retourna et constata que c'était le fameux Rock Lee qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se détourna et reprit sa marche tentant d'oublier ses yeux noirs si profonds qui l'électrifiaient.

Il en n'était là dans ses pensées quand ils entendirent au loin un cri à glacer les sangs.

- Les kohtalokas, dirent Sakura et Ino d'une voix terrorisée.

- Sasuke!, cria Naruto ayant reconnu sa voix.

Il se précipita sans réfléchir.

- Non, hurla Sakura. C'est trop dangereux.

Mais elle avait beau les mettre en garde tous suivirent l'Ange sans hésiter.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit dans l'air et le guerrier divin y perçut son prénom. Il accéléra l'allure, trébuchant pour mieux se relever, se blessant à une branche, une ronce mais peu importait, il devait le sauver.

Il déboucha enfin dans une clairière et le spectacle qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle.

- Mon Dieu..., murmura-t-il. Sasuke...

Il n'entendit presque pas les autre arriver derrière lui tellement pris par la scène que lui offrait son aimé. Pour les autres, les réactions étaient diverses. Neji et Iruka avait détourné pudiquement les yeux rougissant comme une vierge effarouchée. Shikamaru, lui, ferma les yeux de dépit. _Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans une situation pareille?_ Itachi, rouge de honte, maudissait son frère d'être dans cette situation si humiliante. Shino et Gaara restaient impassibles alors que Kiba et Kakashi ricanait légèrement. Lee ne se formalisa pas de ce moment embarrassant et Gai s'extasiait sur la fougue de la jeunesse. Sakura et Ino, quant à elles, trouvaient le spectacle fort... agréable.

Sasuke hurla de nouveau les ramenant sur terre.

- Naruto... Ne regarde pas.

_"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que __**ça**__?, pensa l'Ange Blanc."_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré ça longueur peu satisfaisante.

Mais dites-moi: Qu'arrive-t-il à Sasuke?

Petit indice: Je me suis inspirée d'un manga de Ayano Yamane.

Je sais pas quand viendra le prochain mais j'espère dans moins d'un mois cependant, il me reste une épreuve de bac et le mariage de mon frère. Je vais essayé d'écrire un maximum.

Voili voilou.

Zoubis à tous.


	23. Chap 22: Sauvetage, Punition

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M

**Note:** Désolé pour cet énorme retard mais l'inspiration ne venait plus. J'ai même pensé mettre cette fic en pause jusqu'à ce matin où Madame Inspi' est revenue. J'ai tapé toute la journée pour vous offrir ce chapitre tout chaud. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire.

_"pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Sauvetage, Punition et Rapprochement**

_"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que __**ça**__?, pensa l'Ange Blanc."_

Naruto était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment Sasuke avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille mais il devait avouer qu'elle l'excitait drôlement.

**Flash Back**

En effet, le Prince, après avoir déambulé dans la forêt perdu dans ses pensées, avait débouché dans le territoire maudit des kohtalokas. Il s'était appuyé contre le large tronc d'un arbre prenant une petite pause après avoir traversé la "jungle".

Fermant les yeux, il pensa à Naruto, à tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Il soupira de bonheur en se rappelant de la nuit magique qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il ne remarqua pas la liane qui s'aventurait vers lui serpentant entre les touffes d'herbes grasses. La tige verte lui saisit soudainement la cheville le ramenant à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux et vit à ses pieds, de multitudes tentacules végétales ayant pour cible lui-même.

Il amorça un mouvement vers son épée mais la plante lui saisit le bras puis l'autre le soulevant dans les airs. Voyant tous ses membres entravés, Sasuke ne sut que faire. Il avait beau se débattre, rien ni faisait. Et puis, il y avait se parfum qui embaumait l'atmosphère le faisant plonger dans un état semi-léthargique. Il leva péniblement la tête et vit avec horreur une fleur géante accrochée dans la cime de l'arbre brandissant vers lui des tentacules d'un autre genre, lisses et humides. Certaines descendirent le long de ses bras répandant sur sa peau le suc qu'elles sécrétaient tandis que d'autres remontaient le long de son pantalon en un touché perturbant.

Il cria voulant par tous les moyens que quelqu'un l'entende.

La plante arracha sa cape et des lianes passèrent sous sa tunique déchirant le tissu sur toute sa longueur. Elles titillèrent ses téton caressant chaque centimètre carré de peau. A son grand malheur, il s'entendit gémir et réagir.

_"Elle doivent être enduites d'aphrodisiaque, pensa-t-il. Il est pas possible que je sois si dur sinon!"_

- Aaahhh..., gémit-t-il.

_"Mon Dieu, Naruto... sauve-moi!"_

Les tentacules taquinèrent son cou, ses aréoles, son nombril et ses lèvres lui faisant perdre la tête. Et ce parfum... mon Dieu... si entêtant!

Il gémit sourdement et trembla d'anticipation quand une des tiges végétales s'approchât de son pantalon faisant fît des lacets pour s'aventurer sans honte à l'intérieur. Il se tendit, se cambrant vers l'arrière dans un cri muet, les yeux écarquillés alors que la plante s'était refermée sur son sexe dur. Alors qu'elle le sortait de son vêtement, il sentit la légère brise qui frôla sa verge. Il soupira de plaisir mais quand la liane entama un mouvement sur sa hampe, son soupir se transforma en cri d'extase.

Tout était réuni pour le faire mourir dans la luxure. Un tel plaisir était inhumain. Une part encore active de son cerveau lui murmurait qu'il avait déjà vécu ça récemment mais il ne l'entendait pas.

La plante était partout sur son corps, passant et repassant entre ses jambes flattant ses bourses, remuant entre ses deux globes de chairs qu'elle pétrit inlassablement.

C'était divin et en même temps tellement malsain mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier. Ce fut un de ces cris qui parvint aux oreilles de ses amis qui le prirent pour un hurlement d'horreur.

Sasuke sembla sortir de sa transe quand il sentit la plante venir titiller son anus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et il se débattit accentuant les frictions sur son corps déjà en feu. Mais il ne voulait pas **ça**.

- Naruto, hurla-t-il.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait et il reconnut sans mal la voix de son amant. Il prit alors conscience de sa situation et de l'humiliation dans laquelle elle le mettait.

A travers ses paupières, il vit ses amis arriver et son amour. Il entendit Naruto murmurait un "Mon Dieu...Sasuke..." mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Honteux et gêné par ses regards posaient sur lui, il détourna les yeux et sentit un nouveau mouvement plus sec, plus violent sur sa verge le faisant crier.

- Naruto... Ne regarde pas.

**Fin Flash Back**

L'Ange ne pouvait pas lui obéir et il pensa que Sasuke avait tout de la vierge prise au piège de Dame Luxure. Il se sentait réagir mais il devait le sortir de là avant que la plante ne le viole parce que mine de rien, c'était **son** Prince et c'était pas un vulgaire végétal qui allait changer ça.

- Tournez-vous, lança-t-il d'un ton sec au groupe. Si l'un d'entre vous se retourne, je vous jure que ce sera sa fête, compris?

Ils obéirent tous sous le regard noir du guerrier.

Naruto posa la main sur sa poitrine sortant Kyuubi.

- Alors, le marmot, on a besoin de moi pour sauver sa donzelle?, ricana le démon.

- La ferme, Carpette ou je fais de toi une descente de lit, gronda-t-il.

- Pff... tu n'as aucun humour.

Sur ce, l'arme au poing, l'Ange Blanc déploya ses ailes et se jeta sur la plante décapitant à tour de bras les lianes perverses. Il récupéra Sasuke qu'il déposa au sol et recouvrit de sa cape puis, il retourna terminer son travail plantant sa lame dans le cœur du végétal. Celui-ci se fana aussi sec et tomba en poussières qui furent éparpillées par la brise.

Il rejoignit son Prince et libéra les autres. Il prit Sasuke dans ses bras enveloppé dans sa cape et ils rejoignirent le village des elfes en silence. Cependant, toujours sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, le demi-elfe tremblait d'excitation contre le torse de son amant. Sakura le remarqua.

- Naruto?

- Quoi?, demanda-t-il froidement.

- Il doit être encore victime des effets de l'aphrodisiaque recouvrant les tentacules de la plante. Il faudra lui administrer l'antidote, expliqua-t-elle.

- On verra, répliqua-t-il sous les regards étonnés et inquiets des membres du groupe.

Seul, un, ne se souciait pas de l'état du Prince et préférait mater de façon éhontée un corps qu'il qualifiait de gracieux, puissant et sensuel: le corps de Gaara. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui l'intriguait autant. Ces courbes harmonieuses, ce torse qu'on devinait fin et musclé, tout en lui le tentait. Cependant, ce qui le fascinait au plus au point, c'était son regard bleu iceberg, aussi froid que la glace du Grand Nord. Ces yeux l'électrifiait. Il se doutait que les gens devaient les trouver effrayant devant le nombre varié de menaces de mort ou de torture qu'ils pouvaient véhiculer mais lui, ces yeux l'excitaient. Lui qui avait toujours admiré son maître et avait donné sa vie pour les arts martiaux, se retrouvait frémissant devant le danger et l'attraction qu'était le Prince du Désert.

Gaara, de son côté, sentait un regard constant sur lui. Il se doutait sans même se retourner que c'était cet apprenti trappeur, Rock Lee, qui le fixait. Il était... troublé et c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Tout son corps était tendu dans l'idée d'un face à face avec ce corps musclé. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'excitation d'un combat futur ou bien... Non, c'était impossible. Il secoua la tête tentant de chasser les idées qu'il qualifierait de bizarres lui venant à l'esprit.

Ils arrivèrent en vu des échelles menant à leur destination et Naruto vola avec son fardeau jusqu'au village. N'attendant pas les autres, il se dirigea vers la hutte qu'il partageait avec Sasuke et déposa celui-ci un peu brusquement sur la paillasse. Trouvant un rouleau de corde dans un coin, il attacha les poignets du demi-elfe frissonnant à une branche traversant la cabane.

- Que fais-tu?, demanda mollement le Prince en sentant des petits courant électriques traversés son corps.

Seulement, Naruto ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il l'embrassa férocement faisant gémir l'homme sous lui. L'Ange le caressa rudement au plus grand plaisir de Sasuke qui ne put retenir un miaulement quand le guerrier s'empara de sa virilité. De mouvements secs du poignet, il l'emmena au bord de l'extase. Puis, sans prévenir, il stoppa tout mouvement, se leva et s'en alla laissant un Sasuke pantelant qui gémissait pitoyablement son nom.

**xXx**

Naruto rejoignit les autres dans la salle de réunion. Tous le fixèrent attendant une quelconque parole mais rien ne vint. Alors, Itachi se jeta à l'eau tandis que le chevalier prenait place autour de la table.

- Où est mon frère?, demanda-t-il de but en blanc sous le regard découragé de Shikamaru qui pensait que l'esprit diplomatique de son amant le quittait complètement quand il s'agissait de son frère.

L'Ange leva ses yeux vers lui et répondit d'une voix calme qu'il se reposait.

- Vraiment?, insista, sceptique, l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- Tu en doutes?

Itachi ne répondit rien, ne trouvant tout simplement rien à répondre sans remettre en cause l'honnêteté de son homologue.

Sakura entra alors à ce moment-là suivi de Ino brisant le silence qui c'était installé.

- J'ai l'antidote pour son Altesse, dit-elle en brandissant une fiole au contenu violine.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Naruto en gardant le contact visuel avec l'invocateur.

_"Connard..., pensa Itachi en serrant les poings"._

- Ah bon?, s'étonna Ino. Son Altesse n'aurait pourtant pas dû s'en remettre aussi vite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va **très** bien, susurra l'Ange une lueur sadique qui n'annonçait rien de bon brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

Les deux elfes confuses repartirent en ayant rien compris de la situation.

Gaara qui jouait avec son danseur pensa soudainement que ça sentait pas bon et il plaignit... _un peu_, son Altesse royale qui allait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un Uzumaki. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres alors que des images de tortures variées emplissaient son esprit.

A ses côtés, Lee songea en voyant le sourire de son voisin qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Était-il masochiste?

Tsunade demanda comment c'était passé le sauvetage et Gai relata les évènements sans la moindre gêne.

- Une Nasilnik... je vois.

- C'est quoi exactement?, demanda... Neji, toujours aussi curieux.

- Les Nasilnikes sont plus couramment appelées "Dévoreuses d'Homme". Elles ont pour principe de "dévorer" l'âme des hommes et même des femmes en les faisant "mourir" de plaisir.

- Dangereux..., constat simplement l'Hyuuga.

- Exactement. Quand les victimes atteignent l'orgasme des épines sortent des tentacules et se plantent dans la chair des prisonniers aspirant leur âme. Il faut aussi savoir que le suc produit par les Nasilnikes permet de produire l'un des plus grands aphrodisiaques dont les elfes sont particulièrement... friands, expliqua-t-elle les yeux pétillant.

- Eh la Vieille, on s'en fout, fit remarquer Naruto. Je crois qu'on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur la recherche de la planque de Orochi-machin.

La dite "Vieille" rougit de colère mais ne releva pas l'insulte. La réunion débuta et elle donna tous les indices que son peuple avait pu recueillir.

Ils mirent fin à la discution aux alentours de midi, Shikamaru et Itachi pensa savoir où se trouve le repère de l'ennemi grâce à tout un tas de déductions dont Naruto avait cure. Il pensait plus à... son estomac qui criait famine et aussi à un certain brun qui devait l'attendre impatiemment.

A la fin du repas, il rejoignit avec un plateau son Prince.

L'après-midi se déroula sans que personne ne revit ni Sasuke, ni Naruto.

**xXxXxXx**

Quand Naruto entra dans la cabane, il put voir que Sasuke n'était pas resté sage. En effet, il avait, non sans mal, réussi à se mettre sur le ventre et il se frottait sans honte contre les peaux de bêtes recouvrant le lit de fortune.

L'Ange constata qu'il avait déjà dû jouir puisque la literie semblait humide mais qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour se libérer. Seulement, il était en colère et plus il voyait son Prince tentait misérablement de se libérer de la tension sexuelle qui l'entravait plus il devenait furieux.

Il s'avança posa le plateau sur une table basse artisanale. Il enleva sa cape puis sa tunique sous le regard brumeux du demi-elfe.

- Naruto... piaula-t-il en une mince supplique pour sa délivrance.

L'appelé l'ignora et s'agenouilla. Il prit un fruit dans le plateau et croqua dedans pour ensuite embrasser Sasuke. Il le nourrit ainsi pendant un moment. Le Ravateel aurait pu s'en sortir avec une matinée de frustration s'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- Naruto... Je t'en prie... Baise-moi, supplia-t-il.

Les traits du blond se crispèrent de fureur. Il se tourna vers la chose lamentable et il lui asséna une gifle retentissante.

- Naruto?, questionna-t-il.

- Tu veux que je te... **baise**?, dit-il froidement en accentuant le dernier mot.

Il vit, écœuré, Sasuke hochait la tête avec espoir. Il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de son amant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir abandonné même si peu de temps. Il se pencha vers le visage de son Prince et souffla sur les lèvres d'où s'échapper une respiration saccadée puis répéta.

- Tu veux que je te baise?

- Oh ouii...

Naruto se plaça derrière le demi-elfe et lui enleva prestement ses bottes et ses braies. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Sasuke, il ne le baisa pas. Ça aurait été trop facile.

L'Ange joua plutôt avec lui le caressant, griffant, mordant, attisant son désir sans jamais l'assouvir, l'avilissant en le traitant de chienne en chaleur. Il savait qu'il allait culpabiliser plus tard mais sa colère, son angoisse de l'avoir perdu était telle qu'il se sentait dans l'obligation de lui faire payer, gravant dans sa chair son erreur.

Il força Sasuke à relever son fessier dans une position humiliante. L'Uchiwa, appuyé sur ses coudes, cacha son visage dans ses bras. Naruto colla son corps à celui de son amant venant lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je vais te punir Sa-su-ke. Tu te souviendras ainsi qu'il est impensable que tu me quittes.

Sur ce, il le mordit jusqu'au sang à l'épaule montrant également une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité: sa possessivité.

Il lapa le liquide carmin et il sentit Sasuke frémir sous lui, signe annonciateur de sa jouissance. Il serra fortement son sexe sous le cri douloureux de son amant. Il ne le laissera pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Il relâcha la pression remplaçant sa main par un morceau de tissu et parcourut le dos de sa langue. Il griffait les flancs du demi-elfe ainsi que le torse avec les tétons dressés de désir.

Sa descente le conduisit aux reins et au postérieur ferme du Ravateel. Il mordit les globes de chair et les écarta pour avoir une pleine vue sur son anus. Il constata que l'intimité de son amour était agitée de spasme. Il souffla dessus et la réaction fut immédiate. Sasuke gémit et tenta de rapprocher ses fesses mais une claque ferme le dissuada de continuer son manège.

Alors, il attendit et attendit encore mais rien ne venait. Il amorça un mouvement pour tourner la tête mais la ton sec de Naruto l'en empêcha. Son attente recommença alors bien qu'il sentait le regard de son amour lui brûler l'épiderme .

L'Ange, quant à lui, se retenait de ne pas sauter sur son amant mais sa colère lui permettait de garder son sang-froid. Il reluqua sans vergogne ce corps ainsi soumis et en ressentit une satisfaction un peu malsaine.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus de patienter. Il sentait l'aphrodisiaque parcourir ses veines le consumant. Soudain, il lâcha un cri qui mêlaient douleur et plaisir. Sans aucun signe avant coureur, Naruto avait enfoncé deux doigts dans son anus fouillant durement ses entrailles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir jouir mais le foutu lien qui lui comprimait le sexe était une malédiction. Un troisième vint rejoindre le duo l'étirant un maximum tandis qu'une bouche lui mâchouillait les bourse ou lui léchait le périnée.

Pendant plusieurs heures, l'Ange continua ses exquises tortures puis le laisser en plan un certain temps avant de recommencer. Parfois, Sasuke entendait le mouvement répétitif d'une main glissant sur une verge tendue agrémentée de quelques gémissements. Il ne doutait pas un instant que le guerrier ne le faisait pas exprès.

**xXxXxXx**

Quand le soleil se coucha, Naruto consentit enfin à donner ce qu'il voulait à Sasuke. Il libéra la virilité du brun qui jouit immédiatement dans un long râle de soulagement. A peine s'eut-il remis de cette jouissance, que d'une main, l'Ange le fit redevenir dur. Il sentit alors la gland de sa verge venir se poser contre son intimité. Il se demanda furtivement si son amant allait juste l'exciter pour ensuite le laisser frustrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de mener à bien sa réflexion qu'il sentit un sexe chaud s'enfouir au plus profond de ses chairs pour commencer un va et vient endiablé.

Il ne fut alors que soupirs, halètements, gémissements puis cris alors que le guerrier s'enfonçait toujours plus violemment en lui. Il sentait ses ongles s'incruster dans ses hanches et une bouche le dévorait.

Il perçut enfin une main sur sa virilité dure qui la massait avec la même bestialité que le rythme infernal auquel il était sujet.

L'orgasme montait peu à peu en lui et se fut une phrase soufflée au creux de son oreille qui le libéra.

- Jouis pour moi.

Sasuke obéit se laissant submerger par le plaisir, se répandant sur leur lit de fortune. Naruto le suivit peu après le marquant au plus profond de son corps comme sien.

- Suis-je... pardonné?, murmura-t-il.

- Oui.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça. Un Naruto sauvage c'était bon mais pas sadique.

Alors que le demi-elfe tentait de reprendre son souffle, l'Ange porta à ses lèvres une fiole au contenu violine. Le feu qui le consumait reflua enfin le laissant aux mains de Morphée.

Tendrement, le guerrier le détacha et lui massa les poignets activant la circulation sanguine. Avec un chiffon qui trainait il s'essuya sommairement. Il laissa Sasuke dormir partant rejoindre la rivière en contre-bas pour un brin de toilette.

**xXx**

Bien qu'il fasse sombre, Naruto trouva bien vite une échelle. Il informa une des sentinelles de son expédition et celle-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait des bains dans le village alimentés par des pierres magiques qui permettaient de transférer l'eau de la rivière au bain au travers de portail. Il remercia donc le garde et suivit la direction que celui-ci lui avait indiqué.

En chemin, il remarqua la silhouette de Gaara sur une des plateformes panoramiques contemplant le ciel. Il alla le rejoindre quand il distingua une ombre qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Rock Lee montait le rejoindre.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres et il sifflota pour rejoindre les bains.

**xXx**

Son danseur cabriolant autour de lui, Gaara contemplait les étoiles d'un œil détaché semblant plutôt perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il listait les réactions douteuses de son corps sous le regard de l'apprenti trappeur. Il était décontenancé. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine si vite que ça en était presque douloureux. Ses mains devenaient moites et ses joues avaient la furieuse envi de prendre la teinte de ses cheveux. Était-il malade? Rock Lee semblait être un ennemi redoutable pour pouvoir chambouler son corps ainsi.

Il se redressa vivement, il avait senti une présence monter sur la plateforme.

- Qui est là?

Sa voix ne tremblait pas mais sa main était prête à donner une impulsion à son danseur. Celui-ci avait senti la tension qui habitait son maître et était venu se poser sur son épaule.

- C'est Lee, répondit la personne en s'avançant dans le cercle de lumière que dispensait un lampion au dessus de leur tête.

L'apprenti trappeur fut surpris de voir le jeune homme se mettre encore plus sur la défensive. Il fronça les sourcils qui se rejoignirent.

- Que veux-tu?, demanda sèchement le Roi des Voleurs.

- Je voulais te parler... commença-t-il.

- Maintenant, c'est fait. Tu peux redescendre, le coupa-t-il.

Lee sentit la colère le gagner. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce gars? Il se croyait où?

Gaara se retrouva soudainement plaqué sur le sol en bois un poids sur les hanches. Il amorça un mouvement mais deux mains enserrèrent ses poignets les bloquant au dessus de sa tête.

_"Il est rapide, pensa-t-il alors que son corps faisait sa révolution"._

Il fixa les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis et son cœur loupa un battement. Cet homme était dangereux. Il n'en doutait plus.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son danseur qui ne savait apparemment pas quoi faire.

- _**Hrobka stro**_..., commença-t-il mis il ne put finir. Deux lèvres avaient impérieusement pris possession des siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise ce qui n'était pas banal puisqu'il ne montrait jamais ses sentiments.

Une langue caressa sa lèvre inférieur puis traversa le barrage de ses dents pour rejoindre sa consœur. Le Prince du Désert resta amorphe se contentant d'être un témoin passif de l'action.

Lee mit fin au baiser et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est bon, tu ne m'attaqueras pas?, demanda-t-il légèrement agressif.

Gaara ne répondit rien se contentant de le fixait. Le silence s'installa. L'apprenti prit ses aises s'allongeant sur le corps du mage. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou savourant l'odeur de sable chaud qui émanait de l'homme.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment et Gaara se surprit à apprécier le contact de ce corps contre le sien.

- Me détestes-tu?, murmura-t-il brisant le silence.

- Non.

- C'est bien.

Le Roi des Voleurs ne compris pas mais peu lui importait. Il remarqua que ses mains étaient libres. Il ne pensa pourtant à pas à attaquer. Après tout, il était bien là. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

**xXxXxXx**

La nuit s'écoula lentement et avec sa fin survint le jour. Toutes leurs affaires étaient empaquetaient, prêts à partir.

- Faites attention les jeunes, leur recommanda Tsunade.

- T'inquiète la Vieille.

- Naruto, tu es un crétin!

Ils rirent un peu puis après avoir récupéré leur chevaux, Naruto donna le signal de départ. La troupe laissa derrière eux le village et ses habitant, la Reine et l'Ermite.

Accompagnés de Sakura, Ino et Tenten, ils rejoignirent l'orée de la forêt. Là, les trois elfes leur dirent adieu et repartirent sous la protection de la sylve.

Ils montèrent en selle et deux d'entre eux restèrent à pieds.

- Gai, vous avez même pas de monture. Est-il indispensable que vous nous accompagnez?, soupira Kakashi.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en pointant le pouce en l'air et lui faisant un sourire éclatant. Partout où ira mon rival je le suivrai car la fougue de la jeunesse habite mon corps.

Le vampire soupira de nouveau.

Lee était heureux que son maître veuille les accompagner comme ça il pourra continuer son approche de l'homme du désert. Le renâclement d'un cheval près de lui le ramena à la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers le cavalier et il vit une main tendue, la main de Gaara.

Il l'a prit et se hissa d'une impulsion derrière le jeune homme.

- Nous achèterons des chevaux au prochain village, déclara le Roi des Voleurs.

Kakashi soupira une énième fois et fixa Iruka celui-ci compris le message mais il ne bougea pas tout de suite hésitant. La conversation de la veille au soir lui revint en mémoire.

**Flash Back**

**A peine avait-il fini le soupé qu'Iruka se réfugia dans sa hutte. Il referma brutalement la porte au nez et à la barbe de Kakashi qu'il s'était efforcé d'éviter depuis l'incident matinal.**

**Seulement, une porte, non-verrouillé, n'arrête personne. Le précepteur l'ouvrit, entre puis la referma calmement. Il s'approcha de l'exorciste d'un pas lent se stoppant à quelques pouces de lui. Iruka lui tournait le dos les mains agrippées au rebord de la fenêtre.**

**- Pourquoi m'évites-tu?**

**Aucune réponse.**

**- Pourquoi m'ignores-tu?**

**Rien.**

**- Pourquoi ce silence?**

**Toujours aucune réaction.**

**- Pourquoi...?**

**- La ferme avec tes pourquoi, éructa Iruka se jetant comme une furie sur le vampire lui martelant le torse de ses poings. **

**Kakashi ne dit plus rien accusant les coups simplement.**

**- Pourquoi tu joues avec moi?, piaula-t-il. J'avais la honte ce matin.**

_**"C'est donc ça, pensa le vampire".**_

**- Tu as cru que je me moquais de toi, n'est-ce pas?**

**Le mouvement d'une tête contre sa poitrine et un reniflement lui répondit.**

**- Seulement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Je devrais d'ailleurs te remercier pour m'avoir si bien défendu.**

**- Te fous pas de moi, chuchota le chasseur.**

**Kakashi prit son menton et le releva vers lui. Son souffle effleura ses lèvres en une douce caresse le faisant rougir.**

**- Merci Iruka.**

**Et il l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tendre, lent. Quand le vampire y mit fin, ils n'avaient aucune envi de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Seul le sommeil commençait à gagner l'exorciste.**

**Pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, ils dormirent ensemble du sommeil du juste.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Il sourit et rosit à ce souvenir. Il descendit de sa monture, tendit les rennes à Gai Maito et monta devant Kakashi qui le serra dans ses bras brièvement.

-Bien, fit Naruto. Maintenant que tout est réglé. En route vers Oto.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais qu'il a tardé mais, je suis vraiment désolée.

Zoubis

P.S: _**Hrobka stromu**_ est la formule entière que veut prononcer Gaara. En tchèque elle veut dire « tombeau de l'arbre ». J'ai pas cherché très loin pour celle-là. ^^


	24. Chap 23: Sourire bêtement heureux

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M

**Note:** Encore désolé pour le retard. Je crois que je commence tous mes chapitre par cette phrase.

**A la fin de ce chapitre, il y a deux questions auquelles je réponds car elle me semble importante. Ce sont celles d'Hiyana et de Tia.**

_"pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Sourire bêtement heureux  
**

Les chevaux avançaient sur la grande route vers l'Est. Ils n'avaient pas été attaquer une seule fois au grand damne de Kiba qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du manque d'action. En tête du groupe, Neji discutait avec Gaara et Lee. Ce dernier effleurait parfois "accidentellement" la main ou le bras de son campagnon qui se maudissait de l'avoir pris sur sa monture.

De chaque côté, Shikamaru et Itachi se lançaient au travers de leur regard mille et un message allant de la tendresse au désir.

Gai, Kakashi et Iruka fermaient la marche sous le monologue du premier vantant la fougue de la jeunesse.

Au milieu, un silence tendu persistait. Naruto et Sasuke n'échangeaient aucune parole. Le guerrier fixait le dos de son amant qui l'ignorait royalement.

En effet, le cadet des Uchiwa avait dû mal à avaler l'humiliation qu'il avait subi la veille. Il avait beau avoir supplier son amour de lui pardonner, il n'en était pas moins qu'il était toujours sous influence de l'aphrodisiaque et de l'orgasme foudroyant qui avait ravagé ses sens.

Il lui en voulait de l'avoir puni de cette manière. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tant aimé. Il lui en voulait autant qu'il s'en voulait. Mais étant un Prince et un Uchiwa, il avait décidé que c'était **entièrement** la faute de l'Uzumaki, donc, sur l'heure, il l'ignorait, jouant son rôle de figure royale à la perfection.

Il était aux alentours de midi et Sasuke commençait avoir faim.

- Naruto?

- Oui, Sa... Votre Altesse, se rattrapa-t-il en croisant le regard noir de son Prince qui se détourna aussi sec. Il fronça les sourcils irrité par son attitude.

- On s'arrête, ordonna-t-il. Le ton était froid et il ne lui adressa aucune autre attention.

Ils s'écartèrent de la route et trouvèrent un coin calme près d'un bosquet de cèdres. Itachi passa près de l'Ange et lui décocha un sourire narquois. Naruto grinça des dents.

_"Connard, pensa-t-il"._

Après un rapide repas, ils repartirent vers l'Est toujours avec la même formation. Sasuke resta toujours aussi glacial avec son chevalier qui se sentait boullir. Il attendit le plus calmement possible le soir. Là, il pourra coincer le Prince rebel.

**xXxXxXx**

Le soleil commençait sa lente descente. Neji, Itachi et Shikamaru partirent en éclaireurs leur chercher un endroit où camper. Pendant ce temps, profitant de l'abscence du grand frère protecteur, Naruto approcha son cheval de celui du Prince. Ce dernier l'ignorait toujours. Cependant, il se crispa à la proximité de son compagnon.

- Sasuke?

- Votre Alt..., commença à rectifier l'interpellée.

- Tais-toi, injoncta sèchement l'Ange se souciant peu qu'il donnait un ordre à un membre de la famille royale.

Le demi-elfe se tourna vers lui si brusquement qu'on aurait pu entendre ses cervicales craquées. Il afficha une mine outrée qui aurait pu faire rire le chevalier s'il n'était pas si furax.

- Ne me sort pas ton air de princesse scandalisée, s'il te plait.

- Mais je te permets pas, s'offusqua Sasuke.

- Je me permets tout seul. J'arrêterai d'être dur avec toi quand tu me donneras la raison de ton attitude puérile!, s'exclama-t-il s'attirant les regards surpris de leurs camarades. Ceux-ci se détournèrent bien vite voyant qu'ils avaient affaire à une scène de ménage.

- Quelle attitude?, grogna le Prince en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en gonflant les joues.

- Celle-là!, s'énerva-t-il. Tu pourrais m'expliquer, merde?

- Naruto, ton langage!

- Je m'en fous! Est-ce que c'est ton ego qui a mal?, demanda-t-il narquois.

- La ferme!

- Langage, répliqua-t-il.

Sasuke le foudroya du regard et rejoignit son frère qui revenait avec les autres éclaireurs. Kakashi dirigea sa monture vers l'Ange.

- Tu sais, tu devrais simplement le prendre contre un arbre, ça le calmera, conseilla-t-il mi-serieux, mi-moqueur.

- Kakashi, s'offusqua Iruka. Espèce de pervers!

- Tu dis ça mais ça a fonctionné avec moi pusique maintenant je m'accroche à toi, fit-il remarqué en souriant.

Le chasseur rougit et cacha son embarras contre la poitrine du vampire. Cette intervention eut le mérite de rendre le sourire au chevalier.

- C'est une idée... intéressante. Cependant, Iruka a raison. Vous êtes un pervers!

Les trois éclaireurs les menèrent à une clairière bien dégagée. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'Ange répartit les tâches, travail habituellement fait par Jiraiya.

- Shino, Kiba, vous vous occupez du bois pour le feu. Itachi, Shika et Maître Gai, vous montrez les tentes. Neji, Gaara et Lee, vérifiez les environs histoire de voir si on est seul. Iruka...

- Je me charge du repas, le coupa l'exorciste.

- Exact. Et Kakashi, vous l'aidez, ajouta-t-il.

Itachi, qui avait bien suivit la répartition des corvées, nota que ni son frère, ni le chevalier n'en n'avait. Etrange coïncidence. Ca sentait le plan foireux à plein nez. Il aimait décemment pas ça.

- Et toi?, demanda-t-il pour vérifier ses craintes.

- Moi?, fit Naruto avec un sourire innocent. Je vais chercher s'il n'y a pas un coin d'eau...

L'aîné des Uchiwa se dit sur l'instant qu'il n'aimerait sûrement pas la fin de la phrase...

- ... avec Sa-su-ke.

... et Bingo! Ca avait pas louper!

_"Je déteste ce petit merdeux en culotte courte qui a le culot de faire des cochonneries à mon précieux petit frère, pensa-t-il. Je vais le tuer... Non, ça serait trop rapide. Je vais le tourturer pendant des heures, lui faire comprendre ce que le mot souffrance signifie"._

Un rire démoniaque ébranla ses neurones, le ramenant sur terre. Il jeta un regard noir à Naruto et suivi Shikamaru qui le tirait discrètement par la manche sous le sourire goguenard du chevalier.

Naruto empoigna le bras de Sasuke et le tira sans ménagement sous le couvert des arbres sous le regard inquiet d'Iruka. Il le lâcha quand ils furent hors de vue du camp et prit la tête dans un silence totale. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et l'Ange faisait des marques sur les troncs pour repérer leur chemin. Il se stoppa soudainement et l'Uchiwa regardait son dos impassible.

- Je crois que tu dois m'expliquer quelque chose, fit-il remarqué sans se retourner.

- Ah oui?, ironisa le demi-elfe.

Quel mal lui en prit. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre, un main enserrée son cou. Il fixa Naruto dont le regard habituellement bleu était devenu orangé et félin.

- Pardon?, gronda-t-il. Tu as dis quoi?

Le Prince sentit la peur s'insinuer en lui alors que son amant lui offrait un sourire carnacié aux crocs démesurés, animal. L'Ange frotta son nez sur sa joue et lécha son lobe avant de lui chuchoter:

- Tu peux... ré-pé-ter?

Son corps se rendit sous la tension bestiale qui émanait de l'homme. Il se sentait excité... exciter par cette peur, exciter par cette dominance que Naruto exerçait sur lui. Il gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Je te fais de l'effet?, susurra le chevalier.

Celui-ci força de son genou les jambes de son amant et vint appuyer contre la virilité qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller.

- Mmh...

Naruto embrassa son cou et pressa un peu plus le sexe de Sasuke.

- Il me semble que tu as quelque chose à me dire, insista-t-il.

Le demi-elfe grogna et fixa ses onyx dans les yeux couleur de feu.

- Tu m'as humilié, cracha-t-il.

- Humilié?, répéta le guerrier étonné.

- Oui, tu m'as traité comme une vulgaire pute mais ce n'était pas moi, cria-t-il perdant son calme et se libérant de la poigne de son amant. Il enfonça agressivement son index dans le torse musclé de son homologue et continua. Tu n'avais pas te comporter comme ça avec moi. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste pour ça. Mais le pire... le pire... c'est que j'ai aimé.... Oh oui, j'ai aimé me faire rabaisser. Moi! Un prince... un Uchiwa... Si mon père le savait....

Il ne finit pas sa phrase laissant sa voix s'éteindre. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Ange et soupira. Qu'il était las. Deux bras forts le serrèrent et il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je suis désolé... Je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec hier mais je ne pensais que, sans mauvais jeu de mots, que ton malaise était si profond.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Sasuke ne se sépare de son amant.

- Il faudrait mieux rentrer avant qu'Itachi n'organise une battue.

- Tu as raison, ria Naruto. Il ne me fait pas confiance.

- C'est juste qu'il aime bien te... taquiner.

Le demi-elfe s'apprêtait à repartir mais le chevalier l'attrapa plaquant son torse contre son dos et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son amant.

- Je voulais te dire que si je t'avais puni, c'était aussi pour exterioriser ma colère de ne aps avoir su te retenir. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ca m'a fait tellement mal quand j'ai appris que tu étais parti.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Sasuke d'une toute petite voix. Mais quand j'ai entendu que tu étais immortel, ça m'a désespéré. Je me voyais vieux, allité avec toi si jeune à mon chevet. C'était une telle vision d'horreur que je ne pouvais pas ne riend faire. Alors j'ai repensé à ce qu'avait dit la Reine. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchir à ce que toi tu pouvais ressentir. Désolé.

Naruto soupira et enfouit son nez dans le cou d'albâtre et murmura.

- Je renoncerai sans problème à mon immortalité pour toi...

Il déposa plusieurs baisers papillons.

- ... et c'était prévu au programme.

Le Prince se retourna et prit le visage de son ange en coupe. Il ne dit rien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se lâchèrent essouflés et heureux mais pour combien de temps?

Ils rentrèrent d'un pas beaucoup moins tendu qu'à l'allée, leurs mains se frôlant de temps à autre. Ils sourirent bêtement heureux.

**xXxXxXx**

Itachi, trainé par un Shikamaru blasé qui suivait Gai Maito vantant la fougue de la jeunesse, était de corvée de tentes et il devait avouer que ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Pas qui ne sache pas comment on les montait mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sasuke entre les mains de ce démon aux airs angéliques. Il aimait bien Naruto mais s'il faisait du mal à son précieux petit frère, son amitié volerait vite en éclat.

Il grogna et Shikamaru lui lança un regard irrité par ses soupirs et gromellements à répétition. Mais là, c'était la fois de trop. Le Prince pris dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas que son amant était allé chuchoter deux mots à Gai qui lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant et le pouce levé de l'homme cool.

Le guerrier revint vers le demi-elfe et le prit par le bras sans ménagement le tirant à sa suite. Itachi se réveilla enfin quand le chevalie rle plaqua contre un tronc. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il ne voyait plus le camp.

- Shika, qu'est-ce que...?

Il ne put finir sa phrase une bouche impérieuse venant s'écraser contre la sienne. Il sentit des mains s'activer sur le lien retenant ses braies. Reprenant ses esprit, Itachi le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- J'en ai marre que tu ne penses qu'à ton frère. Tu ne m'écoutais même pas quand je te parlais. Alors maintenant, je vais te calmer car tes grognements portent sur les nerfs.

Il posa la main sur sa poitrine.

- **Révélation de l'épée des ombres**.

Rapidement avant même que son amant ne puisse réagir, il planta son arme dans le sol. Grâce aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant, les ombres vinrent entraver les bras et les jambes du Prince aîné.

- Relâche-moi, ordonna le demi-elfe d'une voix dure.

- Non, répondit-t-il simplement avec un sourire mutin que son amant ne lui avait jamais vu.

Il le vit s'approcher et se mettre à genoux face à lui. Il défit sa ceinture sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Tu vas te détendre maintenant, ronronna-t-il en frottant sa joue contre son sexe qui commençait à se réveiller.

Il baissa le pantalon et le sous-vêtement avec.

- Shika, pourquoi?, soupira-t-il alors qu'une main fraîche venait se refermer autour de sa virilité.

Le guerrier ne dit rien et entama un lent mouvement sur la hampe de chair. Ne lâchant pas les onyx du regard, il posa ses lèvres _chastement_ sur le gland. Un sourire sadique vint étirer ses traits quand il vit les pupilles de son amant s'étrecirent d'un désir contenu.

_"Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça!, pensa Itachi. Pas que ça me déplaise mais je n'aime pas l'imprévu même si c'est une agréable surprise"._

Lentement, Shikamaru sortit sa langue et retraça la veine sous le sexe. Après un allé-retour insatisfaisant, du point de vu de l'Uchiwa, il mordilla les bourses et la peau juste derrière. Il eut le plaisir de voir les mains de son amant s'ouvrir et se fermer spasodiquement sous l'effet du plaisir. Posant des baisers papillons le long de l'aine, il remonta avec une lenteur toute calculée et sans aucun signe avant coureur, il engloutit la virilité en entier faisant taper le gland au fond de sa gorge.

- Putain..., grogna le demi-elfe. Tu veux me tuer?

Le guerrier lui lança un coup d'oeil malicieux puis repris sa tâche dans un rythme paresseux. Sa langue s'activait sur toute la surface alternant avec les succions. Il arrêta tout mouvement et Itachi frissonna quand l'air frais vint caresser son sexe.

- Bordel, ne t'arrête pas!

- Voyons Itachi, soit patient, ricana le manieur d'ombre. Ca n'en sera que meilleur.

- Rien à faire, dépêche-toi!

- A vos ordres, Votre Altesse.

Il se remit au travail et changea complètement de rythme passant du lent à l'effrené sous les râles appréciateurs de son Prince.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait mais l'idée de soumettre l'Uchiwa ainsi l'excitait au plus haut point. De plus, il se sentait un peu jaloux de la place qu'occuper Sasuke dans la vie de son amour et donc, il voulait lui prouver qu'il lui était indispensable même si ce n'était que sexuellement.

Il abaissa ses propres braies et empoigna sa virilité pour lui infliger un mouvement brutal alors qu'il accélérait ses succions et déglutitions sur celle de son amant.

Ils sentaient que le point de non-retour approchait comme un cheval au grand galop. Itachi jouit dans un cri qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer en se mordant la lèvre au sang. Shikamaru qui s'était libéré un peu avant, avala le liquide blanchâtre et nettoya de coups de langue le sexe de son amour. Il se releva, se rhabilla et libéra Itachi qui remit de l'ordre dans ses propres vêtements.

Alors que le guerrier regagnait le camp, la voix du Prince l'appela. Il l'écouta sans se retourner.

- Tu sais, même si je m'inquiète, je ne cesse jamais de penser à toi. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux.

Shikamaru sourit bêtement heureux et reprit sa marche, le demi-elfe sur ses pas.

**xXxXxXx**

Restés au camp, Kakashi survaillait du coin de l'oeil les monteurs de tentes tout en matant sans honte le postérieur d'un exorciste accroupi au dessus de la marmite contenant leur repas. Il haussa un sourcil significatif quand il croisa le regard un brin lubrique de Shikamaru alors qu'il trainait un Itachi peu réactif. Il ne restait que Gai et eux. Malheureusement pour lui, le trappeur ne les laisserait pas seuls.

Dépité, il s'accroupit près du chasseur et frôla discrètement sa main au passage.

- Ne commença pas Kakashi, souffla-t-il. Je te vois venir avec tes grands sabots.

- Tes grandes canines, répliqua-t-il moqueur.

Iruka soupira. Il était irrécupérable.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Maître Maito, Shikamaru et Itachi pourraient nous voir. Alors est un peu la décense de bien te comporter.

Le vampire grogna. On n'était pas à la cour du Roi J'ai-un-balais-dans-le-cul. De plus, les autres savaient pour eux sauf s'ils étaient aveugles et alors là, il ne pouvait rien pour eux.

- Il ne reste que Gai. Les deux autres sont partis jouer à "Met ta main où t'as pas le droit", fit-il remarquer.

- Kakashi!, s'offusqua l'exorciste.

- Oh, Iruka ne soit pas si prude!

- Il y a un problème, Maître Iruka?, questionna Gai qui avait entendu son exclamation en sortant la tête d'une des tentes.

- Non!, répondirent-il en choeur.

L'homme n'en demanda pas plus et retourna arranger les couches. Kakashi prit le menton du chasseur et tourna sa tête vers lui l'embrassant chastement, y aller fougueusement ne servirait à rien, il le savait ça marchait que sur lui.

Iruka le regarda un bref instant et appela Gai.

- Oui?, dit celui-ci en passant de nouveau la tête par le rabat de la tente.

- Vous pouvez veiller sur la marmite, s'il vous plait? J'ai deux, trois choses à dire à Kakashi, demanda-t-il avec un ton sérieux mais où une intonation fausse d'innocence persistait.

- Mais bien sûr. Il faut éliminer les tensions dans un groupe sinon, la confiance commune volera en éclat.

- C'est exactement ça, renchérit le vampire.

_"Si seulement tu savais, pensèrent les deux amants."_

Ils s'en allèrent laissant Gai dans son éloge de la cohésion de groupe.

- Dans quelle direction sont partis Shikamaru et Itachi?, murmura l'exorciste.

- Par là.

- Et Naruto et Sasuke?

- Par là.

- Bien. Alors nous irons par là.

Il tira Kakashi sans ménagement et le plaqua contre un arbre l'embrassant sauvagement. Le vampire comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire tout dans les règles de l'art. Il savait aussi qu'il ne dominerait sûrement pas... Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il vit Iruka se détacher de lui et s'appuyer les mains contre un arbre lui tendant son arrière train.

- Dépêche-toi! Nous avons peu de temps.

- Mais...

- J'aurais moins mal que toi si tu me mords en même temps.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il ouvrit ses braies et dénuda le postérieur de son amant. Il sortit son sexe et se pencha pour atteindre le cou d'Iruka qu'il dégagea. Après quelque rapide va et vient sur sa vérilité, il le mordit fortement et le pénétra du même coup.

- Ahh...

Putain que c'était bon! Cette chaleur qu'il sentait l'envahir.

Le vampire entama des mouvements brusques, s'enfonçant sans tendresse seulement pour le plaisir infini que cela lui procurait. Il retira ses crocs de la chair tendre et lécha le sang qui s'en écoulait. Sous ses coups, il entendait les gémissement d'Iruka. Ce dernier baissa un peu plus son pantalon et empoigna sa hampe la massant furieusement. Il sentit la pression montée et dans un râle rauque, il se répandit contre l'écorse entraînant dans son sillage la jouissance de Kakashi.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence et alors qu'ils rentraient au campement, le vampire ne put s'empêcher de faire de l'humour.

- Gai va être content, on a illiminer notre tension.

- Kakashi!, s'offusqua Iruka en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. Cependant, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche, un sourire bêtement heureux vint étirer ses lèvres.

**xXxXxXx**

Alors que les sous-bois étaient envahis de soupirs, le plus sauvage et instable de tous était pourtant en cet instant le plus calme. Kiba ramassait tranquilement du bois aux côtés de Shino qui étudiait certains insectes au passage.

L'un près de l'autre, ils sourirent bêtement heureux.

**xXxXxXx**

Faisant le tour des environs, Gaara, Lee et Neji étaient plus que déroutés par le vie qui fourmillaient dans la forêt. Pendant leur ronde, ils avaient dû éviter trois groupes gémissants. L'Hyuuga avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alorss que l'apprenti trappeur avait vanté la fougue de la jeunesse et la beauté du printemps.

Quant au Prince des Voleurs, il ne pipait mot. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était imaginé à la place de ses coéquipiers. Il s'était senti toute chose surtout que son partenaire était l'homme vert qui babillait devant lui. C'était étrange cette vision de son corps soumis, haletant sous les coups de reins de son compagnon. De cette image, il avait retenu une chaleur indescriptible qui naviguait vers son bas ventre et l'idée on ne peut plus dérangeante, de lui dominé par quelqu'un, même s'il avait l'air d'apprécier.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses coéquipiers et trouva la vision de Lee attendrissante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire vint effleuraient le coin de ses lèvres.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à l'apprenti trappeur qui sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Neji qui n'en menait toujours pas large ce dit cependant qu'il était content que ses compagnons s'entendent si bien malgrè quelques situations cocasses. Même si lui était seul, il se réjouissait pour eux.

Alors qu'ils rentraient au campement, ils sourirent, avec plus ou moins d'intensité, bêtement heureux.

**xXxXxXx**

Le repas du soir s'était passé dans une ambience détendue, Shino retenant Kiba de faire quelques remarques graveleuses sur les odeurs intimes qu'il sentait émaner des gens.

Les tours de gardes furent distribués et alors que Neji et Gaara prenaient le premier, les autres partirent se coucher, la fatigue tombant sur leurs paupières.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans le ciel, la lune éclairait de ses rayons blafards le campement paisible. Cette image éclairait le visage pâle à l'aspect cadavérique d'un homme penché au dessus de sa boule de cristal. Il passa sa longue langue sur la surface de verre tout en sifflant d'appréciation quand la vision se focalisa sur un brun blotti dans les bras d'un blond.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition. J'ai essayé de le faire aussi long que les autres mais finalement, ce n'est pas trop le cas.

**Réponses aux questions:** (Je sais que c'est interdit mais là, c'est nécessaire)

- **Hiyana **m'a demandé de quel manga je m'étais inspiré pour le chapitre 22. C'est un manga que je vous conseille vivement de lire. Il s'agit de _Crimson Spell_ de Ayane Yamano.

- **Tia** m'a demandé si je comptais mettre Neji avec Tenten ou en couple yaoi. Je dois avouer que j'en sais rien. Je pensais le mettre avec Hinata ou le laissait seul mais j'en appelle finalement à votre avis. Je peux même faire un Gaara/Lee/Neji mais ça m'embête un peu. Un couple yaoi ou hétéro peu m'importe du moment que vous me demandiez pas un Gai/Neji. ^^

Voili voilou

Zoubis à tous


	25. Chap 24: Enlèvement et Plan B

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M

**Note:** Aux vues des reviews, j'ai répertorié les personnages qui vous semblez compatibles avec Neji (J'ai pris en compte vos multiples choix) :

Un ennemi: 2 (Deidara, Sasori, Madara...)

Tenten: 2

Hinata: 2

Sai: 1

Haku: 1

Donc voilà, je me retrouve avec un dilemme. Donc, j'ai voulu innové, j'ai donc choisi un ennemi mais je ne sais pas encore qui.

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le retard.

**NEW EDIT EN BAS DE PAGE**

_"pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Enlèvement et Plan B  
**

L'alerte fut sonné aux premières lueurs de l'aube par Gai et Lee. Les hommes sortirent précipitamment des tentes, plus ou moins bien réveillés.

Naruto, torse nu (il avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler un pantalon), invoqua son épée. Il sortit de l'abri de toile et arrêta net un coup de sabre qui aurait pu lui être meurtrier. Il repoussa son assaillant et lui ouvrir le thorax de son arme. Sasuke qui émergeait de l'abri de toile n'avait rien loupé de l'affrontement. Il vit donc le sang de l'adversaire tâché la peau bronzée de son Ange... En cet instant pourtant, la lueur sauvage qui brillait dans ses yeux et le rire hystérique de Kyuubi le faisaient plus ressembler à un démon.

Le Prince se joignit au combat, retirant rapidement son amulette. Sa voix résonna parmi le fracas des armes. Dans chacune de ses mains apparut une boule de feu. Il en lança une puis l'autre sur ses ennemis ne cessant jamais de chanter.

Une fournaise s'abattit soudainement sur leurs adversaires. Ça venait d'Itachi. Chacun se battait avec ses armes que se soit danseurs, épées, arts martiaux ou chant. Seulement, ils avaient toujours l'impression que d'autres arrivaient.

- Ils commencent à s'affaiblir, cria Shikamaru dans le tumulte ambiant.

Leurs attaques redoublèrent. Du coin de l'œil, Sasuke vit Kiba, transformé en loup-garou, se battre aux côtés de Shino. Tout semblait bien aller pour eux. Il regarda de l'autre côté et là, la donne n'était plus la même. Le Prince du Désert et Neji étaient dos à dos et peinaient à repousser l'envahisseur. Une attaque de foudre les sépara. Ils avaient des mages parmi eux.

Le cousin d'Hinata se retrouva isolé. Ça allait mal. Le demi-elfe concentra ses offensives sur les adversaires de l'Hyuuga.

L'un des ennemis sortit un cor et souffla dedans. Le son lugubre résonna dans la clairière. Et là, ce fut la débandade. Leurs assaillants battaient en retraite.

Parmi les corps en fuite et la poussière, tous entendirent distinctement un cri, celui de Gaara.

- Neji!

Quand tout redevint visible, tous se réunirent autour du Roi des Voleurs tenant fermement contre son corps son bras strié par une estafilade ensanglantée. Sur son épaule valide, le danseur de Neji était assis sur les genoux de celui du prince. Naruto n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça. Un trait soucieux barrait son front, sa mâchoire était serrée à en grincer des dents et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'impuissance méconnue de l'Ange. Gaara fixait sans ciller une trouée dans les bois sûrement le chemin qu'avaient empreinté leurs ennemis. Il se doutait que son camarade était trop furieux contre lui-même pour leur dire quoi que ce soit. Il annonça donc qu'ils allaient soigner leurs blessures puis démonter le campement et reprendre leur route puisqu'il était indéniable que leurs opposants étaient des hommes d'Orochimaru.

Le Prince du Désert se soigna à l'aide de son danseur et fit de même avec les autres sous l'œil protecteur de Lee. Il s'éloigna ensuite des autres et s'assit sur une rocher le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel bleu. Ils allèrent repartir quand le guerrier angélique vint cacher son soleil.

- Gaara, explique-nous tu veux?

Derrière le chevalier, l'apprenti trappeur hocha la tête vigoureusement ses prunelles brûlant d'une jalousie contenue. Le mage fixa le sol un instant puis riva ses iris de glace dans celles océan de son ami.

- Il y en avait trop. Ils avaient l'avantage numérique et un niveau de combat non-négligeable malgrè l'aide de Sasuke. Un ennemi m'a attaqué par derrière. Neji m'a protégé alors qu'il était isolé. Ça a laissé une ouverture dans sa défense. Ils en ont profité, dit-il une nuance coléreuse vibrant au fond de sa voix. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils l'ont emmené et j'ai simplement pu les regarder faire.

Sur ces mots à peine murmurés, il se détourna et monta en selle. Lee s'approcha et lui chuchota quelques mots puis il rejoignit son maître chevauchant derrière lui.

Quand chacun fut prêt, ils partirent laissant derrière eux des cadavres et du sang, festin pour les charognards.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans la forêt, au pied d'un immense chêne plusieurs fois centenaires, un escalier descendait dans la terre. Il menait au repère de la branche parallèle à l'Akatsuki: Oto.

Si l'on suivait quelques couloirs, on arrivait devant une porte de fer à multiples verrous sur laquelle une petite trappe permettait d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Un bruit de pas résonna contre les murs humides. Un homme s'arrêta devant cette porte. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir le regard, il l'a déverrouilla et entra.

Accroché à des chaînes tombant du plafond, un homme, torse nu, était à genoux sur le sol froid. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux bandés. Il était sûrement encore inconscient.

L'homme s'approcha et fit le tour du prisonnier, lentement. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, laissant son regard dérivé sur la peau d'ivoire passant sur les blessures récentes qui écoulaient encore un peu de sang. Les muscles étaient relâchés et les longs cheveux de jais retombaient sur le visage qu'il savait beau pour l'avoir vu à son arrivée. Il pensa qu'il avait un otage bien agréable pour l'œil, c'était tellement dommage de devoir lui faire du mal. Tant pis, il n'aurait pas le choix mais pas maintenant, il voulait encore en profiter un peu... juste un peu.

Il tendit une main et la posa sur le thorax de l'inconscient sentant sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement à chaque respiration. Il la laissa glisser sur les pectoraux appréciant la peau douce et ferme qui frissonna sous son contact. Il descendit vers les hanches savourant la courbe agréable puis les abdominaux pour remonter vers le visage en une lente caresse.

De ses deux mains, il prit la tête du prisonnier qu'il releva. Ses yeux étaient masqués par un bandeau. Il soupira de dépit, il ferait avec. Il caressa les joues, les tempes puis un pouce testa la douceur des lèvres. Il sentit le prisonnier se crisper, il ne devait pas être si inconscient que ça. Il aimerait bien les embrasser, ces lèvres, mais en avait-il le droit?

**xXx**

Il se sentait tout engourdi. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Il n'était pas dans une position très confortable. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Sa tête était lourde et ses paupières semblaient être faites de plomb. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ses autres sens. Il entendit distinctement le son d'une respiration face à lui.

La personne bougea, tournant autour de lui. Il sentait son regard sur lui. Il attendait une quelconque attaque. Peut-être allait-il être torturé puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était chez l'ennemi.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que le son des pas s'était stoppé. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur sa poitrine. Il frissonna alors qu'elle se déplaçait sur sa peau effleurant parfois ses plaies. A ce contact, il s'aperçut que la personne ne lui voulait pour l'instant aucun mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était une femme ou un homme mais il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième réponse. La main était fine mais plus épaisse que celle d'une femme.

Il sentit son visage être relevé. On lui caressa les joues, les tempes puis un doigt, sans aucun doute un pouce, passa sur ses lèvres. Il se crispa. L'homme le retira. Il ne sentait plus rien. Puis soudain, une bouche vint se poser sur la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et tomba sur le noir. On lui avait bandé les yeux.

**xXxXxXx**

_**Quelques heures avant**_

Sous le soleil de midi, un groupe de cavalier s'écarta de la route et entra dans les sous-bois pour déjeuner. Ils descendirent de cheval et Iruka sortit les provisions nécessaire à un repas froid, rapide mais nourrissant. Il posa sur un bout de tissu faisant office de nappe, du fromage, des tranches de porc séché et du pain. Chacun sortit sa gourde et ils vérifièrent que personne n'était à court d'eau. Tout le monde? Non, Gaara restait à l'écart. Il se sentait fautif de l'enlèvement de Neji.

Naruto jeta un bref regard à son ami et soupira. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand un bras le retint. Il croisa le regard charbonneux de Lee qui secoua la tête. Le chevalier comprit. Il se rassit près de Sasuke pendant que l'apprenti trappeur s'approchait du Prince du Désert. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'ils partaient loin des regards indiscrets. L'Ange savait que s'il y avait la moindre attaque, tous pourraient intervenir rapidement.

Ils commencèrent à manger, en silence. Sasuke, curieux, tentait de percevoir le moindre bruit provenant de la conversation non loin de là. Cependant, à cause de son amulette, il ne pouvait utiliser ses capacité de demi-elfe. Il n'aperçut d'abord rien puis soudain, un son bref, sifflant et claquant résonna. Sûrement une gifle pensa-t-il.

Naruto se leva comme un ressort, les sourcils froncés.

- Assis-toi, lui dit Shino. Il ne lui fait rien de mal;

Le chevalier tourna son regard céruléen sur l'elfe.

- On ne dirait pas pourtant.

- Assis-toi, répéta-t-il.

L'Ange obtempéra. Il n'avait rien entendu qui ressemblait à un combat, ni sentit d'émanations de magie, seulement le son de cette gifle.

Après quelques minutes, ils revinrent. Sur la joue de Gaara s'étalait une marque rouge. Ils s'assirent à leurs côtés en silence. Tous les regardèrent un instant puis continuèrent de manger sauf Kiba qui se fit reprendre par Shino d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Ils finirent, remballèrent leurs affaires et repartirent sans tarder. Lee prit place derrière le Roi des Voleurs sous le sourire discret de Naruto.

**xXxXxXx**

Le soleil commençait sa lente descente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent non loin d'un petit village. Ils s'arrêtèrent et trouvèrent une clairière dans les bois pour passer la nuit. Un groupe aussi important ne passait pas inaperçu.

- Iruka et Shikamaru, vous êtes dispensés de corvées pour ce soir, annonça Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Tu veux quoi?, grogna le guerrier peu enthousiaste à l'idée de faire quoique se soit.

L'exorciste regardait son "fils" attendant.

- J'ai besoin simplement d'informations, dit-il les yeux emplis d'innocence.

- Mouais. En gros, tu veux que le Professeur Iruka et moi allions faire un tour au village pour glaner des infos, c'est ça?, exposa Shikamaru.

- Exactement. Alors si tu as compris, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là?

Le sourire candide du blond arracha un grognement au guerrier des ombres qui avait vraiment la flemme d'aller à la pèche.

- S'il veut pas y aller, j'irai, intervint le Prince du Désert. Il devait encore se sentir coupable de l'enlèvement de Neji.

- Tu sais Gaara, si Naruto nous a choisis, c'est pas juste pour me faire chier.

Le Roi des Voleurs le regarda sans rien dire attendant qu'il développe. Il n'avait pas envi de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

- Galère!, râla-t-il. Nous sommes les plus "neutres" dans le groupe. Lee et Maître Gai sont... inoubliables dans leur genre. Maître Kakashi ressemble à un pervers. Sasuke et Itachi sont recherchés à travers tous les états et Naruto ne quittera pas son Prince. Quant à toi, tu ferais fuir tous les villageois.

La "terreur rousse" fusilla du regard le flemmard qui prit son cheval par la bride et rejoignit la route en compagnie d'Iruka.

**xXxXxXx**

Deux cavaliers entrèrent dans un village alors que le soleil se couchait. D'un signe de tête, l'un des deux désigna l'unique taverne. Ils descendirent de selle et attachèrent leur monture aux poteaux prévu à cet effet.

Enveloppés dans deux grandes capes noires à capuchon relevé, ils attirèrent tous les regards à leur entrée. Ils se postèrent au bar sachant que c'était le seul moyen d'être au plus près des habitués de cet endroit.

Le tavernier leur lança un regard torve puis leur demanda leurs commandes. Après tout, un client restait un client.

- Un whisky, répondit Shikamaru.

- Un lait fraise, s'il vous plait, ajouta Iruka en fusillant son ancien élève qui leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la commande de l'exorciste.

Le barman ria.

- D'solé, M'sieur mais on a pas ça en stock. On n'a pas l'habitude d'voir des non-buveur par ici.

- Ah ouais?, dit Shikamaru voyant une occasion d'entamer la conversation.

- Mouais, M'sieur. Ici, on voit pas b'coup de monde parce qu'on aime pas les étrangers, expliqua-t-il en leur jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

_"Ça s'annonce mal, pensa le guerrier. Il faut mettre en place le plan B."_

**xXx**

**Flash Back**

**Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction du village, son ancien élève l'appela.**

** - Oui?**

** Shikamaru déglutit; Si Kakashi savait ça, sans doute, il le tuerait.**

** - Si les villageois sont un peu récalcitrant, j'ai un plan B mais pour ça il me faudra votre aide.**

** - Tout ce que tu veux Shika, répondit Iruka avec un grand sourire sans même connaître les intentions du guerrier. Grave erreur!**

**Fin Flash Back**

**xXx**

_"Je crois que c'est à moi de jouer, soupira intérieurement Iruka."_

Le chasseur se redressa et abaissa son capuchon révélant un regard doux et gentil montrant au tavernier qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

- S'il n'y a pas de lait fraise, je prendrai une limonade si vous voulez bien?

Le sourire de l'exorciste était éclatant de candeur. Shikamaru qui connaissait son professeur depuis longtemps pensa que c'était effrayant de le voir jouer si parfaitement un rôle. Il se demanda brièvement si le vampire connaissait toutes les facettes d'Iruka.

Le barman rougit de gêne d'avoir voulu du mal à une si gentille et mignonne créature. Il bégaya une réponse et partit préparer leur boisson.

Étant à l'extrémité gauche du bar, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur la taverne. La personne à droite de Shikamaru se tourna vers eux.

- Hahaha, vous avez réussi à charmer ce vieux bouc d'Henrry, ricana-t-il.

- Iruka est comme ça, expliqua Shikamaru en enlevant sa capuche.

- Alors vous venez d'où comme ça, étrangers?, demanda l'autre en expulsant son haleine chargée de relents d'alcool au visage du guerrier qui fronça le nez.

- De Konoha, répondit-il.

- C'est loin ça. Bienvenue chez nous et puissiez ne pas y rester longtemps.

Sur ses mots, il but son verre de rhum d'une traite.

- Hey, Henrry, héla-t-il. Un autre, s'te plait.

Celui-ci déposa sur le comptoir les commandes des deux étrangers et resservit un verre à son habitué.

- Mais dites-moi, que venez-vous faire ici?, questionna l'homme comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

_"Vieux renard, persifla intérieurement Shikamaru. Tu n'es pas si bourré que ça, hein?"_

- Je fais le tour des états avec mon serviteur pour rencontrer des maîtres qui pourront m'apprendre des techniques rares.

- Vraiment. Tu parais bien jeune et peu riche pour avoir un serviteur personnel.

_"Perdu!, ricana le guerrier en pensée. Tu remarques trop les détails pour être saoul"._

- Merci papa, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite, lui aussi savait jouer la comédie. Quand à l'allure, elle me permet de passer inaperçu.

L'homme renifla convaincu, enfin, il en avait l'air. Shikamaru jeta un bref regard au barman qui reluquait ouvertement Iruka. Il bavait presque.

_"Vieux pervers!, pensa le maître des ombres. Si un certain vampire te voyait, il t'égorgerait."_

Il reporta son attention sur l'habitué qui le fixait d'un œil perçant.

- Tu recherches un maître, c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Il se trouve qu'il y en a un dans les environs.

- J'en ai entendu parlé, c'est pour ça que je suis dans cet... endroit, expliqua-t-il en faisant un vague signe de la main pour englober le village.

- Je vois. Je pourrais pt'être te dire où il habite, dit-il prudemment.

- Vraiment?, s'exclama Shikamaru montrant l'enthousiasme que ressentirait un jeune homme de bonne famille en atteignant son but. Il se racla la gorge imitant la gêne. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez.

L'homme ricana.

- Ah la jeunesse!

Le guerrier afficha une moue aristocratique. Il boudait visiblement. L'ivrogne pensa qu'un jeune comme lui ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupule pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Je t'indiquerai le chemin mais... ce ne sera pas gratuit, ajouta-t-il, une lueur de concupiscence brillant dans ses yeux.

_"On y est, pensa Shikamaru."_

- Vous voulez quoi?

Il vit le regard de l'homme s'attardait sur la silhouette d'Iruka. Ce dernier parlait de tout et de rien avec le tavernier dont les yeux ne brillait plus de désir. Simplement, il semblait avoir trouvé en son compagnon, une personne prête à écouter ses problèmes.

Iruka s'ennuyait terriblement. Le barman lui avait parlé, semblait-il de chaque personne de ce village mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ses jérémiades. Il écoutait d'une oreille la conversation de Shikamaru. Il sursauta quand il entendit son ancien élève dire:

- J'accepte, mais une seule nuit.

- Il en va de soit, répondit l'homme en affichant un sourire pervers.

Le guerrier finit son whisky et posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

- Iruka, on y va.

- Bien, jeune maître. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

Henrry vit partir la jolie créature d'un air triste. Il se demandait bien ce que voulait Kiro aux deux étrangers. Il soupira et retourna à ses autres clients.

**xXx**

Les trois hommes s'étaient éloignés de la taverne. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille bâtisse croulante.

- Bien, pour arriver chez Maître Orochimaru, il faut aller vers la montagne du serpent que vous voyez au Nord. Au pied de cette montagne, dans la forêt, il y a un très grand chêne qui surpasse en hauteur tous les autres arbres. C'est là que réside celui que tu cherches. Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, respecte ta part du marché.

- Bien sûr.

Kiro jubilait. Ce bel homme était à lui pour la nuit quelle affaire! Sans doute qu'Orochimaru sera comptant de lui pour lui avoir envoyé des cobayes pour ses expériences. Peut-être pourra-t-il récupérer le serviteur.

- Iruka?

- Oui, jeune maître?

L'exorciste le sentait mal.

- Tu vas rester avec cet homme pour cette nuit, ordonna Shikamaru en se tournant vers lui faisant dos à l'homme. Tu feras tout ce qu'il te dira.

Le chasseur vit le visage de son élève se torde de dégoût puis sa mâchoire se crispait. Son regard était assassin. Il comprit le message.

- Bien, jeune maître.

Kiro prit Iruka part le bras et l'emmena en se collant à lui. Shikamaru eut juste le temps de voir Iruka tournait son visage vers lui affichant un sourire cruel qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé sur un visage si doux habituellement. Il frissonna.

**xXxXxXx**

Shikamaru attendait devant la vieille bâtisse tenant leurs chevaux par la bride. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'il attendait. Il ne s'inquiètait pas. Il savait qu'Iruka savait se défendre.

La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit et l'exorciste sortit d'un pas lent.

Le guerrier put voir à la lueur de la lune les vêtements et le visage tâchés de sang de son ancien maître. Il ne dit rien et lui tendit la bride de sa monture. Ils montèrent en selle et prirent el chemin du campement ne rencontrant aucune âme qui vivent. Heureusement pour eux, ils auraient eux du mal à s'expliquer.

**xXxXxXx**

Lee qui était posé en sentinelle, revint au campement.

- Ils arrivent, annonça-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru et Iruka émergèrent de sous le couvert des arbres.

- Alors, com-...

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase. Il voulut se précipiter vers son "père" mais il se fit devancer par Kakashi.

- Iruka, tu es blessé?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Au lieu de paniquer pour rien, tu devrais sentir que ce n'est pas mon sang, répliqua-t-il froidement. Y a-t-il un point d'eau pas loin, il faut que je me lave?

- Kakashi, accompagnez-le. Nous parlerons de tout ça à votre retour.

Les deux partirent et Shikamaru vint s'assoir près du feu. Itachi se posa à ses côtés. Il fronça aussitôt le nez et se recula.

- Tu pus l'alcool!, grogna-t-il.

Le guerrier haussa les épaules. Ils attendirent tous le retour des deux autres en silence contemplant le feu qui crépitait joyeusement.

Quelques temps plus tard, le vampire et son amant revinrent. Naruto décida qu'ils mangeraient d'abord et verraient ensuite pour le compte-rendu de leur sortie.

Le repas se composa d'un ragoût de lièvre aux fèves. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, enfin surtout Kiba, Lee, Gai et Naruto qui semblaient les plus enclins à avoir une conversation aussi futile soit-elle.

Ils posèrent la vaisselle sale dans un coin et Iruka, qui avait retrouvé son expression chaleureuse habituelle, servit une tasse de thé à la menthe à tout le monde.

- Bien, dit Naruto. Shikamaru, Iruka vous avez pu apprendre quelque chose? Au moins une direction?

- Mieux que ça, nous avons le lieu exact de la cachette d'Orochimaru, répondit sans entrain le guerrier.

- Mais encore?

- Le mieux ça serait de vous raconter tout depuis le début. Seulement, j'aimerai que Maître Kakashi se tienne loin de moi.

Le vampire gronda et montra les dents.

- Ce qu'il est arrivait à Iruka, c'est de ta faute, hein?

- Il suffit Kakashi, intervint l'exorciste. Nous n'avions pas le choix alors tu feras avec.

Il agrémenta sa tirade d'un regard d'avertissement. L'être de la nuit grogna une dernière fois et s'assit correctement.

- Nous sommes allés à la taverne du village. On s'est installé au comptoir. Les villageois n'aiment pas les étrangers. Ça, le tavernier nous l'a bien fait comprendre. Donc, on a enclenché le plan B.

- Le plan B?, releva Naruto interrogatif.

- Ouais. Il était simple comme plan. Le Professeur Iruka devait charmer le barman.

- Quoi?, crièrent l'Ange et le vampire. Mais...

- Ça va vous deux, les coupa Iruka. Je sais me défendre. De plus, j'avais accepté le plan.

- Bref, continua Shikamaru. On a vite eu le barman dans la poche quand un habitué nous a adressé la parole. Il jouait les ivrognes mais ses questions étaient trop ciblées pour que son rôle soit crédible. J'ai réussi à le faire dire qu'il savait où se trouvait Orochimaru. Malheureusement, l'information n'était pas gratuite.

Le silence tomba. Iruka soupira et prit la suite.

- La contre-part était rien d'irréalisable. Le vieux voulait simplement que je lui tiennes compagnie toute la nuit.

- Quoi?, crièrent toujours les mêmes.

- Je vais te tuer Shikamaru!, menaça Kakashi.

- Mais si vous êtes là, c'est que vous n'avez pas respecté la part du marché, objecta Itachi.

- Exact, acquiesça le guerrier.

Naruto et le vampire se calmèrent.

- Je savais qu'Iruka serait capable de se débrouiller avec le vieux, poursuivit-il. Il l'a tué et on est parti. Ce qui explique tout le sang.

Kakashi n'était pas heureux pour autant. **Son** Iruka avait été tripoté par quelqu'un d'autre. Il était jaloux, ça oui! Et il ne s'en cachait pas du tout.

- Bien alors, quel est notre prochain cap?, demanda Sasuke en baillant. Il se fichait un peu des "Malheureuses histoires du Professeur Iruka Umino".

- La montagne du Serpent, au Nord, répondit Shikamaru.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans son antre, un homme au long cheveux brun et l'air cadavérique était penché au dessus d'une boule de cristal. Il jubilait de voir son plan avançait si bien. Bientôt, le jeune Uchiwa serait entre ses mains.

En attendant, il devait avouer que le meurtre sanglant perpétré par Iruka Umino l'avait terriblement émoustillé. Dans sa boule de cristal, il vit l'image de son prisonnier. Il irait bien s'amuser avec lui mais il n'était pas seul. Tant pis, il trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà son idée.

- Kabuto?

- Oui, Maître?

- Viens par là, susurra-t-il en passant une langue bifide sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand.

Si un serviteur était passé par là, il aurait cru entendre des cris de douleurs. S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait pu entendre parmi les cris des râles de plaisirs. S'il avait regardé par le trou de la serrure, il aurait cru voir un serpent se mouvant sur un corps couvert de plaies sanglantes. S'il était resté un temps, il aurait pu être le spectateur de la jouissant de Kabuto dont le visage exprimé une adoration sans borne pour l'homme qui lui faisait autant de mal que de bien.

Mais ce moment resta inconnu de tous.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. J'ai pas voulu détailler le passage entre Orochimaru et Kabuto parce que je crois que peu de monde aime ce couple et puis parce que faire un lemon quasiment à chaque chapitre ça fait un peu trop.

Sinon, j'ai **une nouvelle question**. Maintenant que vous savez que c'est un ennemi, j'aimerai connaître vos avis.

Pour information, j'ai vraiment hésité à faire un couple hétérosexuel avec Neji mais l'idée d'un couple avec un ennemi (un vrai pas un contrôlé comme Itachi) que vous m'avez proposée m'a parue géniale. Par conséquence, ma fic se retrouve avec que des couples yaoi. J'ai donc prévu des couples hétéro pour tenter de faire un peu plus réaliste.

**New Edit:** **Je me dois de répondre à la review de Jiramo. Faire un couple hétéro avec Neji ne me dérange pas après tout, c'est pas parce que un homme l'embrasse qu'il va finir avec. Jiramo propose un Neji/Konan ou Neji/Karin. AU final, c'est vous qui décidez. Je verez l'ensemble des demandes et on verra qui l'emportera.**

Voili voilou, merci pour vos reviews.

Zoubis


	26. Chap 25: Pris au Piège!

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M

**Note:** Suite à ma nouvelle question, les résultats sont:

Deidara: 1

Konan: 1

Karin: 1

Donc, en gros, j'ai personne qui se démarque. Vu le chapitre précédent, le compagnon de Neji tend plus tôt à être un homme. Bref, j'ai donc dû départager. Vous verrez donc qui c'est, cela risque de vous surprendre.

Je suis désolée pour Jiramo et toutes les personnes qui aurait aimé un couple hétéro mais il y en aura. Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

Sinon, je voulais poster ce vingt-cinquième chapitre le 25 mais j'ai pas eu le temps de finir donc, il arrive avec un jour de retard. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2010.

_"pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Pris au piège!**

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, ils prirent la direction du Nord alors que le soleil était à peine levé. La troupe était silencieuse.

Kakashi laissait Iruka somnoler contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer de temps en temps des regards possessifs. Il en voulait à Shikamaru d'avoir fait subir ça à _**son**_ Iruka. Et puis, il fallait bien se l'avouer, il avait été terriblement inquiet. Pas seulement de le savoir dans un village hostile mais aussi à cause de ses yeux. Quand ils étaient revenus, le vampire avait bien senti cette satisfaction cruelle qui émanait de l'exorciste. Le sang qui tâchait sa peau et ses vêtements ne semblait pas outre mesure le déranger. Seulement, il avait frissonné en croisant ses prunelles où brillaient une lueur de sadisme qu'il n'avait entraperçu qu'une fois: quand Iruka l'avait violé. Enfin, il avait été un minimum consentant.

Pas loin de là, une machinerie tournait à plein régime. En effet, Gaara ne cessait de se torturer les méninges au sujet de Rock Lee. Il ne savait que penser de son compagnon. Il ressentait une intense chaleur le parcourir à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était juste... inhabituel. Il se laissa aller contre son obsession. Il ferma les yeux un instant et laissa le roulis des muscles du cheval le bercer. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur une troublante image d'un couple allongé sur un lit aux draps frais. La fenêtre ouverte sur la ville de Suna laissait entrer une brise agréable. Il se redressa et secoua un peu sa tête chassant ses pensées égarées. Derrière lui, Lee souriait conscient du trouble qui habitait son ami.

Ils mirent deux jours à faire le voyage jusqu'au repaire du Serpent. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne et c'est ce qui inquiétait Shikamaru. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je le sens pas, grogna-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Toi aussi tu trouves que c'est trop calme, dit Itachi.

- Ouais. C'est galère! On aurait déjà dû se faire attaquer.

- Mais s'ils savent pas qu'on vienne, c'est normal, non?, fit remarqué Kiba.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Shino. Il devrait y avoir des sentinelles.

- En effet, on aurait dû croiser quelqu'un mais là, on dirait qu'ils veulent qu'on les trouve, expliqua le guerrier des ombres. Ça sent le piège à plein nez.

- En tout cas, soyez prudent, recommanda Naruto.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Ils trouvèrent facilement l'arbre le plus haut de tous. C'était un chêne plusieurs fois centenaires à la ramure importante. Ils attachèrent leurs montures à des feuillus un peu plus loin et s'approchèrent du repère à pied.

Naruto renifla l'air. Il avait un bon flair grâce à Kyuubi même s'il était bien moins efficace que celui des Inuzuka. Kiba l'imita.

- Il doit y avoir des pièges, déclara-t-il. Il y a une odeur d'explosif.

- C'est trop grossier, remarqua Itachi. Vu comment se présente la situation, ils doivent connaître nos effectifs et les caractéristiques de chacun. Ils doivent donc savoir que le loup-garou sentirai les bombes. Il y a donc autre chose.

Shikamaru s'accroupit et posa ses fesses sur ses talons. Puis, il fit un cercle avec ses mains et ferma les yeux. C'était sa position de réflexion. Ils attendirent plus ou moins patiemment. Kiba voulait se jeter dans le tas. Pour une fois, Gaara était d'accord. Il avait une chance de délivrer Neji alors il ne désirait pas perdre de temps. Iruka, lui, sentait l'excitation du combat l'envahir. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines tel un cheval fou. Il se paraissait comme un vampire en manque de sang. Il voulait tuer. Ses instincts de chasseur prenaient lentement le dessus et le transformait en ces créatures qu'il détestait tant.

Le maître des ombres se releva soudainement.

- J'ai un plan, annonça-t-il.

Kakashi gronda. La dernier fois, son plan avait laissé aux mains d'un pervers son cher Iruka. Le guerrier continua, ne sans formalisant pas.

- Shino, peux-tu créer un clone avec tes insectes?

- Sans problème.

- Bien, alors ils désactiveront les pièges. Quand la phase une sera finie, nous passerons dans un ordre précis. Kiba en tête, grâce à son odorat, il pourra prévenir des dangers. Gaara et Shino juste derrière. Ensuite, ce sera Itachi et moi. Puis Naruto et Sasuke avec Maîtres Kakashi et Iruka. Lee et Maître Gai fermeront la marche. Compris?

Le plan de Shikamaru se passa sans problème. Les insectes de l'elfe enclenchèrent les pièges qui explosèrent dans de bruyantes détonations. Leur entrée n'était pas discrète mais au moins il n'y avait aucun blessé ou mort de leur côté.

Après que Shino eut annulé les restes de son clone, ils adoptèrent la formation du maître des ombres. Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers de pierre sur leurs gardes. Le loup-garou poussa la porte du repère et ils entrèrent. Leurs pas faisaient écho dans le couloir sombre au mur suintant d'humidité. Les torches accrochées aux murs à intervalle régulier avaient été éteintes récemment comme le montraient les fumeroles s'élevant des bâtons noircis.

L'elfe avait demandé de l'aide à des lucioles. Celles-ci apportaient une lueur surréaliste mais pas agressive. Kiba grogna. Ils avançaient lentement à son grand dam. Il sentait des fourmis gagner progressivement ses jambes. Soudain, il vit que le couloir arrivait à une intersection. Il indiqua au groupe de s'arrêter d'un mouvement de la main. Il se concentra et fit appel à ses sens de loup. Il ferma les yeux et explora les environs avec son odorat et son ouïe.

Il jura.

- Qui y a-t-il?, chuchota Shino.

- Je ne peux rien sentir. Ils ont répandu un truc qui m'empêche de distinguer les différentes fragrances. Je ne peux pas savoir par où ils ont emmené Neji.

La mauvaise nouvelle circula bien vite dans le groupe et Itachi soupira.

- On a au moins la preuve qu'ils nous attendait.

- Je m'en serais bien passé, grogna Naruto. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

- On va se séparer en deux. Kiba, Gaara, Shino, Lee et Maître Gai, vous allez à droite. Nous prendrons à gauche. On se retrouve ici si vous ne trouvez rien. Au moindre danger, Shino envoie nous une bestiole, on viendra si on est pas occupé nous aussi.

- Et vous?, demanda Gaara.

- Nous quoi?

- Pour nous prévenir?

- Ah, ben...

Là, il séchait. Il avait mis Shino avec l'autre groupe parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait les prévenir en cas de nécessité mais personne de leur côté ne pouvait le faire.

- J'enverrai un renard, intervint Naruto.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent.

**xXx**

Penché sur sa boule de cristal, Orochimaru se léchait les babines. Tout se passait comme prévu.

- Kabuto?

- Oui, M aître?

- Actionne le troisième levier du haut en partant de la gauche.

- Bien, Maître.

Il se pencha encore un peu plus au-dessus de l'image et vit les intersections du couloir d'entrée se refermer. Tout son repère était un labyrinthe amovible. Il ricana, un rire de fou, un son entre le sifflement du serpent et la voix rauque d'un homme.

- Bientôt, oui... très bientôt, Sasuke, tu seras à moi.

**xXx**

Kiba entendit distinctement le raclement de la pierre comme tous ses compagnons d'infortune. Il vit comme dans un cauchemar le couloir se fermer. Il se précipita dessus mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il arriverait trop tard. Il s'arrêta devant et tapa des points dessus en criant qu'on lui ouvre.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son amant. Ils avait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de lui-même. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Shino dut le sentir car il lui donna un pâle sourire de réconfort alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Kiba l'en remercia silencieuse en pressant sa main sur son épaule. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres et Gaara s'avança.

- Vu l'épaisseur du mur, je ne pourrai pas le démolir seul. Il faut que l'on trouve Neji. A nous deux, on pourra peut-être y arriver.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Les pierres sont ensorcelées pour absorber la magie, répliqua Shino en posant sa main sur le mur.

- Le mieux à faire et donc de trouver l'Hyuuga et les autres, n'est-ce pas?, intervint Gai

- Oui, déclara le Roi des Voleurs.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, hein? Allons-y et que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec nous.

**xXx**

Dans l'autre couloir, Naruto avait eu la même réaction que Kiba. Itachi avait aussi compris que les murs absorbaient la magie. Ils n'étaient donc aucunement question de rester moisir ici. Ils repartirent.

Naruto fulminait et s'en voulait d'entraîner ses camarades avec lui. Il aurait dû venir seul.

- Et mourir ici en solitaire? Tu rigoles j'espère?

Le guerrier sursauta et se tourna vers Sasuke qui venait de parler. Celui-ci le fusillait du regard.

- A qui tu parles, Sasuke?, demanda Itachi inquiet.

- Je réponds à Naruto, indiqua-t-il sans lâcher du regard son amant.

- Mais il n'a pas parler, l'informa son frère.

Le cadet des Uchiwa se tourna vers son aîné les yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il l'avait distinctement entendu parler, non?

- Si, insista-t-il. Il a dit qu'il s'en voulait de nous faire courir des risques et qu'il aurait préféré venir seul.

L'Ange recula. Il l'avait vraiment "entendu".

- C'est vrai, Naruto?, demanda Iruka en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh... oui et c'est étonnant.

Alors qu'il était en état de stupéfaction avancée, il sentit une brulure sur sa joue. Il avisa du coin de l'œil, son père, la main levée. Il venait de le gifler.

- Naruto Uzumaki, tu n'es qu'un crétin!

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, approuva le demi-elfe d'un signe de tête. Je... Aïe...

Itachi venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtés. Il grimaça un peu mais il savait rester impassible.

- Tu crois qu'on le sait pas qu'on est en danger en permanence? Tu crois qu'on le sais pas, par le Saint Prépuce du Kage?, s'écria l'exorciste sa voix allant crescendo. Bien sûr qu'on le sait, bougre d'âne! On a décidé de te suivre en toute connaissance de cause. On va pas fuir la queue entre les jambes, bordel de merde!

Le réceptacle de Kyuubi n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais entendu son père juré comme un charretier. Il ne l'avait jamais vu être si grossier.

Iruka souffla. Il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour une femmelette. Il savait se battre, sacré nom de Dieu! Il remarqua enfin que tous le regardaient plus ou moins choqués. Il haussa un sourcil étonné, il n'avait pourtant rien dit d'exceptionnel.

Shikamaru se racla la gorge.

- Bref... Je crois que le lien qui vous unie doit évoluer, expliqua-t-il à Naruto et Sasuke. Il doit y avoir une sorte de connexion psychique entre vous deux. Et...

- Ouais ben on verra ça plus tard, le coupa Itachi. On doit se dépêcher.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils repartirent, les sens aux aguets.

**xXx**

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Même les repas ne l'aidaient pas à se repérer puisqu'il n'y en avait qu'un par jour et donc, il pouvait être à n'importe quelle heure. Il grimaça. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Il ne dormait pas vraiment, somnolant plutôt. De plus les ration de nourriture était minime. Il n'arriverait jamais à reprendre des force comme ça. La seule "bonne" chose présente dans son malheur était les visites de l'homme. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il lui parlait parfois. Il avait une voix grave et veloutée qui l'attirait.

Il soupirait quand il entendit des cris. Il releva la tête et se concentra sur son ouïe. Il lui semblait entendre un drôle de mélange entre des hurlements canins et humains. C'était peut-être Kiba? Ou alors il rêvait tout simplement car il n'entendait plus rien désormais. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter car s'il avait bien entendu le loup-garou, ses cris ne présageaient rien de bon.

Il tentait de garder la tête froide quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Il se redressa cherchant de son regard voilé l'intrus. Il attendit. Après tout, il avait peut-être imaginé ses cris.

- Je suis venu te voir une dernière fois. Je voulais encore t'admirer. Tu es comme une œuvre d'art.

Neji ne fut pas surpris de ses paroles. Il le lui disait souvent qu'il était "beau", qu'il était comme "l'art". Son geôlier semblait idolâtrer l'art sous toutes ses formes. Il se sentait aussi flatter. Au début, il s'était révolté contre ses compliments. Il n'était pas une femme! Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'y était habitué.

Il sentit deux mains entourées son visage. Celles-ci remontèrent et passèrent à l'arrière de son crâne en une douce caresse. Le bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue glissa lentement sur sa peau. Il garda pourtant les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas vraiment voir qui lui rendait visite, il avait peur d'être déçu.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il ne voulait pas obéir mais il s'avoua vaincu sans avoir vraiment résister. Il papillonna prudemment des cils tentant de s'habituer à la lumière agressive des torches. Il s'habitua progressivement et discerna enfin les traits de son geôlier. Il n'en revenait pas. Il lui semblait si familier.

- Tu sembles surpris?

Il le pouvait. Sa beauté était saisissante. Son expression semblait douce mais avec une facticité un peu dérangeante. Ses yeux couleur de terre de sienne brulée étaient inexpressifs. Sa peau brunie par le soleil se mariait à merveille avec ses cheveux roux. Il était beau, c'était indéniable.

- Gaara..., articula-t-il difficilement tant sa gorge était sèche.

L'autre sourit.

- On m'a dit que je ressemblais vaguement au Prince du Désert. Je viens du même village après tout.

Il se redressa faisant virevolter sa cape noir décorée de nuage rouge.

- Akatsuki!?

- Tu t'attendais à un sous-fifre d'Orochimaru?, dit-il. Perdu!

Neji chercha dans sa mémoire. Suna... Déserteur... Akatsuki... Il le connaissait, il avait eu son dossier entre les mains. Qui était-ce, bon sang?

Soudain, il sut, la lumière fit jour dans son esprit.

- Aka... Akasuna... no Sasori...

L'homme le fixa puis s'accroupit de nouveau à sa hauteur.

- Bonne réponse, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur les lèvres du mage. Il l'embrassa tendre. Il lécha la chair tendre puis la mordilla. Neji se laissa aller au baiser ouvrant la bouche sur l'insistance de la langue ennemie.

Sasori prit le visage du prisonnier entre ses mains et approfondit l'échange mêlant leur salive et leur langue passionnément. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il partait de la cellule mais c'était toujours aussi malgré la sècheresse de la peau déshydratée.

Le mage se sentait soumis à cet homme pourtant il n'avait jamais aimé la gente masculine. Il était même persuadé d'aimer la douce et timide Hinata. Alors pourquoi lui?

Son geôlier s'éloigna rompant l'échange. Il admira silencieusement le corps de cet homme peser sans aucune résistance sur les chaîne qui le maintenait prisonnier. Les yeux hagards et voilés, les lèvres rougies et luisante de salive, le souffle haletant... Il frissonna. Ce jeune mage l'attirait trop pour son bien.

Il se releva et s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit derrière lui une respiration laborieuse. Il se retourna et vit Neji qui tentait de se redresser sur ses jambes ankylosées. Ce dernier croisa son regard. Il murmura un "encore" pitoyable qui lui envoya des décharges électriques vers le bas ventre.

_"Il ferait un parfait soumis, pensa-t-il."_

Il avait une maîtrise de lui même à toute épreuve, c'est donc pour ça qu'il ne se jeta pas comme un sauvage sur sa proie. Il s'approcha lentement et vint plaquer son corps contre celui du mage. Il embrassa son cou puis remonta vers son lobe qu'il grignota. Il suivit la ligne de la mâchoire et arriva au coin des lèvres. Il l'embrassa d'abord chastement puis plus brutalement. Neji gémit contre sa bouche et il crut perdre la tête.

_"Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de s'attacher à un __jeunot__, se dit-il. Il faut que je m'éloigne. Pour son bien et surtout... pour le mien."_

Il se recula lâchant ce corps fruit de la tentation.

- Non... souffla le prisonnier.

- Tes amis sont ici. Je ne sais pas s'ils te trouveront ou si vous arriverez à vous sortir de la vie vivant mais bonne chance et adieu.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Dans la cellule, Neji retomba lourdement sur le sol alors qu'une brulure le saisit à ses poignets meurtris. Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. C'était quoi ce numéro de chienne en chaleur qu'il avait interprété? Il rougit. Qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien mine de rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, cela ne méritait pas un tel comportement. Il soupira. Enfin, tout était fini. Les autres étaient là et maintenant, il suffisait juste de survivre.

**xXx**

Le groupe de Shikamaru arriva dans une vaste sol dont le plafond était soutenu par des colonnes sculptées. Des brasiers brûlaient aux quatre coins de la pièce illuminant la salle avec l'aide des torches.

Itachi ordonna la halte. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance silencieuse et pour cause. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un homme venait d'entrer. Il était assez enveloppé et ses cheveux orangés étaient coiffés en une crête qu'il trouvait ridicule. Son pas lourd résonna comme celui d'un pachyderme.

- Alors le traître, on vient s'agenouiller pour demander pardon à ses maître?, se moqua-t-il.

Non, décidément, l'aîné des Uchiwa ne l'aimait pas.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara-t-il.

- Tu vas pas prendre la mouche, Itachi, dit Shikamaru en le retenant par le bras. Il cherche juste à t'énerver.

- Je le sais bien et pour information, je suis très calme.

Le Maître des ombres haussa un sourcil sceptique. Le demi-elfe avait beau avoir l'air calme, il n'en était pas moins qu'à l'intérieur, son ego en avait pris un coup.

L'invocateur se libéra de la poigne de son amant et s'avança vers son ennemi.

- Je serai ton adversaire, annonça-t-il placidement.

- Désolé mais je ne me bats pas contre les filles.

Et il partit dans un rire gras et sonore. Itachi tiqua. Il passa les mains autour de son coup et enleva son amulette. Sans même regarder, il la lança à Shikamaru qui l'attrapa au vol.

Enfin, il allait redevenir lui-même.

A ses pieds, un sceau en lettre de feu apparut. Des flammes commencèrent à tournoyer autour de lui. Sa peau semblait luire d'une couleur de bronze. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cheveux dénoués. Il se laissa porter par les vagues de magie élémentaire qui envahissaient son être. C'était grisant.

Naruto qui avait déjà vu la transformation de Sasuke se trouva surpris de sentir une odeur de feu, de bois brûlé alors que pour celle du plus jeune, ça embaumait les fleurs des sous-bois. Itachi était plus sauvage, plus cruel que son cadet. Il prit quelques centimètres et sa silhouette s'étoffa. Ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au creux de ses reins et ses oreilles s'allongèrent devenant pointues. Contrairement à son frère, Itachi était un demi-elfe dominant. Sa forme était donc plus agressive, plus anguleuse.

Le sceau disparut. La transformation était terminée. En un tour de main, l'aîné des Uchiwa natta ses cheveux et les attacha avec un ruban. Ses yeux se plissèrent et révélèrent la pupille de sa famille. Il était prêt.

Du côté de Shikamaru, rien ne se passait comme d'habitude. Son corps était assailli par des bouffées de chaleur. Il avait envi de s'allonger sur le sol et de supplier à son amant, dans une attitude totalement soumise, qu'il le prenne. Il se donna une claque mentale. Le demi-elfe devait sûrement dégager des phéromones et il était affecté. Pourtant, s'il avait été un peu moins de mauvaise foi, il se serait rendu compte que ses coéquipiers semblaient nullement affectés.

- Je vais te massacrer, femmelette, ricana leur ennemi. Jirobô mettra fin à ta vie dans d'affreuses souffrances.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit calmement Itachi.

**xXx**

Dans un autre secteur du labyrinthe, Kiba et ses amis arrivèrent dans une salle impressionnante. Elle était de forme circulaire et semblait plutôt être une grotte. Le sol n'était pas couvert de dalles comme le reste du repère mais d'une terre caillouteuse.

Le loup-garou lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

- J'entends des pas, leur indiqua-t-il.

Shino fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il les avait aussi entendus.

D'un trou dans la roche, un homme dont les cheveux gris coupés au carré cachaient un œil entra. Il semblait parler tout seul.

- Regarde-moi ça Ukon, des pauvres petites souris perdues.

Kiba grogna. Il renifla l'air. Ici, son odorat paraissait fonctionner. Soudain, il sursauta. Il renifla de nouveau. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Ils sont deux, annonça-t-il.

- Mais c'est qu'il est futé le cabot, Sakon, ricana une autre voix.

- Pourtant, Maître Orochimaru nous avait dit que c'était une buse.

Le maître chien les regarda méchant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule.

- Je vais vous démolir, gronda-t-il.

- Ukon, j'ai peur!, se moqua l'un des ennemis en ouvrant son chandail.

Et là, sur sa poitrine apparut une tête identique à celle sur les épaules à part l'œil caché qui n'était pas le même.

- T'inquiète, Sakon. Je te sauverai du grand méchant loup.

Kiba enleva sa chemise et ses bottes.

- Eh, le chien! On est encore mineur, répliqua l'un des jumeaux en rigolant faisant mine d'être horrifié.

Pour toute réponse, il s'avança et hurla. Ses muscles saillirent et des poils commencèrent à couvrir ses mains, ses avant bras et son torse. Ses cheveux poussèrent et se collèrent à son dos formant une ligne touffu le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses oreilles montèrent plus haut sur son crâne et devinrent pointues. Son visage s'allongea et son nez se transforma en museau. Les os craquaient bruyamment alors que Kiba prenait une forme hybride entre le loup et l'homme.

Il était prêt à en découdre.

**xXx**

Dans sa cellule, Neji entendit distinctement le hurlement animal de Kiba. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas loin mais ils semblaient avoir des ennuis. Il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire.

**xXx**

Toujours penché au dessus de sa boule de cristal, Orochimaru se léchait les lèvres. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Bientôt, deux de ses ennemis seraient hors d'état de nuire. Il rit. Il était un génie.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

- Je pars Orochimaru.

- Bien, Sasori.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à repartir quand la voix du serpent le stoppa.

- Pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas le prisonnier? Prends ça comme un cadeau, proposa-t-il un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres.

- Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, Serpent pédophile. Va plutôt batifoler avec Kabuto. Il semblait en _mourir_ d'envie.

Sur ce, il partit. Orochimaru sourit. Maintenant que le déserteur de Suna était parti, il allait pouvoir s'occuper du prisonnier. Enfin, quand il aura régler le cas des gêneurs. Il se pourlécha les babines en pensant aux corps de Neji et de Sasuke soumis à toutes ses perversions.

Dans un coin sombre, Kabuto porta un doigt à sa bouche qu'il suça. Il avait tellement envi de son maître. Il soupira de frustration. La dernière fois, n'avait pas été suffisante. Il savait pourtant que quand Orochimaru aura ce qu'il convoitait, il ne se préoccuperait plus de lui. Du fond de la pièce, il regarda son seigneur jubiler devant un spectacle qui semblait le ravir.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu même s'il est un peu plus court que le précédent.

Zoubis


	27. Chap 26: Combats pour sa vie

**Titre:** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** comme d'hab

**Couple:** Naru/Sasu, Ita/ Shika, Shino/Kiba, Kaka/Iru...

**Rating:** M

**Note:** Je suis désolée pour se retard amis sans m'étaler, tout n'est pas rose pour moi. De plus, c'est bientôt les examens donc il faut aussi que je réviser. Avec tout ça, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Mais j'essayerai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre.

**Note bis:** Je suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de mal à décrire les scènes de combats. En plus ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Désolée.

_"pensées"_ personnages

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Combats pour sa vie**

Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines comme si des fleuves de magma avaient remplacé ses vaisseaux sanguins. L'adrénaline parcourait son corps le plongeant dans une euphorie malsaine. Il fixa son ennemi et un sourire mauvais vînt étirer ses lèvres. Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu à se battre vraiment.

- Alors tu viens la donzelle?, hurla Jirobô.

Il resta impassible et n'avança pas d'un pas. Il savait qu'un roque, par son immobilité, avait moins de chance de céder qu'un animal sauvage. Alors il attendit.

Son adversaire jura. Il en avait marre de patienter. Il sourit méchamment. De toutes manières, le traitre ne pouvait pas gagner. Il s'élança. Il était rapide. Sa corpulence induisait en erreur. En moins d'une seconde, il se trouva sur le côté gauche d'Itachi. D'un puissant coup de point, il le propulsa contre une colonne qui se pulvérisa sous l'impact.

- Merde!, grogna Naruto.

- Aie confiance en lui, dit Shikamaru qui ne quittait pas des yeux Jirobô. Il a un plan.

L'Ange haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il verrait bien.

Le nuage de poussières de pierre pulvérisée se dissipa et laissa apparaître Itachi qui essuyait distraitement un filet de sang s'échappant de sa lèvre tuméfiée. Il n'y avait rien dans sa posture qui indiquait une quelconque émotion.

- T'en as pas eu assez?, cria Jirobô.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il jura et s'élança sur son adversaire. Une dizaine de mètres avant l'Uchiwa, il changea brusquement de direction et posa sa main au sol créant des symboles noires qui s'incrustèrent dans la pierre. Au moment même où il prononçait sa formule, un sourire discret étira les lèvres du demi-elfe. Il savait maintenant.

- Fléaux** de la terre**, hurla-t-il.

A partir de la main de Jirobô jusqu'à l'emplacement du prince, la terre se déforma, créant des pieux acérés. L'attaque était rapide et relativement puissante.

_"S'il ne l'esquive pas, ça va faire mal, pensa Naruto."_

Regardant la scène avec ce qui semblait être sa lassitude habituel, Shikamaru s'inquiétait intérieurement de la sécurité de son amant. Il connaissait ses capacités. Il le savait puissant et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mort d'inquiétude. Alors, quand il vit l'attaque se dirigeait vers le demi-elfe, il ne put retenir le cri qui franchit ses lèvres:

- Itachi!!!!

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Il resta immobile les yeux braqués sur son adversaire. Tout se passe en quelques dixième de secondes. Le Prince se prit l'attaque de plein fouet sans esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre.

La poussière envahit la pièce plongeant le petit groupe dans une attente intolérable sous les rires gras de leur ennemi.

Shikamaru tomba à genoux, anéanti alors qu'une voix dans sa tête lui répétait de "faire confiance" à son amant.

Puis, alors que tout semblait sans espoir, le rire de Jirobô s'arrêta net faisant place à un ton perturbé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda-t-il dans le vide. C'est quoi ça?... Ahhhhh....

Son hurlement de peur résonna dans l'air.

- Tu croyais m'avoir vaincu? C'est mal me connaître.

- Itachi, souffla le guerrier des ombres soulagé.

Le nuage de poussière s'estompa et ils purent voir l'Uchiwa debout face à Jirobô. En faite, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il n'y avait pas un seul Itachi mais quatre. Shikamaru ria. C'était un rire un peu crispé mais il connaissait cette technique. Il savait que son amant n'avait plus rien à craindre normalement.

Les quatre Itachi se tournèrent vers le guerrier et dirent d'une même voix:

- Fais-nous un peu confiance, Shika.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas dû tant s'inquiéter. Il se releva et se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe.

- Vous devriez vous retourner ça ne sera sûrement pas beau à voir.

- On n'est pas des couards, se révolta Naruto.

- Je n'en doute pas mais je vous le conseille quand même parce qu'Itachi est très énervé et qu'il compte sûrement se défouler, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

- Il est énervé là?, questionna l'Ange en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

- Oui.

- Et comment tu vois ça toi?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Je le connais c'est tout. là, il a les épaules légèrement tendues. SI tu regardes bien ses yeux, tu verras une ombre de colère les voilait. Ensuite, il a cette manie de se racler la paume avec ses ongles.

- Mouais. Si tu le dis.

Ils se concentrèrent sur les deux adversaires. Personne n'avait voulu se détourner.

Jirobô reprit son calme. Il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Il fonça sur une des Itachi et lui envoya son poing dans le thorax. Cependant, la silhouette de son opposant se changea en plumes noires. Il passa au travers et se réceptionna comme il put. Un clone? Ça devait être ça. Il savait que peu de personne pouvait le faire car ça nécessitait une maîtrise parfaite de son énergie magique. Mais le problème restait le même: lequel était le vrai? L'invocateur de la terre sourit. Il n'avait qu'à tous les détruire.

Soudain son sourire disparut et il poussa un cri de douleur. Il regarda avec incompréhension son flanc droit. Une légère fumée s'échappait de sa peau brûlée. C'était quoi ça? Il était perdu. Il releva les yeux et vit Itachi sur son côté tenant dans la main un fer chauffé à blanc. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Comment était-il arrivé là sans qu'il ne l'entende? Un sourire cruel étira les traits de son adversaire le faisant ressembler à un tueur fou.

Jirobô tenta de se relever mais une violente douleur le pris dans le dos. Il eut juste le temps de voir un autre Itachi derrière lui qu'une brûlure le pris au sommet du crâne. C'était le troisième. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fer et remarqua avec horreur que le symbole que son ennemi lui gravait dans la chair était l'éventail, symbole incontesté des Uchiwa. Il rassembla son énergie et créa autour du lui une bulle protectrice en pierre.

L'invocateur de la terre s'assit au milieu de sa carapace, se croyant à l'abri. Il souffla un peu. L'Uchiwa était plus coriace qu'il ne croyait. Il l'avait sous-estimé et maintenant, il allait devoir vivre avec ces putains de marques sur son corps. Il grogna de rage.

Plongées dans ses noires pensées, il sentit à peine la terre bougée sous lui. Il baissa les yeux et ne voyant rien, il créa une flamme à partir de son énergie magique.

- C'est quoi ça?

Un cri de terreur sans nom sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

A l'extérieur, les autres sursautèrent. ils ne s'attendait pas à un tel hurlement de terreur. Alors que les cris continuaient, ils virent la boule de terre commencer à se fissurer. Des fissures sortaient des bêtes noires. Sasuke frissonna. Il avait une sainte horreur de ces bestioles.

- Des blattes, murmura Naruto dégoûté.

La prison terreuse finit par s'écrouler et les insectes disparurent une à une laissant sur le sol leur ennemi. Celui-ci semblait avoir vieilli prématurément. Son visage était ridé et ses cheveux tous blancs. Il se releva avec difficulté, ses yeux révulsés par la peur.

- Qui aurait crû que sa plus grande frayeur serait les blattes, dit Sasuke. Je suppose que Shino le trouverait complètement ridicule.

Jirobô fixa Itachi, le seul restant, tentant de reprendre son sang froid.

- Tu es un monstre, cracha-t-il.

- Au moins autant que toi, répliqua le Prince. Moi, je ne massacre pas les enfants.

- Non, tu as fait pire, ricana son ennemi.

Son rire était hystérique. Il semblait au bord de la folie.

- Pire?

Le demi-elfe semblait vraiment étonné. Des zones d'ombres demeuraient dans sa mémoire. Serait-ce ça?

- Ne l'écoute pas, Itachi, cria Shikamaru. Tu as changé. Tu n'as pas besoin de te rappeler celui que tu n'étais pas.

Le guerrier des ombres croisa le regard de remerciement de son amant. Itachi n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de l'époque où il n'était qu'une marionnette.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Il était temps d'en finir.

- **"Au fer de la forge, je fais appel."**

Un katana court apparut dans sa main. Se mettant en position de défense, Jirobô s'apprêtait à recevoir le coup d'Itachi. Il concentra ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie magique pour rendre son corps aussi dur que la pierre.

Le demi-elfe s'élança. L'invocateur de la terre l'attendait. Quand enfin, le Prince fut devant lui, il projeta son poing vers lui mais ne rencontra que de l'air. Ce fut une violente douleur dans le dos qui lui apprit où était son ennemi.

- Tu m'as crû assez stupide pour penser t'attaquer de front, siffla l'Uchiwa. Ta technique n'est pas mal mais tu pensais tellement que je t'attaquerai de face que tu as négligé ta défense dorsale.

Pour le prouver, il appuya sur son katana fiché dans le dos de son opposant. Celui-ci sentit la lame transpercer sa chair. Il cracha un peu de sang. C'était fini. Il le savait. Il tomba à genoux, la tête baissée. Il était plus mort que vif.

Itachi raffermit la prise sur son arme et chuchota:

- "**Que le sang de tes victimes s'enflamment.**

** Que les flammes du crime te consument.**

** Hephaestos." **(Dieu du Feu)

Jirobô prit feu. Le demi-elfe dégagea sa lame laissant le corps se contorsionner à ses pieds dans de pauvres cris d'agonie.

Shikamaru détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait se boucher les oreilles mais au moins il s'évitait ce spectacle morbide. Il savait que son amant ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme aux supplices. Il y avait cette fascination pour la mise à mort qui semblait toujours habiter Itachi. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que Sasuke avait détourné les yeux, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de Naruto. Ce dernier faisait plus attention à son amour qu'aux cris de l'ennemi. Quant à Kakashi, il paraissait en rien ressentir. Enfin, Iruka... Iruka, lui, fixait l'être agonisant avec des yeux brillants de satisfaction.

Le guerrier des ombres secoua la tête. Parfois, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son ancien professeur.

Après que le corps eut fini de se consumer, ils partirent avançant dans le labyrinthe qu'était la base du serpent.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans une autre partie de la base, Kiba faisait face à ses adversaires. Akamaru s'avança aux côtés de son maître, grognant.

- Au deux chiens pour le prix d'un, ricana Sakon.

- Bah alors les toutoux, on veut un os?, se moqua Ukon.

- Ouais et je vais me servir de ton bras, par les couilles de Fenrir, répliqua le loup-garou.

- Mais c'est qu'il est vulgaire, s'offusqua faussement l'un des ennemis.

- Ta mère t'a jamais appris à rester poli?, ajouta l'autre.

- Je vais me les faire, grogna le Maître-chien.

Sans perdre de temps, il fonça vers les deux frères. Derrière lui, Akamaru le suivait. Au dernier moment, ils se séparèrent et attaquèrent chacun un côté. Sakon et Ukon esquivèrent laissant les deux canidés se rentrer dedans.

Kiba et son chien se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers les jumeaux qui ricanaient. Il alalit se jeter sur eux quand la voix de son amant le stoppa.

- Réfléchis un peu, Kiba. Utilise ta tête.

- T'en as de bonne toi, chuchota-t-il.

Il se concentra. Leurs ennemis avaient l'air rapide. Ils partageaient un même corps. La tête sur le torse était deux yeux supplémentaires capables de les repérer. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Le loup-garou sourit défoulant ses crocs luisants de salive. Il jeta un bref regard à Akamaru qui comprit le message.

Ils tournèrent autour de leurs ennemis. Le chien attaqua rapidement de front focalisant l'attention de Ukon et Sakon sur sa personne. Kiba en profita et attaqua dans le dos. Son attaque n'arriva jamais à destination.

Sakon renvoya d'un coup de point Akamaru qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Ca a la rigueur, c'était normal. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que deux bras sortent du dos de son adversaire et l'arrête. Il grogna quand il vit le visage d'Ukon déchirait le reste du chandail et le regardait avec un air satisfait.

- Perdu!, dit-il.

Il se dégagea et recula de quelques pas. Plus loin, son chien se relevait. Il allait falloir trouver autre chose.

- Akamaru, appela-t-il. Formation ACLGCG.

Gaara haussa un sourcil.

- Il n'aurait pas pu trouver plus court?

- En gros, c'est "Attaque Combinée du Loup-Garou et du Chien-Garou", expliqua Shino.

- C'est trop long pour un nom de code, répliqua le Roi des Voleurs.

- C'est pas moi qui est choisi, grogna l'elfe.

- Fais attention, le sac à puce commence à déteindre sur toi. Tu grognes.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que la voix de Lee ne les ramènent au combat.

- Regardez.

Le corps d'Akamaru était secoué par des soubresauts violents. Ses os craquèrent alors qu'il se positionnait sur deux pattes. Il prit une forme semi-humaine, similaire à celle de son maître sauf que ses oreilles étaient pendant et son museau un peu moins pointu. De plus, il ne portait aucun vêtement. Sa fourrure était donc plus dense à certains endroits. Il aboya, sa transformation enfin terminée.

Ils se jetèrent de nouveau sur les frères attaquant de tous les côtés sans relâche. Seulement, ils n'arrivaient pas à les blesser gravement.

Kiba se jeta derrière Sakon et lui maintint les bras dans le dos. Il savait que son frère allait le défendre. D'ailleurs, il sentit le contact d'une lame entrant dans son abdomen. Les jumeaux ne se préoccupaient plus d'Akamaru. Celui-ci s'élança tournant sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas vu que son Maître était blessé. Personne n'avait vu.

- Ukon!, alerta Sakon mais trop tard.

Le loup-garou se décala au dernier moment et le chien-garou percuta de plein fouet les deux hommes. L'attaque les envoya dans le mur qui s'éffondra. Kiba passa outre sa blessure et rejoignit son compagnon près des ennemis. Là, il prit la tête d'Ukon entre ses crocs et l'arracha pendant qu'Akamaru faisait la même chose à l'autre.

- Bien, dit le Maître-chien. Au moins là, ils sont morts.

Ils reprirent leurs apparences normales et l'humain s'éffondra en tenant son ventre;

- Merde de chat, il m'a pas loupé.

Il entendit les autres courir vers lui. Il sentit qu'on lui administrait une taloche derrière le crâ releva la tête: c'était Shino.

- C'est rien. Ca va.

Il tentait de le rassurer par ces quelques mots. L'elfe ne dit rien et laissa sa place à Gaara et son danseur.

- Allez, le sac à puces, allonge-toi avant de crever.

Le Prince du Desert lança son danseur écarlate qui attérit sur la blessure. Kiba gronda sous al douleur. Le petit être prit appuit et retourna dans la main de son mage en faisant un maximum de pirouettes libérant au passage la magie curative.

Le loup-garou sentit sa blessure se résorber. Les cellules s'activaient pompant dans son énergie vitale pour se multiplier plus vite. Enfin, tout s'arrêta.

Kiba se redressa et remercia le rouquin. En s'appuyant sur son amant, il se remit debout et ce fut là qu'il la sentit... cette odeur.

Il renifla l'air. Oui, c'était ça.

- Par là, annonça-t-il en désignant la brèche dans le mur.

- Tu as senti quoi?, demanda Lee.

- Neji doit être pas loin. L'odeur est assez forte.

Gai passa de l'autre côté du mur pui revint vers eux.

- Il n'y a personne. La fougue de la Jeunesse est avec nous!, s'exclama-t-il le pouce levée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Gaara passa à côté de lui. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que d'écouter les discours soporifiques de Maître Gai sur les valeurs de l'amitié et de la jeunesse.

Ils avancèrent prudememnt s'attendant à trouver au moindre tournant un quelconque ennemi. Mais rien.

- Stop, s'écria Kiba. C'est là. Cette porte.

Sans même leur laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Lee prit son élan et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

**xXx**

Neji perdait peu à peu patience. Il entendait les bruits d'un combat mais ne pouvait rien faire. Puis, il n'y eut plus rien. Il tendit l'oreil et surprit des sons de pas. Qui était-ce?

Les inconnus arrivèrent non loin de sa cellule. Etait-ce ses amis? ou bien des hommes d'Orochimaru?

- Stop. C'est là. Cette porte.

Le mage soupira. Il avait reconnu la voix du loup-garou. Soudain, il sursauta. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et vint s'écraser contre le mur. Dans l'embrasure, il distingua difficilement la silhouette de Lee aveuglé par la violente lumière du couloir.

- Je m'occupe de le libérer, Gaara, dit Shino. Garde ta magie.

Des insectes grignotaient le métal libérant ses poignets. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Il sentit contre son visage un contact tiède qui lui arrache un sourire. Son danseur était à nouveau à ses côtés.

Avec l'aide de Gaara et de Lee, il se redressa. Maître Gai se pencha vers lui inquiet.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop de mal, j'espère?

Sous leur regard surpris, ils virent Neji rougir, pas de honte mais de gène.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici?..., pensa le loup-garou. Tiens... Ca sent bizarre."_

Le Maître-chien attrapa brusquement le mage par le cou.

- Kiba, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?, cria Lee.

- Alors Neji, on fricotte avec l'ennemi?, questionna-t-il une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Explique-toi, demanda Shino.

- Ca sent les phéromones ici. Il a pas du être torturé, ça non!

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Neji qui ne décolorait pas. Kiba le lâcha et il baissa la tête.

- Il a raison, murmura-t-il. Désolé.

Un Hyuuga qui s'excuse était tellement rare à voir que personne en douta de sa sincérité. Gaara lui prit le menton et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas rejoint l'ennemi, non?

- Bien sûr que non, s'écria le mage.

- Parfait, déclara le Roi des Voleurs. Alors on se casse.

Sur ses mots, la petite troupe repartit ne questionnant pas plus leur ami.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans son bureau, Orochimaru était toujours penché sur sa boule de cristal. Il fulminait. Ses subordonnés n'étaient que des incapables. Tant qu'à mourir, ils auraient dû au moins tuer un adversaire.

Puis le sourire lui revint. Tout n'était pas encore fini.

* * *

Encore désolé pour le retard et merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Zoubis

Azra


	28. Chap 27: Symphonie du Deuil

**Titre: ** Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note:** Désolé pour le retard. Je vous sortirai pas d'excuses. J'espère simplement ne pas recevoir de tomates pou ce chapitre. ^^

_"Pensées" personnages_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 27: Symphonie du Deuil**

Le couloir serpentait dans les entrailles de la terre, tournant à droite, à gauche sans jamais, semble-t-il, avoir de fin. Naruto devenait à chaque minute de plus en plus sombre. La vie souterraine n'était pas pour lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir quelque chose au dessus de lui qui puisse lui tomber sur la tête. Il avait besoin des grands espaces qu'étaient le ciel et la surface terrestre. Ici, c'était comme une prison et l'angoisse le prenait à la gorge.

- Dépêchons-nous, dit Sasuke. Naruto est claustrophobe.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'Ange.

- Il a l'air d'aller bien?, fit remarquer Kakashi.

- Seulement l'air. Il n'arrête pas de marmonner "Trop sombre, trop froid et humide" et puis "Ça va nous tomber sur la tête, j'en suis sûr", expliqua le Prince.

- Je n'ai pas parlé, intervint Naruto.

- Est ça recommence, soupira Shikamaru. Pressons le pas. On mettra au clair cette histoire de lien plus tard.

Sur ce, ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils cheminèrent encore un moment avant d'arriver devant une immense porte en bronze à doubles battants.

Iruka s'avança et posa ses mains contre la surface froide.

- Attention, s'exclama le vampire.

Il soupira aucun piège.

- Pas de piège, déclara-t-il. On peut y aller.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire, dit Kakashi. J'aurai subi moins de dégâts si la porte avait été piégée.

_"Il est trop protecteur, pensa le chasseur. Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça, non?"_

L'exorciste haussa les épaules et poussa les battants; Ceux-ci vinrent s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

- Tu aurais pu..., commença le vampire.

Iruka se tourna vers lui et appuya un doigt sur sa poitrine.

- "Tu aurais pu".... "Tu aurais dû...". Maintenant tu pourrais te la fermer, gronda-t-il en enfonçant son ongle rageusement dans la chair de son amant. Laisse-moi un peu faire.

Sur ce, il se détourna et entra dans la salle les autres, silencieux, sur les talons. En passant à côté du vampire, Naruto chuchota:

- Vous l'avez chercher là.

Kakashi tiqua. L'humain était juste si fragile.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Le plafond semblait loin comme un ciel de nuit sans lune. Ils n'y voyaient goutte et cela commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de l'ange quand une voix féminine résonna.

- Vous voilà enfin! Ce n'est pas très correct de faire attendre les gens.

Un claquement de doigts retentit et des braseros s'allumèrent éclairant vivement les murs de pierres. Contrairement à l'autre pièce, celle-ci ressemblait à une passoire. Un chemin de dalles blanches à plusieurs branches permettaient d'atteindre l'autre côté mais un pas en dehors de ce sentier immaculé vous envoyait dans un précipice qui devait s'en doute contenir quelques charmantes et mortelles créatures ou des pieux.

- Je n'aime pas violenter les demoiselles mais je vais m'en charger, annonça Iruka en défiant du regard la femme de l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci était petite et possédait une chevelure rousse sombre. Un bandeau portant le signe du son ceignait son front.

- Il n'en ai pas question, intervint Kakashi.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, ajouta Naruto.

Sasuke soupira. Il n'y a pas quelques minutes son amant rouspétait mentalement après la sur-protection du vampire envers son père mais finalement, il ne vallait pas mieux.

- Laissez-le. On interviendra si ça tourne mal, déclara Shikamaru d'un ton ennuyé.

Ils acceptèrent à contre-cœur et le chasseur s'avança encore de quelques pas jusqu'au bord du chemin dallé.

- J'ai presque attendu, dit la jeune femme en baillant. Mais bon, tu peux faire tes prières Iruka Umino.

- Oh... Vous savez qui je suis. Mais dites-moi... à qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Tayuya. Souviens-toi de ce prénom car c'est celui de ton tueur.

Iruka ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique. Les autres virent la posture de leur compagnon changer. Il enleva sa cape de voyage et pris une position de défense, ses mains à porter des dagues et talismans accrochés à sa ceinture.

- Attention avec ça, tu pourrais te faire mal, ricana Tayuya en sortant une flute traversière de sa manche.

- Merci de vous préoccuper de ma santé, mais je sais m'en servir, répliqua-t-il aussi sec.

La jeune femme grinça des dents. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de la répartir d'un être qui semblait si faible. Pourtant, si elle avait été plus proche, elle aurait pu voir la lueur de folie qui teintait les iris de son adversaire ainsi que son sourire carnassier.

Le corps du chasseur se contracta. Toute son âme appelait au sang.

Il voulait découper, taillader, charcuter.

Il voulait poignarder, éperonner, empaler.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire intimidant. Il n'aimait pas tuer les femmes mais rien que pour elle, il ferait une exception... pour cette garce prétentieuse.

Il s'élança sur les dalles blanches sachant bien évidemment que son ennemi allait riposter. Et en effet, Tayuya positionna sa bouche sur sa flute et joua un air grave qui monta rapidement dans les aigus.

Iruka ne stoppa pas sa course. Il ne savait pas encore ce que prévoyait la jeune femme mais plus il sera en mouvement plus difficile il sera à son ennemi de l'atteindre.

Sur la rive, Kakashi sentait l'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac. Il ne savait comment réagir. Il voyait son amant avancer sans rencontrer de résistance mais son instinct lui hurlait au danger. Son regard voyagea d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce cherchant quelque chose qui clochait. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le chasseur qu posa son pied sur une dalle qui explosa. Il sursauta et ses muscles se tendirent. Il était prêt à intervenir mais la main d'Itachi sur son bras le dissuadait.

Des failles de chaque côté du chemin, deux colosses apparurent. Iruka fit un saut arrière et se réceptionna sur une branche adjacente au sentier principal. Il observa les deux arrivants. Ils ne ressemblaient guère à des humains. L'un des deux avait plus tôt des airs de momie puisqu'il était bandé de la tête à la taille. Quant à l'autre, les cheveux lui cachait le visage et il portait une lourde massue à pointes en fer.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de sauter sur d'autres dalles avant que celles où il était se voit détruites par un troisième titan dont les yeux étaient voilés.

Iruka se redressa, prêt à se défendre et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait un problème. Une violente douleur parcourut son flanc gauche. Il baissa les yeux et vit une fine balafre sanguinolente sur ses côtes. Il aperçut à ses pieds une aiguille. Il ne put cependant l'observer plus attentivement un son plus discordant résonna dans l'espace. Les sons se répercutaient contre les murs agressant ses oreilles. Avec la musique et son écho, il lui était difficile d'entendre les bruits des déplacements de ses adversaires.

Il esquiva un coup de masse, puis un coup de pied mais ne pouvant se fier à son ouïe. Il n'entendit pas le troisième ennemi dans son dos, seul son instinct de survie lui signala une présence. Il se retourna juste à temps pour stopper d'une dague les griffes fixées sur la main du titan. D'un bond, il prit appui sur le torse de son adversaire et se propulsa un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas passé bien loin.

Son sourire cruel revint. Maintenant, il y avait plus de chair à pourfendre. Il s'élança de nouveau sous les yeux brillants d'inquiétude de Kakashi et Naruto. Shikamaru, lui, n'avait pas loupé l'air empli de folie meurtrière de son ancien professeur. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état au village quelques jours plus tôt. Il frissonna.

D'un geste rapide, Iruka sortit trois talismans qu'il tint entre ses doigts. De la main droite, il composa quelques signes en murmurant:

-_** Que l'eau retourne à la rivière.**_

_** Que le feu retourne au volcan.**_

_** Que le sable retourne à la terre.**_

_** Gate Gate Paragate Parasamgate Bodhi Svaha (1)**_

A la fin de son mantra, il lança les trois talismans qui vinrent se coller sur le visage des trois titans. Ceux-ci semblèrent se raidir dans une immobilité parfaite. L'exorciste en profita pour saisir à sa taille, un katana court. Il se jeta sur ses adversaires, sûr du pouvoir de ses sorts.

- Hahaha! Tu croies vraiment que tes vulgaires bouts de papier vont m'arrêter, s'exclama Tayuya. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude même. Hahaha!

Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa flûte et alors qu'Iruka approchait des géants, une musique rapide et discordante s'éleva. Le chasseur vit avec surprise ses talismans brûlés et il ne peut esquiver le coup de pied rotatif de la créature la plus proche de lui.

- Iruka!

Les cris joints de Naruto et Kakashi accompagnait sa chute. Le coup avait été puissant et son corps finit par s'écraser contre des dalles qui explosèrent sous l'impact. Il réussit in-extremis à attraper le bord du chemin.

A la force d'un bras, il se hissa sur le sentier. Son corps avait subit de nombreux dégâts. Il identifia deux côtes cassés et des plaies plus ou moins sérieuses. Il ne put cependant pas s'attarder sur ses blessures qu'il évita la masse d'un monstre. Il se réceptionna un peu plus loin et avec un sourire mauvais, il lécha le sang sur le dos d'une de ses mains en fixant son ennemie d'un regard empreint de folie.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Tu as entièrement raison, répondit la jeune femme. _**Rhapsody of Death**_.

Sur ces mots, elle entama une mélodie compliqué d'accords alambiqués. Iruka sentit les sons pénétrer chaque port de sa peau brouillant peu à peu ses sens.

Un combat acharné au corps à corps commença. Le chasseur évitait de moins en moins les attaques de ses adversaires. Son ouïe ne fonctionnait plus. Sa vue devenait floue et ses membres semblaient touchés par une lente paralysie. Il était temps dans finir.

D'un saut arrière, il se décala assez loin et entama sans tarder l'incantation d'un sortilège. Ses doigts bougeaient formant des croix, des signes, traçant des arabesques dans l'air à une vitesse folle.

Alors qu'elle continuait de jouer, Tayuya vit avec surprise des traces rouges apparaître sur le torse de ses serviteurs. Les marques semblaient avoir été tracées avec du sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi l'exorciste n'avait évité que les coups mortels. Il avait voulu se rapprocher de ses titans pour imprimer son sort dans leur chair. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse. Par la musique, elle ordonna à ses créatures de se jeter sur l'ennemi.

Iruka avait fermé les yeux, ils lui étaient inutiles, mais il sentait ses adversaires arrivés. Il devait se dépêcher.

Il accéléra la cadence, des mots sortant de sa bouche comme un torrent intarissable. Puis soudain, parmi ce flot, un cri naquit. Le hurlement de douleur figea tout être présent dans la pièce.

Kakashi vit avec effroi son amant se plier sous la douleur. Il se devait d'intervenir. Il avança d'un pas. Une main le retint... encore.

- Non, il a un plan. Vous risqueriez de le gêner.

Shikamaru avait sans doute raison mais il était difficile de rester inactif.

Un craquement fit écho dans la salle suivit par des bruits de déchirures. Tous virent avec effarement deux bras poussés de chaque côté du chasseur. Celui-ci cessa de crier et se redressa. De chacune de ses désormais six mains il empoigna un talisman qui se changèrent en sabres. Il représentait en cet instant la réincarnation de la déesse _**Lakshmî (2)**_.

Un sourire triomphant apparût sur les lèvres d'Iruka. Tayuya, elle, reprit ses esprits et intima à ses géants d'attaquer.

Le combat fut acharné. Le chasseur ne voyait presque plus. il devait faire confiance à son sixième sens pour le sauver. Il esquivait et paraît presque chaque coup, tailladant les chairs avec un sourire diabolique. Enfin, alors que la lutte semblait se prolonger indéfiniment, la jeune femme comprit son erreur. L'exorciste s'était rapproché d'elle un peu plus à chaque offensive et à chaque esquive. Il était désormais assez proche pour l'atteindre.

Iruka lui adressa un sourire cruel. Il évita les trois titans et se jeta sur leur maîtresse ramenant ses six bras contre lui comme une araignée. En quelques secondes tout fut fini. Le chasseur écarta les bras tranchant son ennemie de ses six sabres. Le sans éclaboussa le sol, les murs et l'exorciste qui n'en souriait que plus. La jeune femme s'effondra en un long cri d'agonie alors que derrière lui, les trois géants tombaient sans vie dans les fosses d'où ils étaient venus.

Le combat était fini.

Les six sabres redevinrent des talismans qui prirent feu. Iruka grinça des dents alors que les quatre bras de la déesse se résorbaient. Une fois le processus fini, il tomba à genoux, il était épuisé. Peu à peu ses sens revinrent et il entendit le bruit des pas précipités de ses compagnons. Des bras fermes vinrent le retenir alors qu'il vacillait.

- Iruka, réponds-moi, criait Kakashi.

- Ça va, eut-il la force de répondre. Je vais juste dormir un peu.

Et alors que le vampire le secouait pour qu'il reste conscient, le chasseur tomba avec joie dans les bras de Morphée.

- Il faudrait s'occuper de ses blessures, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Maître Kakashi, arrêtez donc de le secouer et laissez-le dormir.

Le vampire inquiet se calma mais ne lâcha pas des yeux l'homme dans ses bras.

- Je pense que je peux me charger d'une partie des blessures, intervint Sasuke. Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'Hinata donc je ne pourrai pas tout guérir mais ça sera déjà ça.

Il enleva son amulette et chanta une sonate du Dieu Guérisseur, Shërim _**(3)**_. Les plaies extérieures disparurent laissant pour les plus larges de fines lignes blanches. Le chant s'arrêta.

- J'ai ressoudé ses deux côtes cassées mais il faudrait bander son torse et éviter qu'il ne bouge.

Kakashi se mit au travail retirant les lambeaux de la tunique de son amant. Il aida ensuite Sasuke à panser Iruka. Une fois cela fait, ils repartirent.

Naruto n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais l'inquiétude et la colère envers Orochimaru hurlaient dans son esprit. Le cadet des Uchiwa sentit la migraine poindre. Il sourit néanmoins, le serpent ne devait plus être très loin.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

**

* * *

  
**

Le couloir serpentait dans les entrailles de la terre, tournant à droite, à gauche sans jamais, semble-t-il, avoir de fin. Kiba commençait légèrement à perdre patience. Sa blessure le grattait et le silence des corridors l'angoissait. Il en était là dans ses idées noirs quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte.

- Génial! De l'action, s'écria-t-il.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, Sac à Puces, intervint Gaara. Tu oublies que tu es blessé.

Le loup-garou grogna. Un jour il boufferait ce petit prétentieux.

- Je m'en chargerai les jeunes.

Il se tournèrent vers Gai. Celui-ci semblait rayonner face à la perspective d'un combat. Il poussa la porte et ils entrèrent. La lumière était tamisée. Ils y voyaient comme aux dernières lueurs du jour. Ici, aussi le plafond semblait s'être perdu loin au-dessus de leur tête. La salle se composait de quelques torches accrochaient à des colonnes. Celles-ci étaient en grands nombres. Au loin, ils distinguaient une autre porte mais il n'y avait pas de chemin défini les colonnes semblant avoir été construites au petit bonheur la chance.

Soudain, Shino leva brusquement la tête fixant le noir du plafond.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, murmura-t-il.

Maître Gai avança d'un pas montrant qu'il serait l'adversaire. Mais les combats ne se font aps toujours dans les règles de l'art. Un projectile non-identifié fonça vers eux. Ce fut l'ouïe fine de l'elfe qui les prévint du danger. Un caillou gros comme un point vint s'écraser là où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Maintenant, il y avait un petit cratère. Leur ennemi devait être puissant.

- Je suis ton adversaire, alors montre-toi si t'es un homme, cria Gai.

Mais personne n'apparût et d'autres projectiles pleuvèrent.

- Ce n'est pas un homme, Maître Gai, dit Shino. Ou du moins, il ne l'est pas entièrement. Je dirai qu'il est à moitié insecte. On dirait un genre d'arac...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Une boule blanche s'était plaqué sur son visage. Leurs meilleures yeux venaient de se faire mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Kiba tenta d'arraché la substance blanchâtre mais rien n'y fit. En manque d'oxygène, il vit son amant s'évanouir. Le loup-garou constata que la chose blanche était en faite composée de plein de filament, comme une toile. Elle se désagrégea et il constata avec un soupir de soulagement que son amour était en vie, il était juste dans les pommes.

Il se redressa et hurla de colère.

- Espèce de bâtard, descend de là!

Mais rien ne vint à part d'autres cailloux et de boules blanches. Kiba évita le tout et adossa Shino à l'abri derrière une colonne. Les autres s'étaient aussi réfugiés derrière les pilonnes de marbre.

- Mais où est-il?, chuchota Gai à son élève en scrutant le plafond.

- Je suis là, dit une voix alors qu'un visage mate apparût au-dessus d'eux. Ils sortirent de derrière la colonne. Faîtes vos prières, Kidomaru est dans la place.

Lee le vit avec stupeur marcher sur la pierre en position verticale comme... une araignée. Mais bien sûr! C'était ça que voulait dire Shino, arachnide! Il fronça les sourcils. Il devait attaquer. Il s'élança.

- _**Tornade de Konoha**_!

Mais son attaque ne toucha jamais son adversaire. Il le vit simplement gonfler les joues et expulser des boules blanches qui le collèrent contre une colonne.

- Lee!

- Reste où tu es Gaara!

Le Prince des Voleurs n'était pas près à l'écouter. Il n'allait pas le laisser se faire tuer. Il sortit son danseur mais malheureusement, la préparation d'un sortilège était long. Il n'avait pas encore fini que Kidomaru créa avec sa toile une lance qu'il dirigea vers l'apprenti trappeur.

Heureusement, Gai la dévia et elle alla se ficher plus loin.

- Je défendrai mes élèves jusqu'à la mort, clama-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

- Vraiment? Alors meurt. Hihaha!!!

L'homme-araignée retourna dans l'obscurité et des flèches pleuvèrent. Le trappeur en évita une bonne partie mais une transperça son bras gauche. Il serra les dents sous la douleur alors que Lee s'agitait pour trouver un moyen de se libérer.

Gai s'élança malgré sa blessure prenant appui sur les colonnes montant toujours plus haut. Malheureusement, il ne voyait rien et c'est ce qui lui fut fatal.

Gaara finissait son sortilège libérant Lee et ils virent l'homme s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité avant qu'un cri d'agonie ne vint leur glacer les sangs.

Un rire méchant accompagna la chute d'un corps qui s'écrasa comme un pantin sur le sol.

- Maître Gai! Non!, cria l'apprenti.

Il se jeta près de l'homme des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et avec horreur, il aperçut la dernière étincelle de vie quitter les yeux sombres. Une flèche dépassait de la poitrine de son défunt maître. Il l'enleva délicatement et serra le corps contre lui. Il en avait oublié l'environnement dangereux où il se trouvait, malheureusement, pas son ennemi.

Il releva soudainement les yeux quand il entendit un grand fracas. Une flèche venait de finir sa course contre la barrière de Gaara. Celui-ci se tourna vers son ami.

- C'est pas le moment, Lee, dit-il d'une voix dure. Tu vas finir par toi aussi te faire tuer.

L'apprenti savait que ces paroles reflétaient l'inquiétude du Prince du Désert mais il lui en voulait pour ne pas l'avoir laissé exprimer plus longtemps sa souffrance. Il allait répliquer quand la barrière se brisa propulsant le Roi des Voleurs contre une colonne qui explosa. Gaara se redressa et toussa. Du sang coula d'entre ses lèvres.

Ce fut le coup de trop. Lee sentit la colère l'envahir. Il reposa Gai et se leva. Sa peau prenait une teinte écarlate et ses cheveux se hérissaient. Une aura de puissance brute émanait petit à petit de sa personne. Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement blancs. Il était comme en transe.

- Ouverture des trois premières portes, cria-t-il. _**Kai Mon, Kyû Mon, Sei Mon (4).**_

Les dalles autour de lui commencèrent à se fissurer, la poussière et les débris étaient comme en suspension dans l'air.

Neji apparût soudainement à ses côtés faisant voltiger son danseur depuis un moment déjà. Il savait que Lee n'y arriverait pas seul.

- _**To sv**__**ětlo ve tmě vystavuje v hlavním líčení**__** (5)**__**.**_

Jiska fit une magnifique vrille et vint se poser sur la tête de son maître qui déclencha le sort. Toutes les particules de magie dégagées par le danseur se réunirent en globe qui s'élevèrent dans les airs illuminant l'obscurité de leur lumière pure.

Kidomaru plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle luminosité. Il posa une flèche sur son arc et visa un des globes mais celui-ci l'évita. Il vit que le mage était toujours concentré et que son danseur se mouvait toujours. Il devait les tuer.

Il visa et tira mais Lee s'interposa déviant l'attaque. Maintenant qu'il voyait clair, l'apprenti n'avait plus de handicape. Il pouvait lâcher la bride à sa colère. Il prit appui sur le sol et s'élança faisant un bond prodigieux. Comme son maître avant lui, il s'aida des colonnes pour monter toujours plus haut. Il évita chaque flèche que lui décochait son ennemi.

Le plafond était tapissé d'une immense toile d'araignée. Kidomaru se réfugia au centre jubilant à l'idée de voir son adversaire finir englué comme un moucheron. Mais rien ne se passa comme il le prédit.

- _**Shô Mon, To Mon (6)**_, cria Lee.

L'homme-araignée perdit son sourire et son visage se décomposa. L'aura de l'apprenti brûlait de cette combativité qui l'exaspérait tant. Son ennemi grillait sa toile par son ardeur au combat. Il jura. En plus, le bougre était sacrément rapide. Il tenta une retraite mais Lee était déjà sur lui.

Kidomaru n'était pas doué pour le combat au corps à corps. Il ne put esquiver toutes les attaques de Lee. Celui-ci se positionna dans son dos. Il l'envoya valdinguer d'un coup de pied. Sa vitesse ayant augmenté avec l'ouverture des portes, l'apprenti réceptionna son adversaire avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol et lui administra un coup de poing sous le menton. Il joua ainsi avec son opposant un moment enroulant autour de lui un filin. Puis il lui asséna un coup à l'estomac et d'un mouvement sec, il le tira grâce au fil vers lui pour en finir. Un coup de poing magistral vint cueillir Kidomaru qui alla s'écraser au sol, inanimé.

Lee se posa souplement sur les dalles. Il ferma les yeux et ses portes se refermèrent.

_"Je vous ai vengé, Maître", pensa-t-il._

Il s'écroula, sa technique ayant drainé toutes ses forces. Les autres se regroupèrent autour de lui. Shino avait retrouvé ses esprits et Neji avait soigné brièvement Gaara. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais soigner ce que je pourrai.

Sa voix était basse. Il compatissait sûrement. Il sentit la magie faire son effet. Ses plaies cicatrisèrent mais ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il sortit de sa poche une boîte et avala deux pilules.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Neji.

- Des décontractants musculaires. Ma technique a usé mes muscles que de raison.

Gaara soupira. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Kiba et Lee étaient blessés, Gai était mort, Neji n'avait plus de réserve d'énergie magique et lui, ne pouvait plus utiliser de sortilèges très puissants. Seul Shino pourraient intervenir en cas de problème. En gros, ils étaient en très mauvaise posture.

- Tu peux te lever?, questionna le Prince du Désert.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il essaya mais rien à faire.

- Si seulement j'avais un peu plus d'énergie..., soupira-t-il.

- S'il n'y a que ça...

Le Roi des Voleurs lui souleva le menton et se pencha vers lui. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis. Lee écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Une puissance chaude et douce passait du mage à lui rechargeant un peu ses batteries. Le baiser prit fin.

- Voilà. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner.

L'apprenti tenta de nouveau de se lever et même si ses muscles protestaient, il réussit.

Il était temps de partir. Shino, en attendant, avait fabriqué un brancard avec des lances de Kidomaru et une toile de jute trouvée dans leurs paquets. Lee le rejoignit et ils installèrent Gai. Le jeune homme lui ferma les yeux et couvrit son corps d'un drap.

Ils quittèrent la salle, l'elfe et l'apprenti trappeur transportant la civière.

Lee leva les yeux sur la chevelure flamboyante de Gaara. Il était heureux qu'il soit vivant. Il sourit tristement: Pour combien de temps?

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre c'est fait attendre mais j'avais vraiment aucune inspiration.

J'espère cependant qu'il vous a plu (croise les doigts).

(1) _**(Parti, parti, parti au delà, eveil suprême, réalisé.) **_C'est un mantra de libération. Seule les trois phrases en français sont de moi.

(2) _**Kollâpura-Mahâlakshmî**_, nom de la déesse Lakshmî quand elle a six bras.

(3) Guérison en Albanais.

(4) Porte initiale, Porte de la Guérison, Porte de la vie.

(5) Que la lumière expose les ténèbres au jugement.

(6) Porte de la Blessure, Porte de la retention.


	29. Chap 28: La fin d'une bataille

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ **__**Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note:** Je suis affreusement désolée pour se retard. Ça va faire un an et demi que j'ai pas posté. Honte à moi! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long (d'environ 1000 mots). Vous devez vous dire: "c'est tout? Pourtant en un an et demi, elle avait le temps". Oui, c'est vrai que j'avais le temps mais je me suis remise à écrire que très récemment. Merci au personnes qui m'ont encouragée.

Bref, j'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps pour le chapitre 29. J'ai des idées mais faut les mettre par écrit, là réside la difficulté. ^^

Sinon, pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter _Outside_ de **Staind**, pour la partie post-combat.

Bonne lecture!

_"Pensées" personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 28:** **La fin d'une bataille mais pas de la guerre**

Dans une salle sombre, un rire sinistre résonna. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait perdu des hommes mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Ses ennemis étaient affaiblis. Ils étaient si faibles que rien ne pourrait les sauver contre son meilleur guerrier.

- Kabuto, conduis nos invités jusqu'à Kimimaro.

- Bien, Maître, répondit-il en actionnant plusieurs leviers.

**xXxXxXx**

Naruto n'en pouvait plus de marcher sans fin dans ses couloirs sombres et humides. Il était perdu dans des pensées noires lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le col pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Alors qu'il allait protester un pan de mur bascula juste sous son nez bloquant le passage.

- Tu peux pas faire un peu attention, crétin, râla Sasuke tandis qu'Itachi lâchait le vêtement de son amant.

- Oh, c'est bon! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répliqua-t-il en boudant.

- Ça je sais, figure-toi. Et j'en ai plus que marre de tes pensées défaitistes. Tu me fous le cafard, merde!

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Sasuke s'énervait? D'habitude, il était un modèle de stoïcisme. Maintenant que son esprit était focalisé sur le demi-elfe, il reçut de plein fouet tout ce qu'il avait inconsciemment chercher à fuir: les pensées de l'Uchiwa.

_"Il m'énerve avec son apitoiement"_ et _"Il comprend pas qu'on en a tous ras le bol d'être dans ce trou de serpents"_ ou bien _"Il est pas le seul à avoir peur, crétin de blond!"_.

- Hey! C'est pas parce que je suis blond que je suis un crétin!, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Vraiment?, ricana Sasuke. Alors arrête de penser qu'on va tous mourir. On va l'écraser la punaise d'Orochi-machin-chose.

Shikamaru secoua la tête, désespéré. Ils étaient irrécupérables. De plus, ils ne comprenaient pas la moitié de leur conversation puisque c'était souvent des réponses à leurs pensées.

- Bon... on peut y aller là?, questionna Itachi.

Deux "ouais" grognons lui répondirent et ils empreintèrent le chemin qui venait de s'ouvrir à leur droite.

**xXxXxXx**

L'autre groupe avançait lentement. Leur moral était au plus bas. La mort de Gai leur avait portait un sacré coup. De plus, leur mauvaise posture les inquiétait. Ils attendaient avec angoisse de tomber sur leur prochaine ennemi. Il fallait impérativement qu'ils retrouvent les autres.

Gaara menait la petite troupe. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Les murs avaient encore bougé. Cette idée qu'on les contrôlait l'énerver au plus haut point mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Un passage s'ouvrit à sa gauche et ils s'y engouffrèrent.

**xXxXxXx**

Ils arrivèrent à proximité d'une porte et chacun savait ce qui les attendait derrière. Encore un ennemi, encore une bataille qui ne se soldera pas par la fin de la guerre.

Cette fois, il y aura peut-être bien plus que de la douleur, du sang et des blessures.

Cette fois, il y aura peut-être la mort de l'un d'entre eux ou peut-être d'eux tous.

Qui sait.

Soudain, Itachi se redressa aux aguets.

- Vous entendez?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Shikamaru, sachant très bien que son amant avait l'ouïe plus fine que la sienne.

- Des pas. J'entends des pas, répondit Sasuke à la place de son frère. Ils sont sept...

- Non cinq, il y a un animal à quatre pattes, rectifia l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- L'animal pourrait être Akamaru, intervint Kakashi qui resserra sa prise sur Iruka endormi dans ses bras.

- Impossible. Ils sont six, fit remarqué Naruto.

_"A moins... pensa-t-il."_

_ "... que l'un d'entre eux soit mort, acheva le demi-elfe"._

**xXxXxXx**

Kiba avançait difficilement. Il essayait de ne pas trop peser sur Neji qu'il savait aussi fatigué que lui.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il avait senti quelque chose... quelque chose de familier.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kiba?, demanda l'Hyuuga.

Shino, qui fermait la marche, avait cru entendre des voix... des voix connues. Il devait rêver. Mais quand il vit le loup-garou lever le nez pour sentir l'air, il comprit qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé.

Le maître-chien sourit et... hurla, tout autant qu'Akamaru aboya.

- Quelle discrétion, murmura Gaara. Les autres n'en pensaient pas moins.

**xXxXxXx**

- C'est Kiba et Akamaru!, s'exclama Naruto, heureux.

Puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet et son sourire s'évanouit. Les autres avaient déjà compris.

- Oh non... gémit-il. Vous n'avez entendu que cinq personnes plus Akamaru. Ça veut dire... ça veut dire...

_"Non, pas ça! Tout mais pas ça!, hurlait son esprit"._

Sasuke grimaça face à le détresse de son amant. Il essaya de lui envoyer des vagues apaisantes par leur lien mais rien n'y fit. Il venait de comprendre qu'un de leurs compagnons était mort.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans son antre, Orochimaru jubilait devant la détresse qu'affichait l'Ange blanc. Quelle joie c'était, de voir ses ennemis dans cet état. Il ricana.

**xXxXxXx**

Naruto se rongeait les sens alors qu'il apercevait à son tour les bruits de pas. Il savait que Kiba et Akamaru étaient saufs mais qui avaient-ils perdu? Il redoutait la réponse.

Il sentit la main fraîche de Sasuke entourer la sienne et son esprit effleurait le sien en une caresse qui se voulait apaisante. Le Prince découvrait une facette de son amant qu'il ignorait. Il avait beau être le grand et magnifique Ange Blanc, il n'en était pas moins fragile. Cette faiblesse le touchait plus qu'il ne pensait. L'immortel avait peur de la mort. Le demi-elfe se jura de l'épauler autant qu'il le pourrait.

Leurs amis s'approchaient inexorablement et bientôt Gaara apparut à l'angle du couloir.

Naruto écrasa la main de son Prince.

_"Gaara... Merci mon Dieu!... Akamaru. Kiba et Neji... ils sont vraiment dans un sale état, pensa le guerrier."_

Puis, il vit Lee et Shino transportant une civière où ne pouvait reposer qu'une seule personne et c'était...

- Gai!

Kakashi se précipita vers le petit groupe, encombré par son amant alors que des larmes silencieux dévalaient les joues de l'apprenti trappeur.

Dans les bras du vampire, Iruka s'était réveillé. Il avait reconnu le cri de son amant. Il se sentit changer de bras alors qu'Itachi le soulevait. Il vit sans réagir Kakashi s'agenouiller près d'une civière. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les visages autour de lui et il identifia leurs compagnons, le visage marqué par les combats et la tristesse. Le jour se fit dans son esprit et il comprit le cri de son amant: "Gai".

Il détourna le regard face à la peine du vampire. Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux d'Itachi.

- Dépose-moi, s'il te plait.

Il n'avait même pas pensé à le vouvoyer. L'aîné des Uchiwa ne s'en formalisa pas et s'exécuta. Iruka tituba jusqu'à son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Aucune larme ne venait humidifier ses joues mais sa douleur brillait dans ses prunelles.

Sasuke grimaça. Il avait mal à la main. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son protecteur et l'enlaça autant pour se réconforter lui-même que Naruto. L'Ange se crispa. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il n'avait pas voulu que ses amis soient blessés. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora douloureusement la rafraîchissante joie de vivre de Maïto Gai.

Le corps du Prince contre le sien l'étouffait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le réconforte. Il voulait souffrir car c'était de sa faute.

Il se dégagea brusquement sous le cri surpris et indigné du demi-elfe s'attirant toute l'attention. Il fit face à la porte et dans un excès de rage intense, il arracha la lourde porte de ses gonds d'un coup de pied.

Foi de Naruto! Ça allait se payer.

**xXxXxXx**

Il attendait ici depuis si longtemps. Il avait perdu le compte du temps. Il ne ressentait rien, baigné dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Son maître lui avait dit d'attendre alors il attendrait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Des personnes s'approchaient. Les agneaux arrivaient dans la tanière du loup.

Il se redressa et patienta… encore.

Soudain, il entendit.

Des voix, inquiètes. Un autre groupe approchait.

Un hurlement de loup et l'aboiement d'un chien résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Il sentait la lassitude, la joie et la peine de ses ennemis.

Un cri déchirant : Gai.

La mort apportait toujours la douleur mais lui, il ne ressentait rien. Il ne connaissait pas ces émotions si… humaines.

Il sentit la colère croître bien avant que la porte de sa salle ne soit défoncée. Et il le vit. Lui l'Ange Blanc qui en cet instant avec son regard empli de rage et de haine ressemblait plus à un démon.

**xXxXxXx**

- Orochimaru !, hurla-t-il. Sors de ta cachette !

La haine consumait son cœur alors qu'il avançait. Des torches s'allumaient sur son passage révélant un univers froid fait de pierres et d'ombres. Soudain, il vit un homme debout au fond de la pièce. Il était pâle même ses cheveux étaient blancs. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour.

- Qui es-tu ?

Qu'il était bruyant. Il se ferait un devoir de le faire taire pour l'éternité.

- Je m'appelle votre chemin s'arrête ici.

- Me fais pas rire !, cria Naruto. Tu vas crever ! _**Révélation de l'épée du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues.**_

Le guerrier prit le pommeau de l'épée et la sortit de sa poitrine. Sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades, ses cheveux se teintèrent de mèches rouges et ses ongles devinrent griffes. La bête s'était réveillée.

- Calme-toi, Naruto ! Kyuubi pourrait sortir, prévint Iruka.

- _**Il ne t'entend pas, Humain,**_ ricana le démon. _**Il ne se calmera que quand le sang aura coulé. Mais t'inquiète pas, il est encore assez lucide pour m'empêcher de prendre le contrôle.**_

Kimimaro fixait Naruto sans ciller. Comment un être si pur pouvait héberger cette infamie ?

- L'Ange est possédé par la souillure. La pureté finira par devenir obscure, dit-il d'un ton monocorde.

- _**C'est moi que tu traites de souillure, Sale Gosse ?**_ _**Tu as regardé ton maître en face avant de parler ?**_

- Maître Orochimaru s'est perverti pour nous sauver et éliminer la souillure de ce monde. Il en sera récompensé par les Dieux.

- Il croit vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire ?, murmura Kiba, choqué. Il est complètement taré.

- Je crois qu'Orochimaru l'a endoctriné depuis son plus jeune âge, expliqua Shikamaru. Un esprit d'enfant est plus manipulable et faible. Qui s'est-ce qu'il lui a fait subir ?

Naruto ne faisait pas attention aux paroles des autres. Sa colère l'aveuglait et le rendait sourd à son environnement. L'envie de destruction prenait peu à peu possession de sa raison.

- Maître Orochimaru m'a modifié pour le servir dans son grand dessein. Il a fait de moi une arme pour éliminer la souillure.

- Souillure, mais il a que ce mot-là à la bouche ma parole !

Le loup-garou était exaspéré. Ce discours lui rappelaient des mauvais souvenirs d'enfance où les gamins, inconscients du mal qu'ils faisaient, l'insultaient de « monstre » et de « souillure ». La voix grondante et animal de Naruto le sortit de ses pensées noires.

- Tu as fini ton discours, c'est bon ? Je peux te tuer maintenant ?

- Il n'y a pas de rédemption pour les êtres comme toi.

Ces dernières paroles furent le déclencheur du combat. Naruto s'élança. Dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix lui murmurait de faire attention mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il fonçait dans le tas. Il sauta, prit son épée à deux mains et l'abattit sur son adversaire qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui-ci l'esquiva au dernier moment d'un pas sur le côté. Dans un bruit assourdissant, l'arme du guerrier s'enfonça dans le sol faisant voler roche et poussière.

Le peu de temps qu'il perdit à dégager son épée servit à Kimimaro. Naruto sentit plus qu'il ne vit une arme étrangement blanche lui entrer entre les côtes sur le côté droit. La douleur lui vrilla un instant les sens mais sa haine l'emporta. Il tourna la tête vers son ennemi et une énergie brulante et pure remonta le long de l'épée de son adversaire la dissoudant petit à petit.

Kimimaro lâcha son arme et recula. C'est là que Naruto remarqua son bras bandant sans vie.

- C'est quoi ce bordel!

Le soldat d'Orochimaru ne répondit. Il pointa sa main vers lui. Le guerrier sur le qui-vive ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait.

_"__Quel crétin je suis de foncer dans le tas comme ça !__ "_

_"__Je te le fais pas dire__"__, _répondit une voix sarcastique.

_"__Putain, Sasuke, c'est pas le moment !__ ""__,_ grogna-t-il mentalement tout en esquivant à sa grande horreur une salve de phalanges. _"__C'est quoi ces machins ? __"_

_"__Des os.__ "_

_"__Non ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Je suis blond mais pas con__"__._

Mais distrait qu'il était de parler avec son amant, l'Ange ne put éviter tous les projectiles. Une phalange se ficha profondément dans son épaule et une autre dans sa cuisse.

- Merde !

**"****Je vais faire ce que je peux, Gamin mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps****"****,** lui dit Kyuubi.

"T'inquiète, j'assure ! "

_**"**__**Ce n'est pas pour ta peau que je m'inquiète, Morveux ! »**_

Naruto grogna de la réponse de son Démon. Saleté de carpette ! Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke bougeait. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser un avertissement que l'elfe se jeta sur Kimimaro. Celui-ci esquiva la dague du Prince d'un gracieux saut arrière.

- Deux contre un ? Cela démontre votre couardise.

Sur ces mots, il s'élança sur Sasuke prenant une de ses côtes comme arme. Celui-ci voulut l'éviter mais il était trop lent par rapport à son ennemi. Cependant il l'imita les dégâts et se retrouva seulement avec une balafre sur le bras. Il allait repartir à l'attaque malgré sa blessure quand la voix de son amant l'arrêta :

- Merci Sasuke ! C'est bon, maintenant je m'en charge.

Kimimaro se tourna vers l'Ange Blanc et il vit s'est phalanges ressortir de la peau de Naruto et tombaient en poussière alors que les blessures se refermaient. La main du guerrier se referma sur la poignée de son épée. Sa détermination brillait dans son regard. Son corps s'auréola d'une énergie vermillon.

L'air commença petit à petit à devenir lourd. Naruto démontrait toute sa force.

**xXxXxXx**

Orochimaru n'arrivait plus à détachait son regard de sa boule de cristal. Le moment approchait.

Il vit la puissance de l'Ange Blanc augmentait de façon exponentiel. Son soldat commençait à reculer vers le font de la pièce. C'était le signal.

- _**J'en appelle aux serpents divins,**_

_**J'implore Méduse et l'Hydre de me prêter vos pouvoirs,**_

_**Que de votre venue règne l'obscurité,**_

_**Les mille serpents assoiffés.**_

Alors qu'il finissait son incantation, un rire démoniaque lui échappa. Pein serait fière de lui.

**xXxXxXx**

Naruto se prépara à attaquer quand de légères vibrations dans le sol l'interpelèrent. La pierre commença à se fissurer autour de lui. Il voulut sauter pour éviter une quelconque offensive mais trop tard. Des centaines de têtes de serpents noirs sortirent et se jetèrent sur lui. L'ange déploya ses ailes pour se mettre à l'abri mais déjà les mâchoires se refermaient sur lui. Rapidement, sous ses cris de douleurs et les appels désespérés de son amant, il fut engloutit par les serpents.

**xXxXxXx**

Shikamaru avait un mauvais pressentiment. La lumière verdâtre qui auréolait les centaines de serpents l'inquiétait terriblement. On aurait dit qu'ils pompaient l'énergie de Naruto. Était-ce possible?

- Sasuke?

- Quoi?, s'énerva l'autre. Le calme du génie l'insupportait.

- Tu connais la fable du "Joueur de Flûte"?

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de me parler de ça?, gronda-t-il, une folle idée de meurtre lui traversant l'esprit.

Soudain, il vit le visage de son frère s'illuminer.

- Mais oui! C'est peut-être une solution. Cependant, Shino est peut-être plus à même de réussir.

- Je ne crois pas, contesta l'elfe. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les serpents.

Mais de quoi ils parlaient? L'esprit rendu obtus par sa peur, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la conversation. "Joueur de Flûte"? Contrôle?... Puis la lumière se fit.

- Par tous les Dieux, Shikamaru! Tu es un génie!, s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu crois que tu peux le faire?

- Je vais essayer.

Ses compagnons se reculèrent lui laissant un peu de champ libre. Il savait que s'il échouait, ils ne pourront faire aucune autre tentative vu l'état de faiblesse extrême de chacun. Il se concentra et fit le vide dans son esprit, ignorant non sans mal les hurlements de douleur de son amant.

Il chercha au fin fond de son être une mélodie noire et sournoise, rythmée de sifflements. De ses lèvres sortirent un premier son hésitant puis un deuxième et enfin, il créa une symphonie. Petit à petit, les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers lui et se réunissèrent à ses pieds. Bientôt, Naruto fut visible mais Sasuke ne relâcha pas sa concentration. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire.

Sa voix se modula et les serpents commencèrent à balancer leur tête de gauche à droite comme hypnotisés. La noirceur de leurs écailles sembla couler sur eux comme de l'eau pour retournait à la terre les laissant dans une parure parme aux reflets bleutés. Leurs yeux aussi changèrent de couleur passant du rouge écarlate à un vert plus tendre. Puis un à un, ils tombèrent en poussière Quand le dernier eut disparu, Sasuke tomba au sol en hurlant alors que sur sa clavicule apparaissait une marque noire en forme de trois virgules.

- Sasuke!

Itachi secoua son frère mais celui-ci ne se réveillait pas. Neji et Kiba étaient auprès de Naruto qui semblait mal en point. Alors qu'ils pensèrent avoir un instant de paix pour panser leurs blessures, Lee remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- Où est Kimimaro?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui mais aucun ne peut donner une réponse. Puis soudain, la terre commença à trembler et de la poussière tomba du plafond.

- On ferait mieux de déguerpir maintenant, cria Kiba.

**xXxXxXx**

Animés par l'énergie du désespoir, ils coururent vers ce qui leur semblait être la sortie. Itachi portait son frère qui gémissait dans son inconscience. Naruto ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers son amant. Il était lessivé mais sa peur l'empêchait de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Lee qui refusait d'abandonner le corps de son maître avait laissé de côté la civière pour le porter sur son dos.

Alors qu'enfin, ils sortaient de l'antre du serpent, le sol s'affaissa engloutissant à jamais le repère d'Orochimaru. Chacun savait que le maître des lieux ne pouvait avoir péri. Une sombre envie de vengeance brulait dans leur cœur mais ils savaient d'autres choses à faire avant. Panser leurs plaies, récupérer, enterrer un ami… un maître…

A cette pensée, Lee déposa le corps de Gai sur le sol. Il laissa alors se manifester son chagrin prostré, à genoux près de celui qui l'avait élevé comme son fils. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et un début de cri cherchait à franchir ses lèvres mais il le retint, gémissant pitoyablement.

Une main pâle vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Gaara et en croissant son regard, il sentit toutes les digues entourant ses émotions céder. Il détourna le regard et pris le corps sans vie de son maître dans ses bras. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et sa douleur s'exprima.

Devant cette scène d'une telle tristesse, le ciel se couvrit permettant au jeune homme de laisser libre court à sa peine sans que le soleil ne vienne le narguer de ses rayons joyeux. Le prince du désert qui regarda le jeune trappeur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et cette idée l'attristait. Les autres s'étaient éloignés pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Lee mais lui, il était resté. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'est comme si l'esprit de son compagnon l'avait imploré de ne pas le quitter. Alors il attendit que ses pleurs se tarissent et que sa douleur devienne plus supportable.

Plus loin, Iruka tenait dans ses bras son amant. Kakashi était bouleversé de la mort de son « grand rival ». Il restait prostré dans l'étreinte de l'exorciste. Il fallait simplement que son cerveau accepte les faits pour que son deuil puisse commencer.

Itachi avait déposé son frère contre un arbre. Celui-ci semblait dormir d'un sommeil empli de cauchemars. Naruto, à ses côtés, semblait savoir ce qui peuplait ses songes et vu la grimace qu'il affichait, cela devait être terrible. Malgré son inquiétude, il laissa Sasuke à l'ange. Il savait qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité et qu'il avait simplement besoin de récupérer.

Shikamaru vint à sa rencontre. Il avait été voir les blessures de Neji, Kiba et Shino et son verdique était clair. Ils avaient tous besoin de manger et de se reposer. Il avait beau avoir désinfecté les plaies, s'ils ne calmaient pas le jeu, leur état pourrait s'empirer.

- Je le sais ça, Shika, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Cette partie de la forêt est inoccupée car les gens la qualifient de maudite. Personne ne viendra nous déranger. Je suis celui qui a été le moins touché. Je vais m'occuper du campement, déclara-t-il.

Au moment où il s'en retournait, Itachi lui agrippa le bras et le tira vers lui dans une étreinte qui exprimait tout son soulagement de le savoir vivant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi savourant la présence de l'autre puis le maître des ombres se recula et déposa un bref baisé sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Allez, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, murmura-t-il.

- Ne te surmène pas. Je vais t'aider.

- Non, tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu as brûlé beaucoup de magie. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tes mains tremblaient. Tu es épuisé, Itachi.

Le Prince cacha ses mains derrière son dos, pris en faute. Il est vrai qu'il était fatigué mais il ne voulait pas le laisser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. Je saurai monter une tente tout seul.

- Tu te souviens où on a déposé les paquetages.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Naruto ou quoi ?

Sur ces mots et un sourire, Shikamaru se détourna de lui pour préparer le campement. Itachi soupira et alla s'assoir dans un coin. En cette instant, on aurait pu les attaquer qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire. C'est sur ses pensées qu'il se laissa aller au sommeil.

**xXxXxXx**

Quand le soleil se coucha, Sasuke ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Naruto était inquiet. La morsure du serpent d'Orochimaru avait laissé une bien étrange marque qui le laissé perplexe quant à son utilité. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences graves. Il soupira, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son amant et sortit de la tente. Les autres l'attendaient.

Dans cette clairière baignée par les rayons bleutés de la lune, ils étaient réunis en cercle autour du corps de Gai Maïto. Tout était silencieux comme si la forêt s'était mise au diapason. Lee avait creusé une sépulture malgré sa fatigue. Il avait tenu à la réaliser seule. C'était son devoir en tant que disciple, avait-il décrété. Ils l'avaient mis en terre dans un silence solennel et ils avaient regardé le jeune trappeur reboucher avec la pelle que lui avait matérialisée Gaara.

Et alors que les dernières pelletés de terre étaient jetées, retentit de leur campement une douce mélodie. Sur la tombe fraîche commencèrent à pousser de l'herbe puis des fleurs et un jeune chêne symbole de la bravoure. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur les joues de Lee.

- Merci, Sasuke, souffla-t-il.

C'est là que Naruto percuta. Sasuke chantait. Il s'était réveillé.

- Sasuke doit être éveillé, dit Itachi en échos à ses pensées.

En se concentrant sur le lien qui l'unissait au cadet des Uchiwa, le guerrier ne vit aucune différence. Son amant dormait toujours, il en était certain. Son sourire s'évanouit et ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse. L'elfe devait avoir simplement senti la peine de ses camarades et même à travers son sommeil profond, il avait voulu lui aussi rendre un hommage au brave homme qu'était Gai.

- Non, il dort toujours, le détrompa-t-il alors qu'Itachi allait se précipiter au chevet de son frère.

- Comment… ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez soupirant de lassitude.

- Le lien, c'est ça ?

Naruto acquiesça. D'un commun accord, ils rejoignirent chacun leur tente. Ils n'instaurèrent pas de tour de garde, personne n'était en mesure de le faire. Ils dormirent donc d'un sommeil plus ou moins agités en priant pour que le monde les oublie le temps d'une nuit.

* * *

Encore désolé pour le retard, j'espère qu'il y a pas trop de faute. Je vous promets pas d'autre chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine, mais je vais faire au plus tôt. j'ai retrouvé ma motivation.

Bye

Azra


	30. Chap 29: En marche vers la guerre

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ **__**Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note:** Bon, je pensais poster le chapitre 29 au bout d'un mois mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec mon PC. Bref. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'ai l'impression que mon Pein est un peu OOC mais bon...

**Note bis: **Pour les besoins de ma fic,** Haku** est une fille. Je suis infiniment désolé pour les puristes du manga.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews. Elles font chaud au cœur.

_"Pensées" des personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : En marche vers la guerre  
**

Installé sur le trône du roi de Konoha, Pein attendait impassible que la larve qui traînait à ses pieds face son rapport. Après la désertion d'Itachi, il s'était auto-proclamé souverain et bizarrement, personne n'avait protesté. Un sourire étira furtivement ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait le couché de soleil inondé la salle d'une lueur orangée.

Il reporta son regard sur son subordonné. De tous ses hommes, c'était celui qu'il supportait le moins. Ce serpent était sournois et vicieux n'attendant que le moment où vous tournerez le dos pour vous poignardez. C'est pour ça qu'il était toujours sur ses gardes en sa présence.

- Parle, Orochimaru, ordonna-t-il. Et fais vite. Le récit de tes échecs a le don de m'exaspérer.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de son subordonné.

_« Une bonne nouvelle ? Quelle surprise ! »_

- Il se trouve, Votre Majesté, que mon opération a été couronné de succès.

- Eh bien… Quel changement ! Je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas t'offrir une petite séance dans mes cachots, histoire de te motiver.

La bouche d'Orochimaru se tordit dans un rictus. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses défaites. De plus agenouillé ainsi devant Pein, il se sentait humilié mais cela changerait, sa carte maîtresse était en route

- Alors ?... J'attends.

Orochimaru se reprit.

- Je suis allé voir l'ermite des montagnes du Néant comme vous me l'avez ordonné et j'ai ramené la prophétie.

D'un signe de main, il fit signe à Kabuto, agenouillé deux pas derrière lui, de remettre le rouleau aux mains de sa Majesté. Celui-ci s'exécuta et repris sa place non sans lorgner sur le postérieur de son maître.

Pein lisait la missive d'un regard enfiévré. Enfin il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de l'Immortel. Il leva les yeux vers Orochimaru, son expression redevenue impassible.

- Qu'as-tu fais de l'ermite ?

- Je l'ai éliminé.

- Très bien. Mais tu n'as pas fini, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Pein, soupçonneux.

Orochimaru serra les dents. Il le faisait surveiller. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Merde ! Ça retardait ses plans. Son ton devint mielleux quand il prit la parole.

- C'est exact, Votre Majesté. Mon repaire de la Montagne a été attaqué par le clan de l'Immortel. Le célèbre trappeur Gai Maïto a été tué par un de mes hommes. En ce moment même, leur moral est au plus bas ainsi que leur forme physique, il serait peut-être judicieux de les attaquer.

- En effet, c'est une bonne idée. Mais… tu me caches encore quelque chose, Orochimaru, et ma patience a ses limites alors parle !

Kabuto vit le corps de son maître se crisper. Il ne devait pas être ravi de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Orochimaru s'humecta les lèvres. Rien n'allait comme prévu.

- J'ai… J'ai réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'un deux.

- Celui de la prophétie ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Formidable ! Tu m'es finalement utile… Mais dis-moi. Quel sort as-tu utilisé ?

Il vit avec joie son subordonné trembler. Orochimaru n'était pas bête. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Je… J'ai…, balbutia-t-il. Un de mes serpents l'a mordu mais… mais je pense qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne s'en soit rendu compte.

- Le pouvoir des serpents, hein ? Parfait…, susurra-t-il.

D'un geste de la main, il intima à l'homme de se relever ce qu'il fit non sans surprise. Allait-il s'en sortir ? Non, ça serait trop beau…

- Que souhaiterais-tu comme récompense ?

Les yeux d'Orochimaru s'illuminèrent au mot « récompense ».

- J'aimerai… J'aimerai, si ce n'est pas trop, avoir le jeune Neji Hyuuga et le prince cadet des Uchiwa pour mon usage personnel, dit-il les yeux baissés, il ne fallait pas se montrer insolent car sinon, il pourrait aussitôt retomber en disgrâce.

Il senti un léger mouvement devant lui. Pein s'était levé, il ne l'avait pas entendu perdu dans ses pensées. Le son étranglé que fit Kabuto ne le rassura pas. Il sentit des sueurs froides cascader dans son dos. Il releva les yeux et vit la moue dégoutée de son patron. C'était mauvais.

- Tu as déjà une chienne qui te suit à la trace. Sa voix claqua, froide. Pourquoi en vouloir d'autres ?

Orochimaru déglutit difficilement. Il murmura sa réponse tout en regardant ses pieds.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? Répète !

- Une maison close, s'écria-t-il. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une maison close. Mes esclaves seraient ma joie et ma fierté, ajouta-t-il les yeux fous. Ils seront la preuve de mon dur labeur de dressage et ils seront là pour assouvir tous mes fantasmes et ceux des personnes prêtent à y mettre le priii….

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans un borborygme inintelligible, Pein venait de refermer sa main sur sa gorge.

- Quelle âme pervertie, tu as, siffla-t-il à son oreille. Aussi sale et dégoutante que les cuisses ouvertes d'une putain des bas-fonds. Contrôler les hommes par leurs plus bas instants tout en satisfaisant les tiens… Tes goûts commencent à faire désordre, Orochimaru. Malheureusement pour toi, ton rêve n'en restera qu'un car ta simple vue me donne envie de vomir.

L'air commençait à lui manquer et la peur avait pris place dans ses yeux. D'un coup, il sentit sa magie le quittait aspirer par Pein. Le pouvoir des serpents devenait sien. Il aurait dû savoir que ça allait se terminer ainsi, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le laisser en vie et encore moins de le récompenser. Sentir sa magie le quitter était tellement douloureuse que son sexe commença à réagir et alors que les dernières gouttes de son essence magique lui étaient retirées, il jouit dans un puissant orgasme tandis que son cœur s'arrêtait.

Le roi lâcha le corps sans vie de son subordonné d'un air dégouté. Alors qu'il rejoignait son trône, il entendit le cri de désespoir de Kabuto qui se jetait sur la dépouille de son maître. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Sans doute devra-t-il le tuer car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il soit fidèle corps et âme à cette raclure d'Orochimaru.

- Sasori, appela-t-il.

Une silhouette sortie de l'ombre du trône.

- Oui, Votre Majesté ?

- Retire-moi cette immondice de ma vue, je te prie.

Le rouquin serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un serviteur mais il savait que Pein était plus fort que lui et il n'avait aucunement l'envi de finir comme Orochimaru. Il s'approcha du cadavre mais au moment où il allait empoigner le corps par sa tunique, Kabuto le bouscula pour se jetait sur le roi, son visage ravagé par les larmes et la haine. Malheureusement, il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il fut cueilli en plein vol par un poignard lancé par un des assassins de l'ombre qui protégeaient en permanence sa Majesté, même si Pein était assez puissant pour ne craindre rien ni personne.

- Emmène-moi ça.

Son ton sec lui indiqua qu'il voulait qu'il sorte. Il laissa le roi dont un nouveau piercing orné son visage. S'il avait regardé de très près, il aurait vu un petit serpent gravé sur la surface noire du bijou. Mais il avait autre chose à faire.

Il traîna les deux corps derrière lui et à peine fut-il sortir de la salle du trône qu'il ordonna à un orque de s'en débarrasser peu lui importer comment.

D'un pas pressé, il prit la direction de ses appartements. Là, allongée nue sur son lit attendait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Elle était à son service depuis son retour du repaire du serpent. Son cerveau se refusait à accepter la raison pour laquelle il avait pris une prostituée à temps plein.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, gracieuse dans sa nudité.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée, Maître ?

Elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à le servir. Être au service d'un des généraux de sa Majesté lui assurait le gîte, le couvert et un semblant de sécurité alors si pour ça, elle devait simplement écarter les cuisses et être polie alors il n'y avait pas la mer à boire. Surtout qu'elle avait de la chance, Sasori n'était pas cruel, ni violant, parfois un peu brutal mais rien d'alarmant.

Elle lui retira sa cape noire ornée de nuages rouges. Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Elle déposa le vêtement sur une patère.

- Le diner vient juste d'être servi, si vous voulez passer à table.

Des bras se refermèrent autour de sa silhouette et un corps se pressa contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Il semblerait que son Maître avait une _autre_ faim.

- Va te mettre sur le lit.

Elle s'exécuta, se positionnant à quatre pattes. Elle savait par expérience que Sasori ne la prenait jamais de face. Son visage ne l'intéressait. Parfois, elle se demandait à qui il pensait quand il la besognait.

Elle se crispa quand il entra en elle et alors que son corps la recouvrait, elle l'entendit murmurait son prénom…

- Haku…

… alors que son esprit en crier un autre.

_« Neji »._

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Dans la ville de Suna, c'était l'effervescence. Des émissaires étaient arrivés il y a deux jours, clandestinement. Ils avaient eu immédiatement un entretien avec le seigneur Baki. Depuis, les habitants sentaient que quelques choses se préparaient.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon quand le roi put se retirer dans ses appartements. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été épuisants pour ses nerfs. Tout ça à cause de ses émissaires…

Il soupira jamais il n'aurait pensé que les légendes étaient vraies. Des elfes de Medvedi… Des elfes à Suna ! Le monde était tombé sur la tête.

Quand on lui avait annoncé que trois personnes aux oreilles pointues lui demandaient audience, l'ordre de lui faire couper la langue lui effleura l'esprit. Cependant, le regard effrayé de son soldat l'avait convaincu de ne rien en faire.

On avait fait entrer quatre personnes encapuchonnées et non trois. Elles s'inclinèrent brièvement

- Nous vous remercions pour avoir bien voulu nous recevoir, déclara une femme à n'en pas douter.

D'un même mouvement, ils se découvrirent. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. On ne lui avait pas menti, trois elfes se trouvaient devant lui. Quant à la quatrième personne, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que le célèbre écrivain Jiraiya. Bien sûr, jamais il n'admettra posséder des ouvrages de cet homme et même sous la torture !

La suite se mélangeait dans un maelström d'images et de sons. Il les avait escortés vers une salle de réunion plus discrète pour leur conversation. Jiraiya l'avait alors mis au courant des derniers évènements. Les trois elfes étaient là pour représenter leur peuple dans la guerre qui s'annonçait. Car il était effectivement question d'une guerre.

Le lendemain, il avait fait appeler Temari et Kankuro car il savait qu'ils étaient en train de soulever une armée de rebelles. Rassemblés dans la même salle que la veille, ils avaient débattu sur le meilleur moyen d'enrailler la menace Akatsuki. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir un rôle majeur dans cette guerre. Ils étaient simplement là pour soutenir les élus.

Il soupira une énième fois. Ils avaient besoin d'un signe.

- Seigneurs Dieux, aidez-nous, murmura-t-il.

Suite à ces mots, un petit rire jaune lui échappa. Il ne croyait pas aux interventions des Dieux mais seulement à leur égoïsme divin. Il se changea et rejoignit son lit, tentant de glaner quelques heures de sommeil pour affronter les évènements du lendemain.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

_ Elle marchait, entourée de ténèbres. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Elle se souvenait juste être allée se coucher tôt à cause d'une migraine fulgurante. Elle avait l'impression d'être observée et ça l'angoissait._

_ Soudain, le noir fit place à la couleur. Elle entendit des rires et des cris. Autour d'elle, un paysage boisé était apparu. Elle ne reconnut pas les lieux. Elle tournait sur elle-même cherchant à comprendre où elle était lorsqu'un jeune garçon courut vers elle. Etrangement, il ne semblait pas la voir riant aux éclats alors qu'un autre enfant plus vieux lui courait après._

- Sasuke, reviens ici !

- T'as qu'à m'attraper !

_ Sous le choc, elle ne pensa pas à se décaler pour esquiver le garçonnet mais au final, ce ne fut pas nécessaire puisqu'il lui passa littéralement au travers. Sasuke… C'était Sasuke Uchiwa. Qui ne connaît pas le prince de Konoha ?_

_ Elle se tourna vers les deux gamins qui se chamaillaient, roulant dans l'herbe. L'aîné s'évertuait à mettre le jeune aux supplices grâce à une technique de chatouillis qui semblaient très efficace._

- Ta… Tachiiiii! Arrête !

- Alors rend-moi Mana.

- Je ne l'ai paaahhh…

- Menteur !

Mana était e doudou que lui avait construit sa mère. Sasuke avait le sien mais il l'a lui piqué tout le temps

_ Elle sourit. Mais que faisaient les deux princes en plein milieu de la forêt ? C'est là quelle remarqua les oreilles pointues. Des elfes ? C'était impossible… Perdue dans ces pensées, ce fut l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la clairière qui l'interpella._

_ Les deux garçons étaient allongés côte à côte fixant la cime des arbres. La lumière passant à travers le feuillage formait des tâches de lumière sur leur peau. Ils étaient attendrissants ainsi. Elle sourit._

- Dis, Tachi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois qu'un jour Papa viendra nous voir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Sasuke.

L'elfe se tourna sur le côté regardant son frère.

- Dis, Tachi.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il est comment Papa ?

- Je sais pas trop.

- Mais toi tu l'as déjà vu !, insista-t-il.

Itachi se redressa brusquement les sourcils froncés.

- J'avais cinq ans, je me souviens plus !

Les yeux de Sasuke s'embuèrent de larmes suite au brusque haussement de ton. Il n'aimait pas qu'on élève la voix. L'ainé soupira. Son frère passait son temps à pleurer. Il était jeune c'est vrai mais il allait avoir sept ans ! Il lui colla une pichenette sur le front ce qui eut l'avantage d'enrayer la crise qui s'annonçait.

- Mais que font deux jeunes enfants en plein milieu de la forêt ?, susurra une voix masculine.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent d'un coup alors qu'un homme encapuchonné et habillé de noir s'avançait vers eux.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Itachi, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Par contre, vous allez gentiment me suivre ou il vous en coûtera, menaça-t-il en sortant son épée.

L'ainé plaça son cadet derrière lui. Il lui murmura qu'à son signal, il devait partir en courant. Le plus jeune secoua la tête de gauche à droite, de grosses larmes dégringolant sur ses joues.

- Veux pas, Tachi !

L'homme fit un pas dans leur direction.

- Vas-y !, cria-t-il en le poussant.

Sasuke commença à courir alors que l'inconnu se jetait sur son frère. Alors qu'il courait vers le couvert des arbres, il entendit un cri qui lui glaça les sangs. Il se retourna et vit Itachi maintenu à quatre pattes par une clef de bras douloureuse.

- Tu m'as l'air tellement appétissant, siffla l'autre.

- Tachi !

L'attention de l'inconnu se tourna vers lui. Son capuchon était tombé révélant un visage émacié aux yeux maquillés de noirs. Ses longs cheveux couleur charbon entourait cette face à l'aspect reptilien.

- Cours !

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient et bientôt, elles ne le soutinrent plus. Il s'écroula au sol, terrorisé.

_ Elle était choquée face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, que c'était une vision du passé. Elle serra les poings et attendit, elle ne pouvait faire que ça._

L'homme frappa Itachi derrière la tête avec la garde de son épée, l'assommant. Il se redressa s'approchant d'un pas nonchalant du cadet.

- Je vous avais prévenu pourtant.

Il s'accroupit face à Sasuke et lui saisit le menton.

- Je ne suis pas un homme méchant tu sais, susurra-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J'ai juste un faible pour les choses jolies et fragiles. Tu es tellement beau. Tu seras le joyau de ma collection.

Il se releva et pris le gamin par la main le forçant à le suivre. Sasuke était silencieux, en état de choc. Ce fut une voix qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Lâchez mon fils, cria Mikoto tenant un arc.

- Maman !

Le jeune elfe commença à se débattre mais l'inconnu plaqua la lame de son épée sous son menton.

- Tire et je le tue.

- Ma flèche t'atteindra avant que tu ne puisses esquisser un seul geste.

- Tu veux parier ?

La femme grimaça. Elle ne mettrait jamais la vie de son fils en danger. Elle entendit un gémissement sur sa droite et son regard se porta de ce côté.

- Itachi !

Il semblait inconscient. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et chercha son frère des yeux. Il prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Des bruits dans les sous-bois attirèrent son attention. Une dizaine d'elfes armés débarquèrent aux côtés de Mikoto.

- Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu sur notre territoire ?, demanda un homme dans la force de l'âge.

- Oh ! Mais quel honneur de rencontrer le chef des elfes de Roheline. Mmh… Je crois que ma situation se complique un peu, je vais devoir tirer ma révérence. Vous allez devoir me laisser partir ou je tue le petit. Ça serait tellement dommage d'abîmer une chose aussi délicieuse, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois tout en humant le parfum que dégageait la peau de Sasuke.

- Baissez vos arcs, ordonna le chef. Ils exécutèrent dans un grognement réprobateur. Pars et ne reviens jamais.

L'homme savait qu'au moment où il lâcherait l'enfant, on lui décocherait une flèche. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte indemne. Il sourit de façon machiavélique, il avait trouvé sa diversion. Il murmura une incantation que seul Sasuke entendit. Il ouvrit la bouche et un torrent de fumée opaque s'en échappa. Trop vite, les elfes ne les virent plus et ce fut la qu'il frappa. Il poussa son otage du plat de la main et lui planta son épée dans le dos. Un cri déchirant de douleur résonna dans la clairière.

- Sasuke !, hurla Mikoto se précipitant dans le brouillard.

_Elle vit sans pouvoir rien faire l'homme s'échapper en jurant car il avait perdu Kusanagi, l'épée légendaire dans la bataille. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle comprenait enfin le pourquoi du comment de cette vision. Comme les autres, elle connaissait la prophétie. Mais alors…_

Le brouillard se dispersa et le chef retrouva une Mikoto en pleure serrant le corps de son fils contre son cœur.

- Mon Sasuke. Il est mort. Mon tout petit…, murmurait-elle en boucle, dévastée.

L'elfe s'agenouille et inspecta l'épée dépassant du dos de l'enfant. Il voulut retirer l'arme mais à peine l'avait-il effleurée qu'une violente vague d'énergie le repoussa lui et la mère éplorée. Mikoto se redressa aussitôt pour revenir au chevet de son cadet mais ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

Entouré d'une lumière pâle, le corps du jeune garçon flottait dans les airs. L'épée commença centimètres par centimètres à entrer dans son corps. Bientôt, elle fut totalement assimilée et le phénomène s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé.

Blafard, le chef semblait avoir compris.

- Ton fils a été choisi pour être le réceptacle de l'épée des dieux, expliqua-t-il. Sois en fière.

Elle prit le petit corps dans ses bras pendant qu'un autre emportait Itachi.

- Attendez tous.

Chacun se tourna vers le chef.

- Personne ne doit savoir pour le jeune Sasuke. Nous nous devons de le protéger car il a été désigné par les dieux pour accomplir de grande chose.

Ils jurèrent tous sur leur honneur de le protéger.

_Tout redevint noir. Elle devait se réveiller. Elle devait prévenir les élus. Une voix s'éleva du néant. Pour l'avoir déjà entendu, elle savait que l'un des dieux s'adressait directement à elle._

_ - Trois en après, le village du chef de Roheline fut envahi par des hommes de l'Akatsuki qui voulait récupérer l'épée légendaire. Les seuls survivants furent les frères Uchiwa et leur mère. Ils rejoignirent Konoha pour se mettre à l'abri mais Mikito ne pensait pas qu'ils les poursuivraient. Elle fut assassinée. Elle était la dernière à savoir pour Sasuke. Tu dois leur dire, Vates*. Il en va de l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Vas._

**xXx**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Elle devait prévenir quelqu'un. Elle se leva précipitamment et ne se préoccupant même pas d'être habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit, elle déboula dans le couloir courant à en perdre haleine vers les appartements de ses amis.

Arrivée devant la porte, les gardes en faction l'arrêtèrent. Ils ne l'avaient sans doute pas reconnu. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer, du moins, pas à eux.

- Laissez-moi passer !, hurla-t-elle. C'est une urgence !

Ils l'empoignèrent pas les bras pour l'éloigner mais elle se débattit férocement, criant de plus belle.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, bon sang ?, dit une voix masculine en ouvrant la porte. Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? Des honnêtes gens essayent de dormir.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit.

- Pour l'honnêteté, tu repasseras, intervint une femme, mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est quoi ce raffut.

Les soldats se crispèrent.

- C'est cette femme, Madame. Elle est folle je pe…

Elle s'en fichait de se faire insulter mais elle devait leur dire. Elle se dégagea de la prise des deux hommes et se précipita vers la jeune femme.

- Temari, tu dois m'écouter…

- Toi ?, s'étonna-t-elle. C'est toi la folle ?

- Bordel des Dieux, tu vas m'écouter, cria-t-elle.

- Temari, on devrait peut-être l'écouter. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à proférer des insultes habituellement. C'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

Elle soupira. Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable. Ils la firent entrer dans les appartements de la jeune femme. Elle s'affala dans un fauteuil se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Nous devons retrouver Naruto et les autres. Je viens d'avoir une vision.

- Une vision ? Depuis quand en as-tu ?

- Kankuro ! Laisse-la parler. On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps et ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on crie sur tous les toits.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Alors dis-nous, Hinata. Que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

_*prophétesse en latin._

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de boucler. J'ai eu le malheur de relire mes chapitres précédents pour que l'histoire colle bien et Malheur !... C'est bourré de fautes et d'autres trucs que je ne supporte pas dans un texte. Je pense que je vais corriger tout ça pour bientôt._

_Bonne soirée à tous._


	31. Chap 30: Trahison

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ **__**Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note:** Bon avec mes partiels, je n'ai pas pu avancer comme je le voulais. De plus, j'ai eu un petit passage à vide en voyant le peu de commentaires qu'avait suscité le chapitre précédent. Donc au final, je suis plutôt perplexe : Est-ce qu'il a plus ? Quelque chose n'était pas cohérente ou n'allait pas ? J'avoue mettre même demandé si je n'allais pas arrêter.

Bref, on n'y est pas. Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédent et je m'en excuse mais il m'a posé pas mal de difficultés.

Bonne lecture.

_"Pensées" des personnages_

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Trahison

_Son corps semblait flotter dans un monde cotonneux. Il était si bien comme là après toutes les épreuves éprouvantes qu'ils venaient de subir, ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de repos._

_ Il ne rêvait pas d'images, son cerveau lui créait simplement un sentiment de plénitude totale. C'était comme s'il était revenu au village perché des elfes, il sentait l'odeur des bois mais sa vision était blanche. Il percevait le confort d'une couche en mousse mais il n'apercevait pas sa couleur. Il sentait contre son corps celui de son amant et malgré que son parfum l'enivrait, il ne distinguait pas son visage._

- Naruto…

_ L'appel ressemblait au murmure du vent. Il voulait tant se réveiller et que celui-ci soit sorti de son coma. Il souhaitait tellement pourvoir le serrer réellement dans ses bras et ressentir qu'il était bien en vivant. Il avait besoin de se rassurer quant à la santé de celui qu'il aimait._

- Naruto…

_Etrange… _

- Naruto !

_Son monde intérieur se teinta brusquement de rouge comme si son subconscient cherchait à le prévenir d'un potentiel danger. _

_Soudain, il eut une impression de suffocation. Un malaise et un sentiment de menace croissant le gagnât. On cherchait à l'étrangler. Et Sasuke ?_

**xXxXxXx**

Allongé sur le dos, il attendait patiemment que l'aube se lève. Il s'avait que s'il faisait mine de sortir de la tente, son voisin de couche l'aurait réprimandé. C'est que malgré ses airs sévères, c'était une vraie mère poule. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. S'il s'avait qu'il le qualifiait de « mère poule », Itachi chercherait sans aucun doute à attenter à sa vie.

Son sourire s'évanouit, son inquiétude revenant au galop. Il avait bien réfléchi et il était clair qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur la mort d'Orochimaru dans l'écroulement de sa base. Ce serpent était trop malin pour mourir aussi bêtement. Malheureusement pour eux, ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait prévenir l'Akatsuki de leur état de faiblesse et donc organiser une petite attaque surprise qui ne ferait sans doute pas qu'un mort.

Ils allaient devoir s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas comment se déplacer Orochimaru mais il devait déjà être à Konoha. Le temps d'organiser des troupes et le trajet, ils seraient là un peu avant midi.

Il soupira le plus discrètement possible. Leur situation n'était vraiment pas enviable.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Pourquoi me poser la question alors que tu connais la réponse ?, dit-il en se tournant vers son amant.

- Pour faire parler les curieux, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Itachi se rapprocha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J'espère que tu as un peu dormi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais ?... Une vraie mère poule ! »_

- Je ne suis pas très convaincu… Tu veux bien m'offrir un baiser renversant pour me prouver que tu es en pleine forme ?, ajouta-t-il avec un micro sourire grivois.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil perplexe puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu sais que c'est typiquement le genre de phrase d'approche à deux ronds que balanceraient Kakashi ?

- Il faut bien que je te détende, se défendit l'elfe. Tu fronces tellement les sourcils dans ton inquiétude que tu vas prendre des rides prématurément.

Le guerrier surpris de la répartie rigola de bon cœur. Une fois calmé, il se pencha vers Itachi et lui donna le baiser passionné qu'il réclamait. Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui murmura :

- Merci de prendre soin de moi comme ça. De mon état d'esprit et… de ma peau, ajouta-t-il.

Shikamaru pensa brièvement qu'il aurait aimé rester là encore longtemps mais que malheureusement, les évènements extérieurs n'allaient pas tarder à les rattraper.

Et si la menace venait de l'intérieur ?

**xXxXxXx**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, sa première impression fut une sensation de sécurité. Entourer par les bras puissants de son compagnon, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se rendormir. Cependant, un mauvais pressentiment lui saisissait les entrailles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas en mesure de dire quoi.

Il tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit suspect mais à part la respiration de son amant, il ne saisit rien d'autre. Il se faisait peut-être des idées, non ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Une alarme semblait hurler dans sa tête. Il se redressa brusquement mal à l'aise envoyant bouler son camarade de lit par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?, baragouina-t-il à moitié endormi.

- Il faut qu'on se lève Kakashi. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Le ton paniqué du chasseur le réveilla complètement. Que se passait-il ?

**xXxXxXx**

La veille au soir, ils avaient décidé de dormir tous les trois. Gaara ne voulait pas laisser Lee seul dans cette épreuve, ce dernier avait envie d'un peu de réconfort et Neji ne souhaitait pas dormir dans une couche vide se sentant plus en sécurité avec ses deux camarades. Alors même s'il s'avait que quelque chose se tramait entre les deux, il n'avait pu se résoudre à la paranoïa qu'aurait générée une nuit en solitaire.

Un murmure lui parvint. Ne voulant interrompre leur conversation et sans doute aussi par curiosité, il continua de faire semblant de dormir.

- … recueilli quand j'étais petit. J'étais à la rue, abandonné de mes parents. Il m'a donné un avenir, une vie et je n'ai pas su le protéger pour l'en remercier. Je ne suis pas digne d'être son disciple.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Lee !, s'écria Neji en se redressant brusquement les surprenant tous les deux dans une position plutôt embarrassante puisque la tête de l'apprenti trappeur était lové dans le cou de Gaara y déversant ses larmes.

Le cousin d'Hinata rougit de gêne et de honte aussi.

- Dé… Dé… Désolé, bafouilla-t-il. Je… Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Il allait se redresser quand un touché frais attira son attention. Son danseur le prévenait de quelque chose Il regarda Gaara qui s'était redressé et tenait son danseur écarlate dans la paume de sa main.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème, annonça-t-il sombrement.

Au même moment, des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans le campement.

**xXxXxXx**

Il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche cherchant de l'air. Il posa automatiquement ses mains sur celles de son agresseur tentant de les écarter. Et quand sa vision se fit moins floue, il reconnut avec horreur le visage déformé par la haine de son amant.

_« Sasuke !... Pourquoi ? »_

Son étonnement passé, Naruto se ressaisit et défit la prise du demi-elfe sur son cou. Il inversa leur position et le gifla.

- Sasuke ! Reviens à toi, connard ! C'est moi ! C'est Naruto !

Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas réagir à ses paroles. Il se débattait seulement pour reprendre le dessus.

- Mais parle !

Le corps sous lui se figea. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de son amant et dans son regard brilla un grain de folie pure.

- _**Tue l'Ange et tu seras récompensé,**_

_** Tue l'Ange, c'est ta destinée,**_

_** Ramène-moi sa tête au bout d'une pique,**_

_** Ce sera la fin de l'être angélique**_, chantonna-t-il.

Des lianes percèrent le fond en toile de la tente et s'accrochèrent aux bras et jambes du guerrier. Il avait oublié un instant que Sasuke était un Ravateel et ça allait lui coûter cher. En désespoir de cause il sortit ses ailes arrachant le rabat de toile lui permettant ainsi d'accéder à un espace moins confinée, la clairière. Une fois à l'air libre, il voulut s'envoler mais d'autres racines vinrent le maintenir au sol.

- Arrête ça, Sasuke ! As-tu perdu la tête ?

- Naruto ?, cria Iruka, paniqué.

Le bruit avait sorti les autres de leur tente. Itachi s'avançait vers eux prudemment devinant sans mal que l'elfe n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Que fais-tu, petit frère ?

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus. Il ressemblait à ses bouffons royaux, intriguant et effrayant.

- _**Coupe-lui les ailes, sinon il s'envolera,**_

_** Scie-lui les jambes, sinon il partira,**_

_** Achève-le de ton épée du cœur,**_

_** De sa mort vaincra la noirceur**_, entonna-t-il.

L'ainé des Uchiwa ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir mais qu'il comprenne ou non, cela avait peu d'importance pour Sasuke dont l'esprit était entièrement fixé sur la mort de l'être céleste. Son sourire s'évanouit brusquement. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, son maître attendait et il n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Les lianes serpentèrent plus rapidement sur le corps de l'Ange atteignant son cou.

- _**Vy, kteří se semeno, se vrací na zem**_! (1)

La voix de Neji hurla ses mots lançant son danseur dans les airs d'une impulsion. Dans une arabesque gracieuse, il se déposa sur la tête de Naruto et tourna sur lui-même répandant sa magie. Les racines commencèrent à brunir, puis à se dessécher pour tomber en poussière.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. La situation dégénérait seule contre huit personnes, il n'avait aucune chance. Une petite voix dans sa tête l'informait que Deidara et Sasori était en route mais ils étaient bien trop loin. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il avait pris sa décision. Ses anciens compagnons le regardaient inquiets sans doute de sa prochaine action. Il savait qu'il devait s'enfuir en faisant le maximum de dégâts mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait l'impression que les liens qu'il avait créés avec eux n'avaient pas totalement disparus… _Rejoins-moi !_... Il devait se dépêcher. Pour ses petites faiblesses sentimentales, il était presque sûr que son maître pourrait les annihiler pour faire de lui un être surpuissant.

- Sasuke ?, l'appela Naruto s'avançant prudemment vers lui.

- C'est dommage que je doive t'éliminer, tu sais. Tu étais un bon amant mais je trouverai sans doute quelqu'un d'autre.

Le guerrier porta sa main à son cœur. Il avait mal. Le rituel de Laska n'autorisait pas la séparation des âmes sœurs. Ils devaient vivre dans une totale dépendance l'un de l'autre mais apparemment, Sasuke ne ressentait plus rien, son esprit lui était même fermé.

- Il est temps pour moi de partir, déclara-t-il. Mais t'inquiète, cher Ange, je reviendrai bientôt t'achever. _**De la terre et du ciel naquit le brouillard cachant les voleurs et les assassins des honnêtes gens du commun des mortels**_.

Comprenant son attention, Itachi se jeta sur son frère cherchant à le maîtriser mais le brouillard se leva si vite qu'il ne le distingua plus. Le cadet des Uchiwa disparut dans un ricanement :

- Bientôt ton sang souillera mes mains, Naruto !

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

- Est-ce que tu en es sûre, Hinata ?, demanda Temari en la secouant par les épaules. Ce que tu avances pourrait tourner la bataille en notre faveur ?

Hinata avait rapidement raconté son « rêve » à ses deux amis. Leurs visages étaient passés par une incroyable gamme d'expression : de la peur à la perplexité, de la surprise à l'espoir. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils avaient une nouvelle carte entre leur main pour remporter la guerre.

- Je sais ce que je dis, assura la jeune femme un peu énervée par les doutes que ressentait la blonde.

Kankuro était resté silencieux. Il réfléchissait au moyen de prévenir Naruto au plus vite. Il pourrait ensuite organiser une attaque contre Pein sans problème. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres : la victoire était à porter de main.

- C'est parfait, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Allons voir Baki. Il pourra peut-être nous aider. Il faut prévenir les elfes aussi.

Hinata sourit, tant d'enthousiasme était communicatif. C'était ce qu'elle appréciait chez cet homme : son humour et sa bonne humeur. Elle se leva et suivit le frère et la sœur d'un pas pressé.

Ils arrêtèrent devant une porte à doubles battants et Kankuro invita les sentinelles à réveiller le roi de toute urgence. Les gardes s'exécutèrent et Baki les reçut dans son salon privé. Debout devant la fenêtre, il se tourna à leur entrée.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?, demanda-t-il immédiatement. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas réveillé en pleine nuit pour des cacahuètes.

- Evidemment que non. On n'est pas inconscient, on sait que tu es mauvais au réveille, répliqua Kankuro avec un sourire moqueur.

Le roi tiqua. Quelle insolence ! Sale morveux !

- Kankuro ! On n'est pas là pour ça. Explique-lui, ordonna Temari

Hinata qui se tenait derrière n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le récit de son rêve. Soudain, elle sentit une sensation familière et elle eut à peine le temps de chuchoter un « Temari » qu'elle perdit connaissance.

**xXxXxXx**

_ Elle s'éveilla dans une clairière. Elle n'était pas seule. Devant elle, se faisaient face Sasuke et les autres. Elle fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. Si les Dieux avaient décidé de lui envoyer cette vision, c'est qu'une catastrophe c'était produite._

- Arrête ça, Sasuke ! As-tu perdu la tête ?

- Naruto ?, cria Iruka, paniqué.

_Que se passait-il ? Ils avaient l'air tous tellement inquiets et effrayés. Et cette expression sur le visage du Prince, cette haine qui l'enlaidissait…_

- Que fais-tu, petit frère ?

_Elle vit sans pouvoir rien faire le cadet des Uchiwa attaquer l'Ange. Elle avait su par les elfes que le prince était l'âme sœur de Naruto. En principe, des âmes sœurs ne pouvaient pas se blesser mutuellement. Mais là, c'était comme si l'amour de Sasuke avait été anihilé._

_ Hinata sursauta. Elle avait cru voir quelque chose. Elle regarda plus attentivement la silhouette de l'elfe et elle distingua une légère brume noirâtre entourant son corps. Souain, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise : une marque de crocs brillait dans son cou. Un sort ! Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en charme de ce type mais ça leur donnait une raison supplémentaire de retrouver Naruto._

- Bientôt ton sang souillera mes mains, Naruto !

_ Elle se sentit partie alors que raisonnait le ricanement du traitre._

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Alors que le brouillard se dissipait, ils reprenaient difficilement leur esprit. C'était un nouveau coup dur pour leur petite troupe.

Naruto sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La douleur lui broyait le cœur. Il voulait hurler sa souffrance à la face du monde. Il venait de perdre la personne la plus importante pour lui. Tous ces moments passés ensembles n'avaient-ils été que du bluff ? Il ne venait à douter de la véracité de l'amour de Sasuke.

- **Il t'a trahi lui aussi. Encore un qui a juré de rester à tes côtés et qui ne tient pas sa promesse. Comme Mizuki… Tu es seul. Tu n'as pas besoin des autres, Naruto…**

- Tais-toi, grinça-t-il.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Naruto, ça va?, demanda Iruka inquiet.

Le guerrier serra les poings et les dents, essayant d'ignorer cette pitié qui émanait de son tuteur.

** - Il t'a trahi, lui aussi… Comme Mizuki. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne. La vengeance, Naruto, il n'y a que ça de vrai…**

Le chasseur insista. L'Ange le repoussa violemment.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, hein ?, hurla-t-il.

- Mais je…, commença l'exorciste surpris.

- **Il a pitié. Il te trouve faible… Comme les autres. Il pense que tu vas les lâcher à la moindre difficulté. Ils pensent tous que tu es faible !**

- Je ne suis pas faible !

Irula recula. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle colère dans les yeux de son fils, presque de la haine. Son regard semblait voilé et une lueur de folie y brillait. Son corps tremblait comme face à une émotion qu'il peinait. Des crocs apparurent sous sa lèvre. Kyuubi ! Il ne réfléchit pas et le gifla.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas faible, crétin ! J'ai jamais dit ça, s'énerva-t-il. C'est le démon qui te retourne la tête, c'est ça ?

Naruto était choqué. Il porta une main à sa joue endolorie. Il n'avait jamais vu Iruka aussi furax.

**- Non ! Naruto ! Ne te détourne pas de la haine. On t'a encore trahi. Ne l'oublie pas !**

Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une vague de douleur lui enserra le cœur. Il avait raison. Il soupira. Une immense lassitude l'envahit. Il voulait partir et laissait ce monde courir seul à sa perte. Il déploya ses ailes surprenant ses compagnons.

- Naruto, que…

- J'ai besoin de faire un point, Iruka. Je… Je n'ai plus la motivation de sauver les hommes. Continuez ou non peu m'importe.

Il se détourna et s'apprêta à s'envoler.

- Alors tu fuis.

Naruto se figea. Cette voix suintait le mépris. Itachi Uchiwa.

- Je ne te croyais pas si lâche.

- Je n'ai que faire de ce que tu penses de moi, déclara-t-il. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici.

Il s'envola dans un mouvement gracieux laissant derrière lui des hommes confus et désemparés. Iruka se laissa tomber à genoux. Son fils… Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il fut à peine conscient des bras qui vinrent l'entourer et d'une voix qui lui murmurait que tout irait bien, qu'il reviendrait.

Plus loin, Shikamaru glissa sa main dans celle d'Itachi. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire dans ces moments-là. Il grimaça alors que le prince la lui écrassait.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

L'elfe hocha la tête signe qu'il avait entendu mais il ne répondit rien. Il savait que sa voix pouvait trahir son émotion. Il se tourna vers son amant et l'enlaça. Il avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse.

Gaara s'avança vers eux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour vous rappeler notre situation mais on ferait mieux de partir d'ici. Des sbires de l'Akatsuki pourraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Kakashi se redressa portant Iruka en jeune mariée.

- Il a raison. Partons. En venant jusqu'ici, on n'est revenu près de Suna, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Prince du Désert acquiesça. Ils rassemblèrent rapidement leurs affaires le cœur lourd. Ils ne partirent à pied. Ils devaient récupérer leurs chevaux au village voisin où ils les avaient déposés.

Personne ne savait si l'aventure allait continuer. La mort de Gai, la trahison de Sasuke et le départ de Naruto minaient leur morale.

L'avenir s'annonçait sombre sans le représentant de la lumière. Les Dieux semblaient les avoir abandonnés.

* * *

(1) Toi qui n'étais qu'une graine, retourne à la terre

Je m'excuse encore pour le retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis pour finir ce chapitre (les dilemmes s'enchaînaient) en plus des autres problèmes que j'ai eu. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plus.

Bonne soirée


	32. Chap 31: Sept ans

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ **__**Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note :** J'essaie de me cantonner à une parution hebdomadaire mais ce n'est pas évident ^^. Mon stage m'a fait dépasser le délai que je m'étais donnée et j'ai quelques autres soucis personnels. Bref, je sais que ça fait deux mois mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre quand même.

Bonne Lecture !

_"Pensées" des personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : 7 ans**

Du haut de la falaise, il regarda en bas. Vers ce puits de noirceurs qui pourrait l'accueillir dans sa chute. Il leva la tête et contempla le ciel embrasé par le soleil couchant. Bientôt la nuit recouvrira de son manteau étoilé la terre. Bientôt les ténèbres règneront sur la planète comme sur son cœur.

Il soupira. Cela faisait sept ans que son monde avait sombré. Sept ans d'exil et de douleur.

Qu'il aimerait être un oiseau! Pouvoir être libre dans les étendus bleus! S'évader de ces chaînes qui le maintiennent au sol, de ses responsabilités qui l'enchainaient. Seule la sensation grisante de l'air coulant comme l'eau sur la peau existerait.

Il avait des ailes. Oui, il en avait. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Il avait abandonné sa mission vis-à-vis des hommes. Il avait laissé la Terre s'enfoncer dans la décadence. Il était une honte pour son peuple. Que diraient ses parents s'il le voyait se morfondre ainsi depuis sept ans ?

Il tendit la main et toucha l'une de ses plumes. Celle-ci devint instantanément noire, contaminé par le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Son désespoir et sa rancœur.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Il repensa à son exil qu'il s'était lui-même imposé suite à la trahison de son âme-sœur.

Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? S'il avait écouté la petite voix au fond de sa tête, il aurait émis des doutes qu'en au changement de personnalité de son amant. Il ne fit jamais le lien en sept ans car il essayait d'oublier ce jour où tout avait basculé.

Il murmura quelques mots que le vent emporta:

- Sasuke, je t'aime...

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

**A Konoha :**

Dans les couloirs du tristement célèbre château de Konoha, un homme déambulait sans but. Il savait qu'il devait rejoindre l'empereur Pein mais il n'en avait guère envie.

Il soupira. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il l'avait trahi. Sept ans qu'il était au service du despote qui gouvernait désormais le monde. Sept ans qu'il tuait à la gloire du Seigneur Noir comme on surnommait l'empereur.

Au début, cela l'avait exalté cette quête de pouvoir, ce sentiment de domination qu'il avait sur les autres. Ça le grisait toujours mais il manquait cette petite étincelle jouissive. Maintenant que le monde appartenait à l'Akatsuki, il avait besoin d'un nouveau défi. Pein lui avait interdit de partir à la recherche de l'Ange Blanc et de ses autres anciens camarades car ils se croiseraient surement à un moment ou à un autre.

Et il avait eu raison. Il les avait revus Gaara, Neji et les autres. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Un à un, il les avait battu. Certains avaient pu s'échapper et d'autres avaient été fait prisonnier. Mais il en manquait un : Naruto. En sept ans, il n'avait pas pu lui mettre la main dessus et cela le frustrait.

Il tourna au coin d'un couloir et rejoignit ses appartements. D'un geste brusque, il tira les rideaux et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il sortit sur le balcon et soupira de dépit. Les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient l'atteindre à travers les nuages noirs qui couvraient en permanence la ville. Pas qu'il aimât particulièrement l'astre mais parfois, il aurait voulu que son corps soit réchauffé par sa chaleur. Un sentiment de nostalgie le submergea. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent comme si son esprit souhaitait se rappeler des sentiments et émotions qui avaient un jour étreint son cœur. Depuis sept ans, il ne connaissait rien d'autre que la haine et la colère. Il avait oublié qu'un jour il avait aimé.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées qui s'égaraient.

- Naruto…, murmura-t-il.

Cela tournait à l'obsession. Il avait pu vivre sept ans sans le revoir mais il fallait croire que sa patience était à bout. Serait-il mort pour ne pas se montrer ? Aurait-il osé se suicider alors que sa mission était de sauver les hommes ? Non, il devait être en vie. Car sinon, lui, que deviendrait-il ?

Une bourrasque fit voler ses cheveux. Il savoura un instant la sensation du vent sur son visage et soudain, il se figea. Il l'avait entendu, le murmure du vent.

- Alors tu es encore en vie, Petit Ange. Je le savais. Je viendrai t'arracher les ailes. Attends-moi.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Cependant, on pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux comme une lueur tendre. Dans une envolée de cape, il se détourna et rejoignit son chef qui devait s'impatienter laissant derrière lui ces quelques mots entendus.

_« Sasuke, je t'aime... »_

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il le cherchait. Cinq ans qu'il s'usait à le retrouver et enfin il avait réussi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retourné le monde avant d'arriver ici et ce n'était sans doute pas loin de la vérité. Un grand sentiment de lassitude l'envahit. Il était épuisé physiquement et moralement. Cette montagne avait été l'une des plus difficiles à gravir.

Mais n'avait-il pas fait tout ça pour rien ? Alors qu'il voyait sa silhouette de dos, recroquevillée sur elle-même, il pensa brièvement qu'il n'y avait rien à en faire. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait rien faire sans lui.

Il posa son sac et s'approcha doucement. L'autre ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. A quelques pas de lui, il décida de se manifester.

- Naruto ?

Les ailes autrefois d'un blanc éclatant frémirent signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Il l'appela une seconde fois et s'approcha encore un peu.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il soupira de dépit. Il aurait aimé revenir et dire aux autres qu'ils allaient s'en sortir mais il fallait croire que l'Ange Blanc n'était pas décidé à les aider.

- Que fais-tu ici, Gaara ?, demanda Naruto le surprenant.

L'homme se racla la gorge un peu sèche de son voyage.

- Je suis venu pour toi Naruto.

Ce dernier se leva et se tourna vers son ancien compagnon d'infortune. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il fallait croire que sept années ne pouvaient pas passer sans laisser de traces. Gaara avait tellement vieilli. Il semblait si las et fatigué. Un bandeau noir lui cachait un œil sans doute perdu au cours d'une bataille. Ses cheveux comme le sang étaient sales. Sa peau était par le soleil et ses joues recouvertes d'une barbe de plusieurs jours attestaient du temps passé sur les routes. Si Naruto n'avait pas été renfermé sur sa propre douleur, il aurait eu pitié de lui.

- Que fais-tu ici ?, répéta-t-il.

- Je suis venu te ramener, répondit-il sèchement. Mais il faut croire que la condition des hommes n'est plus une de tes préoccupations. Je n'aurais pas dû passer tant de temps à te chercher surtout pour découvrir la loque que tu es devenu.

Gaara sentait la colère gronder dans ses entrailles. Il avait su en croisant le regard de l'ange qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir et que la trahison de Sasuke l'avait totalement détruit. Mais en sept ans n'avait-il pas pu faire son deuil ? Il renifla un brin méprisant. Sept ans s'étaient long pour un humain pas pour un être immortel.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, ajouta-t-il. Je retourne auprès de ceux qui ont besoin de moi.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna le cœur lourd de désespoir. Il devait retrouver Lee et les autres. Il sourit tristement au souvenir de son amant. Il espérait que son état ne s'était pas aggravé pendant son absence. Il commença à s'éloigner quand Naruto l'arrêta.

- Attend !

Il se tourna vers lui, un peu agressif. Il attendit que l'autre poursuive.

- Est-ce que les autres vont bien ?

Gaara sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Il supprima la distance entre l'ange et lui, et abattit son poing sur sa joue. Naruto ne l'évita pas sans doute l'avait-il mérité.

- Comment oses-tu me demander ça ?, éructa l'ancien Roi des Voleurs, son regard noir fixant l'ange allongé sur le sol. Si tu étais venu au lieu de te morfondre tu aurais su et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Sais-tu seulement le mal que ton absence a engendré ?

Il n'avait jamais vu son ami perdre son sang-froid. Cela le tétanisa.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, pensa-t-il »._

Il se redressa en position assise et lança un bref regard à l'homme qui le dominait par sa colère.

- Je peux comprendre que tu es eu besoin de faire le point, de faire en quelque sorte ton deuil. Mais Naruto, cela fait sept ans. Sept putains d'années ! Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es assez morfondu. A moins que tu te plaises dans l'autoflagellation ? Si tu avais été là, on ne vivrait pas terrer comme des rats au fin fond du désert. Si tu t'étais relevé, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de morts. Si tu avais continué ta mission, Lee ne serait pas réduit à l'état d'une légume! S'il est mort alors que je suis loin de lui, je te jure que jamais je ne te le pardonnerai !

Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Gaara alors que l'image de son amant allongé toute la journée sur sa paillasse lui revenait à l'esprit.

- Je me refuse de le perdre !, hurla-t-il.

Il tomba à genoux et laissa libre court à son chagrin et à sa douleur. Naruto tendit une main vers son ami - Pouvait-il encore le nommer ainsi ? – mais se rétracta. Il avait une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

L'homme du désert releva brusquement la tête.

- Et tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ?

Naruto se leva et voulut prendre le bras de Gaara pour l'aider à en faire de même. Mais il repoussa son bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

_« Moi non, mais Lee oui, pensa-t-il »._

Blessé, l'ange se recula.

- Viens. Allons discuter chez moi.

Il laissa un rire jaune franchir ses lèvres.

- Discuter ? Pour quoi faire ? Tu comptes rester ici pour l'éternité, non ?

- Viens, répéta-t-il en s'éloignant vers ce qui semblait être une grotte.

Gaara se leva péniblement et ramassa son sac. A quoi bon refuser son hospitalité ? Il était trop épuisé pour repartir maintenant. Il suivit l'ange jusqu'à une cavité dans la pierre qu'il avait aménagé sommairement. Quand il entra, Naruto était en train d'allumer un feu, le soleil couchant ne leur apportant pas la lumière suffisante. Une fois cela fait, il invita d'un geste Gaara à s'assoir. Celui-ci obtempéra. Aucun ne parla et le silence lourd s'éternisa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?, demanda l'ange brisant le malaise.

- J'aimerai… Enfin,… Nous aimerions que tu reviennes combattre à nos côtés. Sans toi, on n'y arrivera pas. Quand tu es parti, on s'est tous dit que tu reviendrais qu'il te fallait du temps. Mais au bout de deux ans, nous sommes partis à ta recherche. Notre route a croisé de nombreuses fois celle de l'Akatsuki mais jamais la tienne. Puis les années ont passé et les gens ont fini par désespérer. Beaucoup de rebelles nous ont quittés en voyant que tu n'apparaissais pas. Chacun avait foi en toi mais le temps passant, ils ont préféré vivre sous la contrainte plutôt que libre mais en sur-ci. Je ne leur en veux pas. Je les comprends tellement. A de nombreuses reprises, j'ai voulu tout abandonner mais Lee a eu besoin de toi. Alors j'ai continué à te chercher… seul.

La voix de Gaara s'étrangle sur ce dernier mot, brisée par l'émotion.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?, questionna Naruto. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour ses amis, de s'être abîmé dans le désespoir mais la douleur était tellement présente dans son cœur. Même avec le temps, elle n'avait pas diminué en intensité. Alors il était resté là, au sommet de sa montagne sans jamais chercher à baisser les yeux vers le monde en contrebas voir ce qu'il devenait. Que diraient ses parents de le voir ainsi ?

Inconscient des tumultes qui sévissaient dans l'esprit de l'ange, l'homme du désert poursuivit son récit.

- Lee et moi étions en route pour Ame (Village de la Pluie) savoir si tu étais là-bas. En chemin, on est tombé sur une équipe de l'Akatsuki. Un homme à face de requin nommé Kizame et puis l'autre, c'était Sasuke…

Naruto retint son souffle. Son Sasuke…

- Nous avons essayé de discuter avec lui mais il ne nous écoutait pas. C'était étrange. Il n'avait pas oublié notre existence mais c'est comme si tous les bons sentiments qu'il avait eu un jour s'étaient envolés. Ils nous ont attaqués et j'ai dû affronter Sasuke. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'avant je ne faisais pas le poids. Durant ce combat, j'ai perdu mon œil gauche. Je savais qu'on ne pourrait rien faire alors j'ai crié à Lee de battre en retraite mais il ne voulait pas abandonner un « ami ».

Un petit sourire triste étira ses lèvres au souvenir de la naïveté de son amant.

- Sasuke a utilisé ses yeux contre lui et Lee ne s'en ai jamais remis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait exactement mais c'est comme si Lee était enfermé dans son propre corps. Ses yeux sont ouverts, il respire mais il n'a aucune réaction. J'ai tellement mal de le voir comme ça. C'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû le protéger.

Le silence revint, pesant. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Lee.

- Et les autres ?, souffla-t-il.

Gaara le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Il ouvrit la bouche une fois puis la referma. Il inspira un grand coup et se lança.

- Nous avons tous plus ou moins subi des dommages. Shikamaru et Itachi dirigent la base rebelle que nous avons installée dans le canyon du désert de Suna. Ils organisent de temps en temps des opérations commandos pour faire comprendre au pouvoir actuel que jamais ils n'abandonneront. J'essaye de les aider un maximum tout en m'occupant de Lee. Au final, Itachi, Shikamaru et moi sommes ceux qui s'en sont sortis le mieux.

Naruto s'alarma.

- Iruka ?

- En voyant que tu ne revenais pas, une nuit, il a décidé de partir à ta recherche. On ne l'a plus jamais revu. Cela fait deux ans. Pendant que je te cherchais, je me renseignais également sur Iruka mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Après son départ, Kakashi est devenu fou. Un lien s'était formé entre eux et il était en manque de son sang. Nous avons dû l'enfermer pour son bien et pour le nôtre. Il est devenu violent. On essaye de le nourrir avec des animaux ou des soldats de l'empire mais c'est de plus en plus difficile.

- Deux ans ? Serait-il… serait-il…

Gaara secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort. Les vampires sont des créatures magiques si Iruka était mort, Kakashi l'aurait senti à travers le lien et il aurait cherché à rejoindre sa moitié dans l'au-delà.

Naruto soupira de soulagement. Cependant, même si Iruka était toujours vivant, il n'en restait pas moins porté disparu.

- J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas aux mains de l'Akatsuki, souffla l'ange.

Gaara acquiesça. Il frissonna de froid. La nuit était déjà bien tombée. D'une main, il attrapa son paquetage et en sorti une couverture.

- As-tu mangé ?

- Non.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte là où c'était le plus frais. Il revint avec des fruits. Il en tendit un à son ami et posa le reste sur une pierre plate. Ils mangèrent en silence. Ils avaient encore pleins de choses à se dire mais cela pouvait attendre la fin du repas.

Quand les fruits furent engloutis, Gaara attrapa une gourde à sa taille. L'ange la connaissait et il savait qu'elle ne contenait pas de l'eau. Il la déboucha et un petit être lumineux et rouge en sortit.

- Alors tu l'as toujours ?, s'émerveilla Naruto alors que le danseur avancé vers lui. Il le recueillit dans sa paume et savoura le contact grisant de la magie pure.

- Oui, lui a eu de la chance.

L'ange releva les yeux vers lui.

- Comment ça, « lui a eu de la chance » ?

Gaara soupira et resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules.

- Le danseur de Neji est mort il y a cinq ans.

- Et… Neji ?

- Il s'est fait capturer le même jour.

- Capturer ? Comment sais-tu qu'il est toujours en vie ?

- Deidara me l'a dit quand je l'ai affronté il y a un an. Il m'a dit que Sasori était très content de sa petite catin Hyuuga. Au début, je croyais qu'il parlait d'Hinata. Elle a été faite prisonnière quand Sasori a monté un coup d'état contre mon oncle Baki. Il l'a fait exécuter en place public et s'est autoproclamé dirigeant de Suna. Hinata et Kankuro n'ont pas pu sortir à temps. Seule Temari a pu s'échapper mais elle était gravement blessée. Elle m'a délivré un message et elle est morte dans mes bras.

Naruto laissa une larme glissée sur sa joue. Il avait aimé Temari comme une sœur. Son sourire et sa bonne humeur allaient lui manquer.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Que les elfes venus signaient un traité avec Suna avaient pu s'échapper mais que Maître Jiraiya n'avait pas eu cette chance. Que Kankuro et Hinata s'étaient fait prendre mais qu'elle avait eu le temps de lui communiquer des informations sur la prophétie. Tu savais qu'Hinata était une Vates ?

- Tu veux dire en plus d'être Ravateel ? Oui je le savais. Mais et Neji ?

- Tu te souviens quand il avait été enlevé par Orochimaru ?

Naruto se rappelait très bien. C'était là que toutes leurs emmerdes avaient commencé.

- Kiba avait dit que Neji avait « fricoté » avec l'ennemi. J'en ai conclu que c'était Sasori en déplacement chez le serpent.

- Le pauvre… Réduis à être un esclave.

L'ange sentit la honte le saisir. Deux de ses amis étaient morts et les autres n'avaient pas eu une meilleure vie. Il aurait dû être là pour eux.

- Et les autres ?

Il voulait savoir, connaître tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

- Kiba et Shino ont rejoint les elfes dans la forêt Medvedi. Ils sont nos intermédiaires. Les elfes sont les seuls à ne pas avoir plié devant l'Empereur Pein. On est les seuls a encore espérer un changement. Et ce changement ne se fera que si tu es avec nous.

Leur regard se croisait au-dessus du feu qui se mourrait. Naruto voyait dans les yeux de son ami cette lueur d'espoir qui ne s'était jamais éteinte en sept ans. Elle avait vacillé mais jamais n'avait disparu.

Gaara bailla. Il était tellement fatigué.

- Nous ferions mieux de dormir, déclara Naruto.

- C'est une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil?

Ils affrontèrent un instant des yeux et décidèrent d'un commun d'accord de revenir sur le sujet que le lendemain.

**xXxXxXx**

Derrière lui dans la grotte, son ami dormait à point fermé, épuisé par son voyage. Naruto observait la lune. Ses pensées étaient chamboulées par les révélations de Gaara. II voulait tellement les aider. _Est-ce trop tard ?_ Mais si jamais il se retrouvait devant Sasuke que ferait-il ? _Jamais je ne pourrai le tuer._

- Papa, que dois-je faire ?

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Dans le palais de Suna, une jeune femme transportait un lourd plateau de nourriture vers la salle du trône. Derrière elle, un soldat de l'empire la suivait en permanence. Arrivée devant une porte à double battant, elle attendit que les gardes en faction lui ouvrent.

Elle entra et s'avança vers l'homme assit sur le trône. A ses pieds, un autre homme était agenouillé. Elle le connaissait bien. C'était son cousin. Son regard était vide. Voilà quatre ans que les deux Hyuuga étaient devenus des esclaves et cela détruisait le plus vieux.

- Voilà votre repas, Maître Sasori.

Cet homme n'avait pas la même notion d'heure que les autres. Il arrivait souvent qu'on la réveille en pleine nuit parce que le seigneur avait faim, soif… Aujourd'hui était encore une de ces nuits.

Elle déposa le plateau sur une petite table n'ayant qu'une chaise. Sasori tira sur la laisse reliée au collier d'esclave de Neji le trainant à sa suite. Il s'assit et commença son repas. Hinata resta debout non loin de lui comme toujours attendant que messire est fini.

Alors que le temps s'égrainait lentement, elle sentit un sentiment de félicité exploser dans sa poitrine et comme un tintement de joie sonnait à ses oreilles.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Hinta ?

La voix de Sasori l'a sortie de sa transe. Elle constata qu'elle pleurait et qu'un sourire béat ne voulait disparaître de son visage.

- Rien mon seigneur, dit-elle. La journée de demain s'annonce belle, non ?

Neji leva les yeux sur sa cousine et sourit. L'heure était enfin arrivée.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais essayer de pas dépasser un mois pour le prochain.

Bonne soirée


	33. Chap 32: Il est temps

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ **__**Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note :** Désolé du retard. Bref, j'ai pas d'excuses.

Bonne Lecture !

_"Pensées" des personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Il est temps**

L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Sur le sommet de la falaise, les rayons du soleil naissant découpait l'ombre d'un corps. Face au vide, l'Ange pensait aux hommes et à l'espoir qu'il plaçait en lui. Il avait beau être immortel, il n'était pas surpuissant. Ce n'était pas à lui seul décrire le destin, c'était à l'humanité toute entière. Il était prêt à jouer le rôle de symbole de ralliement mais il n'en serait pas le leader. Il se battrait. Oh oui… ça c'était sûr ! Mais il ne sera pas un chef juste un soldat, un simple guerrier comme il l'avait toujours été. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré sa réflexion mais l'astre du jour brillait désormais de mille feux dans le ciel.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant savourant la faible brise jouant dans ses cheveux et ses plumes. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait pris sa décision. Sept ans, c'était long. Il était temps de faire honneur à ses parents et de rejoindre la bataille.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Enfin,… il était de retour !

- Il est temps que l'humanité se lève !, hurla-t-il à l'horizon.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

**A Suna **

Allongé sur le grand lit royal, un homme attendait que le soleil se lève. Il avait peu dormir. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux donnant à son visage un aspect fragile et maladif.

Il se redressa frissonnant sous la caresse de sa longue chevelure brune. Il tourna les yeux vers l'homme couché à son côté. Son regard devint triste. Il l'aimait cet homme, ça il en était intimement persuadé depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il leva une main tremblante pour toucher du bout des doigts cette bande de cuir lui saignant le cou. Il avait honte. Terriblement honte. Il ne voyait pas l'amour de cette façon : esclave. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre d'autre était plus mal loti que lui. Mais serait-il égoïste de demander une relation saine avec cet homme ?

Posant ses pieds sur le sol froid, il se leva chancelant. Cette nuit, l'espoir s'était rallumé en lui. Il avait compris en voyant sa cousine pleurer que le moment était enfin arrivé. Malheureusement, il savait que ça ne se finirait pas bien pour lui. Il fallait croire que le pouvoir et la grandeur pesaient lourds dans la balance. Sasori ne le suivrait jamais.

Titubant un peu, il se dirigea vers la large fenêtre. D'un geste sec et empli de détermination, il ouvrit les lourds rideaux pourpres. La lumière vive l'aveugla un instant mais bientôt il put admirer le ciel bleu sans imperfection. Il entendit le roi grogné et se retourner.

- Bordel, Neji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ne prêtant aucune attention, il ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa l'air frais du matin s'engouffrer dans lui donnant la chair de poule.

- Refermes ces putains de rideaux, ordonna Sasori les yeux rougies par le manque de sommeil.

Neji se tourna vers lui offrant une magnifique vision au suzerain. L'homme était baigné comme dans un halo de lumière. Le roi se sentit tout à coup bien réveillé.

- Viens ici.

Le mage savait ce qu'il attendait de lui après tout c'était son travail : satisfaire les besoins sexuels du roi. Il n'avait pas d'autre utilité. Quand il pensait de cette façon, il avait envie de pleurer. Il savait comment on l'appelait dans le palais, la catin Hyuuga... Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Il soupira et s'avança vers le lit. L'homme lui tendit la main et il la saisit. Il se fit l'effet d'un chien posant la patte dans la main de son maitre. Sasori le tira le faisant tomber entre ses jambes.

_« Il est tellement beau. Je ne pensais pas le revoir en le quittant chez Orochimaru et voilà quatre ans que je peux profiter de lui quand bon me semble. Mmh… »._

Il baissa les yeux vers son amant qui avait écarté le drap et commençait son travail. Il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le roi grogna quand Neji le prit entièrement en bouche. C'était délicieusement chaud et humide. Les lèvres purpurines allaient et venaient sur son membre l'enserrant dans une exquise pression tandis que la langue malicieux se mêlait de la partie. C'était décidément trop bon. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns forçant l'homme à le regardait dans les yeux. L'étincelle qu'il avait cru revoir dans ses prunelles la veille avait déjà disparu.

_« Il est si indécent dans cette position. Toujours aussi sensuel, comme au premier jour. Mais ses yeux… cette flamme qui les animait s'est éteinte. J'ai beau voir qu'il dépérit à petit feu, je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Je ne suis pas un homme gentil, Neji… Je ne sais pas comment t'aimer… Haaa… »._

Le plaisir grimpait trop vite sous les attentions expertes de son esclave. Il l'arrêta le tirant un peu par les cheveux. Ce dernier se redressa.

- A quatre pattes, entendit-il.

Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il n'aimait pas sa condition mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une certaine compatibilité sexuelle entre eux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir que dans les bras du membre de l'Akatsuki. Alors, il se positionna comme demander, cambrant les reins dans une invitation alléchante à plonger en lui. Il baissa cependant la tête, les joues rougies.

Sasori se plaça derrière lui et le prit brutalement. Sa respiration subit un léger accroc alors que son amant siffla de douleur. Il avait beau être régulièrement baisé, ça faisait toujours un peu mal. Mais son seigneur savait y faire. Recouvrant son corps du sien, le roi vient lécher et mordiller son épaule.

- Cela fait quatre ans, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me lasser de ton corps, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tu me serres tellement…

Ne tenant plus, il le saisit par les hanches imprimant la marque de ses doigts sur l'épiderme pâle. Il commença un va et vient rapide et brutal s'enfonçant sans ménagement dans le corps de son amant. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il s'avait où effleurer pour obtenir des gémissements, où caresser pour des cris et où frapper pour des hurlements.

- Sasori, Sasori… Sasori !...

Neji hurlait son nom comme une litanie. Son corps subissait avec plaisir les assauts de son tortionnaire. Il n'appelait jamais son amant « Maître » pendant leurs ébats et celui-ci ne lui avait jamais rien dit pour cette familiarité. Il sourit, amer. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un couple normal.

Les mouvements en lui se stoppèrent. Une main se saisit brusquement de son menton le forçant à croiser son regard. Il s'y noya et répondit paresseusement au baiser que le roux initia. Il devint rapidement plus passionné et quand Sasori laissa afin Neji respirait, un fin filet de salive brillait sur son menton.

Les coups de butoir reprirent, plus violent encore. Les deux amants ne faisaient plus attention à leur environnement. Le roi devait bien reconnaître qu'il lui faisait perdre la tête dans ces moments-là. Il lâcha une hanche et se saisit du sexe suintant de désir de l'homme sous lui. Leur fin était proche, ils le sentaient.

La jouissance fut dévastatrice balayant tout sur son passage tel un typhon. A bout de force, Neji se laissa choir sur le matelas. Sasori se retira de son amant et se coucha à ses côtés. Dans un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il prit son amant dans ses bras dans une étreinte empli de désespoir.

- Saso…

- Chut !, le coupa-t-il.

Alors il se tut. Il essaya d'apprécier ce geste d'affection. Mais soudain, il se tendit. Cet instant avait le parfum doux-amer du dernier. Il se dégagea brusquement et s'enfuit à l'autre bout du lit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses genoux, ses yeux ne cessant de fixer le suzerain.

- Neji…, souffla le roi.

- Tais-toi !, s'écria-t-il. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucunement le droit de lui parler ainsi mais il avait peur.

- Neji, répéta-t-il plus durement. Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai compris hier soir tu sais.

L'homme le contempla effrayé. Et ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant.

Sasori s'assit au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos.

- Hinata a vu le retour de l'Ange n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois que ça qui aurait pu l'ébranler à ce point. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal. Tu vas forcément essayer de le rejoindre et nous redeviendrons ennemis.

- Nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être.

Les mots de Neji jetèrent un froid.

- Je suis un prisonnier de guerre et tu es roi de Suna.

Les poings du roux se crispèrent. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir cette conversation et se conforter dans l'idée que son amant était heureux d'être à ses côtés. Mais il était ce qu'il était. Il avait besoin de dominer et cela s'appliquer également à cet homme. Il ne savait pas aimer…

- C'est vrai, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il se leva et se retourna le fixant de ses yeux couleur terre de sienne.

- Il va bien falloir régler ça alors.

Sa voix était froide et sans émotion. Neji frissonna.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

Contre toute attente, le roi éclata de rire. D'un rire jaune.

- C'est ce que je devrais faire en effet. Pour être sûr que ça ne soit pas toi qui me poignardes dans le dos.

L'homme le regarda horrifié.

- Ja-Jamais… je ne pourrais faire ça, balbutia-t-il.

Sasori se figea d'étonnement.

- Pourquoi ?

Il avait à peine soufflé sa question. Soudain pris d'un excès de colère, il commença à faire les cent pas, ses bras fendant l'air dans des mouvements extravagants.

- Pourquoi ? Hein ?... Dis-moi. Je t'ai réduit en esclave pendant quatre ans, me servant de toi comme objet sexuel. J'ai asservi ta cousine. J'ai tué des centaines de personnes hommes, femmes et enfants dont l'ancien roi de Suna, Baki. Tes amis, Temari et Jiraiya. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ?

Neji était sidéré. Il n'avait jamais Sasori comme ça. Jamais, il ne l'avait vu en colère. Son visage était habituellement comme un masque impassible. Et alors que ce dernier le fixait en attendant une réponse, il se dit qu'en d'autres circonstances, le voir si humain l'aurait empli de joie. Il sourit, d'un sourire amer.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Le silence qui tomba avait un goût de fin du monde. L'esclave ne savait plus où se mettre. Son cœur avait parlé avant sa raison. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Sasori ferma les yeux. Il ne savait que faire. Une explosion de chaleur parcourait son corps. Ces mots…. Ces mots étaient comme la plus pure des drogues, le meilleur des alcools. Il se sentait tellement grisé. Mais que répondre ? Que faire ?

Il se détourna et avança vers la porte de ses appartements et sortit.

Neji le regarda partir sans bouger. Il rit jaune. Sincèrement… qu'avait-il espéré ? Une fin heureuse comme dans les contes pour enfants : _« Et ils vécurent heureux dans leur grand château jusqu'à la fin des temps» _?

Il constata une légère humidité sur ses joues. Il pleurait. Oh, comme c'était digne de lui ! Il resta prostré sur le lit en position fœtale. Il pensa brièvement à ses amis et à Naruto qui était enfin de retour. Il ne pourrait pas les aider. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Ses sanglots silencieux secouaient son corps maigre. Il se faisait honte. Qu'était devenu le grand Neji Hyuuga ? l n'était même plus capable de défendre ses idéaux.

Il sentit la brise qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte venir caresser son corps charriant avec elle les rumeurs du palais.

_« Il est temps que l'humanité se lève »._

Il se redressa. Naruto… Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

Il se leva prestement essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Il n'allait pas se laisser mourir sans rien faire. Et dire qu'il allait abandonner sa cousine. Il se dirigea vers un petit meuble où se trouvait un broc avec de l'eau. Il en versa dans une bassine en porcelaine et se nettoya sommairement avec une serviette. Il rougit en essuyant les traces de ses activités matinales.

Ensuite, il passa derrière le paravent et saisit son uniforme d'esclave posé sur une chaise. C'était ses seuls vêtements Il enfila le pantalon et le veston en cuir puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il n'allait pas attendre qu'on vienne lui annoncer son exécution.

Au moment où il allait s'échapper, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hinata suivie de Sasori. Cette dernière entra d'un pas hésitant. A la tête qu'affichait son cousin, la situation devait être alarmante.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

S'exécutant, ils prirent place dans les fauteuils disposés autour d'une table basse. Neji n'était pas rassuré. Sasori ne laissait rien transparaître comme si son éclat de colère n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Vous l'avez entendu vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix du roi brisa le silence qui s'était fait pesant. Hinata sursauta. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu. L'appel avait été si fort. Toute personne ayant un minimum de pouvoirs magiques avait dû l'entendre.

- Vous allez partir.

- Quoi ?

Neji ne comprenait pas. Il les laissait partir ? Sa cousine ne disait rien. Elle savait que le roi faisait ça par amour pour son aîné. Ce n'était pas un homme sans cœur comme tout le monde et lui-même le prétendait.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à vous faire exécuter. Ça serait tellement plus drôle de vous relâcher puis de vous chasser pour un combat sans merci, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

_« Menteur »_, pensa la jeune Hyuuga.

- Je vous laisse une journée d'avance, continua-t-il en leur tournant le dos. Ensuite, je me lance à votre poursuite.

Le silence s'installa et s'éternisa. Personne ne bougeait. Puis, Hinata se leva et souffla à son cousin que le roi avait aussi libéré Kankuro et qu'ils l'attendraient dehors. Après qu'elle fut sortie, l'atmosphère s'alourdie encore.

Neji se redressa et vint enlacer Sasori part derrière. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il ne se voyait pas parler à son amant. Le silence convenait parfaitement à cet instant. Il finit pourtant par le lâcher et s'écarta pour rejoindre sa cousine.

Une main agrippa son poignet. Il se retrouva pris dans une étreinte douce alors que bouche se déposait sur la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et c'était un peu le cas. Il n'existait aucun lendemain pour eux.

Sasori le relâcha et posa son front contre le sien. Il lui enleva tendrement son collier.

_« Reste en vie »_, pensa-t-il.

Il ne dit pourtant rien, se détourna et sortit laissant son amant seul. Quand, il reviendra, il sera parti. La guerre reprendra et l'un d'eux devra mourir.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

**A Konoha**

Pein avait réuni à l'aube presque tous ses généraux à l'exception de Sasori resté à Suna. Ils savaient tous pourquoi ils étaient là. Leur chef avait décidé d'exécuter la fin de son plan.

Il se leva mettant fin aux bavardages intempestifs surtout au babillage incessant de Deidara.

- Il est temps pour nous d'aller chercher la dernière pièce manquante à la réalisation du projet _**Nouvelle Lune**_.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki avisa les sourires et autres rictus de ses hommes. Ils manquaient d'action. Ces derniers temps les rébellions s'étaient faits rares.

- Il y a de cela un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année, nous avons détruit le clan des elfes de Roheline afin de reprendre l'épée Kusanagi que cet incapable d'Orochimaru avait abandonné.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa droite mais Sasuke ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il parlait du massacre de son clan. C'était parfait. Il était complètement sous son emprise. Il avait craint qu'en sept ans son sort se soit affaibli mais il n'en était rien. Son projet pourra être mené jusqu'à son terme.

_**Nouvelle Lune**_ avait pour but l'ouverture de la porte du Chaos : portail entre le monde des démons et la terre humaine. Bientôt, il aura une armée maléfique à son service afin de purifier l'espèce humaine. Oh oui… il voulait supprimer tous ses êtres amoraux qui peuplaient cette planète, pourris par divers vices et perversions. Il voulait accorder à l'humanité une chance d'expier ses fautes. Et, lui, Pein sera le seul juge au purgatoire. Il sortit de ses pensées et continua.

- Nous avons retourné le monde mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Il ne reste qu'un seul endroit...

- Medvedi !, s'écria Deidara surexcité. Je vais tous les faire exploser.

- Ferme-là, la blonde.

Le susnommé se tourna vers Kisame, furieux.

- Je ne te permets…

_« Il est temps que l'humanité se lève »_

Tous se figèrent. Ils avaient reconnu la voix de l'Ange. Un frisson collectif les parcourut. L'immortel annonçait le début de la guerre.

- Il est temps de se mettre en route, déclara Pein.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

**A Medvedi**

Tsunade regarda la cime des arbres cherchant le ciel à travers le dense feuillage. Elle aussi avait entendu l'appel de Naruto. Il fallait réunir les peuples, se préparer et partir à la rencontre de Pein.

- Sakura, appela-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Réunis nos messagers les plus rapides. La guerre commence.

- Bien, Maîtresse Tsunade.

Suite au départ de son bras droit, la Reine des elfes se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Elle était épuisée. Elle ne se faisait plus toute jeune. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, ce vieux pervers de Jiraiya lui aurait dit que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était plus jeune.

Elle se redressa en entendant Sakura revenir. Elle ne devait pas se ramollir. Elle avait encore son rôle à jouer.

xXx

Quelques heures plus tard, des elfes parcouraient les routes du monde afin de rallier les quelques bastions restant de la rébellion. Les messagers étaient rapides et endurants. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de longues pauses.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

**Une petite ville près du canyon de Suna**

Konohamaru était le meilleur parmi son service. Discret, il savait passer inaperçu. Cela lui fut bien utile car il rencontra bon nombre de soldats de l'Akatsuki. Il ne pouvait se faire prendre, sa mission était d'une importance capitale. Il devait remettre son message à Itachi Uchiwa et rassemblait tous les membres de la prophétie. Après, il pourra se battre aux côtés de l'Ange Blanc. Il lui avait fait une telle impression il y a sept ans que jamais il n'avait pu l'oublier. Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi était fort.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la main qui surgit de la ruelle devant laquelle il passait. On le tira dans cet endroit sombre et avant qu'il n'ait pu crier une main se posa sur sa bouche.

- Ne dis rien où tu vas nous faire repérer, siffla une voix à son oreille.

Konohamaru paniquait. Il n'avait jamais raté une mission et si celle-ci échouait… Il n'osait imaginer les conséquences. Il chercha à se dégager. La rébellion devait être coordonnée sinon, elle ne serait pas assez puissante. Il devait se sauver.

- Arrête donc de gesticuler, grogna son agresseur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il alla répliquer quand l'autre homme lui intima de se taire. Il vit du coin de l'œil une garnison passé devant la ruelle.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il est passé par là ?

- Oui, chef, répondit un premier soldat.

- Ça ne pouvait être qu'un elfe, ajouta un deuxième. Mon sort traversait le camouflage de cette immonde créature.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. On l'avait repéré. Il avait été imprudent.

Le groupe parla un moment devant leur cachette rendant encore plus nerveux l'elfe. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Puis, il se tendit brusquement, il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire. Son « sauveur » ne l'avait peut-être pas aidé par simple gentillesse. Il se retourna.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Konohamaru. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il connaissait son nom! Il se mit rapidement en position de défense malgré l'étroitesse des lieux. L'autre portait une capuche qui dissimulait son visage et malgré que les elfes soient nyctalopes, il n'arrivait pas à identifier ses traits.

- Détends-toi, on est dans le même quand, déclara l'inconnu en ôtant son capuchon révélant des traits familiers.

- Vous ?!

- Oui, moi.

Le jeune elfe se calma un peu. Il ne connaissait pas très bien l'homme mais ce dernier étant un ami de Naruto, il ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Il étudia le visage de l'autre homme. Il semblait épuisé. Ses traits étaient creusés et ses yeux reflétaient toute l'immensité de sa douleur. Konohamaru se rappela soudainement qu'il était en mission.

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je vous en suis reconnaissant mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ma mission n'attend pas.

- Tu ne pourras pas sortir de la ville sans mon aide. Maintenant qu'ils t'ont repéré, ils ont dû renforcer les patrouilles.

Le jeune homme réfléchit. L'autre n'avait pas tort. Il était dans un beau pétrin.

- D'accord. Vous avez un plan ?

Il lui tendit un médaillon.

- Mets ça déjà, ça sera un bon début. Il dissimulera ta nature elfique. Maintenant suis-moi.

L'homme se détourna mais Konohamaru l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Attendez. J'ai un message pour tous les compagnons de Naruto que je pourrais rencontrer.

- Je t'écoute.

- L'Ange est de retour et il est temps de se mobiliser. Il faut que les représentants de la prophétie se réunissent à la planque des rebelles dans le canyon.

Son sauveur se retourna brusquement le saisissant par ses avant-bras.

- Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ? C'est bien ça voix que j'ai entendu ?

Il acquiesça. Les traits de son interlocuteur se détendirent alors qu'un sourire heureux étiré ses lèvres. Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues et il souffla :

- Mon fils. Tu es vivant…

Iruka prit une grande inspiration. Il avait l'impression de revivre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Dans le prochain, on revient sur Naruto.

Bonne soirée ^^


	34. Chap 33: Retrouvailles

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note : Désolée pour le retard encore une fois. Je sais que la bataille est longue à démarrer mais il faut que mes personnages soient en place. Le chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais j'avais besoin que ça se finisse comme cela pour la suite.  
**

**En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_"Pensées" des personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Retrouvailles**

Ils couraient à travers le dédale des rues de la ville de Suna. Les trois silhouettes fendaient la foule pour sortir au plus vite de la cité. S'ils pressaient le pas, ils pouvaient arriver au canyon bordant le désert avant le coucher du soleil. Les rebelles pourraient ensuite les protéger.

- Dépêchez-vous, cria Kankuro pour se faire entendre. Je n'ai pas une grande confiance dans la parole de Sasori.

Neji retient une réflexion. Il ne connaissait pas son amant, il ne pouvait donc que se tromper sur son compte. Il soupira. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

A l'angle d'une rue, ils arrêtèrent étudiant le nombre de sentinelles gardant la porte principale.

- Ils sont six, constata Kankuro. Ça ne va pas être facile de passer devant eux sans qu'ils nous voient. Si nous dissimulons nos visages, ils vont trouver ça suspect.

- Regardez, là !, s'écria Hinata. Joignons nous à cette caravane.

- Bonne idée.

Neji grogna. Le frère de Gaara regardait sa cousine comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il était hors de questions qu'il la touche!

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à surveiller la caravane, trépignant quant à leur lenteur à se mettre en route. Ils n'avaient pas toute la journée, eux!

Enfin, les chevaux et les mules furent finis d'être chargés. Discrètement, ils intégrèrent la fin de la procession. On les regarda bizarrement, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Noyés parmi les autres, les gardes ne firent pas attention à eux.

Sorti de la ville, Neji se sentit revivre. Il respira un grand coup, le cœur presque léger. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller au désespoir.

- Tu sais, Hinata, si tu as le moindre problème en chemin dis-le moi. Je sais à quel point le désert peut être cruel avec les jolies fleurs.

La jeune fille rougit et ria au grand dam de son cousin. Pourtant, il sourit face au comportement de Kankuro.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Pein contemplait l'horizon du haut du chemin de ronde entourant son château. Bien droit, le soleil dans le dos, il renvoyait l'image d'un homme fier et puissant couvant du regard son royaume et ses sujets. Malheureusement, la réalité était tout autre. Ses généraux partaient pour la forêt Medvedi accomplir une phase importante de son projet. Il se doutait que les elfes ne rendront pas les armes de leur propre chef et qu'ils devront un peu les y pousser mais à aucun moment il ne supposa qu'ils puissent perdre la bataille. Après tout, qui pouvait vaincre un Dieu ?

D'un signe de la main, il ordonna l'ouverture des portes. Ses hommes enfourchèrent leurs chevaux et galopèrent vers leur cible faisant raisonner sur les pavés le martellement des sabots. Deidara avait déjà pris les devants partant sur son oiseau créé de toutes pièces par la magie. Il devait aller chercher Sasori à son grand dam car l'Akatsuki avait besoin de toutes ses forces.

Konoha n'étant qu'à quelques heures à cheval de Medvedi, les hommes de l'Akatsuki arrivèrent rapidement. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux épuisés par leur galop effréné se reposer.

- On commence comment ?, demanda Kisame.

- Immolons, tous ces impies par le feu, ricana Hidan. Car le devoir de tous est de vénérer Jashin !

Kakuzu soupira. Cette organisation était composée que de fous. Encore heureux que son poste lui permettait de gagner beaucoup d'argent car sinon, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait quitté cette bande d'aliénés. Il fallait trouver l'épée à présent.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, pauvre tâche.

- Comment oses-tu…

- Kakazu, Hidan, ce n'est pas le moment. Le maître nous a confié une mission importante, les coupa Konan.

- Il faut mettre le feu à la forêt, intervint Sasuke. Ça les fera sortir.

- Bonne idée. Quelqu'un a des allumettes ?, demanda Kisame un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

Hidan grogna. C'était toujours le même qu'on écoutait. Il n'y en avait que pour ce prétentieux Uchiwa. Quand Itachi avait trahi et quitté l'Akatsuki, il pensait qu'enfin il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'un noble imbu de lui-même. Mais non. Il avait fallu que Pein recueille le cadet de la famille royal. Quelle plaie ! La voix de Zetsu le sortit de ses pensées.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Ils arrivent.

En effet, ils pouvaient distinguer le craquement des branches sous le pas des elfes, ils ne cherchaient aucunement à être discrets. La reine était en tête de la troupe. Elle sortit des sous-bois se plantant à une certaine distance d'eux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Que veux-tu Sasuke ? Il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

- Où est l'épée ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Tsunade soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Pein n'avait pas encore compris que le jeune Uchiwa était le porteur de Kusanagi. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour eux, car l'extraction forcée de l'arme peut entraîner la mort du porteur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt, il était indispensable à la réalisation de la prophétie.

- Nous n'avons pas Kusanagi, déclara-t-elle en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise.

- Tu mens, femelle ! Jashin te punira pour ça, vociféra Hidan pointant sa faux vers l'elfe près à s'élancer sur elle.

Sasuke ne dit rien fixant la reine sans sourcilier. Elle disait la vérité c'est sûr. Mais elle savait aussi où était l'épée. Il s'ennuyait ici. Il avait envie de partir à la recherche de son ange. Oh oui… le retrouver et le tuer, lui arracher les ailes.

- Il n'est pas ici, dit Tsunade.

Ça aussi s'était la vérité, il en était persuadé.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même. D'où venait cet intérêt croissant pour Naruto ? C'était comme s'il existait un lien fort entre eux et qu'il l'avait renié jusque-là. Impossible… Il l'avait toujours haï, non ?

- Et qui crois-tu convaincre ?

La reine devenait agressive. Ces sales gosses n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Sasuke et Naruto étaient deux gamins stupides. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur sa mission : tenir éloigné les généraux de l'Akatsuki pendant que les rebelles iraient détruire l'empereur, le seul capable d'ouvrir la porte du chaos. Elle en était sûre à présent, _**le cœur du mal**_ dont parlait la prophétie, c'était Pein. Malheureusement, si c'était le cas, alors c'était à Sasuke de le tuer en tant que détenteur de _**l'arme du destin**_. Elle avait cru qu'il serait resté à Konoha. Tant pis, ils allaient régler la situation comme il l'entendait.

- Nous n'avons pas l'épée, répété-t-elle. Alors partez. Ou vous mourrez.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

L'appel de l'ange avait raisonné depuis quelques heures maintenant et la base secrète des rebelles était animée telle une fourmilière qu'on aurait dérangée. D'un observatoire savamment dissimulé, Itachi fixait le canyon en contrebas. Il attendait.

Il espérait voir ses compagnons d'aventure arrivaient les uns après les autres pour enfin pouvoir déclarer la guerre au tyran. Son poing se crispa autour de son épée. Il souhaitait pardessus tout revoir son petit frère. Il lui manquait tellement, c'était sa seule famille.

- Tu es encore là, alors.

La phrase sonnait comme une constatation et non comme une question. Le prince ne se retourna pas. Il connaissait cette personne depuis tellement d'années maintenant. Il la connaissait sans doute comme personne.

Des bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière. Il se laissa aller à cette étreinte, savourant ce moment d'accalmie avant la bataille finale.

- Tu sais, on viendra nous prévenir si quelqu'un arrive, chuchota l'homme d'une voix douce à son oreille.

- Je le sais bien, Shika. Mais j'espère toujours voir Sasuke arrivait.

Le guerrier se détacha de lui.

- Le jour où Sasuke apparaîtra dans ce canyon, ça sonnera notre fin et tu le sais !, dit-il d'un froid.

L'elfe soupira. Son amant était sans pitié avec les traîtres. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de deuxième chance et malgré son intelligence prodigieuse, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait qu'Itachi croyait encore en lui. Il avait la rancune tenace.

- C'est mon frère, murmura-t-il comme si ces simples mots expliquaient tout.

- Je sais et c'est ce qui rend ces évènements si douloureux.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Dans ce petit renfoncement sur la falaise, protégé du vent et du soleil, les deux amants observaient l'horizon cherchant dans leur mémoire des souvenirs de bonheur dans l'espoir d'un peu de réconfort. Shikamaru soupira. Son couple battait de l'aile. Les évènements ne leur permettaient pas de s'épanouir et ils en souffraient. Il se leva et se détourna.

- Je vais voir Lee. Fais ce que tu veux.

Il s'approcha de l'ouverture du boyau permettant d'accéder à l'observatoire. Les falaises composant le canyon étaient de vrais gruyères, ils avaient rapidement pu y organiser une base fonctionnelle. Il partit sachant que quand il reviendra, Itachi sera toujours là. Il était à mi-chemin entre leur point d'observation et la première intersection quand il entendit un cri contenant son nom. Il remonta à toute vitesse, paniqué : Itachi ne criait jamais. Même dans l'intimité, les preuves de son plaisir étaient des grognements un peu gutturaux.

Il déboucha sur l'observatoire et avisa le prince fixant un point précis en contrebas. Il soupira de soulagement, il semblait n'avoir subi aucune attaque. Il s'approcha posant une main sur l'épaule de son amant. Celui-ci lui désigna d'un mouvement du menton deux silhouettes entrant dans le canyon.

- Vu comment tu as crié, ils ont sûrement repérés, grommela le guerrier. Va falloir les exécuter.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient des ennemis. Les soldats de l'empereur auraient été en garnison et armés de lances. Même si on est assez loin, je ne vois rien de ce genre.

- Galère, va falloir descendre voir de plus près. C'est tellement pénible à remonter ces galeries de malheur.

- Allez, arrête de râler. La patrouille les a déjà interceptés. Dépêchons.

Ils dévalèrent à vive allure les nombreux corridors menant en bas de la falaise. Ils croisèrent en chemin le messager envoyé pour les prévenir de l'intrusion. L'entrée de leur cachète était dissimulée par une pierre plate et ronde qu'il fallait faire glisser le long de la paroi. Quand ils arrivèrent, les rebelles avaient déjà libéré le passage. Ils ne sortirent pas mais attendirent que la patrouille revienne. Il fallait au plus vite refermer l'entrée.

Le petit groupe les rejoignit surveillant attentivement les deux intrus qu'il poussait des coudes. Des rebelles refermèrent la « porte » pendant que d'autres allumaient les lanternes nécessaires dans l'obscurité qui allait bientôt régner.

- Emmenez-les dans la salle de réunion, ordonna Itachi en tournant les talons. Je crois que nous avons un tas de choses à nous dire.

Il savait maintenant que tout se mettait en place.

**xXx**

Enfermé dans une cellule noire, enchaîné au mur tel un animal, un homme était affalé sur le sol. Sa prison n'était pas vraiment sale mais pas propre non plus. Les personnes le gardant enfermé ici essayaient de prendre soin de lui. Cependant, il n'en était pas vraiment conscient.

Son esprit contaminé par la folie sombrait peu à peu. La faim le tenaillait en permanence et son cœur crevait d'amour. Voilà deux ans qu'il agonisait. Que son âme sœur l'avait abandonné sans remord pour courir après un autre. Au début, il avait cru à son retour mais l'attente était rapidement devenue insoutenable. La soif le rendait irascible, violent et instable. Il en était venu à **le** haïr et on l'enferma dans cette geôle.

Il avait passé des heures à hurler **son** nom et à tambouriner sur la porte. Puis, il s'était contenté de tourner en rond. Et enfin, sa haine se transforma en désespoir. Les jours s'écoulait et son état empirait autant physiquement que mentalement. Il délirait, baragouinait des mots sans fin qui la plupart du temps était **son** putain de nom.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Son cœur mort s'était empli d'allégresse comme s'il était encore possible d'espérer. Il **l'**avait senti : son odeur, cette douce odeur familière et rassurante dans laquelle il s'était noyé pendant des nuits.

Son corps avait eu un sursaut et il s'était débattu contre ses chaînes lui entamant la chaire. Ses dents grincèrent alors qu'il serrait les mâchoires. Ses canines égratignèrent sa peau mais le sang ne coula pas. Une si faible quantité circulait dans ses veines. Il poussa un bref cri éraillé sa gorge étant tellement sèche. Il se racla la gorge mais ça ne passa pas alors dans le brouillard de son esprit, il se souvint d'une silhouette lui apportant de la viande saignante et de l'eau. La première était depuis longtemps faisandée mais l'outre était toujours là. Il se jeta dessus, l'ouvrit maladroitement en renversant dans sa fougue. Il but ce qui resta et enfin il hurla :

- Iruka !

**xXx**

Dans la salle de réunion, Itachi était nerveux mais ça, personne ne pouvait le remarquer excepté Shikamaru. Le guerrier observait leurs deux invités sous bonne garde.

- Sortez, ordonna le prince aux rebelles.

- Mais, Monsieur…, protesta un homme.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis. Je connais au moins un des deux.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête et sortirent fermant la porte derrière eux.

- En fait, Votre Altesse, vous nous connaissez tous les deux, annonça joyeuse une voix juvénile en retirant son capuchon.

Itachi haussa un sourcil perplexe : un elfe. Il réfléchit un instant. Ce visage lui était familier mais rien ne lui revint. Il se frotta les yeux. Il était tellement fatigué.

- C'est Konohamaru, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara son amant lui sauvant la mise.

Le gamin leur fit un grand sourire.

- C'est exact.

La personne se tenant à ses côtés semblait nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas révélé son identité mais elle n'en avait pas besoin personne n'ignorait qui elle était.

- Comment allez-vous, Iruka ?, demanda Shikamaru sincèrement inquiet pour son ancien professeur. Itachi se dit que vraiment son amant était une perle. Alors que lui n'arrivait à rien en ce moment, l'autre était toujours là pour le rattraper.

Le deuxième homme retira son capuchon révélant les traits si familiers du chasseur de vampires. Un tic nerveux agitait son œil et il se tordait violemment les mains. Son malaise était palpable. Il tourna son regard vers son ancien élève.

- Je…

« Iruka ! »

Le hurlement les figea. Il était empli de colère et de désespoir. Avant que quelqu'un n'ai pu l'arrêter, l'exorciste sortit en trombe de la salle de réunion cherchant d'où venait la voix de son amant.

_« Il est en vie ! Mon Dieu… Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? »_

- Kakashi !

Il courrait à en perdre haleine criant le nom de son âme sœur. Il savait que ses amis n'étaient pas loin derrière lui mais il ne prenait pas garde à leurs avertissements.

- Iruka ! Il est dangereux. N'y allez pas !

Il n'écoutait pas seul les cris de son vampire résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il arriva enfin à la galerie menant aux cellules. Des sentinelles l'aperçurent et tentèrent de l'arrêter. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de les assommer. Il s'approcha de la porte d'où venaient les hurlements. Il décrocha la clé suspendu à un crochet près de la geôle et déverrouilla le battant. Soudain, ses gestes se firent plus lents. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et s'arrêta. Les cris avaient cessé.

Il entendait distinctement un souffle derrière le bois. Il savait que le vampire n'avait pas besoin de respirer mais que c'était plus une habitude pour passer inaperçu. Il recula d'un pas quand il sentit la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La cellule était sombre et il n'y voyait absolument rien.

Une main blafarde troua l'obscurité. Les doigts vinrent se refermer sur son col et l'entrainèrent dans les ténèbres.

- Aaaahh….

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Alors que le soleil avançait progressivement vers son zénith, Naruto respira à pleins poumons l'air frais du matin. Il s'avait que son appel avait résonné jusqu'aux confins des terres isolées. Il s'imaginait ses amis sur le pied de guerre rassemblant une armée de rebelles. Il soupira. Il avait une vision bien idéaliste de la situation. Après tout, les évènements n'étaient pas en leur faveur.

Il entendit le gravier crissé derrière lui. Gaara venait enfin de se réveiller. Ils allaient pouvoir partir. Sans doute était-il injuste avec son compagnon. Celui-ci s'était épuisé sur les routes alors que lui avait passé à se morfondre en haut de son rocher.

- Alors tu as pris ta décision.

La phrase de son ami sonnait comme une constatation. Son ton était moins froid que la veille et ce simple fait lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Oui. Mangeons et partons aussi vite. Nous avons du chemin.

Ils retournèrent à la grotte, manger les derniers fruits que possédait Naruto. Ils se lavèrent sommairement à un ruisseau coulant non loin de là puis ils empaquetèrent leurs affaires.

L'ange regarda une dernière fois _**sa**_ grotte, il pouvait bien l'appeler comme ça. Elle avait recueilli tous ses chagrins, ses désespoirs et ses cris de détresse. Le prince du Désert respectait son silence malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas traîner. Alors, il prit la direction du sentier par lequel il était venu espérant donner l'impulsion au guerrier pour le suivre.

- Où vas-tu ?

Gaara s'arrêta brusquement refroidi. Aurait-il changé d'avis ? Il se retourna lentement vers l'ange l'interrogeant du regard. Ce dernier lui sourit de cette façon si lumineuse qui lui avait tant manqué.

- On va passer par là !

Le Roi des voleurs suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par son ami. Il haussa les sourcils surpris. Il montrait les falaises.

- Tu as une corde pour descendre en rappel ?, demanda-t-il alors que ça lui semblait plus rapide par le sentier.

- Non. Voyons… On va voler !

- Quoi ?

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère mettre moins de temps pour sortir le chapitre 34 surtout que j'aimerai l'écrire principalement sur ce qui se passera à la planque des rebelles (notamment entre Kakashi et Iruka).

Bonne soirée ^^


	35. Chap 34: Sauter de haut

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ **__**Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note : Désolée pour le retard encore une fois. L'année 2013 a malheureusement commencé à 100km/h. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car malgré que l'imagination a eu du mal à se manifester, j'ai bien rigolé pour certains passages.**

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.**

_"Pensées" des personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Sauter de haut**

_Le Roi des voleurs suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par son ami. Il haussa les sourcils surpris. Il montrait les falaises. _

_- Tu as une corde pour descendre en rappel ?, demanda-t-il alors que ça lui semblait plus rapide par le sentier._

_- Non. Voyons… On va voler !_

_- Quoi ?_

Naruto s'esclaffa. La tête que tirait Gaara était impayable. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir son ami le regarder avec un air tellement ahuri.

- On arrivera plus vite en bas, expliqua l'ange en essuyant les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

Le Prince du Désert se ressaisit. Il fallait avouer que ça leur ferait gagner un précieux temps mais il n'était pas sûr que le guerrier puisse le porter jusqu'en bas.

- T'inquiète pas Gaara. On ne s'écrasera pas.

- Laisse-moi en douter.

- Je ne peux pas le faire tout seul donc que je vais demander l'aide de la boule de poils.

Gaara le regarda fixement avant de saisir : Kyuubi ! Voyant la lumière se faire dans l'esprit de son ami, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, on va partir.

- Attend un peu ! J'ai bien saisi que tu voulais faire appel à Kyuubi mais en quoi pourra-t-il t'aider ? Il ne vole pas lui !

- Non, mais moi oui.

Le Roi des Voleurs ne comprenait pas. Il soupira. Naruto était un vrai mystère parfois.

- Bref, tu verras bien.

L'ange ferma les yeux se concentrant pour entrer en contact avec le démon habitant en son sein. Il se retrouve devant une grande grille en fer gardant prisonnier le Kyuubi. La cage était plongée dans l'obscurité. Naruto s'en approcha pataugeant dans une saumâtre.

_« Hey, Boule de poils ! T'es là ? »_

_**« Espèce de sale gosse… un jour je te boufferai tout cru, sale morveux pleurnichard. »**_

_« Je pleure pas d'abord ! »_

_**« Ah oui ? Ça fait sept ans que tu te morfonds sur cette montagne. Si l'autre psychopathe n'était pas venu tu serais toujours à te morfondre sur ton bout de cailloux ! »**_

_« Je t'emmerde, Carpette. »_

_**« J'ai touché un point sensible ?... Pauvre petit Sasuke perdu dans les ténèbres… Faut pas qu'il compte sur son chevalier blanc… »**_

Le renard ricana. Naruto serra les dents et ses ongles vinrent s'enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains. Il avait fui ses problèmes, il le savait pas besoin de lui rappeler. Il prit une inspiration.

_« Je suis pas là pour tailler le bout de gras avec toi. »_

_**« Je le sais bien morveux. N'oublie pas que je partage ta tête même si elle est plein de vide. »**_

_« Hey ! Fais gaffe ou je te transforme en descente de lit. »_

_**« J'ai peur ! »**_

_« On perd du temps là. Alors, tu veux ou pas ? »_

_**« Franchement ?... Non. »**_

_« Mais… »_

_**« T'inquiète, même si ça me fait chier, je vais t'aider. Il vaut mieux pour moi que tu élimines ceux qui en veulent à ta vie avant qu'ils ne t'éliminent. »**_

_« Merci… »_

Le démon ne répondit rien. Il ne faisait pas que pour le gosse, lui aussi voulait survivre. Naruto souffla et revint au monde réel. Il n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il aurait des courbatures pendant au moins deux jours. Il ouvrit les bras et ferma les yeux respirant à plein poumons l'air vivifiant du matin.

_**- Révélation de l'épée du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues.**_

Le pommeau de son épée sortit de sa poitrine. L'Ange l'empoigna à deux mains et tira d'un coup sec. La lame rouge brillait toujours de son éclat sanglant, malsain. Comme lors de sa transformation en semi-bête, Naruto enfonça la lame de son épée au niveau de son cœur tout en psalmodiant.

_**- De l'union des énergies de la bête et de l'ange que naisse la chimère…**_

Un brouillard orangé vint entourer le guerrier et Gaara entendit nettement le craquement des os prenant leur nouvelle position. Son ami tomba à genoux dans une attitude animale. Des oreilles duveteuses pointèrent sur son crane remplaçant celles humaines. Une queue rousse à la pointe blanche sortit du creux de ses reins. Alors qu'il avait déjà la taille d'un gros chien, il se mit à grandir, grandir… Quand le processus de transformation se termina, le Roi des Voleur fut étonné d'être face à un renard aussi grand qu'un cheval, tout en force et en souplesse. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus ce fut les deux magnifiques ailes blanches que possédaient la bête.

_« Bon, tu restes à bailler aux corneilles ou tu montes ?, entendit-il »_

- Naruto ?

_« Non, c'est Dieu !... Bien sûr que c'est moi. Je ne peux pas parler sous ma forme Chiméra alors je communique par télépathie »._

- D'accord. Je suppose que je dois te monter à cru…

_« Oui. Tu t'accrocheras à mes poils. Par contre n'arrache pas de touffes. Outre que ça fait un mal de chien, Kyuubi gardera les séquelles et il a pas vraiment envie de se retrouver avec des trous dans le pelage »._

Gaara retient un éclat de rire et grimpa sur le dos de son ami. Il passa les sangles de leurs paquetages sur ses épaules en priant pour qu'ils ne tombent pas en vol.

_« Prêt ? »_

Il avait envie de crier que non mais un oui un peu bravache passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

_« Alors c'est parti ! »_

Le cri de joie de Naruto résonna dans son esprit alors qu'il se jeta dans le vide. Le Prince du Désert eut l'impression que son estomac était remonté dans sa gorge. Le vent fouettait son visage et plaquait ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Une sensation de plénitude totale l'envahit alors que Chiméra remontait vers le ciel. Il se sentait libre et vivant comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Un fin sourire heureux étira ses lèvres. Mais il aurait tellement aimé que Lee vive cette expérience avec lui.

- Allez, Naruto. Direction le canyon de Suna !

La bête amorça son virage vers le sud pour rejoindre leurs compagnons.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Dans les profondeurs des entrailles du canyon, ils couraient tentant de rattraper l'homme prit de folie. Shikamaru n'osait penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si le vampire affamé retrouvait son compagnon. Il savait que son ancien professeur s'en voulait d'avoir laissé son amant mais il n'était pas nécessaire de se jeter dans les bras de la faucheuse. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le boyau menant aux cellules, un long cri résonna.

- Aaaahh….

Un frisson d'effroi les parcourut, les paralysant un bref instant avant qu'ils ne se précipitent vers la prison du vampire. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte figés par la vision du couple.

Assis à même le sol, Kakashi tenait serré Iruka contre lui, ses crocs profondément enfouis dans son cou. Des bruits de succions et de délectations sortaient de la gorge du vampire. Dans ses bras, son amant se laissait aller, ne cherchant même pas à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Inconsciemment, il se frottait contre le corps sous lui voulant toujours plus de contact.

- Kakashi…, encore…

Il voulait plus. Son amant lui avait tellement manqué. La sensation de sentir son sang s'échapper de ses veines était orgasmique. Sa vision commença à se brouiller, des points blancs tanguant devant ses yeux. Il savait qu'il commençait à être anémié. Il aurait dû l'arrêter. Mais en cet instant, la félicité de l'instant occupait l'intégralité de ses pensées annihilant sa raison.

- Kakashi, arrêtez !, entendit-il crier derrière lui mais il n'avait plus la force même ses gémissements s'étaient tus. Et alors qu'il sentait les canines de son vampire quittaient son cou, il sombra dans un monde de noirceur.

Shikamaru fit un pas vers le couple quand il vit que son professeur était inconscient mais un bras le retient. Il tourna son regard vers Itachi.

- Ne bouge pas ou il t'attaquera.

En effet, le vampire surplombait le corps de son amant dans une position agressive et défensive.

- Mais… il a besoin de soin !

- Non, il est anémié mais il respire encore. Il faut qu'il dorme et qu'à son réveil, il mange un bon repas.

Le guerrier acquiesça reconnaissant qu'il avait raison. Faisant signe à Konohamaru, ils repartirent tous les trois pour la salle de réunion. Le prince Uchiwa fut le dernier à sortir. Il referma la porte sur le couple en espérant que rien de fâcheux n'arrive.

xXx

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans le désert. La chaleur l'accablait. Dans le palais, il faisait toujours frais. Il n'avait donc que peu ou pas connu une telle canicule. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le crâne en feu malgré le turban lui protégeant la tête. Si seulement il avait un danser, il aurait pu créer une protection contre la chaleur.

Il se sentait pitoyable. Même sa cousine avait l'air de mieux supporter la situation que lui. Il secoua la tête tentant de chasser les points noirs de devant ses yeux trop sensibles à la lumière.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?, demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Bientôt, répondit Kankuro, sa bouche se crispant en une grimace exaspérée.

Neji soupira. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps. Depuis combien d'heures, jours marchaient-ils ? Une éternité a son avis. Il faisait tellement chaud… Il avait constamment l'impression qu'une horde de cavaliers allaient surgir de derrière les dunes pour les ramener à la capitale. Ou alors, son esprit dérivait vers des pensées plus funestes : son corps finissait desséché par le soleil servant de nourriture aux vautours affamés.

Alors qu'il peinait de plus en plus à marcher, ils arrivèrent au pied des falaises et il redemanda :

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

- On est arrivé, annonça Kankuro, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_« Enfin, pensa Neji »._

Shikamaru s'affala sur l'une des chaises rudimentaires présentent dans le trou qui leur servait de salle de réunion. Il était las. Cette guerre s'éternisait et lui pesait. Il en avait marre. Un long soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Une main vint alors se poser sur son épaule. Ferme et silencieuse, la présence de son amant lui apportait un soutien tout relatif car il était aussi exténué.

Konohamaru était resté debout de l'autre côté de la longue table. Il n'osait parler et briser ce moment qui semblait indispensable au couple. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées repensant à sa forêt natale. Il n'était pas parti depuis très longtemps mais elle lui manquait déjà. Les terres de Suna étaient si arides…

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter.

- Entrez, ordonna Itachi.

- Votre Altesse, trois inconnues viennent d'entrer dans le canyon.

- Encore, murmura Shikamaru. C'est un vrai défilé. Quelque chose se prépare donc vraiment.

- Lève-toi, flemmard. Allons voir, lui dit son amant.

xXx

Kankuro avançait d'un pas conquérant. Persuadé que son frère le reconnaîtrait tout de suite, il retira son turban exposant ainsi son visage. Il ne pensa pas une seconde que Gaara n'était plus en ces lieux. Ses yeux scrutaient les alentours à la recherche du moindre signe de présence humaine.

Le sable et les cailloux crissaient sous ses pieds, le bruit résonnant dans le canyon.

- Attention !, cria Hinata.

Il se décale d'un pas et une flèche vint se planter à l'emplacement où il était avant.

- Mais vous êtes complètement fous !, hurla Neji.

_« Au moins, ça aura eu le mérite de le réveiller, pensa-t-il brièvement »_

- Déclinez vos identités, entendirent-ils.

Cette voix leur était vaguement familière mais avec la distance, ils purent y associer un visage.

- Je suis Kankuro No Sabaku. Je suis accompagné par Hinata et Neji Hyuuga, répondit-il.

Une entrée se dévoila sur leur gauche.

- Alors vous êtes les bienvenus !, annonça Shikamaru venant à leur rencontre.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

Loin de la chaleur des retrouvailles des anciens compagnons de voyage, la forêt Medvedi essuyait son plus important conflit depuis des générations. L'Akatsuki avait mis sa menace à exécution enflammant les arbres. Le feu se rependait à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop détruisant tout sur son passage. Avec les ailes de son oiseau, Deidara créait un vent alimentant les flammes, les nourrissant. Son rire fou résonnait dans l'air.

- _Brûle, brûle, petite forêt. _

_De tes arbres, on fera du charbon._

_De tes habitants cuits à souhait,_

_On fera un royal gueuleton_, chantonnait-il.

Kankuzu soupira alors qu'il décapitait un elfe. Il était vraiment dans une organisation de fous. Il regarda un bref instant autour de lui. Le peuple des bois avaient beau être de bons guerriers, ils n'arrivaient pas à leur cheville comme en témoignaient les multiples cadavres aux oreilles pointues.

Il évita un énième coup d'épée et enroula un des fils sortant de son corps autour du cou tendre. Il s'aperçut que c'était une jeune femme.

- Lâche-moi, espèce de monstre. On vous tuera tous et Naruto n'aura même pas besoin de se salir les mains avec vous. Êtres infâmes et…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle parlait trop, c'était chiant. Par contre, il devait avouer que ça couleur de cheveux était… marrante. Rose… Pourquoi pas. Peut-être qu'en la revendant au marché aux esclaves aura-t-il un bon prix, après tout, elle n'était pas moche. Enfin, ce n'était pas sûr. Elle piaillait vraiment trop… Ou alors il fallait lui couper la langue… Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Les acheteurs d'esclaves femelles avaient une grande utilité de la langue de leur acquisition. Il grimaça. Bref…

- Sakura !

Il tourna la tête vers la source du cri tombant dans les yeux bleus d'une belle blonde. Un rictus étira les coins de sa bouche. S'il arrivait à en garder une ou deux en vie, il pourrait se faire un sacré paquet d'or.

Il sauta en arrière évitant une flèche.

- Lâche Sakura !

Ça, il l'avait deviné mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets.

- Attaque-moi encore une fois et j'envoie rouler sa tête.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'enlaidie sous la colère. Dommage, elle allait avoir des rides. Tient, l'autre s'était arrêtée de piauler. Quel repos pour ses oreilles ! Il fallait juste achever les autres. Hidan aimait décidément trop jouer avec ses proies. C'était d'un malsain…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait les yeux verts de son ennemi. Quelque chose l'attirait inexorablement vers ses gouffres d'émeraude. Le calme se fit soudainement autour de lui. Il voyait les lèvres de sa prisonnière bouger mais il n'entendait rien. Il pensa brièvement que la situation était anormale. Mais cette pensée partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il approcha son visage de celui de la captive. Il aimait les femmes mais pas autant que l'argent. Et bien qu'il ait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, aucune ne l'avait hypnotisé comme cela.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. L'hypnose… Cette catin l'ensorcelait ! Il ferma un bref instant les yeux cherchant à couper la connexion entre l'elfe et lui. Il les rouvrit posant son regard où brillait une colère flamboyante.

- Tu croyais m'avoir, putain.

Sakura sourit.

- Mais on t'a eu.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la lame traversée son corps. L'autre elfe l'avait attaqué par derrière. C'était lâche, mais ils étaient en guerre. Il pensait que ça n'allait pas le tuer après tout, il avait fait un pacte avec un démon. Il était donc immortel… non ? Alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient et que sa prise autour du cou de la jeune femme se desserrait, il en doutait.

- C'est ta tête qui va voler, entendit-il avant que tout devienne noir.

xXx

Plus loin, les combats faisaient rage. On entendait le bruit du fer s'entrechoquant, les cris de douleur ou de rage, et le hurlement d'un loup. Mi-homme, mi-bête, Kiba se dressait face à Konan. A ses côtés, son amant le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Leur ennemie utilisait des feuilles de papier plus tranchantes que la plus affutée des lames.

Shino avait fait appel à toutes les mites présentes dans les bois mais malheureusement, beaucoup avaient péri dans les flammes. Les nuages d'insectes s'attaquaient au papier mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour les défendre contre toutes les attaques.

Le loup-garou se jeta sur l'adversaire tentant de l'atteindre avec ses griffes ou ses crocs. Mais elle était rapide, trop rapide.

- Kiba, attention !

Le cri le fit se retourner et il évita de justesse un morceau de papier qui lui entailla quand même le flanc gauche. Portant sa main à son côté, il sentit le sang chaud tâcher ses doigts. Posant, un genou au sol, il reprit forme humaine. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette blessure.

- C'est quoi ce bordel !

Son amant vint se placer devant lui pour le protéger.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?, cria-t-il.

La combattante leur sourit. D'un sourire sans joie.

- Les tranches de mes feuilles sont empoisonnées. Ton corps commencera à s'engourdir. Tu perdras ensuite progressivement ta vue et ton œil. Et enfin, le souffle.

- Non…

Shino ne voulait pas y croire. Il chercha rapidement sur le champ de bataille Sakura ou Tsunade. Mais il s'aperçut que la première était au prise avec un ennemi et que la seconde affrontait Sasuke. Il allait devoir faire face seul à la situation. Cela n'avait rien pour le réjouir.

- Shino….

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

L'après-midi entamait sa fin quand Gaara put apercevoir les remparts de Suna. Ils avaient au final poursuivi le voyage par le ciel, un mauvais pressentiment les poussant à aller plus vite.

Un sentiment de nostalgie le saisit alors qu'ils se rapprocher. Il avait hâte de revoir Lee, de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Il espérait aussi que Naruto pourrait faire quelque chose pour son amant.

_« A quoi penses-tu ? »_

La voix de son ami résonna dans sa tête, inquiète.

- Je pense à Lee. Il me manque…

Le silence lui répondit mais le Prince du Désert savait très bien que Naruto n'avait que Sasuke en tête.

* * *

Alors ?

Une petite question, j'hésite à faire mourir un personnage. Oui ? Non ? Qui ?

Voilà, à la prochaine.


	36. Chap 35: Vers le Sud

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note : Désolée pour le retard encore une fois. Mon stage et mon concours m'ont pris beaucoup de temps et d'autres choses plus graves aussi. Voilà.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_"Pensées" des personnages_

P.S : Je rappelle que le terme Vates désigne les prophétesses.

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Vers le Sud  
**

Enveloppé dans un cocon de chaleur, il se sentait bien. Il ne s'était pas senti ainsi depuis de trop nombreux mois. Il gigota un peu et un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un grognement lui répondit. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Qui… ?

Brusquement tout lui revient. Kakashi, ses crocs, son sang et… le plaisir. Le vampire l'avait dévoré comme s'il allait encore s'échapper. Cette possessivité lui avait manqué sur les routes ainsi que la tendresse. Car peu importe comment les autres voyaient son amant, lui, il sentait l'amour qu'il avait à son égard. A cette idée, il eut envie de pleurer. Son absence avait dû être atroce pour le vampire. Un sevrage forcé.

Son ventre grogna.

- Tu as faim.

Kakashi énonça l'évidence lui tirant un soupir exaspéré. Il aurait pu lui faire une remarque mais cette situation était due à son égoïsme, le vampire n'était en rien responsable.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon. Il remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux étaient carmins. Sans doute n'avait-il pas encore assez bu.

- Oui, j'ai faim mais toi aussi on dirait, souffla-t-il entre deux bâillements.

- Je peux attendre.

Le vampire se redressa laissant de l'espace à son amant. Iruka s'y prit à plusieurs fois avant d'enfin pouvoir se lever. Sa tête tournait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il était anémié à n'en pas douter. Il se dirigea d'une démarche mal assurée vers la porte de la cellule. Il frappa deux coups contre le bois pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Alors qu'il entendait les pas de quelqu'un approchant, il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Kakashi avait encore assez de sang dans son organisme pour réchauffer son corps. Il vint se coller à lui le plaquant contre la porte.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici !, entendit-il contre son oreille.

Il déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise. Même s'il savait que son compagnon ne lui ferait aucun mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler face à cette voix lourde de menaces où pointait une once de désespoir. Il soupira.

- Je ne repars pas loin de toi, Kakashi. Je vais simplement chercher à manger.

L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui. Le vampire ne disait rien et ne le lâchait pas. Il ne voulait pas revivre ses deux ans de souffrance à attendre son retour. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler. Iruka attendait simplement que son amant se calme.

Deux coups brefs rompirent le silence. Le visage d'un rebelle apparut derrière la petite fenêtre à barreau.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux aillant croisé ceux carmins du vampire. L'homme eut l'impression qu'il aurait pu le tuer avec ce simple regard. Il se détourna et vit le visage étrangement pâle d'Iruka.

- Mon-monsieur Umino ?

- Serait-il possible d'avoir à manger, s'il vous plait ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, son ventre se fit bruyamment remarquer. Il rougit, embarrassé et lâcha un petit rire gêné. L'homme lui sourit chaleureusement, sous le charme.

Kakashi grogna. Iruka était _à lui_, rien qu'_à lui_.

- Je… euh, je devrais… y aller, bafouilla-t-il en tournant les talons.

- N'oubliez pas de m'apporter à manger, lui cria l'exorciste alors que le garde détalait.

Il soupira et se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

- C'est malin. Tu lui as fait peur, bougonna-t-il.

Le vampire ne répondit rien et enfouit son nez dans le cou de son amant.

- Retournons sur la couchette. Je suis fatigué. J'espère juste qu'il reviendra avec de quoi me nourrir.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le froid commençait à s'insinuer dans le canyon. Dans les tunnels, la chaleur emmagasinait par la terre leur tenait chaud. Ils étaient percés de nombreuses niches servant de chambres pour les rebelles. Un minimum d'intimité était assuré par des toiles tendues ou des portes rudimentaires.

Dans l'une de ses cavernes, allongé sur un matelas de paille, un homme réfléchissait. Il avait discuté avec les nouveaux arrivant et d'autres membres de la de la situation en dehors des frontières de Suna. Cela s'annonçait mal. La forêt Medvedi était attaquée en ce moment même par l'Akatsuki d'après la vision de Shion, une vates qui les avait rejoints il y a peu. Elle n'avait rien pu dire au sujet de Naruto. Sa condition d'Ange semblait rendre impossible la lecture de son avenir.

Il se détourna de sa contemplation du plafond pour jeter un œil à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Itachi entra d'un pas mesuré. Il y avait un moment qu'il n'était plus rentré dans sa chambre.

_« Leur chambre, se rappela-t-il »._

Il savait que si son couple allait aussi mal c'était en parti de sa faute, de son obsession à vouloir ramener son frère. Il se donnait corps et âme à la rébellion pour ça. Il négligeait son amant.

- Que veux-tu ?

Le ton était morne, las. Il s'avança et vint s'assoir sur le bord de la couchette. Shikamaru se redressa inquiet du silence de son compagnon.

_« Ex-compagnon ? »._

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Prince le prit soudainement dans ses bras. Il voulut répliquer mais le « Ne dit rien » de l'elfe le dissuada. La voix était suppliante. Alors il resta immobile, attendant que le moment passe. Depuis sept ans qu'il connaissait Itachi, jamais il ne l'avait senti aussi désemparé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention à l'humidité qui envahissait sa tunique. Le corps contre lui commença à trembler et ce fut-là, qu'il se rendit compte que le Prince pleurait. Choqué, il ne sut comment réagir. Cet homme lui avait toujours paru inébranlable.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Ces mots furent comme une gifle. Il sortit de sa léthargie et rendit son étreinte à l'homme de sa vie.

- Je suis là.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Perché dans l'observatoire de la base rebelle, Hinata regardait le soleil se coucher. La vue était sublime et l'émouvait plus que de raison. Elle frissonna face à la brise qui s'était levée. Konoha et sa famille lui manquait.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à la mélancolie, une agréable chaleur l'enveloppa.

- Tu vas attraper froid, princesse.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle resserrait la laine autour d'elle.

- Mer-merci, Kankuro.

Il lui sourit et se posta à ses côtés.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui un bref instant avant de baisser le regard en rougissant.

- A ma petite sœur et à mon père.

- Ils te manquent je suppose.

Le petit « oui » soufflé l'attendrit. Il l'avait toujours trouvée tellement belle. Mais en cet instant, elle était comme sublimée par la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Ce visage aux traits élégants était chagriné. Cela-lui rappela avec amertume que sa sœur lui manquait. Sauf que lui, il ne la reverra jamais. Shikamaru lui avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Pendant cinq ans, il avait cru que Temari avait réussi à s'échapper alors qu'elle était morte dans les bras de Gaara.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Alors que le moment était au calme, le cerveau de l'homme du désert tournait à plein régime. Voilà des années qu'il attendait un moment comme celui-ci, il se devait de le saisir

_« Allez Kankuro, un peu de cran !, se motiva-t-il intérieurement »._

Il savait que leur différence d'âge pouvait être un obstacle. Après tout, elle avait vingt-cinq ans et lui sept de plus. Mais il voulait qu'en même tenter sa chance. Discrètement, il tendit la main vers celle de la jeune femme.

- Kankuro !

Son exclamation l'interpella et il suspendit son geste.

- Regarde ! Quelque chose semble voler vers nous.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et effectivement, quelqu'un venait par les airs. Amis ou ennemis ?

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

_« Je vais atterrir dans le canyon en espérant que les rebelles ne nous tirent pas comme des lapins, informa Naruto »._

- Je peux peut-être les prévenir de notre arrivée, cria Gaara pour couvrir le bruit des ailes fendant l'air.

_« Pourquoi pas du moment que ça n'alerte pas l'ennemi »._

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué la boule de poils géante traversant le ciel ?

Chiméra gronda. Il détestait qu'on lui fasse remarquer par sous-entendus qu'il ne réfléchissait pas toujours avant de parler.

_« Fais ce que tu veux »._

Le Roi des Voleurs soupira. Naruto boudait. Il n'avait pas le temps de passer de la pommade sur son ego blessé. Il ouvrit la jarre pendant à sa ceinture et en sortit précautionneusement son danseur. Il ne souhaitait pas le voir faire le saut de l'ange aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de magie pour son sort. Le petit être n'avait donc pas besoin de faire des cabrioles dangereuses à cette hauteur et à cette vitesse. Il effectua quelques pas de danse dans le creux de sa paume laissant échapper des étincelles rougeâtres.

_**- Stejně rychle jako světlo, posel vyjádřit své myšlenky.**_

(Aussi vite que la lumière, le messager transmettra mes pensées)

Un oiseau de lumière se matérialisa.

- Trouve Shikamaru, lui indiqua le Prince du Désert.

Et il s'envola à grande vitesse vers le canyon.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

Il ne savait combien de temps c'était écouler depuis l'exclamation d'Hinata mais il était temps de se réveiller. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et courut vers la salle de réunion zigzaguant dans les boyaux étroits de leur repaire.

Hinata tentait de le suivre tant bien que mal s'excusant en rougissant à chaque fois que l'homme bousculait quelqu'un.

Ils déboulèrent sans crie égard dans la chambre de Shikamaru et Itachi les surprenant dans un moment d'intimité. Kankuro ne fit guère attention à l'expression de gêne qui s'afficha sur le visage du guerrier.

- Quelqu'un vole vers nous.

Les deux amants se tendirent. C'était quoi encore. A part Deidara, ils ne connaissaient personne sachant voler.

- Si c'est Deidara, ça veut dire qu'on est repéré, ajouta le marionnettiste.

Shikamaru se leva suivi de son compagnon.

- Allons…

Il s'arrêta nette dans sa phrase. Un oiseau de lumière venait de traverser les murs et se poser devant lui. Personne ne bougea attendant que l'animal fasse quelque chose.

- C'est… C'est un messager, intervint Hinata. J'ai souvent vu Neji en créer. I-il faut lui demander de délivrer son message.

Les regards fixés sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle aurait peut-être dû se taire.

- Merci. Nous ne sommes pas encore très familiers avec les danseurs.

Sur ces mots, Itachi lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

- Il semblerait qu'il te soit adressé, Shika, ajouta-t-il.

Son compagnon hocha la tête. Il l'avait aussi deviné.

- Bon, essayons alors. Donne-moi ton message, s'il te plait.

L'oiseau sembla briller pus fort un bref instant puis une voix familière s'éleva.

- _Shikamaru. La boule de poils volante qui arrive, c'est Naruto et moi. Ne nous prenez pas pour cible. Par contre, il faudra surement partir du canyon. Nous n'avons pas dû passer inaperçus._

L'animal disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles sa mission accomplie.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous paralysés par la nouvelle. Gaara avait réussi. Après sept longues années, l'Ange était de retour parmi eux. Espérer un avenir meilleur était de nouveau permis.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

Naruto espérait que le message était bien arrivé. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire tirer dessus. Il voyait parfaitement le canyon maintenant, le survolant. Il allait pouvoir se poser dans quelques instants.

_ « Accroche-toi bien, je ne maîtrise pas très bien l'atterrissage »_, prévint-il.

Un grognement lui répondit. Il fallait qu'il réussisse son coup sinon Gaara lui pourrirait l'existence pendant longtemps. Il piqua du nez vers le dénivelé, les ailes étendues pour ne pas descendre trop vite.

Tout se passait bien. La descente s'amorçait tranquillement. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'étroitesse du canyon. Il dut rabattre ses ailes pour éviter de toucher les parois de pierre. Malheureusement, n'ayant presque plus rien pour freiner leur chute, ils prirent de la vitesse. Voyant le sol arrivait, il chercha poser ses pattes de manière à absorber le choc mais là encore, il avait oublié un détail. C'était du sable. Il s'enfonça légèrement et perdit l'équilibre s'étalant sur le flanc.

_« Pas de dégât ?... »_

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

Ils couraient dans les tunnels pour accueillir leurs amis. Ils avaient mis un moment à bouger trop surpris par les nouvelles. Shikamaru fut le premier à s'élancer. Les autres le suivirent bien vite. Il criait aux rebelles de ne pas attaquer la créature approchant par les airs. Ils manqueraient plus que tuent l'Ange alors qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps.

Ils déboulèrent à l'entrée du repaire à vive allure. La lourde pierre le passage à peine poussée, ils s'y engouffrèrent. Le spectacle qui les accueillit ne fut pas celui auquel ils s'attendaient. La première personne à rire fut Kankuro. L'homme s'esclaffait littéralement. Il fut imité plus discrètement par Hinata. Les deux autres se contentèrent d'un sourire amusé un peu plus expressif pour l'un que pour l'autre.

- … maîtrise pas très bien ? C'est ça, hein ? Tu ne maîtrises pas du tour, crétin.

Gaara avait dit ces mots d'un ton glacial, énervé au possible. La boule de poils de par son poids était enfoncée dans le sable jusqu'aux genoux. Le choc avait désarçonné le Roi des Voleurs qui avait chu dans le sable s'en trouvant couvert. C'était désagréable et urticant, les grains se faufilant sous les vêtements.

- Un jour, tu finiras en carpette.

Alors qu'il menaçait Naruto, il entendit les éclats de rire. L'un lui était familier. Il se retourna et croisa le regard amusé de son frère. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça. Gaara resta figé un instant. Il était pas friand de ce genre de démonstration affective en public mais il fit une exception et répondit à son étreinte. Parce que l'instant était spécial. Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Il sentit les larmes chaudes couler dans son cou et cela l'émue plus qu'il n'eut cru. Il n'était pas un sentimental mais il eut envie de pleurer. Il se retint. Il se laisserait aller avec Lee dans l'intimité relative de leur alcôve.

Les deux frères se séparèrent en entendant le renard ailé grogner. Il essayait de s'extirper du sable. Le Prince du Désert soupira. Deux comme lui ça n'existait pas… et encore heureux.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Naruto tourna son museau vers lui. Le ton moqueur ne lui avait pas échappé. Il gronda de plus belle et réussit à délivrer ses pattes avant. La bête ferma les yeux et se concentra. Petit à petit, Chiméra laissa place à l'homme. Un homme nu du sable jusqu'aux genoux.

Il cacha d'une main ses parties intimes et se gratta l'arrière de la tête de l'autre. Le cri étranglé d'Hinata le fit rougir alors qu'il demandait penaud :

- Je veux bien un peu d'aide.

Kankuro éclata à nouveau de rire alors qu'il venait empoigner un bras du guerrier. Gaara prit l'autre et ils extirpèrent l'Ange de sa prison de sable. Celui-ci leva un regard gêné vers l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Prends ça. Je ne voudrais pas que tu choques Hinata plus que ça.

Il sourit en prenant la cape tendu par son ami et s'enroula dedans.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Shika.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

La situation tournait au drame. Les elfes perdaient de plus en plus de terrain. Leur nombre se réduisait comme peau de chagrin. Debout près de Kiba, Shino réfléchissait. Son amant s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde. Il fallait faire vite. Posant la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, il s'adressa à son ennemie.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Nous n'avons pas ce que vous cherchez si ardemment.

Le jeu de mots était malsain alors que l'odeur de brûler emplissait ses narines.

- L'empereur a décidé de votre élimination que vous aillez ou non l'épée Kusanagi, répondit Konan.

- N'es-tu pas assez intelligente pour prendre tes propres décisions et voir que ce que vous faites est mal ?

Les sourcils de la femme se froncèrent un instant. Elle s'était sentie insultée par le sous-entendu sur son éventuelle stupidité. Elle allait répondre quand elle remarqua une chose bizarre. L'homme-loup semblait reprendre des couleurs. Que se passait-il ? Il aurait dû être à l'agonie. Des petites bestioles noires courant sur la peau de la main elfique attirèrent son attention. Des insectes !

Son visage impassible ne refléta pas son énervement intérieur. Se saisissant de plusieurs papiers, elle les lança vers les deux hommes.

- Tu comptais me berner longtemps ?

Shino esquiva difficilement encombré par le poids mort qu'était Kiba.

- Vous ne m'échapperez pas. Vous allez mourir ici et maintenant, dit-elle en préparant sa prochaine attaque.

- Non, c'est qui va mourir, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Interloquée, Konan sentit le sol tremble sous ses pieds. Un tremblement de terre ou une riposte ? Fixant les gravillons qui tressautaient, elle vit la terre se fissurer pour laisser sortir une créature à la carapace noirâtre. Trop surprise elle ne peut l'éviter. Elle tomba dans la gueule d'un insecte de la taille d'un carrosse royal. Elle poussa un cri effroyable alors que les mandibules se refermer sur la moitié inférieure de son corps. Ses os craquèrent, ses muscles se déchirèrent et ses hurlements s'amplifièrent.

Autour deux, les combats avaient cessé pour contempler avec horreur le spectacle de cette femme se faisant dévorer vivante.

- C'est un scarabée mineur. Il ne mange habituellement que des taupes ou tout autre animal se réfugiant sous terre, expliqua Shino alors qu'il voyait l'étincelle de vie quitter les yeux de son adversaire.

Les regards de dégout de l'ennemi ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid alors que celui de ses compères le peinaient. Même après des années de mépris, il cherchait toujours leur assentiment.

Une main se posa fermement sur son épaule. Il sentit à travers ce simple geste tout le soutien de son amant. Et ça, c'était le plus important.

- A l'attaque !, hurla Kiba reprenant sa forme bestiale et se jetant sur les membres de l'Akatsuki.

Shino sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son chien fou. Alors que lui aussi reprenait le combat, le scarabée emporta son butin dans les profondeurs de la terre.

* * *

xXxXxXx

* * *

Loin de cette agitation, Tsunade et Sasuke se faisaient face. Ils avaient échangé quelques coups mais rien de très sérieux. La Reine ne voulait pas le blesser. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour détruire Pein. Naruto avait besoin de lui.

Le demi-elfe ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ses mots avaient fait écho en lui.

Naruto…

Cet homme le hantait. Il voulait le détruire pour ne plus être obsédé par lui. Pein, l'Akatsuki, la guerre, il s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement le tuer.

Il ne se souvenait que d'une haine viscérale envers l'Ange. Pourtant parfois, des flashs venaient lui montrer des instants de tendresse oubliés. Mais il ne les prenait jamais en considération. Ce n'était pas sa vie. Ce n'était plus sa vie.

Il ne savait pourquoi il avait commencé à le haïr et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait était de le voir mort.

- Où est-il ?

Sa voix sans chaleur fit frissonner Tsunade. Comment un tel amour pouvait être si vite effacé ?

- Je ne sais pas et même si je le savais, je ne te dirai rien, répondit-elle furibonde.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du cadet des Uchiwa.

- Oh si tu me le dirais. Car tu as encore l'espoir qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour me changer. N'est-ce pas, vieille folle ?

C'est vrai qu'elle avait pensé que leur confrontation pourrait détruire le charme de Pein mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Elle vit Sasuke se détourner d'elle et porter son regard vers le sud. Il avait senti quelque chose comme un lien qui le tirait dans cette direction.

- Attends-moi, Naruto. J'arrive, murmura-t-il.

Il pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres et produisit un long sifflement. Un cheval à la robe noire galopait vers eux.

Tsunade restait statufiée devant ce retournement de situation. Comment pouvait-il sentir que l'Ange était à Suna ? Elle-même ne connaissait sa position que grâce aux pouvoirs de Vates de Shizune son bras droit. Peut-être que le lien existant entre eux n'était pas brisé. Si c'était le cas, il y avait alors toujours de l'espoir.

Elle le vit enfourchait sa monture sans rien faire et se diriger vers le sud.

Toujours vers le sud comme il y a sept ans.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ma fiction plait toujours malgré les retards. Je vais bientôt être en vacances, j'espère pouvoir écrire un peu plus.

A bientôt.


	37. Chap 36: Pour la Liberté

**Titre: **Le prince et son chevalier

**Auteur:** Azra-sama

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple**: Naruto x Sasuke

**Rating:** M, _**/!\ **__**Il y aura des relations sexuelles entre hommes donc si cela vous débecte, vous pouvez partir /!\.**_

**Note 1: Un mois et quatre jours! Je tiens presque le rythme. Mais bon j'ai une excuse, je suis Tata depuis peu ! ^^**

**Note 2 : Pour information, je considère les données géographiques suivantes :**

** Konoha est à l'est**

** Suna au sud**

** La forêt Medvedi au Nord-Ouest**

** Kumo à l'Ouest.**

** Au centre, je ne sais pas mais pleins de villages.**

**Bonne lecture**

_"Pensées" des personnages_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Pour la liberté.**

En tailleur sur la couche de son compagnon, Iruka dévorait le repas qu'on lui avait apporté. Le jeune rebelle ne s'était pas dégonflé malgré la menace que représentait Kakashi. Ce n'était pas gargantuesque mais le pain, la viande séchée et le fromage étaient meilleurs que ce qu'il avait mangé ces derniers jours.

- Mange doucement ou tu vas t'étouffer.

- T'inquiète pas, marmonna le chasseur.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler la bouche pleine – il en avait fait la remontrance à Naruto un bon nombre de fois- mais il savait que leur temps était compté. Il devait discuter avec Shikamaru et Itachi de leurs futurs plans d'action.

Il avala sa dernière bouchée et finit d'une traite la carafe d'eau. Par carafe, il entendait le broc en terre cuite rudimentaire. Il soupira de bien-être. Il se tourna vers son amant. Celui-ci était affalé contre le mur de pierre brune contre lequel était adossée la couche.

- Tu veux maintenant ?

Le vampire le regarda fixement. Oui. Il en mourrait d'envie mais ils entendaient une cavalcade dans les boyaux du canyon. Des personnes approchaient de sa cellule.

- Pas tout de suite.

- Pourq… ?

Iruka ne finit pas sa phrase entendant enfin les bruits de pas. Il secoua la tête dépité. Il aurait bien fait une sieste. Sans soute était-ce Shikamaru qui souhaitait s'enquérir de son état. Les pas se stoppèrent devant leur porte et quelqu'un frappa.

- Iruka, Kakashi, c'est Shikamaru. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Le chasseur se leva suivit rapidement par son compagnon. Ils échangèrent un regard et le vampire hocha la tête donnant à la fois son accord pour que l'homme entre mais promettant aussi implicitement qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas.

- Tu peux entrer.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure et le visage étonnement souriant de Shikamaru apparut.

- Vous avez de la visite.

Il se décala et une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis sept ans fit son entrée. Il ne fit même pas attention aux autres.

Itachi s'approcha de son amant et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il sentait l'espoir revenir dans son cœur. Kankuro resta devant la porte avec Hinata voulant laisser ce moment à Iruka qui ne bougeait pas. Le choque était trop important.

- Iruka, murmura Naruto. Je suis de retour.

Les yeux du chasseur étaient écarquillés par la surprise. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il voyait. C'était comme si la connexion entre ses pupilles et son cerveau était coupée.

- Iruka, répéta l'Ange.

- Na-Naru…to

Au moment où il comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve, les larmes dégringolèrent sur ses joues. La douleur de ces dernières années mais aussi la joie de revoir son fils s'exprimaient librement au travers de ses gouttes salées.

Il fit quelques pas hésitant tendant la main vers son enfant. Naruto franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient pour l'attirait dans une étreinte d'ours. Il sentait les sanglots de plus en plus bruyants secouaient le corps de son père adoptif. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou pleurant lui aussi.

- Désolé… Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne voulais pas revenir alors qu'il n'était plus là.

Le chasseur sera plus fermement son fils.

- Des nouvelles… Je demandais juste des nouvelles... Savoir si tu étais en vie…

Perdu dans leurs retrouvailles, ils entendirent que tardivement les grognements sourds.

- Calmez-vous Kakashi.

Ils se séparèrent à l'exclamation de Shikamaru. Iruka se retourna vers son amant. Les dents serrées, ce dernier fusillait du regard Naruto. Les grondements étaient menaçants et les yeux carmin exprimaient sa rage.

- Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?, demanda le chasseur inquiet.

Le vampire s'avança, les poings serrés.

- Il t'a fait souffrir pendant sept ans. J'ai vu ton espoir s'éteindre avec le temps qui passait. J'ai vu la dépression te gagner jusqu'à te voir me quitter. J'ai été là pendant tout ce temps à te soutenir mais où était-il, lui ?... A cause de lui, tu es parti. A cause de lui, je suis resté seul pendant deux ans. S'il n'avait pas fui comme un lâche, on n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps. Personne n'aurait souffert. Tout est de ta faute !, déclara-t-il sa voix allant crescendo.

Une douleur cuisante le cueillit sur la joue. Iruka l'avait giflé. Ça faisait mal… au cœur.

- Arrête… Je t'en prie.

Sa voix était suppliante.

- Si tu as souffert, ce n'est pas la faute de Naruto. C'est la mienne.

Kakashi le fixa silencieux. Il comprenait le message de son amant mais pour lui, l'Ange était responsable et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il ne pourrait en vouloir à son compagnon parce qu'il l'aimait. Non pas qu'il lui en ait jamais voulu mais le fait qu'il lui soit revenu avait balayé tous ses griefs.

- Laissez-nous seuls.

Iruka brisa le silence.

- Mais…

- On se voit tout à l'heure, Naruto.

Le guerrier jeta un dernier regard à son « père » et sortit suivit de Kankuro et Hinata qui avaient assisté silencieusement à la scène. Ils avaient imaginé des retrouvailles plus joyeuses. Shikamaru soupira de dépit, ça s'annonçait plus mal que ce qu'il imaginait.

- Nous allons devoir partir dans peu de temps. L'arrivée de Gaara et Naruto n'a pas été discrète, l'informa Itachi.

- Quand ?

- Demain matin.

- Bien.

Les deux hommes sortirent laissant les amants. Ils avaient besoin d'un moment d'intimité. Ils avaient à parler et c'est ce qu'ils firent une bonne partie de la nuit avant que le sommeil ne vienne gagner l'humain.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Il avait rejoint ses quartiers pour se changer et faire un brin de toilette. Il ne souhaitait pas retrouver son compagnon sale de la poussière des chemins. Il mourrait d'envie de le revoir et même si son amant ne ferait pas attention à son hygiène, ça lui laissait le temps de se préparer à leurs retrouvailles.

Il soupira et rejoignit la chambre de son amant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant. Comment allait-il ? Son état s'était-il amélioré ? Empiré ?

Il frappa trois coups et poussa le battant de bois. Même si son compagnon était incapable de lui répondre, il respectait toujours ces signes de politesse. Peut-être dans l'espoir d'entendre un « entres » joyeux.

Il resta sur le seuil. La cavité n'était pas très grande. Un lit sommaire au matelas de pailles sur la gauche. Une planche avec des tréteaux sur la droite. Et un tabouret à trois pieds. Le tout était éclairé par des bougies. La chambre était sans doute la plus luxueuse de leur repaire.

- Je suis de retour, Lee. J'ai réussi…

L'homme allongé sur la paillasse ne lui répondit pas, ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux semblaient fixer le vide.

Gaara s'avança vers son amant. Il dédaigna le tabouret et s'allongea aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Seuls dans la pénombre, il se laissa aller à ses larmes, chose tellement inhabituelle pour lui.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Rassemblés dans la salle de réunion, les têtes pensantes de la rébellion mettaient au point leur stratégie.

- J'ai déjà donné l'ordre aux hommes d'empaqueter leurs affaires indispensables. Nous laisserons le superflu. Nous devons voyager léger pour distancer les forces de Pein, expliqua Shikamaru.

Pourtant, l'une d'elle n'écoutait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto se faisait du souci pour son père. Il savait que Kakashi ne lui ferait pas du mal sciemment mais sous le coup de la colère qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se produire.

Il fixa tour à tour ses amis en pleine discussion. Konohamaru avait bien grandi en sept ans. Il était devenu sans conteste un homme.

- Il faut prévenir les forces rebelles dispersées sur le continent. Il est plus que temps de reconquérir notre liberté, ajouta Itachi.

L'Ange remarqua la distance entre le demi-elfe et son amant. Il y a sept ans, ils semblaient inséparables car même s'il n'était pas dans leur nature d'avoir des signes d'affection l'un envers l'autre, ils ne se quittaient jamais des yeux très longtemps. Mais il fallait croire que l'amour ne survivait pas au temps. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Que se passera-t-il quand il retrouvera Sasuke ? Allait-il s'entretuer ?... Sûrement. Il soupira de dépit.

- Konohamaru, tu es le plus discret et rapide d'entre nous. Tu as été formé pour ce genre de mission. Il faudrait porter un message au groupe clandestin de Kumo dirigé par A.

Les mots de Shikamaru ne l'atteignaient pas. Ses yeux s'étaient fixaient sur Kankuro et Hinata. Leur rapprochement était plus que visible. Il ne formait pas encore un couple mais cela ne saurait tarder. La jeune femme semblait intimidée et rougissait à chaque frôlement de l'homme assis à côté d'elle. Ce genre de vision lui redonnait un peu d'espoir.

Certains couples se formaient malgré les évènements tragiques des dernières années. Il savait que Temari avait perdu la vie pendant le coup d'état organisé par Sasori. Kankuro semblait essayer d'avancer. Et Gaara….

Naruto se redressa brusquement cherchant son ami roux dans la salle. Il n'était pas là. Mais où…

- Lee !, s'écria-t-il en se levant faisant basculer son siège qui s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Naruto ?, demanda Shikamaru. As-tu écouter un mot de ce que nous avons dit ?

- Lee, répéta-t-il.

- Quoi, Lee ?

Ils semblaient tous interloqués se demandant si l'atterrissage catastrophique n'avait pas endommagé les quelques neurones utiles du guerrier.

- Où est-il ? Il faut que je le voie.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a plus urgent. Nous devons organiser notre départ et planifier l'attaque de Konoha.

Naruto secoua la tête dans un signe de dénégation faisant voler ses mèches blondes.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai promis à Gaara que j'essayerai de guérir Lee.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Deux des cinq personnes présentes connaissaient la situation de l'ancien traqueur.

- Dis-moi où il est, insista, l'Ange.

Itachi soupira. Il avait autre chose à faire mais Naruto n'était pas en état de les aider.

- Kotetsu, emmène-le au chevet de Lee.

- Mais…, protesta son amant.

- Il ne nous est d'aucune utilité, le coupa le prince. Les stratégies et les plans de bataille s'est pas ses affaires. Il préfère foncer dans le tas quand on lui dira.

Shikamaru se tut. Le demi-elfe avait raison. Naruto n'était pas un stratège mais un guerrier.

- D'accord, tu as raison, soupira-t-il vaincu sans réellement se battre.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis un moment. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps était-il là. Il savait juste que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, un rebelle lui ayant apporté le diner. Il n'y avait pas touché. Il ne voulait pas quitter son amant. Il l'avait lavé, nourri et changé pour la nuit. Puis il était resté étendu attendant une amélioration, un signe.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se redressa. Il remonta la couverture sur le torse de son compagnon.

- Entrez.

Sans surprise, il vit Naruto s'avancer. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait pas sa promesse. L'Ange ne dit rien et approcha de la couche ne quittant pas du regard Lee. Il comprenait l'ampleur des dégâts causés par Sasuke. Même s'il arrivait à le soigner, il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelle.

- Je…

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu pourrais me laisser un peu de place ?

Gaara se décala et prit place sur le tabouret.

Naruto s'installa au bord du lit. Il prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne. Il lui souleva le menton et inspecta ses yeux. Ils étaient comme voilés. Comme s'il vivait dans un autre monde, reclus dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il ferma les yeux.

-_** Des temps anciens et depuis l'aube de cette ère,**_

_** Entendez mon appel à l'aide, Anges du ciel.**_

_** Dans cette obscurité, j'ai besoin de vos conseils.**_

_** Dans ces ténèbres, j'ai besoin de votre lumière.**_

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'une douce chaleur emplisse son cœur. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard azur de son père. Il était là sans l'être réellement. Une silhouette de lumière sans corps tangible.

- Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?

- Tu le sais bien, Papa.

Minato sourit tristement. Il avait vu la détresse de son fils et il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à retenir Kushina de débarquer pour exterminer le cadet des Uchiwa ainsi que l'ensemble de l'Akatsuki. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucunement le droit de s'impliquer dans les affaires des hommes. Naruto était une exception car acteur d'une prophétie existant depuis la nuit des temps.

- Je ne peux intervenir, Fils.

Gaara était resté silencieux face à la scène un brin surréaliste qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il voulait plaider la cause de son amant auprès de l'ange mais c'est comme si sa seule présence le rendait muet.

- Papa, je ne te demande pas d'intervenir. Seulement dis-moi si je peux y faire quelque chose et comment, le supplia-t-il.

L'aîné soupira. Il y avait des règles à respecter. Puis il sourit. Mais, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour suivre les règles. Et il n'allait pas agir mais simplement discuter avec son fils. Là, au moins, on ne pourrait rien lui reprocher après tout, le jeune homme se devait d'avoir un tuteur pour lui apprendre les différentes aptitudes inhérentes à sa condition d'être céleste et qui mieux que son père pour les lui enseigner.

- Bien. Il y a effectivement un moyen. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il récupère l'intégralité de ses compétences psychiques.

- Je m'en doutais déjà, admit Naruto.

- Attendez, les interrompit le Prince du Désert. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qu'il sera un légume ? Qu'il aura la capacité mentale d'un enfant ? Ou bien seulement quelques absences ?

Pour la première fois, Minato se tourna vers l'autre homme. Il voyait le désespoir s'inscrire sur ses traits.

- Tout est possible, lui répondit-il.

Gaara inspira un grand coup et fixa son ami.

- Naruto, je te jure que si Lee ne me reviens pas, Sasuke le payera et très cher.

Son regard s'était fait dur et implacable.

- Alors ce jour-là, nous serons ennemis.

La réponse de l'Ange ne le surprit pas. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour son compagnon comme lui avec Lee.

L'aîné toussota pour attirer leur attention.

- On n'en est pas encore là, les jeunes.

_« Ah ces enfants, toujours prompt à la violence, pensa-t-il amer »._

- Bref, Naruto, il va falloir que tu brises le sort confinent son esprit. Va falloir être délicat, très délicat, tu m'entends. Tout en délicatesse, insista-t-il.

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Je peux être délicat quand je veux, répliqua son fils excédé qu'on lui fasse si peu confiance.

- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter quand on voit tes atterrissages, lyncha Gaara acerbe.

Il savait que son ami ne le lâcherait jamais avec ça. Il ne savait pas atterrir et alors ? La prochaine fois, il avait qu'à monter avec Deidara.

- Et je m'y prends comment ?, demanda-t-il en choisissant d'ignorer la pique et le sourire goguenard de son père. Sans soute avait-il admiré la grâce de pachyderme de son fils.

Reprenant son sérieux, Minato expliqua rapidement comment accéder à l'esprit d'un autre être vivant. Attentif, Naruto acquiesçait ou poser des questions. Il voulait faire ça bien. Pendant ce temps, le Roi des Voleurs essuyait de temps en temps la bave dégoulinant sur le menton de son amant. Il espérait bientôt ne plus le voir dans cet état végétatif.

- Voilà, Fils. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer.

A son ton, il comprit que son père ne resterait pas plus longtemps.

- Ta mère va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas.

- Ne nous regarde-t-elle pas ?

- Tu sais, on ne passe pas tout notre temps à vous regarder. Nous ne sommes pas si oisifs.

Ils se sourirent chaleureusement. Ils ne savaient pas quand ils se reverraient.

- Au revoir, Papa, murmura Naruto.

Et l'ange était parti.

- Tu t'en sens capable ?

Il inspira un grand coup et répondit à son ami par l'affirmatif. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. L'air sentait la chair brûlée, le sang et le charbon de bois. Les pertes étaient lourdes chez les elfes mais encore plus du côté de l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient perdu deux généraux : Konan et Kakuzu. Les autres avaient fui avec le reste des troupes.

Tsunade marchait au milieu des corps donnant des instructions aux survivants. Elle trouva rapidement ceux qu'elle cherchait.

- Kiba, Shino !

Les deux amants levèrent les yeux vers la reine. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur chacun de leur front. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux et constata avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas de blessures très graves.

- Vous avez l'air d'aller bien.

- Bien ? J'ai l'impression d'être une ecchymose humaine, plaisanta le loup-garou mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Tsunade sourit. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour et c'était comme un baume au cœur.

- A combien s'élève les pertes ?, demanda l'elfe.

Elle se rembrunit. Lui, ne perdait pas le nord.

- Je ne sais pas exactement mais je dirais deux tiers.

Un silence lourd prit place. Le bilan était catastrophique.

- Votre Majesté !

Tsunade fit volte-face alertée. Shizune courrait vers eux. Elle était livide et semblait paniquée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

L'elfe s'arrêta devant elle essoufflée.

- Les rebelles comptent se rendre à Konoha.

- Bien, alors nous aussi, devons nous préparer.

Elle inspira un grand coup et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Je veux que tous les blessés soient rapatriés au village s'ils sont transportables. Sinon soignez-les sur place. Je veux qu'on enterre les morts au plus vite, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte pour que tous puissent l'entendre. Je sais que vous êtes fatigués mais nos forces se regroupent partout sur le continent pour marcher sur Konoha. Nous les rejoindrons. Pour notre liberté !

Chacun reprit en cœur sa dernière phrase. Il fallait se relever et marcher pour que leur vie devienne meilleur car seuls les hommes pouvaient changer le destin de l'humanité.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 36, je pensais que les vacances me permettraient d'écrire plus et plus vite mais c'est pas gagné.

Bref, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (Une review?...).

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^


End file.
